Por ti quemaría la longitud y la anchura del cielo
by SomebodyToLove21
Summary: Rachel Berry, (actriz, cantante y estrella de Broadway) tiene totalmente claro que Quinn Fabray es más que una cara bonita, pero no sabía que tomaría algunas vidas darse cuenta de qué tanto. Tiene a su disposición tres deseos y la oportunidad de tomar el camino no tomado. ¿Lo hará bien esta vez? - Despues de Glee - AU - Faberry - Faberritana, Pezberry y Kurt (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)
1. Prólogo

_Volví con una nueva y emocionante historia pero no de mi autoría. (Información adicional al final de este capitulo)_

 _Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

The looking glass, so shiny and new _(El espejo, tan brillante y nuevo)_

How quickly the glamour fades _(Con qué rapidez se desvanece el glamour)_

I start spinning, slipping out of time _(Empiezo a girar, escapándome del tiempo)_

Was that the wrong pill to take? (Raise it up) _(¿Fue esa la píldora equivocada? (Elévalo))_

You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up _(Hiciste un trato, y ahora parece que tienes que ofrecer)_

But will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up) _(¿Pero será suficiente? (Elévalo, elévalo))_

It's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up) _(No es suficiente (Elévalo, elévalo)_

I look around, but I can't find you (raise it up) _(Miro a mi alrededor, pero no puedo encontrarte (elévalo)_

If only I could see your face (raise it up) _(Si tan solo pudiera ver tu rostro (Elévalo)_

Instead of rushing towards the skyline (raise it up) _(En lugar de correr hacia el horizonte (Elévalo)_

I wish that I could just be brave _(Ojala pudiera ser valiente)_

Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) - Florence and the Machine

* * *

Ella conoció al diablo en una cálida noche después de un día de (irónicamente) clima celestial.

El sol acababa de desvanecerse del cielo, dejando rastros naranja-purpura a su paso. Era un atardecer magnifico, y Rachel había estado todo el tiempo sentada en el bar del hotel con su espalda hacia la ventana y un trago en su mano.

(El hielo se había derretido, pero ella no había tomado un solo sorbo)

El barman sabía que rezar no valía la pena, pero cuando Rachel captó al hombre observándola por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos, se bebió el vaso de un largo trago.

Cuando su copa vacía regresó a la mesa, había un hombre sentado dos asientos a su izquierda que, Rachel estaba segura, no estaba ahí diez minutos atrás. Un líquido de color ámbar brillaba en el vaso de cristal ante él. Antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos, el hombre levantó la cabeza y capturó su mirada.

Él sonrió y levantó su vaso hacia ella, en un brindis silencioso.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Lo examinó por un momento, tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes. Eso explicaría el hecho de que estuviera dirigiéndose a ella con aquel gesto. Ella era una reconocida estrella de Broadway y una artista en ascenso, por lo tanto, también tenía una buena cantidad de acechadores y fans con ningún concepto de espacio personal.

Él llevaba un traje a medida. Cabello castaño bien recortado, aunque un poco extravagante, con patillas perfectamente definidas. Ojos verdes brillando a cada lado de su nariz larga y puntiaguda.

Un zorro. Él le recordaba a un zorro elegante y bien alimentado.

\- Era un hermoso atardecer, ¿no? - Dijo él abruptamente, sorprendiéndola.

\- Si usted nunca ha visto uno antes, si - Respondió Rachel con aire burlón.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Sería muy presuntuoso de mi parte decir que pareces una de esas chicas que ven el vaso medio vacío? - Él hizo un gesto hacia la bebida frente a la morena - O, tal como parece, completamente vacío.

Ella sintió una oleada de furia recorrer su vientre - Lo sería- le respondió al hombre, poniéndose de pie - Buenas noches.

Definitivamente un acosador, pensó Rachel mientras se dirigía a su habitación

* * *

En lugar de pasar la noche siguiente como había pasado las demás, Rachel fue invitada a una de las muchas fiestas organizadas por los dueños de las casas vacacionales de la isla Mustique. La habían invitado en otras ocasiones pero ella se negó a asistir en cada una de estas. Ella había venido aquí para alejarse de todo, y asistir a eventos sociales llamativos era solo otro día de trabajo para Rachel Berry; actriz, cantante y súper estrella de Broadway.

Esta noche era una excepción. La mismísima Pippa Middleton, la anfitriona del actual evento, había ido a requerir su asistencia e insistirle en su encantadora británica manera. " _No todos los días tenemos a Rachel Berry aquí con nosotros_ " y Rachel, simplemente no pudo negarse. La morena sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa de espectáculo y le aseguró a Pippa Middleton que estaría encantada de asistir y tal vez cantar una o dos canciones.

Tal como parecía, la Aristocracia Británica no era tan diferente cuando se trataba de organizar fiestas. Ella había cantado algunos de sus canciones más populares cuando se lo pidieron y aceptó las bebidas, pero Rachel no se estaba divirtiendo. El bullicio de la gente hizo que su cabeza empezara a palpitar, e incluso la (sin duda buena) música, no hizo mucho para levantar su espíritu.

(Ha pasado un tiempo desde que le fue posible disfrutar la música)

\- Hola

Esta vez, su compañía no deseada se trataba de una mujer. Era inusualmente alta, con piernas que seguían por millas, y largo cabello rubio en un peinado demasiado lujoso. La forma de su mandíbula le recordaba a Brittany, pero esos ojos - no, no a Brittany. Esos eran ojos color avellana.

 _Quinn_

Rachel quedó sin respiración por un momento

La mujer sonrió - ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Preguntó con socarronería

\- Yo… me disculpo, eso fue grosero de mi parte - dijo Rachel, apartando su mirada - Eres muy atractiva, y me recuerdas a mi… amiga.

\- Gracias - ronroneó la mujer. Se acercó a Rachel, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no estremecerse ante la inesperada falta de espacio personal - Es un poco ruidoso aquí adentro, y realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor. – La rubia le susurró al oído - ¿Vamos a otra parte?

\- Que... lanzada de tu parte – Respondió la morena, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

\- No me gusta perder el tiempo –dijo la rubia, girándose hacia atrás - ¿Vienes? - preguntó sobre su hombro, esperando la confirmación de la morena.

Rachel se sintió obligada a aceptar, a pesar de su mejor juicio. Siguió a la mujer rumbo a la terraza con vistas a la playa. Cuando se sentaron en el banco, Rachel notó que su compañera había, de alguna manera, adquirido dos bebidas en el camino.

\- Pareces una chica de martini - dijo, entregándole una de las bebidas a Rachel, que la aceptó con una sonrisa - Brindo por el olvido.

La mano de Rachel se sacudió, derramando martini en la mesa - ¿Perdón? – Preguntó, estupefacta

La mujer tomó un delicado sorbo de su bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa. - Te he estado observando desde que llegaste, no has sonreído con sinceridad una sola vez y no te has movido de ese rincón del bar hasta que llegué. Alguien te ha herido demasiado - Afirmó

\- Pido perdón por no ser una buena compañía - dijo Rachel con rigidez - Yo... tengo mucho en mi mente lo cual, de hecho, estaría feliz de olvidar.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que podría ayudarte con eso? – Dijo la misteriosa mujer con una mirada sugerente

Rachel rió amargamente. - Lo siento, pero no veo cómo puedes influir en mi vida privada. No estoy interesada en iniciar otra relación.

\- Estas equivocada en ambos casos, Rachel Berry - Su enigmática compañera sonrió. Sus rasgos parecían borrosos y cambiaban.

En un instante, Rachel miraba al acosador del bar del día anterior. Ella dejó caer su copa en shock, provocando que se rompiera en pedazos contra el suelo. Rachel, no le prestó atención, y siguió observando al hombre con estupefacción.

\- ¿Así que ahora tengo tu atención?- Preguntó su ahora compañero. Su bebida había pasado a ser un whisky, el cual continuó bebiendo. Los fragmentos de la copa de Rachel volvieron a juntarse sobre la mesa cuando él les hizo un gesto con la mano libre.

Rachel miró fijamente el vaso ahora intacto. - Esto es una broma ¿no?, ¿algún truco publicitario? – preguntó Rachel en voz baja. - Debo pedir a tus camarógrafos y editores que usen la toma más halagadora. – Terminó la morena más segura

\- Oh, soy muy real, Rachel, y ahora mismo estoy interesado en ayudarte. Acepta mis disculpas por tomar aquella forma, pero tuvimos un mal comienzo antes y supuse que esa era la forma más rápida de llamar tu atención.

\- No entiendo por qué estás tan empecinado en conseguir mi atención, pero debo pedirte que respetes mi privacidad.- Dijo Rachel cortante, levantándose - Buenas noches.

Él la miró fijamente. - Quieres olvidar - Le dijo. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación - Puedo ayudarte.

\- Te escuché la primera vez.

\- No parecías haberlo hecho - dijo el misterioso hombre

\- No estoy dispuesta a poner en peligro mi carrera con drogas o lo que sea que usted me este...

Su acompañante se echó a reír, ahogando el resto de la diatriba indignada de Rachel. - Señorita Berry, acabo de cambiar mi cuerpo de una mujer por el de un hombre, y reparar su copa - Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y al recientemente reparado vaso - ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un simple humano vendiendo drogas alucinógenas?

\- ¿Humano? – Preguntó Rachel débilmente, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

\- Mucho más que eso - le respondió, examinando sus uñas con despreocupación.

\- Podrías ser uno de esos magos callejeros - dijo Rachel en secreto estado de pánico - O podría estar siendo parte de una broma, como cuando Ellen consigue que alguien salte a asustarme cuando asisto a su programa

\- Estuviste casada con Jesse St James pero nunca lo amaste de verdad.

\- ¿Que? – Esta vez Rachel no se preocupó por ocultar su sorpresa ante tal afirmación.

\- Tu mayor temor no es el fracaso, sino que alguien mire a través de ti y no vea nada verdaderamente especial - Afirmó el hombre. Sus labios se curvaron ante el rostro en shock de la mujer ante él. - Dime, Rachel, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que realmente sentiste la música que tocas noche tras noche?

Ella palideció.

\- Siéntate - Le ordenó a la morena

Rachel obedeció. - Supongo que has probado tu punto - murmuro la diva, aun en estado de shock. - Estoy totalmente preparada para creer que eres... de otro mundo. Pero ¿Qué querría alguien como tú de mí?

\- Diversión, más que todo, es algo así como mi especialidad - Él sonrió cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada. - Es verdad, ¿qué podrías ofrecerme que quisiera, o al menos no pudiera conseguir por mí mismo? La ayuda que te estoy ofreciendo no es porque quiera algo tangible a cambio.

\- ¿Tus términos? - Preguntó Rachel. El acto juguetón del hombre desapareció en un momento, y apartó su vaso, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

\- Te doy tres deseos. Todo lo que quieras sin barreras: dinero, poder, fama, inmortalidad, todo tuyo

\- Suena bien, ¿cuál es el trampa?

El hombre arrugó la nariz. - Nada de esa mierda de _"deseo más deseos"_ o haré tu vida miserable. - El hombre sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus dientes anormalmente afilados.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Tomas mi alma? - Preguntó la morena, aun escéptica

\- No, eso es un jodido cliché. Ya nadie toma almas. No cuando ya las ofrecen tan fácilmente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué consigues?

Una sonrisa ocupó el rostro del hombre, lentamente - No estoy en libertad de revelar eso.

\- No veo cómo esperas que acepte un acuerdo como este, considerando que no se me están dando a conocer muchos de los términos importantes.

\- Eres una mujer de negocios muy astuta – Afirmó el hombre con un aire de sorpresa.

Rachel sonrió sin alegría - Años de negociación de contratos y disputas sobre la letra pequeña te enseñan algunas cosas.

\- Pero, para lo que te estoy ofreciendo vale la pena un salto de fe, ¿no? - El hombre pasó su mano abierta sobre el vaso de Rachel mientras hablaba. Cuando apartó la mano, el vaso estaba lleno. - Y siempre has sido alguien de tener fe, tanto en las cosas como en la gente.

Rachel se quedó en silencio. - ¿Puedes... regresar el tiempo? - Preguntó esperanzada luego de algunos minutos.

\- Sí, pero no te lo aconsejaría, quizás no te gusten las consecuencias. Lo que haría sería abrir una realidad alternativa para que... digamos, ¿sigas el camino que no tomaste anteriormente?

\- Pero no olvidaré que he hecho un deseo y recordaré cuál es mi vida realmente

\- Exacto ¿No es genial?, una cláusula de salida, perfecta para la gente que disfruta salir corriendo. - Dijo el hombre, agitando expresivamente su mano libre

Rachel ignoró el último comentario - ¿Cómo voy a... volver aquí? – Preguntó la diva, señalando a su entorno

\- Te mueres - respondió él con simplicidad, riéndose de la expresión de la morena al escucharlo. - Piénsalo de esta manera: si decides cambiar tú pasado en este _"mundo alternativo",_ llegarás a vivir las consecuencias, y volverás a tu vida real cuando mueras. No habrás muerto, claro, no realmente, porque esa vida nunca fue real para empezar. Sería una gran experiencia para futuros roles. - Dijo la última frase en una mala imitación de Rachel.

El rostro de Rachel se oscureció. - Ya no soy esa persona -

\- Como tú digas - afirmó el hombre, tomando su copa de nuevo - Bueno, ¿qué va a ser, Rachel Berry? Estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo suficiente para esperar tu respuesta.

\- Parecías perfectamente lúcido para perseguirme en varias formas.

El no pareció escucharla, centrando su atención en su bebida. - Esta oferta tiene una fecha de caducidad - Advirtió, con su mirada aun en su copa

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior. Era un trato con el diablo, literalmente, pero era tan tentador. Él estaba en lo correcto; ella quería cosas tan imposibles que sólo él podía dárselas, y sin consecuencias a largo plazo.

Una parte de ella solo quería despertar, sola y con resaca, en su cama. La otra parte de ella era muy humana y se encontraba muy tentada.

\- Lo haré - dijo Rachel con determinación y con miedo que ocultó satisfactoriamente

El hombre sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la diva. En el momento en que Rachel la tomó, su mano se sintió fría y caliente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo? – Le preguntó expectante el misterioso hombre

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Rachel inmediatamente, sin pensarlas un solo instante.

\- Deseo que Quinn Fabray nunca haya tenido ese accidente

* * *

 _Esta es la traducción del increíble fic "_ **For You I'd Burn the Length and Breadth of Sky** " _de la asombrosa escritora_ **yumi michiyo.** _Leí esta historia y mi primer pensamiento al terminarla fue "¡No puedo dejar que este fic deje de ser leído por personas de habla hispana! ¡ESTO ES UNA GENIALIDAD!" Así que, después de pedir la bendición de la autora... ¡aquí estoy!_

 _Sobra decir que ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, a ninguna de las dos._

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu review._

 _Próxima actualización: 20 de Agosto de 2017_


	2. El primer deseo Parte 1

_Disclaimer en el primer capitulo_

* * *

\- ¿Rachel?

Jadeando y parpadeando con fuerza ante el mundo vertiginoso a su alrededor escucha que dicen su nombre.

Cuando todo se vuelve más claro, Rachel mira su vestimenta: Esta vestida de blanco. Levanta la mirada y observa las caras familiares que tanto conoce, pero estos rostros son más jóvenes, más inocentes. Finn, a su lado con su elegante traje, la mira con preocupación.

Rachel tiene diecisiete años y está a punto de casarse con Finn Hudson.

\- Está entrando en pánico. No seguirá con esto - Oye a Mercedes murmurar. Definitivamente Rachel está entrando en pánico, pero no por las razones que todos creen. Boquiabierta ante toda la loca situación, se da cuenta.

 ** _Finn_**

Cuando su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la de él, de lanza hacia él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa, pero la rodea con sus brazos automáticamente. - Rachel ¿qué pasa? - Le pregunta, alejándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas de la morena - ¿Estas bien?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mirándolo con adoración.

Hace ya unos años que Finn murió en su "vida real", y verlo, después de tanto tiempo, la abrumó al punto de sollozar sin darse cuenta

\- Estoy bien, Finn - Le asegura al chico para tranquilizarlo - Es solo que... estoy muy emocionada - Lo cual era cierto, pero, de nuevo, no por las razones que todos creían.

Finn se tranquiliza - Sí. Yo también - Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa de medio lado

Rachel, después de casi no creer que Finn está junto a ella, se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

\- ¿Dónde está Quinn? - Pregunta de inmediato, de nuevo con el pánico embargándola, buscando a la rubia por la habitación

\- Justo aquí, Berry - Escucha Rachel, quien se voltea para ver a Quinn Fabray de pie en la puerta, con su maldita ceja levantada y gesto divertido.

El alivio al ver que el vestido rosa de la rubia no está manchado de sangre y que Quinn está justo frente a ella, luciendo más hermosa que nunca; inunda a Rachel.

La morena enseguida se precipita hacia adelante, lanzando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Quinn y estrujándola fuertemente. De nuevo siente sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, arruinando su maquillaje, pero esta vez, no le importa. Quinn la envuelve en sus brazos algo confundida

\- ¿Qué pasa con todos estos abrazos? - Pregunta Kurt en un susurro - ¿Está cambiando de opinión?

\- Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí, Quinn - Dice Rachel aun en los brazos de la rubia, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

\- Dije que te apoyaría ¿no? - Dice Quinn, librándose suavemente del abrazo de la diva - ¿Porque aún no estas casada? – Le pregunta, fijando sus hermosos ojos avellana en los de ella.

\- Estaba esperándote. No podría... No sin ti - Responde Rachel, mientras intenta secarse las lágrimas con una mano, mientras la otra está fuertemente enlazada con la de Quinn.

Rachel baja la cabeza para disimular las muy evidentes lagrimas que siguen brotando de sus ojos, mientras observa sus manos enlazadas; también esta consiente de las miradas perplejas y confundidas que lanza Quinn al resto de la habitación, pero a la morena no le puede importar menos.

No puede recordar la última vez que vio a Quinn mirarla con una expresión distinta del desprecio.

A pesar de que la diva disfruta la sensación de su mano entre la de Quinn, sabe que tiene que empezar a controlar sus emociones. Las circunstancias son diferentes ahora. Quinn no iba usando su teléfono mientras manejaba. Quinn no tuvo aquel accidente. Quinn está ahí. Pero tiene que recordarse a sí misma que la Rachel Berry de diecisiete años de edad, está locamente enamorada de Finn.

Finn. El también está presente. Vivo y saludable, con su sonrisa de medio lado. Rachel ya podrá dejar de preguntarse acerca de cómo su vida podría haber sido si él hubiera vivido.

Otra oportunidad. Otro destino. Otra vida.

Después de lo que parecen horas llenas de una habitación en silencio, la mano de Quinn aprieta la suya, sacando a Rachel de sus cavilaciones.

\- No soy yo con quien te casaras, tonta - Dice Quinn con afecto. Mientras ayuda a la diva a limpiarse las lágrimas con su mano libre - No tenías que esperarme. Quiero decir... voy a ver a mi amiga casarse con mi ex-novio. No es exactamente el momento estrella de este año - Agrega con humor.

Rachel no puede evitar sonreír ante esta despreocupada Quinn, quien acaba de llamarla "su amiga". Pero luego analiza todo lo dicho por la rubia - Bueno... suena raro cuando lo expresas de esa manera

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Responde Quinn juguetona y Rachel agranda su sonrisa automáticamente.

 ***Esta rubia***

Quinn conduce suavemente a Rachel hacia Finn. Y Finn gratamente recibe la mano de la diva. Se siente diferente, más grande, más tosca. Pero Rachel no se detiene a analizar la sensación a fondo.

\- Ahora, sal de aquí y cásate Berry - La anima Quinn.

Pero incluso cuando Finn toma la mano derecha de Rachel, su izquierda automáticamente atrapa la de Quinn. - ¿Estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo? ¿No iras a ninguna parte? - Le pregunta Rachel a la rubia, con un miedo que, a todos los presentes, les parece irracional.

Por algún motivo, Quinn ni siquiera se estremece - ¿A dónde iría? - Le pregunta a la morena seria. Como si entendiera cuanto la necesita Rachel en este momento.

Rachel lo agradece, pero por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Santana haciendo el gesto universal de "Ella está loca" girando su dedo junto a su oído. Así que decide recomponerse.

\- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa - trata de explicarse - Nunca he hecho esto antes

\- Ninguno lo ha hecho - Dice Santana de manera obvia. Pero todos la ignoran

* * *

Rachel y Finn se casan. Eso es lo que vinieron a hacer, y ella se siente aturdida, emocionada e invencible al mismo tiempo. Quinn no está en una cama de hospital, tiene un anillo en su dedo, un esposo maravilloso y Nueva York la está esperando

* * *

Mientras baila lentamente con Finn, ve a Quinn y Puck juntos en el borde de la pista de baile, balanceandose y hablando en voz baja.

En su vida real (Aunque cada vez es más difícil pensar en ella como tal) sabe que terminaran casándose pero divorciándose unos años más tarde. Rachel no sabe si quiere que eso suceda en esta realidad, porque significa que Quinn l...

\- Hey ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta Finn con gesto preocupado, colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de la morena y guiando su cara hacia arriba para mirarlo

Rachel sonríe - Por supuesto que sí. ¿Porque no lo estaría? ¡Estamos casados! - Responde Rachel con autentico entusiasmo

Él le dedica su sonrisa de medio lado y se agacha para besarla. Ella se derrite ante su envolvente calor familiar y saca todos los pensamientos que tienen que ver con cierta rubia, de su mente. Esta es su noche. Su noche y la de su esposo. Y no ha sido en un hospital

* * *

Mucho después aquella noche, Finn entra en pánico cuando Rachel empieza a llorar incontrolablemente y se niega a decirle el porqué, solo le susurra _"Simplemente estoy muy agradecida de que estés aquí conmigo"_ como respuesta a las miles de preguntas que el chico le hace.

* * *

Casarse, aparentemente, es un contrato vinculante. Finn no la deja en la estación del tren (afortunadamente). Él está a su lado mientras sus amigos se despiden de ambos en la estación. La modesta suma de dinero de la luna de miel que han ahorrado, lo gastan en un depósito de un pequeño apartamento en Jersey, Nueva York.

La propietaria del apartamento es una mujer diminuta con un apellido impronunciable (Rachel no puede evitar sentirse emocionada por esta información que contribuye a su vida estereotipada de la gran manzana) que aterroriza a Finn por alguna extraña razón. El papel de las paredes se está pelando, las cortinas están raídas y no bloquean la luz del sol y el colchón tiene grumos.

(Rachel extraña su desván de Bushwick, pero no dice nada por la emoción que demuestra Finn al estar en la gran ciudad junto a ella)

Mientras Rachel está ocupada familiarizándose de nuevo con su amada ciudad y su nueva vida, Finn sale a buscar trabajo, diciéndole a cualquier persona que quiera escuchar que su esposa va a ser una estrella de Broadway algún día.

* * *

Finn encuentra un trabajo de aprendiz de mecánico en un garaje a pocas cuadras de su calle, pero se niega, incluso a considerar, tomar clases nocturnas en la universidad pública.

De hecho, el argumento principal de su primera pelea desde que llegaron a Nueva York fue la convicción de Rachel de que un diploma de escuela secundaria no será suficiente para el resto de su vida laboral, mientras que a Finn no le importa si no vuelve a tocar otro libro.

Ella tiene las experiencias de Puck frescas en su mente, pero no puede sacarlas a relucir para demostrar su punto. Fue en otra vida. En una que Finn no conoce. En una en que Finn no está.

\- El hermano mayor de un compañero de clase se enlistó en la Fuerza Aérea justo después de la escuela secundaria y lo hizo muy bien al principio, pero se perdió la promoción a la escuela oficial de cadetes porque carecía de títulos de educación superior - Dice Rachel.

Obviamente omite el hecho de que Puck, frustrado por su camino de oficial-sin-oportunidad-de-ascender sin salida, renunció. Lo último que oyó de él, fue que todavía estaba jugando con la idea de unirse a la academia de policía.

\- No me voy a unir al ejército ni nada. Quiero decir, pensé en hacerlo por mi padre, pero solo fue una idea esporádica - Dice Finn, con el ceño fruncido

\- Ese no es el punto. El punto es que Nueva York es una ciudad muy competitiva en lo que respecta al empleo, y necesitaras todas las ventajas que puedas conseguir para dar la pelea. No eres tonto, Finn; un título universitario es definitivamente algo que puedes alcanzar. Estoy segura que no querrás hundir tus codos en los motores de los carros toda tu vida. - Intenta convencerlo la morena. Añadiendo un sutil pero visible puchero.

\- Siempre podré hacer mi camino hacia arriba. Ahorraré lo suficiente para arrancar mi propio garaje, como Burt

 ***No lo entiende***

\- Esto no es Lima, Finn, el espacio es costoso

\- Lo sé, Rach - Contesta él en un suspiro cansado. Él la alienta con un gesto a acercarse y la rodea por sus hombros con su brazo cuando ella se sienta a su lado - Sólo quiero disfrutar de este descanso de la escuela. Siempre puedo inscribirme el próximo año ¿sí? Tengo mucho tiempo.

Rachel abre la boca para protestar, para luego cerrarla de golpe al ver su expresión ansiosa. Realmente no debería estar complaciendo este tipo de conducta, sobre todo ahora que es la Señora de Finn Hudson y tienen por delante el resto de su vida juntos. Pero esperar un año no lo mataría... además lo ha echado tanto de menos.

Rachel todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ver a Finn, sano y salvo.

\- El próximo año - concuerda Rachel en un susurro, deseando no arrepentirse y tratando de no sonreírle de vuelta al hombre que la mira con adoración y felicidad al salirse con la suya.

* * *

Cassandra July es solo una brisa en esta vida, después de que Rachel lidio con ella la primera vez. Está más que agradecida al darse cuenta que ha conservado todas sus habilidades y experiencia adquiridas, que, combinadas con su cuerpo diez años más joven la ayudan a despegar y ser la primera de su clase, y todo lo que Crazy July puede hacer es fruncir los labios y decir _" Aceptable, Schwimmer"_

En su _"vida real",_ Rachel se ha convertido algo así como un icono de belleza, nariz grande bastante judía incluida, y Rachel no puede esperar para restregarle eso en la cara a _"Cassie"_ y su _"clásica belleza rubia"_

Y aunque Cassie no es la única "clásica belleza rubia" en la que piensa seguido, no puede hacer nada al respecto. Está decidida a dejar que Quinn viva su "nueva vida", libre del trauma del accidente, sin su interrupción... como siempre debió haber sido.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Quinn no es una "clásica belleza rubia". Rachel está convencida que Quinn posee ese tipo de belleza que solo puedes encontrar una vez en tu vida... es una belleza extraordinaria. Y lo que la hace más bella aun, es que, increíblemente, la rubia no sabe qué tan extraordinaria y maravillosa es.

Escalar a ser la primera de la clase no es lo único que Rachel hace; se destaca en todas sus clases en NYADA, lo cual tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que ya las ha tomado y tiene un don singular para predecir las preguntas de los exámenes.

¿Y el Show de Invierno? Fue la primera estudiante de primer año en ganar en su primera participación, así que está bastante confiada en que volverá a lograrlo.

El resto de su vida no es tan relajada. Rachel consigue de nuevo su trabajo de camarera a tiempo parcial en el Spotlight Diner, aunque extraña a Kurt y a Santana.

Finn demuestra todo menos alegría cuando ella se lo dice

\- Honestamente, Finn. No es la gran cosa - Dice Rachel, tratando que la entienda, observándolo pasear de un lado a otro en su diminuta sala de estar - Mis padres pagan por mi Universidad, así que mi salario solamente es para nuestros gastos diarios. Él tuyo es más que adecuado para pagar el alquiler. Y podríamos ahorrar para el futuro - Trata de convencerlo la morena

\- Sí, sí, pero... YO debería ser el que se encargue de todo eso mientras tú te concentras en tus clases... Quiero decir, es por eso que tus padres no te dejaron trabajar mientras estabas en el colegio - Refuta Finn, con expresión "constipada", como la llamaría Santana o incluso Quinn

 ***Tienes que dejar de pensar en esa rubia. Déjala hacer su vida***

\- Ellos se toman las cosas demasiado enserio a veces - Responde Rachel sintiendo como la sangre sube a sus mejillas. Pero Finn no se da cuenta

\- Tu también. Tu eres la persona con más determinación que conozco - Finn toma asiento en una silla a su lado y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra - Mira, Rach, sé que en realidad no estamos peleando, pero en verdad no me gusta que estemos discutiendo tanto estos últimos días... No te voy a decir que renuncies, pero en el momento en el que tus notas empiecen a bajar quiero que renuncies ¿Okay? - Dice Finn, perdiendo su determinación cuando ve la expresión indignada de Rachel - Eso fue demasiado ¿no? No era mi intención hacerlo sonar como una orden. Es solo que... me preocupo por ti... este es tu sueño ¿sabes? y no quiero que nada se interponga en tu camino

Rachel siente una sensación cálida al ver a su marido preocupándose por ella y su sueño, dejando atrás la indignación que se había asomado momentos atrás ante lo dicho por Finn

\- Está bien, Finn - Suspira Rachel apoyando su mano en la rodilla del chico - Prometo que en el instante en que mi trabajo empiece a afectar mis notas, renunciaré.

\- Okay - Dice Finn, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla - Me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo

* * *

Lo último que escuchó de Quinn fue que la rubia estaba ocupada terminando el papeleo del dormitorio en Yale. Donde obviamente fue admitida. Porque la rubia tiene una belleza descomunal, nadie lo niega, pero su inteligencia, es lo que realmente la hace más que una cara bonita.

 _"Eres una chica muy hermosa Quinn. La chica más hermosa que he conocido de hecho. Pero eres mucho más que eso"_ Recuerda haberle dicho Rachel en aquel baño.

Oh, los momentos que atesora Rachel en los baños de McKingley.

Rachel está decidida a mantener el contacto con Quinn, así que la llama. El Pase de Metro que le dio la rubia (en un baño) se encuentra frente a ella.

Quinn contesta al cuarto tono, sonando un poco agitada

\- ¿Hola?

* * *

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a **Pao Vargas** por siempre tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme su opinión y perspectiva, y se lo agradezco mucho._

 _Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. No se preocupen, el Faberry vendrá._

 _¿Sugerencias, Opiniones o quejas? Deja tu review_

 _Próxima actualización: 27 de Agosto de 2017_


	3. El primer deseo Parte 2

_Disclaimer en el primer capitulo_

* * *

Lo último que escuchó de Quinn fue que la rubia estaba ocupada terminando el papeleo del dormitorio en Yale. Donde obviamente fue admitida. Porque la rubia tiene una belleza descomunal, nadie lo niega, pero su inteligencia, es lo que realmente la hace más que una cara bonita.

 _"Eres una chica muy hermosa Quinn. La chica más hermosa que he conocido, de hecho. Pero eres mucho más que eso"_ Recuerda haberle dicho Rachel en aquel baño.

Oh, los momentos que atesora Rachel en los baños de McKingley.

Rachel está decidida a mantener el contacto con Quinn, así que la llama. El Pase de Metro que le dio la rubia (en un baño) se encuentra frente a ella.

Quinn contesta al cuarto tono, sonando un poco agitada

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Quinn - Responde la diva - ¿Es un mal momento? Lo siento, no pensé en enviarte un mensaje y consultar si tenías tiempo libre para hablar. Siempre podría llamar luego y...

\- Oh, hola Rachel. No, está bien, estaba acomodando lo último de mis cosas en el dormitorio

Como si estuviera preparado, Rachel escucha ruidos en el fondo junto con groserías en español. Lo cual le causa una carcajada.

\- Puedo escuchar a Santana en el fondo. ¿Te está ayudando a mudarte?

\- A regañadientes – Dice la rubia. Y Rachel se la imagina poniendo los ojos en blanco

La morena escucha a Quinn decir algo alejando la boquilla del teléfono a lo que Santana le responde con un amortiguado _"Yo también te amo, idiota"_

 _-_ Así que... ¿Qué tal Nueva York? - Pregunta Quinn, volviendo su atención al teléfono.

\- Es genial. Maravilloso. - Rachel lucha por encontrar las palabras correctas para resumir su hermosa ciudad. Pero todas le parecen insuficientes - No puedo creer que finalmente estoy aquí y que sea todo lo que siempre he soñado y más

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Rachel. Me alegra escuchar que estas feliz - Dice la rubia, con total seriedad y Rachel se alegra de que la conversación esté sucediendo por teléfono. De otra forma la ex-porrista seria consiente de las mejillas sonrojadas de la diva - Bueno... ¿y Finn? ¿Como esta?

\- Bueno - Comienza Rachel, respirando profundo y tratando de aclarar su mente - Finn consiguió trabajo en un garaje de autos a pocas calles de nuestro apartamento y está pensando en matricularse en la universidad pública el próximo año. Él me ha apoyado mucho hasta ahora.

\- Eso es genial - Responde la Rubia

\- Si

Rachel es consiente que el incómodo silencio que sigue después no es culpa de Quinn. Quinn está ocupada con la mudanza. Pero Rachel, quien es famosa por ser capaz de hablar sin parar por horas, puede encontrar algo más que decirle a la chica con la que no ha hablado en más de un par de semanas. Así que lo hace...

\- Estaba pensando... mis vacaciones de invierno se acercan y tengo una semana libre de NYADA. Tal vez podría... ya sabes... ¿visitarte?... Bueno, si no has programado algo más. Es solo que... - Rachel continua en vos baja, ante el silencio al otro lado de la línea - me siento extraña estando en Nueva York por mi cuenta. Sé que no estoy sola, tengo a Finn, pero no es lo mismo sin ti o Tina o Kurt... todo el mundo en realidad. Las personas que he conocido en NYADA son tan talentosos y "locos por Broadway" y... tienen más cosas en común conmigo que ustedes, pero aun así, los extraño muchísimo. ¿Es raro que...

\- ... Lo siento, Rachel. - Interrumpe Quinn - Santana dejo caer unas cosas en las escaleras. ¿Estabas diciendo algo?

Rachel siente la sangre correr rápidamente hacia sus mejillas, aunque no está muy segura de porque - Yo... no, nada importante. Estaba... hablando de la escuela

\- Oh. Siento no haberte prestado atención. Ahora sí, soy toda tuya

El sonrojo de Rachel se acentúa aún más.

\- Está bien, no era nada importante. Supongo que te llamaré en otra oportunidad... ¿cuándo estés menos atareada?

\- Me encantaría Rachel

* * *

Rápidamente, la pesadilla de su vida se convierte en su vida en casa con Finn. Es un poco injusto dado que ella en realidad tiene veintinueve años (emocionalmente al menos) y él es un adolescente de dieciocho años de edad, fuera de su hogar por primera vez en su vida, pero... en los últimos siete meses, Finn se las ha arreglado para encontrar su ultimo nervio y saltar sobre él.

Por supuesto, no es completamente inútil. Carole era una madre soltera, por ello, Finn sabe cómo cocinar platos básicos y hacer tareas domésticas. Él simplemente... no es muy proactivo.

Rachel se toma un tiempo frente a la puerta de su apartamento y respirar profundo antes de entrar.

El apartamento es un desastre: Ropa sucia desbordando la canasta, platos sucios en el lavabo y su marido, sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa torpe, en pantaloneta, sin camiseta y sin zapatos... con los pies sobre la mesa. La diva no puede evitar que la imagen le recuerde a un cachorro travieso y sucio, por ello, muerde su labio inferior para amortiguar la risa que amenaza con escaparse de su boca.

Se supone que debería estar furiosa. Tienen la regla de que quien llegue a casa primero tiene que empezar a hacer las tareas domésticas, pero él no ha hecho nada, el apartamento es un desastre, y ella está agotada después de un largo día de clases.

\- Hola amor - Saluda Finn. Acercándose para darle un casto beso - ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Parece que aquí hubiera explotado una bomba.

Él se desanima un poco

\- Sí. Lo arreglaré más tarde. ¡Pero te tengo una sorpresa! - Al instante está alegre de nuevo. Saca un ramo de flores de detrás de un sillón. Están un poco aplastadas, pero son tan... _Finn_... que Rachel simplemente no puede estar enojada - Bueno es para ambos - agrega Finn - pero más para ti - dice el chico, y señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia la caja de cubertería reluciente encima de su diminuta mesa de comedor, que Rachel no se había molestado en examinar

\- ¿Cómo te... ¡no podemos pagar esto!

\- Claro que sí. Simplemente no comeremos fuera por el próximo mes - Dice Finn, mientras comienza a vacilar - ¿No... No te gusta?

\- Si... claro... pero no podemos estar gastando dinero con tanta libertad - Dice Rachel, pensando más en la reluciente, brillante y nueva consola de videojuegos debajo de su televisor que en la cubertería - Tenemos un presupuesto Finn, y tenemos que apegarnos a eso

\- Pero... dijiste que querías esto - Responde Finn, con los labios fruncidos, claramente pensando en el presupuesto

\- Si... pero somos prácticamente adultos. Estamos pagando alquilar, tenemos que trabajar. No podemos gastar dinero en cosas que queremos pero no necesitamos. Sobre todo porque estamos ahorrando para que puedas ir a la universidad el año que viene. Estuvimos de acuerdo en eso ¿Recuerdas? - Pregunta Rachel. Viendo como su esposo asiente como un niño pequeño a quien se le está reprimiendo por ensuciarse la ropa - Sé que Burt y Carole prometieron ayudar - Continua Rachel - pero no será barato, y no creo que quieras drenar sus ahorros ¿O sí? - Finn niega con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... pero tenemos dos cucharas y dos tenedores Rach. Definitivamente necesitábamos cubiertos. Lo siento, no estaba pensando en ser práctico y todo eso...pero... estaba en mi hora de descanso y vi que la cubertería estaba a la venta. Luego cuando volvía sobre mis pasos vi a una chica vendiendo flores y me recordaron a ti - Terminó Finn, con un gran puchero.

Rachel había dejado de estar enojada con él quince minutos atrás. Pero aquello fue la gota que vació el vaso. La diva se derrite ante las dulces palabras de su marido, hubiera pasado lo mismo con cualquiera, a menos que tuviera un corazón de piedra.

La morena se empina cómicamente en la dirección de su esposo, pidiéndole silenciosamente un beso.

\- Gracias Finn - le susurra cuando se lo da

\- De nada - le responde feliz. Apoyando las manos sobre la cintura de la diva - ¿Quieres cocinar esta noche? ¿Probar las cosas nuevas?

\- Son solo cubiertos - Responde la morena divertida

\- Si, pero son nuevos. ¿Alguna vez has usado cubiertos nuevos? Es decir... míralos - Dice Finn, liberando una mano para gesticular hacia la caja de cubiertos, aun sobre la mesa.

La diva se ríe y lo empuja juguetonamente.

 ***Mi marido***

* * *

Cuando la temida fecha llega. El día en que, en su "vida real" Finn murió, una histérica Rachel insiste en que Finn se reporte enfermo y pase el día con ella, encerrados en el apartamento, en cama todo el día, con Rachel recostada en el pecho de su esposo, escuchando con cuidado el latido de su corazón.

Él no entiende, claro, pero no dice nada.

* * *

Ha sido uno de esos días en que todo es un desastre y nada parece ir bien.

Finn está siendo difícil, Cassandra July mas todavía, sus compañeros de clase quieren matarla (al parecer sacar notas perfectas en todo y dominar a la perfección todo lo que hace, en su "primer intento" es _humillarlos_ ) e incluso el barista en su lugar habitual para tomar café escribió mal su orden.

Rachel maldice en un susurro cuando su celular empieza a sonar y casi deja caer su libro de texto al barro en su intento por sacarlo de su bolsillo.

\- Habla Rachel Berry - Contesta la diva, sin detenerse a ver quién era

\- Hola Rachel Berry. Soy Quinn Fabray - Responde la rubia al otro lado de la línea, con el mismo tono serio utilizado por Rachel anteriormente

Rachel suelta una carcajada. La primera genuina desde que despertó. Y no sabe que pensar al darse cuenta que Quinn fue quien se la proporcionó

\- Hola Quinn. Lo siento, ha sido uno de esos días - Explica Rachel resignada

\- Ah, no necesitas explicarme nada. Espero que las cosas estén yendo viento en popa para ti

\- Lo están - Responde Rachel honestamente - ¿A que debo el placer de escuchar tu hermosa voz?

Rachel casi puede oír a Santana gritándole _"Déjalo en tus pantalones, Berry"_

 _-_ Bueno, Yale empieza las vacaciones de invierno en dos semanas

\- Mmhmm - Gesticula Rachel. Concuerda con las vacaciones de NYADA. La información que le daba la rubia no era nueva para Rachel. La diva nunca admitiría, ni en esta vida ni en otra, haber revisado el calendario académico de Yale y marcado las fechas en su planificador.

\- Me preguntaba si tenías planes de regresar a lima para las vacaciones

\- No - Responde la diva un poco desanimada - Finn no tiene ganas de salir y, de cualquier forma, no podríamos permitírnoslo - Explica la diva

Fue uno de los puntos de discusión en su más reciente desacuerdo. Rachel quiere ver a sus padres y al Señor Schuester, pero Finn ha estado tomando turnos más largos en el garaje después de que uno de los mecánicos se fue y está muriendo por un día ininterrumpido en la cama.

Y aunque el dinero no sea un problema ya que sus padres se ofrecieron a pagar sus boletos de avión, se supone que es una mujer casada. No quiere depender de ellos, especialmente cuando sabe que se terminaran divorciando en un par de años

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso. ¿Les importaría si los molesto un rato?

\- Quinn Fabray ¿Me estas preguntando si puedes venir a Nueva York? - la emoción de Rachel empieza a aparecer sin previo aviso

\- Sólo si eres capaz de lidiar conmigo. Soy una universitaria hambrienta, no creo que pueda pagar la mayoría de los hoteles de Nueva York

Aquello es suficiente para que la diva no pueda contener sus emociones y, tapando un poco el teléfono, grite de emoción y de pequeños saltos.

Las personas que caminan por la calle en donde se encuentra, la ven de manera extraña, pero no le podría importar menos.

* * *

Después de la visita de la rubia. Sus conversaciones por teléfono, E-mail y Skype se vuelven más rutinarias.

Y Rachel no podría estar más agradecida y contenta por la amistad que le brinda la rubia.

\- Realmente me gustaría ir New Haven algún día ¿Sabes? - Dice Rachel, mirando la imagen pixelada de la es-porrista a través de una pantalla.

\- Tal vez después. Tienes aquel pase, pero Finn no y no es justo que sea el único en comprar su propio boleto.

El corazón de Rachel grita ante la rubia que se preocupa por su marido, cuando ella misma planeaba ir a New Haven sola.

\- Además - continua la rubia - Ustedes están ahorrando dinero para utilizarlo en ustedes mismos

\- Si "En nosotros mismos" te refieres a comprar la nueva consola de videojuegos de edición limitada, entonces sí. Estamos ahorrando dinero para utilizarlo en nosotros mismos - Dice Rachel, poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- No, pero... Finn puede ser tan infantil a veces. Sin Burt y Carole, e incluso Kurt, está tratando de comprar todas las cosas que no tenía y comiendo todo lo que no podía.

La diva se guarda el comentario de que incluso Santana es más responsable que él. Aunque Finn ha mejorado las últimas semanas, no ha recortado mucho sus gastos y ha perdido su encanto.

\- Parece el mismo Finn de la secundaria - Ríe Quinn

\- Si, pero ya no estamos en la secundaria. - Discute Rachel - Él no parece entender que tenemos un alquiler que pagar, gastos diarios y el hecho de que aún estoy en la universidad; a pesar de que hemos hablado de ello tantas veces que me he memorizado el dialogo: _"No podemos gastar dinero en cosas que queremos pero no necesitamos"_

 _-_ Rach - La llama Quinn. Y la diva se enternece con el apodo - Ambas sabemos que Finn no escucha muy bien a veces y tú hablas tanto que las personas tienden a ponerte en _mute_

 _-_ ¡Hey! - Grita Rachel indignada mientras ve a Quinn reírse y gesticular con sus manos en señal de disculpa

\- Escucha. Tal vez le hablaste A él, no _hablaste CON él_ \- Explica Quinn - ¿Porque no vuelves a intentarlo? Están casados. Tienen que comunicarse y arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde y exploten

Rachel observa a la rubia a través de la pantalla por unos momentos

\- Tienes razón - Responde la morena - Yale te ha hecho más inteligente

\- Naturalmente - Responde Quinn divertida - Y he dejado a Rachel Berry sin habla. Los milagros SI existen - La sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece inmediatamente - O... si no tienes muchas ganas de hablar con él, siempre puedes cantar un _mashup_ que te parezca apropiado para la situación - Se burla Quinn, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual es suficiente para que la de Rachel reaparezca en su rostro sin previo aviso

\- Eres ridícula - Dice Rachel

. Aprendí de ti - Contraataca Quinn

* * *

Puck no se enlista en la Fuerza Aérea en esta vida, pero la presencia de Quinn en su vida lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra de todos modos. Logra obtener un diploma en administración de empresas de la Universidad Pública de Lima (con el apoyo de la rubia) y consigue un trabajo en una empresa de jardinería, con grandes planes de ascender.

Quinn planea no regresar nunca a Lima y Puck está bien con eso. Él _"Tiene un plan"_

Rachel no puede evitar la carcajada que se le escapa de sus labios cuando se entera, inmediatamente sintiéndose culpable

\- No te preocupes - le dice Quinn - Hice exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me lo dijo.

El dichoso plan de Noah consiste en ganar dinero y experiencia en su posición actual, para luego establecer su propia empresa donde Quinn decida vivir.

Si a Rachel le molesta que Puck este construyendo su vida alrededor de Quinn, ella no dice nada.

Pero si le molesta

Le molesta mucho.

Le molesta demasiado.

Quiere arrancarle el cabello con sus propias manos.

* * *

Quinn le pide a Rachel conectarse por Skype un domingo por la noche en lugar de su habitual llamada telefónica.

Y ahí está Rachel, en línea, esperando a que el pequeño icono junto al nombre de Quinn se ponga verde.

Lo primero que ve es un pequeño brillo, al aceptar la llamada

\- ¡Puck me pidió matrimonio!

* * *

 _Uuuuu ¿Y ahora que pasara?_

 _Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo_

 _¿Sugerencias, Opiniones o Quejas? Deja tu Review_

 _Próxima actualización: 3 de Septiembre de 2017_


	4. El primer deseo Parte 3

_Disclaimer en el primer capitulo_

* * *

Quinn le pide a Rachel conectarse por Skype un domingo por la noche en lugar de su habitual llamada telefónica.

Y ahí está Rachel, en línea, esperando a que el pequeño icono junto al nombre de Quinn se ponga verde.

Lo primero que ve es un pequeño brillo, al aceptar la llamada

\- ¡Puck me pidió matrimonio! - Suelta la rubia, con una sonrisa y felicidad impecable estallando en cada centímetro de su rostro.

El anillo en su dedo anular sigue brillando en frente de la pantalla. Mientras que Rachel siente un incalculable vacío en el estómago.

\- ¡Dije que sí!

El vacío en el estómago que sentía no se compara en nada a la sensación de que alguien la ha golpeado en las entrañas, con tanta fuerza que se queda sin aire.

\- Felicidades - Contesta Rachel instintivamente, tanto sin aire como sin animo, antes de que pueda procesarlo completamente.

Sin darle mucho tiempo más, Puck aparece en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, agitando la cámara.

\- ¡Hola mi chica Judía! - Saluda Puck, con obvia alegría - Oh mierda, ya no puedo llamarla así ¿verdad? - le pregunta a su... _prometida_

Quinn, llena de sonrisas lo golpea ligeramente en el brazo, confirmándole el hecho, para luego aceptar la disculpa del chico en forma de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel observa todo a través de la pantalla, con sus emociones luchando unas con otras.

Es decir, sí. Se sentía como si la hubieran golpeado y empujado hacia un abismo. Pero también estaba feliz de ver la alegría que rebosaba de su rubia amiga. (Aunque el hecho de que deseaba ser la persona que implantara aquella sonrisa en ella no le ayudaba mucho a alegrarse por la... _feliz pareja_ )

\- Hola Puck. Enhorabuena chicos - Vuelve a felicitar la morena. Esta vez con un poco más de emoción

\- ¿Donde esta Finn? - Pregunta Puck, acercándose a la pantalla y observando los alrededores de Rachel, lo cual no le daba una bonita vista a la morena

\- Deja de asustar a Rachel, ¡Idiota! - Le regaña Quinn con su sonrisa intacta

\- Está trabajando hasta tarde en el garaje. Le diré que te llame cuando llegue

Luego de esto, Puck desaparece repentinamente de la pantalla

\- Vete - Ríe Quinn, quien parece haberlo empujado - Has dicho tu parte, ahora déjame tener mi "conversación de chicas"

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sé cuándo no me quieren - Acepta Puck, despidiéndose de la rubia con un dulce beso en la frente y agitando su mano frente a la cámara en señal de despedida hacia Rachel.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ambos - Dice Rachel después, utilizando sus mejores aptitudes actorales.

\- Gracias Rach. Significa mucho para mí.

\- ¿Que? ¿Mi aprobación? - Pregunta la diva con sorpresa

\- Por supuesto - sonríe Quinn - Eres mi mejor amiga

\- ¿Cuándo paso eso? - Pregunta Rachel, con su estómago revoloteando... pero no en el buen sentido

\- Nos hemos unido en un trauma compartido que incluye lidiar con la universidad y hombres infantiles ¿No te parece?

Rachel asiente.

Cuando la llamada termina, Rachel debe correr al baño a arrodillarse frente al inodoro y vaciar su protestante estomago

* * *

Rachel ha estado contando los días, una nueva visita de Quinn se acerca, la cual, ni con la noticia de su compromiso podría cambiar.

Prácticamente salta sobre Quinn en el momento en que la rubia llega a la estación, y se encarga de toda la visita (Como siempre), llevando a la ex-porrista a todos los lugares posibles que no hayan visitado aun. Y Quinn está bien con eso, ya ha comprendido que lo único que Rachel ama más que cantar, es Nueva York, así que se deja arrastrar a donde la morena la guie.

Como siempre, Finn se une a ellas para las cenas, y galantemente se ofrece a dormir en el sofá para que Quinn pueda descansar su espalda en una cama apropiada.

Rachel había peleado valientemente por ello, olvidando por completo que el accidente nunca ocurrió, hasta que vio las expresiones confusas en los rostros de su marido y _su_... la rubia.

La morena había retrocedido, inventando una excusa sobre una enfermedad de _"dolor de espalda crónico"_ de la que leyó en internet, que afortunadamente ambos aceptaron.

Probablemente tomándolo como una _"demanda de diva"_ de la morena

La primera noche que Quinn la visitó, Rachel se había quedado despierta contemplado la curva de la espalda de la rubia.

Ahora, Rachel se encuentra despierta pero no observando a la rubia. Si no sintiéndose confundida acerca de su amistad con Quinn últimamente, y el reciente compromiso de su mejor amiga, lo ha empeorado todo.

Obviamente está contenta de que Quinn y Puck sean felices. Son buenos el uno para el otro, después de madurar un poco (Más Quinn que Puck) y claramente... se aman.

 ***Oh, ¿a quién engaño?***

Rachel no es feliz, en realidad no. No sabe por qué la idea de que Quinn se case con Puck le molesta tanto. (Bueno si lo sabe)

Sabe que no siente nada además de amistad por Noah. Ella no sintió nada cuando escuchó que el chico salía con Kitty Wilde, a pesar de que encontró la diferencia de edad más que un poco inadecuada

Por temor o negación, o cualquier otra vieja excusa. Rachel decide que sólo siente que debe ser sobreprotectora con su amiga. El accidente nunca sucedió en esta vida, pero ella no puede evitar sentirse culpable de que casi _SI_ pasa. Además, Puck y Quinn terminaron divorciándose en su vida real, y la morena se dice a si misma que no puede soportar el hecho de ver a su mejor amiga sufrir.

El punto es que Rachel pasa de la cólera a la culpa por sentir cólera, cada vez que Quinn menciona a Puckerman.

* * *

Rachel recuerda como era tener dieciocho años y sentirse invencible. Ella era una adolescente especialmente aislada, e ignorante de las duras realidades del mundo, que la gente como Cassandra July estaba más que feliz de presentarle.

En esta vida, gracias a la experiencia, ella es capaz de ver las grietas de un matrimonio que se desmorona.

Finn no es realmente el tipo de persona que confrontan; Rachel lo compararía con un globo. Prefiere dejar que se acumule todo lo que le molesta hasta que alcance su punto máximo; ella se molesta con él y se lo hace saber en el momento, tienen una pelea, él expulsa todo el aire de lo que ha estado molestándolo, hasta que se ha gastado y apaciguado, y es perfectamente agradable de nuevo.

Hasta que él hace algo para volver a enojarla. Para ella, está perfectamente justificado; platos dejados sin lavar en el fregadero, ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo, facturas vencidas que prometió pagar días atrás.

Para él, las tareas pueden hacerse con el tiempo, y ella se está enojando demasiado por pequeñas cosas.

Pero últimamente ha estado más distante de lo que ella sabe que es; menos dispuesto a divertirse o reírse de las cosas, o en su defecto, a hacerla reír.

Después de que ella se molestó por no decirle que tenía un turno hasta tarde en el garaje (ella había cocinado la cena y se enfrió, todas sus llamadas se quedaron sin respuesta porque a él no le gusta andar con su teléfono mientras trabaja), Finn se hundió en el mal temperamento

No han hablado por una semana, a pesar de que actualmente están en Lima en la casa de los padres de Rachel, para asistir a la boda de Quinn y Puck esa tarde.

Rachel golpea la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Finn? - Pregunta la morena - sé que no estamos hablando en este momento, ¿pero al menos me dejarás revisar tu atuendo?

El la deja pasar, mientras se para rígidamente en medio de la habitación, cual maniquí.

Ella aprendió a ignorarlo cuando se comporta así.

Procede a quejarse de su corbata, enderezarla y suavizar las arrugas de la tela

\- Listo - Le dice la morena, con una sonrisa débil, tratando de conciliar las cosas

Finn sonríe un poco, pero la sonrisa se desvanece después de un momento.

Rachel se dispone a salir entonces, pero Finn la detiene cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciéndola dar media vuelta para volver a mirarlo

\- Rach. Tenemos que hablar - Dice él

La morena presiente que sabe lo que su marido está a punto de decir, pero camufla su expresión con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Que ocurre Finn? vamos un poco tarde ya

\- No creo que estemos funcionando

\- ¿Que?

\- Me voy a mudar aquí de nuevo. Yo... yo no pertenezco a Nueva York, pero tu si... yo solo...

Ella sabe lo que está pasando, y en cierto modo lo presentía, pero le llega como un puñetazo en la cara de todas formas

\- Finn Hudson ¿Me estas dejando? - Pregunta ella dolida

\- Rach...

\- En realidad tiene sentido. Que lo digas aquí, ahora. Siempre has elegido los peores momentos. Primero, terminas con Quinn en un funeral, luego me besas en el escenario en medio de las Regionales, y ahora, en una boda, me dices que hemos terminado. ¿Ahora? ¿En la boda de nuestros mejores amigos? ¿Sabes lo irónico e inapropiado que es eso?

Él parece avergonzado, pero de todas formas ya lo ha dicho, así que se decide a continuar

\- Ya no podemos seguir así - Le dice a la morena - Nunca estas en casa, todo lo que hago es trabajar y cuando estamos juntos siempre peleamos. Apesta

\- ¿Y tú solución es terminar? ¿Ves o vives algo que no te gusta y esa es tu solución? ¿En vez de luchar por nosotros? ¿En vez de luchar por "la mujer que amas"? - Pregunta Rachel, usando sus dedos para acentuar las comillas

\- Rachel, yo te a...

\- Finn, si me amaras no estarías en frente de mi diciéndome que te has rendido. Si me amaras lucharías por mí. Lucharías por nosotros...

\- No quiero que nunca dudes que te amo Rachel. Porque si lo hago.

\- ¡Me estás dando razones para dudarlo, Finn!

Él guarda silencio.

\- Tal vez, si nos damos un tiempo... – Comienza el chico, para luego ser interrumpido por la colérica morena

\- ¡Esto no es el colegio Finn! Yo ya no soy la misma de antes. No puedes mandar todo a la mierda y volver a buscarme cuando te convenga. Cuando sientas que me extrañas. Cuando te des cuenta que podemos arreglar las cosas. - Dice Rachel, furiosa. Finn ha alcanzado su punto máximo de inmadurez - ¡ESTAMOS CASADOS! - Le grita al fin. Mostrándole el anillo que el mismo colocó en su dedo

\- Lo sé, lo sé - Suspira exasperado el chico mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama - He intentado hacer que funcione, créeme. Rachel, te amo, y odio que sea difícil recordar que lo hago últimamente - El estira el brazo hacia la diva, invitándola a tomar su mano. Muy a regañadientes, ella lo hace. Finn tira de ella para que se siente a su lado en la cama - Sé que mi trabajo no es muy duro y que he accedido a asistir a la universidad. Pero... no quiero quedarme en Nueva York

\- Okay - Asiente Rachel. Respirando profundo.

\- De veras lo siento, Rach. He intentado encajar, pero la ciudad es demasiado grande, ruidosa y llena de gente. Realmente extraño mi hogar, pero sé que perteneces a Nueva York, a Broadway, al escenario. Mi prioridad siempre serás tu Rach, te amo, pero no soy feliz en Nueva York

Rachel asiente con la cabeza, dándole una señal a su marido que lo está escuchando. Pero sin nada que decir en realidad.

Ella le coge la barbilla, tirando de ella hasta que él la mira

\- Entonces no nos quedaremos en Nueva York - Dice Rachel con determinación

\- ¿Que?

Rachel se encoge de hombros, evitando pensarlo más a fondo.

\- Finn, siempre sospeché que no serias feliz en Nueva York. Es mi sueño, no el tuyo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Eres más importante para mí que un sueño que puede o no cumplirse. Solía vivir para mi sueño, pero he aprendido que los sueños son vacíos si no tienes a alguien con quien compartirlos - Termina Rachel mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, de nuevo sin detenerse a pensar mejor las palabras que salen de su boca

\- Rachel no tienes que… ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de la posibilidad de que algo se interpusiera en tu camino para cumplir tu sueño?... No puedo permitir que YO sea ese algo. Rach, sé lo importante que…

\- Vamos muy tarde - Lo interrumpe Rachel. Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Rachel... - Oye que Finn la llama, pero ella sigue su camino, al igual que la lagrima que corre por su mejilla ante la decisión ya tomada

* * *

La boda de Quinn y Noah no es tan extravagante como la boda de Rachel y Jesse en su vida real, pero definitivamente es menos apresurada que la boda de Rachel y Finn en esta vida.

Puck suelta su _"Acepto"_ en su elegante esmoquin negro, Quinn se ve más hermosa que nunca en su largo vestido blanco.

Rachel hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar cuando vio a la rubia hacer su camino hacia el altar. Sobra decir que fue una misión fallida.

Y cuando ve a los novios salir de la iglesia con sus manos entrelazadas, Rachel respira hondo y se concentra en la decisión que ha tomado.

 ***Deja que Quinn viva su vida. Déjala ser feliz, sin los recuerdos del accidente atormentándola. Disfruta de una vida al lado de Finn, quien está sano y salvo al lado tuyo.***

* * *

Rachel y Finn vuelven a Nueva York inmediatamente después de la boda, pero solo para empacar sus cosas.

Consiguen comprar un cómodo lugar en los suburbios al este de Lima con el dinero que habían ahorrado y una pequeña ayuda de los padres de cada uno.

La morena se queda un poco más de tiempo para terminar su último año en NYADA y se inscribe a la Universidad Pública de Ohio para obtener un diploma de enseñanza, mientras que Finn convierte su nueva casa en un hogar.

Mientras Finn asume el cargo de Mecánico Jefe en el garaje de Burt, Rachel no tiene problemas para encontrar empleo como asistente del entrenador del Club Glee en McKinley. Después de todo, tiene un diploma de una prestigiosa escuela de artes escénicas

(Si el profesor Will Schuester está un poco decepcionado al verla de nuevo en Lima, lo oculta bien. La recibe con una cálida bienvenida y entusiasmo a la escuela)

Es... bonito, de hecho. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que Rachel se graduó. Pero decide no pasar por alto los actos de Bullying como los profesores solían hacer. La morena rápidamente se gana la reputación de ser la pequeña profesora que hace que los gigantes jugadores de futbol se encojan. Por su puesto, los granizados se convierten en algo del pasado, aunque los rumores de los temidos Slushies siguen atormentando a los chicos nuevos en sus primeros días. Pero no pasa a mayores.

Finn comienza a pasar su tiempo libre alrededor de la escuela con ella y el Señor Schue. La experiencia hace que a él le entren ganas de enseñar, y finalmente se inscribe en la Universidad Pública de Ohio por su diploma pedagógico. Un poco tarde, por supuesto, pero no demasiado. Rachel está feliz de ver a Finn con una meta y una dirección, y con la manera en la que él se anima en el comedor mientras come y habla de sus clases y tareas escolares.

Cada segundo martes del mes, cenan con los Schuesters. Las noches de los jueves son noches de citas, ya sea en la bolera o viendo cualquier nueva película en cine. (Generalmente una película de acción, ya que Finn tiende a quedarse dormido en alguna película que considere _"demasiado lenta"_ ) Las cenas de los sábados son con Burt y Carole y las de los domingos con los padres de Rachel.

Todo es muy doméstico y Finn no puede de la emoción. Rachel... se deja llevar

La diva no odia su trabajo. Le encanta enseñar a los chicos a cantar y verlos crecer. Aunque puede ver y sentir la decepción de las personas que la vieron a ella crecer: Will Schuester, sus padres (Quienes no se divorciaron. Rachel cree que no lo hicieron debido al shock de que su niña haya renunciado a Broadway, el cual les hizo poner a un lado sus problemas personales) sus amigos (Cuando encuentran tiempo para hablar y expresan a menudo su incredulidad que Rachel Berry, la estrella dorada del Club Glee, de entre todos ellos, haya permanecido en Lima) incluso Burt y Carole la miran con algo parecido a la lastima durante las cenas.

Rachel alfan está empezando a entender la dura lucha de Quinn para alejarse del estereotipo de esposa perfecta que fue su madre, Judy Fabray.

En esta vida, Kurt nunca tuvo un lugar en donde quedarse mientras pensaba que quería hacer con su vida, pero logró llegar a Nueva York a través de su Blog de Moda

\- Estas cometiendo un error - Escucha decir a su mejor amigo sin rodeos, con los ruidos de la fiesta a la que ha asistido de fondo - Te amo, y a Finn también, pero no deberías estar haciéndote esto a ti misma...

\- Kurt, no empieces - Lo interrumpe la morena

\- ¡Alguien tiene que decirlo, Rachel! Te está matando por dentro. Sé que amas enseñar, pero esa no es tu verdadera pasión ¿Qué le pasó a la Rachel Berry que nos molestó a todos hasta volvernos locos con sus sueños de llegar a Broadway? - Preguntó Kurt exasperado

\- ¡Encontró un nuevo sueño!- respondió Rachel, sin detenerse a pensar en la verdad de su argumento - Un matrimonio requiere trabajo, he tomado mis decisiones y estoy contenta con mi vida así como es.

La diva escucha a Kurt resoplar.

\- Suena totalmente genuino, Rach. Me alegra darme cuenta que has mantenido tus habilidades actorales desde NYADA

Y con eso, su mejor amigo termina la llamada.

Y Rachel se dispone a hacer la cena antes de que su marido llegue del trabajo

* * *

Para sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn decide regresar a Lima después de algunos años de trabajo en Chicago. La rubia acepta un puesto en el Ayuntamiento mientras que Puckerman trabaja en su negocio de jardinería de día y toma cursos de negocios en la Universidad Pública de Ohio de noche.

\- Nunca pensé que regresarías. No después de todo lo que ha pasado - Le dice Rachel, mientras ayuda a Quinn a desempacar.

Quinn se fija en ella con una versión de su mirada registrada de _"Perra máxima a cargo"_ combinada con un poco de lastima (con la cual Rachel se ha familiarizado tanto últimamente)

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti - Ataca la rubia

\- Quinn, por favor - Le suplica Rachel

La ex-porrista suspira y continúa con las preguntas acerca de McKinley y el Señor Schue.

* * *

En una carcajada del destino, Rachel tiene que abandonar New Directions en las Seccionales porque Quinn está en el hospital... dando a luz.

Ganan de todas formas, superando la última iteración de Vocal Adrenaline. Y Rachel no puede estar más feliz por haberse sacado aquella espinita.

El hospital se contacta con la morena porque ella aparece como contacto de emergencia después de Judy Fabray. Sobra decir que Rachel ignoró todos los semáforos en rojo y casi se estrella dos veces, solo para llegar al lado de la rubia en el importante momento.

Rachel está justo ahí, en la sala de parto, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Quinn mientras ocurre el milagro de la vida, y es la tercera persona en sostener a la pequeña bebe después de Quinn y Puck.

\- Es hermosa - Dice Rachel en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

\- Se llama Amanda - Dice Puck, viendo a la bebita con adoración - Y nos encantaría si tu fueras la madrina – termina el chico

Rachel lo observa con sorpresa, para luego ver a una Quinn exhausta pero feliz, esperando su respuesta con una amplia sonrisa

\- Por supuesto - Susurra Rachel, llena de emoción - Gracias - Le dice a ambos, pero sus ojos y los de Quinn se quedan conectados en lo que parecen horas. En una conversación silenciosa.

* * *

\- Creo que deberíamos tener un hijo - Dice Finn

Rachel queda en Shock por unos momentos.

\- No - Responde finalmente

\- ¿No?

\- NO

* * *

 _¿Creen que Rachel al fin dejará a Finn? Dejen sus apuestas_

 _¿Sugerencias, Opiniones o quejas? Deja tu Review._

 _Próxima actualización: 10 de Septiembre de 2017_


	5. El primer deseo Parte 4

_Disclaimer en el primer capitulo_

* * *

\- Creo que deberíamos tener un hijo - Dice Finn, después de cenar con Quinn y Puck

Rachel queda en Shock por unos momentos

\- No - Responde finalmente

\- ¿No?

\- NO - Responde Rachel con decisión, para luego darse cuenta de lo duro que debió haber soñado.

Honestamente, Rachel estaba esperando que lo mencionara, después de verlo jugar con Amanda toda la noche. Solo que, el timing de Finn, como siempre, era algo extraño e inoportuno

\- Finn - Empieza ella con más paciencia y menos Shock - Los dos somos profesores de tiempo completo, los bebes requieren un montón de trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación. ¿Quién va a cuidarlo mientras estamos enseñando?

\- No me hables con condescendencia - Dice Finn, dolido, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa del "NO" rotundo que salió de la boca de la diva - Quinn y Puck también trabajan. Existe la licencia de maternidad e incluso la licencia de paternidad ahora, además hay guarderías y todas esas cosas. De todos modos, sabes que nuestros padres no nos dejarían poner a los niños en la guardería; vivimos a diez minutos de mi mamá y Burt y a quince minutos de tus padres. Sabes que ellos insistirán en cuidar del bebe.

La morena se da cuenta de que Finn realmente lo ha pensado bien, y ella sólo está decidida en que no es la mejor idea, pero se niega a ahondar en la razón.

Rachel se acerca a su marido y le regala un beso en la mejilla - Tienes razón, lo siento - le dice para tranquilizarlo

Finn se relaja y abraza a la diva por la cintura - Igual, no es como si quisiera uno ahora mismo. Solo digo que me gustaría hablarlo más, me parece que ya es hora ¿sabes?, las cosas están mejor ahora y hemos estado casados por años

\- Además has aprendido a ver por ti mismo - Bromea Rachel para aligerar el ambiente

Él asiente - Si, también eso - Dice Finn juguetonamente frotando su mejilla contra la de la diva. Rachel sonríe, al sentir su barba de unos días contra su piel.

\- He estado pensando en tener un hijo desde hace relativamente poco tiempo. Estaba... algo preocupado - Dice el chico

\- ¿Preocupado?

-Bueno - Empieza él - apenas conocía a mi padre, y solo por las cosas que dejó atrás y las historias que mi mamá me contaba. Puck tenía problemas con su papá. Yo tengo a Burt ahora, pero veo la conexión que él tiene con Kurt y no es exactamente la misma ¿Sabes? - Rachel asiente a modo de respuesta, sopesando lo que Finn decía - Quiero ser un buen padre y me tomó un tiempo para llegar a ese lugar donde sé que he aprendido lo suficiente para no arruinar las cosas

\- Okay - Dice la diva, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Finn no es una mala persona y mucho menos un mal esposo.

\- ¿Okay, vas a pensarlo?

\- No. Okay

Concede Rachel. Sabia los problemas paternales que había atravesado, y tal vez seguía atravesando, su marido. Así que su necesidad por un hijo era entendible, y como su esposa debía satisfacerlo.

O eso se decía Rachel una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Él la mira con incredulidad, antes de que una gigante sonrisa se extienda.

\- Yo... yo... - Empieza el ex jugador de futbol, pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza - ¿Qué hay de Nueva York? - Pregunta

Rachel se congela

\- ¿Que?

Finn la mira fijamente. Es cuando Rachel se da cuenta que él se ve mayor, hay líneas de risa en las esquinas de sus ojos que nunca antes había notado. Ella nunca lo había visto envejecer y eso la asusta.

\- Sé que me elegiste a mí por sobre tu carrera y eso significa mucho para mí, Rach. Sé que realmente no hemos hablado mucho de eso, y siento si parecía como si no me importara, pero sigue siendo tu sueño y...

\- Finn...

\- No eres Feliz - La interrumpe Finn sacudiendo su cabeza - Te he estado observando tratando de encontrar otras cosas que te hagan feliz, pero nada se acerca a la felicidad que te embarga cuando estas en un escenario, actuando como la estrella que naciste para ser.

Ahora es el turno de Rachel para sacudir no cabeza, lento al principio y luego más rápido ***¿Esto es real?***

\- Finn, no. Yo...

\- No dudo que me ames Rach, yo también te amo. Te amo por todo lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por mí. Estas renunciando a tu felicidad por la mía y... estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos darle otra oportunidad a Nueva York. Aun somos jóvenes, tenemos nuestros ahorros y no soy tan tonto cuando se trata de mantener un hogar como solía serlo. - Rachel pone los ojos en blanco, tratando de contenerse para no saltar de la felicidad - Creo que podríamos hacerlo. Somos más maduros. Tal vez nos casamos un poco jóvenes pero lo hicimos funcionar y lo haremos funcionar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Rachel no puede evitar reírse de felicidad por la perspectiva de volver a su amada ciudad. Su marido, incluso en esta vida "no real", sigue siendo Finn y no puede evitar ser noble y ser el idiota de gran corazón que siempre ha sido.

\- ¿Volveremos a Nueva York? - Pregunta ella esperanzada

\- ¿Acaso no es donde queda Broadway? - Pregunta Finn encogiéndose de hombros - No funcionó la primera vez, así que démosle otra oportunidad a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Y si no funciona, pues, al menos lo intentamos. Además, estoy seguro que seremos capaces de criar a nuestros hijos aquí en Lima o en Nueva York - Dice Finn, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa - Tenemos que hacerlo - Continua - Necesito que hagamos esto. Has renunciado a un enorme pedazo de ti misma por mí, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo... hagámoslo juntos - Termina

Rachel no se puede contener más y libera un grito de felicidad atrapado en su garganta, para después besar a su marido con todo el amor y el agradecimiento del que es capaz

* * *

Mudarse a Nueva York. Trabajar medio tiempo en un café o en un restaurante, cualquier lugar con horarios flexibles para poder asistir a las audiciones; mientras Finn enseña en una escuela pública. Han ahorrado lo suficiente entre ambos para vivir sin tantas preocupaciones económicas como antes.

Ese era el plan. Hicieron los arreglos necesarios para la vivienda y Finn se encargaba de los papeles de transferencia; hasta que Rachel empieza a levantarse cada mañana con la necesidad de abrazar el inodoro.

Su corazón se hunde.

* * *

\- Estoy embarazada

La mandíbula de Finn se abre a más no poder

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Completamente - Asegura la diva, mientras le regala una media sonrisa a su marido - Y si... tú eres el padre - Dice juguetonamente

Él sacude la cabeza y pasa las manos por su cabello - Yo... Sí, claro... yo... Voy a ser papá - Termina él, con mirada esperanzada

\- Si - Suspira Rachel. Para luego acercarse a él y besar su mejilla

\- Pero... y... ¿Nueva York? - Pregunta él con curiosidad

Ahora era el turno de la morena para sacudir su cabeza - Supongo que no estaba destinado a ser

\- Rach...

Fue un sueño, Finn - Dice Rachel con toda la determinación fingida de la que es capaz, tomando su mano y colocándola en su vientre todavía plano - Esto es real

Él traga con fuerza mientras sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente

\- Supongo

* * *

Ella se imagina que esta fue la sensación que embargó a sus padres (y a Will mientras enseñaba al club Glee, y ahora, que tiene sus propios hijos); todos sus sueños y esperanzas se desvanecen, eclipsados por los que se tiene para el ser humano que viene en camino.

Rachel realmente no alberga en su ser los mismos sueños referentes a Broadway, ahora su atención y esfuerzo se centra en el bebe que crece en su vientre.

Bajo su dirección, la habitación extra se convierte en el futuro cuarto del infante, con papel tapiz de estrellas doradas cubriendo las paredes, el cual ella y Finn se pasaron un domingo entero poniendo.

Al final ambos resultaron cubiertos de pegamento y papel tapiz, pero ambos acordaron en que valía la pena

* * *

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

Rachel estaba agotada después de una sesión larga e intensa de jugar a la casita con Mandí, la infante era la mujer moderna que ganaba el pan y no era fácil mantenerla feliz, así que no escucha la pregunta hasta que Quinn la repite

\- ¿Extrañar que?

\- Actuar

Rachel decide desviar la pregunta esperando que el tema pase al olvido. Tema que ni siquiera ella ha ahondado muy profundamente

\- ¿Bromeas? No extraño competir por los papeles, ni las largas horas de ensayo. En cualquier caso, los miembros de un reparto no podrían mantener mi ritmo

Quinn la observa. Como analizándola. Y la diva siente como su alma queda expuesta ante la mirada avellana penetrante

\- Pero extrañas cantar en un escenario - Dice Quinn, de manera obvia

\- Tuve muchas oportunidades de cantar en la escuela

\- Pero ya no lo haces

Rachel suspira. Salirse con la suya con la rubia no es tan fácil como con Finn

\- Quinn, ve al grano por favor

La ex porrista guarda silencio por un largo momento. Sopesando lo que dirá a continuación

\- Sé que amas a Finn - Empieza ella, aun con su mirada clavada en los ojos chocolate de la morena - Pero es difícil creer que no te ha afectado renunciar a tu carrera, a tu sueño, así como así. Actuar, cantar... Broadway es tu sueño, tu meta... tu vida. Y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y...

\- FUE mi vida - La interrumpe Rachel con la corrección - Ahora mis prioridades han cambiado - Termina de manera determinante mientras posa una mano en su vientre.

Quinn observa el gesto y asiente... resignada

* * *

La diva se echa a llorar después de que su hija ha nacido, después de que todos han salido de la sala, incluyendo a Finn, que ha ido a llamar a todos sus amigos menos cercanos con la noticia.

Rachel está exhausta

\- Lo siento - Solloza la morena, a nadie en particular

* * *

Su hija Eleonor (por Eleonor Parker, la única opción aprobada por Finn) es un año mayor que el hijo de Quinn y dos años menor que Mandy. Dado que los padres de cada infante son mejores amigos, tiene sentido que crezcan juntos

\- Eleonor va a cumplir su primer año pronto ¿no? - Comenta Quinn

\- Si - Confirma Rachel con alegría. Al otro lado de la sala, las niñas juegan entretenidas con su casa de muñecas, mientras el pequeño Jordan duerme en los brazos de la rubia - el tiempo vuela - termina la morena

\- ¿Volverás a trabajar? - Pregunta Quinn, mirándola de reojo

Rachel se muerde el labio. No es algo que no haya pensado últimamente. Y siempre parece que Quinn supiera exactamente el pensamiento que la carcome por dentro

\- No quiero dejarla en una guardería. Son impersonales y no está garantizado que puedan dar a cada niño la cantidad apropiada de atención que él o ella req...

\- Berry - La interrumpe la rubia con voz severa que aun envía un escalofrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral de la morena - Te he conocido durante el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que me estas omitiendo información

\- Siempre ves a través de mí, por ello las sorpresas que te hago nunca son sorpresas - Responde Rachel intentando sonreír y aligerar el ambiente. Sin éxito

Quinn espera su respuesta, observándola fijamente con su ceja arqueada al mejor estilo Fibra.

Rachel se da por vencida ante la mirada severa de la rubia

\- No pienso volver - suspira - ¡Escúchame primero! - Pide, cuando ve las intenciones de Quinn de convencerla a volver al trabajo. Lo cual, tratándose de la rubia, es probable que tuviera resultado - Finn ha sido ascendido hace poco y con el aumento de su salario realmente no hay necesidad de que yo vuelva a trabajar. Hemos hablado de eso, como hemos sido criados, y aunque amamos a nuestros padres, mis padres siempre estaban trabajando y Carole tenía dos trabajos para mantenerse a sí misma y a Finn, como madre soltera... Me... me quedaré en casa para cuidar a Eleonor

Quinn, quien no ha cambiado ni su postura, ni su mirada, empieza a poner inquieta a la diva

\- ¿Que? - Pregunta al fin la morena

\- De nuevo, hay algo que me estas ocultando

Rachel se tensa en su asiento y decide apartar su mirada de los ojos color avellana

\- No importa, está bien - Concede la rubia levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo

Rachel coloca su mano en el hombro de la rubia - Quinn...

\- Ya te dije que está bien, Rachel

\- Yo... yo - Comienza Rachel, insegura. Pero al oír la vulnerabilidad de su voz la rubia vuelve a mirarla con preocupación y Rachel sabe que no tiene nada que temer. Que puede confiar y abrirse totalmente al maravilloso ser humano al frente de ella - Yo... no puedo volver a verlos cantar... Tenías razón ¿Okay? Extraño cantar para una audiencia. Amo enseñar pero...yo... yo he visto la forma en la que Will solía vernos cantar y yo... yo...

Rachel no puede terminar antes de romper en llanto. Quinn la sostiene, la envuelve entre sus brazos y le susurra palabras acogedoras y Rachel puede jurar que nunca se ha sentido más protegida, segura y entendida... ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

* * *

El matrimonio de Quinn y Puck ha estado pasando por unos cuantos baches... baches gigantes. Es parte de quienes son. La mayoría del tiempo solo se trata de pequeñas peleas que resuelven casi de inmediato, luego de que Finn lleve a Puck a un bar y Quinn tenga su conversación de chicas con Rachel

Ambos son increíblemente obstinados y tienen dificultades exponiendo sus sentimientos. Pero siempre se las arreglan para superar cada obstáculo y seguir adelante.

Hasta la noche en que Quinn aparece en la puerta de la casa de Rachel y Finn con una bolsa y un niño alzado en su brazo derecho y una niña agarrada fuertemente de su mano izquierda.

\- Lo deje - Dice la rubia... antes de estallar en lagrimas

Rachel no sabe que decir. Parte de ella - la parte que está consciente de que esta no es su vida real - aun quiere aferrarse a Quinn y nunca dejarla ir. Pero el resto de ella ha estado casada con Finn por casi diez años y tiene una hija y un hogar por el que preocuparse

\- Siempre serás bienvenida, Quinn - Dice Rachel, tomando a un somnoliento Jordan en sus brazos y guiando a la familia a la habitación de invitados e indicándole a un aturdido Finn que vuelva a la cama.

Esa noche Rachel vuelve a dormir con Quinn en una misma cama.

Pero esta vez la sostiene mientras la rubia se rompe. Lo cual, rompe a Rachel

* * *

No se van a divorciar.

\- No es justo para los niños - explica Quinn - Puck y yo estamos de acuerdo respecto a eso. No queremos que crezcan en una familia rota... como nosotros mismos - Termina la rubia, con su rosto ligeramente oscurecido al recordar traumas pasados

\- Pero... pero ¿cómo harán que funcione?

\- Haremos que funcione - Responde Quinn, encogiéndose de hombre impotente - No es que no esté acostumbrada a mantener las apariencias

Y el corazón de Rachel se rompe un poco más

* * *

\- Así que - empieza Finn de manera casual durante el desayuno una mañana - creo que Elly está lo bastante grande

\- ¿Para? - Pregunta la diva un poco nerviosa, en caso de que él vaya a sugerir cabalgatas, karate u otras actividades que ella piensa que no son completamente apropiadas para su pequeña de seis años

\- Para mudarnos a Nueva York

Rachel escupe su café

* * *

Quinn se ríe durante cinco largos minutos cuando Rachel le cuenta, durante una de sus charlas de chicas

\- Eso suena a un clásico de Finn, que aún le queda aprender la diferencia entre ser romántico y estar loco

\- ¡Lo sé! - Responde Rachel - Es maravilloso que se esté tomando esto enserio, pero... tenemos que encontrar un apartamento, y resolver el papeleo de transferencia de Elly y el trabajo de Finn... es... es una locura

\- Oh Por Dios, Rachel. Admite que estas encantada - le ordena la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Lo estoy - acepta Rachel, sonrojada - al parecer sigo siendo débil por los grandes gestos románticos

\- Así que realmente irán - Determina Quinn con su sonrisa intacta, encantada por la morena

\- Bueno... si - Admite Rachel - Pero no es tan fácil. Si funciona o no...

\- ¡Oh Por favor! ¡Tú eres Rachel Berry! - Grita la rubia, levantándose de su asiento con el propósito de hacerse entender - ¿Ha donde se ha ido ese fuego? ¿Quieres que te arroje un granizado? ¿Eso revivirá tu memoria? - Pregunta la rubia juguetonamente seria

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco, conociendo a Quinn lo suficiente para no sentirse ofendida por el recordatorio de sus días de secundaria y su relación en aquel entonces

\- Te mataré por solo pensar en arruinar mi último abrigo bueno. Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras malhumorada y odiabas al mundo, por lo menos no tenía que sufrir tus intentos de chiste - Dice Rachel, siguiéndole el juego a su rubia amiga

\- ¿Intentos de chiste? - Pregunta Quinn, llevando su mano a su pecho fingiendo estar herida.

Ambas sueltan una carcajada, que para en cuanto Rachel se da cuenta que extrañara mucho a la ex porrista una vez se mude a la gran ciudad. Quinn entiende el cambio de ambiente, y con la mirada le dice que también la extrañara

\- ¿Cuándo se mudaran? - Pregunta la rubia rompiendo el largo silencio después de las risas

\- Estamos planeando tener todo resuelto para Agosto. Justo antes del siguiente año escolar

\- Es decir... en poco más de un año

\- Si - confirma Rachel y no puede evitar decir en voz alta lo que ambas piensan justo después de las carcajadas que compartieron, sabiendo que hará incomoda a la aun reservada rubia, pero diciéndolo de todas formas - Elly los echara de menos

Ambas sabían que no solo se trataba de Elly

Esta es la parte que la morena más teme. No solo Finn y ella misma han aprendido a amar a Mandy y a Jordan como hijos propios, también sabe los sentimientos de Quinn y hasta Puck hacia Eleonor. También ella se está alejando de quien ha sido su mejor amiga por años.

Está rompiendo toda una familia por perseguir sus sueños

\- Hey - Dice Quinn, tratando de llamar la atención de la morena, que fue invadida por una expresión sombría - Todavía tienes esa desagradable costumbre de pensar en voz demasiada alta. Creo que podría escuchar tus pensamientos desde el otro lado de la habitación

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué estoy pensando entonces? - Pregunta Rachel siguiéndole el juego

\- No debes culparte por desarreglar un poco las vidas de Finn y Elly para ir detrás de tu sueño. Finn te apoya y Elly te ama demasiado. Eres Rachel Berry. Sé que puedes hacerlo - Dice la rubia con delicadeza y dulzura en su voz y Rachel no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos

\- Gracias por tus palabras Quinn...pero... pero y ¿si no funciona? ¿Si ya es demasiado tarde?

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Estas dudando de tu determinación y talento? ¿Quién eres? - Rachel desvía la mirada y Quinn posa su dedo en la barbilla de la morena haciendo que vuelva a mirarla - Si yo pude llegar a Yale, tu puedes llegar a Broadway. Nos enviaras boletos a todos para tu primera función y todos nos jactaremos de haberte conocido en la secundaria.

Las lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de la morena ante las palabras cálidas de la rubia.

\- Eres idiota, Quinn Fabray. Pero gracias

\- Estoy siempre dispuesta a proveer esa dulce patada de realidad Berry... sé que harías lo mismo por mi

\- Siempre - Responde la morena

* * *

Nueva York es brutal. Ellos ya no son tan jóvenes. Eleonor es intimidada en la escuela y Finn debe comenzar desde el fondo de la jerarquía en su nuevo empleo en una escuela púbica de la ciudad; sus victorias con el equipo de futbol y el Club Glee no sirven de mucho en la gran ciudad.

Rachel lo intenta, pero además de mantener su familia unida, tiene que asistir a audiciones y trabajar para ayudar con los gastos del hogar.

No hay buenas noticias en cuanto a las audiciones y mientras los rechazos se acumulan, ella cada vez tiene menos energía.

* * *

\- No está funcionando - Suspira Finn una noche

\- Finn...

\- No eres tu - Anticipa él, levantando una mano - Sé lo que vas a decir, Rach y ambos sabemos que estas esforzándote mucho para que todo esto funciones - Le dice mientras se sienta a su lado en el sofá y le acaricia una mejilla - Has perdido peso

\- Estoy bien - responde Rachel orgullosa

\- No estás bien

\- ¿Que? ¿No puedo decidir eso por mí misma? - Pregunta la diva inexplicablemente a la defensiva.

Mucho peso sobre sus hombros.

Él levanta las manos exasperado

\- ¿Ves? ¡Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero! Estamos discutiendo demasiado, y es como cuando éramos adolescentes. Nada ha cambiado, excepto que tenemos una hija que llora hasta quedarse dormida mientras nos gritamos el uno al otro.

Rachel se tensa. Puede recordar vivamente la única pelea que sus padres tuvieron cuando era niña. La diva tenía seis años. Y ellos prometieron nunca volver a asustarla de esa forma después de encontrarla escondida en el armario.

\- Oh Dios - Dice Rachel, para después taparse la boca con una mano ante la revelación - Yo... no me había... ¡soy tan egoísta!

\- No es tu culpa

\- ¡Siempre dices eso! ¿De quién es la culpa entonces?

\- No es culpa de nadie. Las cosas pasan

\- ¡No me hables como si fuera una niña pequeña!

\- ¡Entonces deja de actuar como una! - Grita Finn, para luego volver a su expresión y tono de voz neutral. - Okay - Prosigue, luego de tomar un hondo respiro - No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte de esta manera. Sólo... respiremos profundo, pensemos muy bien las cosas y volvamos a tener esta conversación cuando nos hayamos relajado

Rachel no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asome por su rostro - Estas en tu "Modo profesor" es... adorable

Él sonríe, un poco desequilibrado ante el cambio de ambiente - Hábito. Me tomó un par de años, pero es más efectivo que patear sillas.

Ambos ríen. Necesitándolo con urgencia.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy más calmada ahora. Hablemos - Ínsita Rachel

\- Okay

\- Yo... yo... ¿Qué quieres que haga Finn?

\- Nada - Dice el profesor gentilmente - Haz hecho todo los que podías. Es hora de rendirse e irnos a casa

A la morena le toma un tiempo procesarlo

\- Tú... ¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos volver a Lima?

Él se encamina a la habitación principal y vuelve a la sala con algunos papeles tendiéndoselos a la diva

\- Ya he llenado mis papeles de transferencia. El otro día llamé a Will y me dijo que estaría encantado de contratarme de nuevo y... dijo que tu puesto como la directora del Club Glee aún está disponible, además…

\- ¿Que? - Lo interrumpe una atónita Rachel. Mirando fijamente los papeles en su mano. - Finn... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Él tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

\- Parecías tener mucho en tu plato

\- ¿Y no te molestaste en saber mi opinión? ¿En decirme que volvíamos a Lima? - pregunta herida Rachel, mientras empuja el brazo que su marido trataba de poner sobre sus hombros - ¿Le dijiste a Elly?

\- Bueno... era algo obvio ¿no? - Se defiende Finn - Que volveríamos a casa si no funcionaba, como lo hicimos antes. Estoy seguro que ella estará más que feliz de mudarse. Estaría feliz de volver al lado de sus abuelos, de Quinn y los niños de nuevo - Él trata de volver a tocarla. Ella no se aparta, inmersa en sus pensamientos. - Rach, tenemos una hija en quien pensar ahora. Tenemos que considerar lo que es mejor para ella también

\- Pero Elly está bien. Ha hecho amigos y sus notas han mejorado. Nunca me ha dicho nada de que algo no ande bien - Rachel sabe que suena como una excusa coja, como si apenas conociera a su hija. Al momento de decirlo, Rachel se siente culpable por solo haberlo hecho

\- Ella extraña Lima. A sus abuelos, a Quinn, a Puck, a Jordan, a Mandy. Llora hasta quedarse dormida cada vez que piensa que no podemos escucharla. Ella... ella piensa que es la razón por la que discutimos tanto

Rachel aleja su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se convirtió en la madre que prometió nunca ser y la destruye saber que esta decepcionando a Eleonor.

Finn mal interpreta el gesto.

Y la batalla campal... comienza

\- ¡Rachel, no es culpa de Elly! - Grita molesto Finn, levantándose del sofá

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- ¡NO LA CULPES POR ESTO!

Rachel abre y cierra la boca un par de veces. Incrédula

\- Finn... tu... ¡Dime que no acabas de acusarme de resentir a mi propia hija!

\- Okay, wow - Dice Finn, levantando ambas manos, rindiéndose. - Acusar es una palabra bastante fuerte

\- ¡Lo es! - Le grita la diva, temblando de ira - ¡¿Cómo puedes ACUSARME de algo así?!

\- Rachel. Lo único que dije es que no deberías echarle la culpa de nuestros problemas a nuestra hija - Trata de conciliar Finn. Fallando estrepitosamente _Como todo hombre..._

\- ¡Diciendo eso estas ACUSANDOME de culpar a Elly de todo esto! - Grita Rachel, señalando a su alrededor

\- ¡Rachel! ¡¿Puedes dejar de volver esto más dramático de lo que es?! - Grita Finn, lleno de exasperación, pasando sus manos por su cabello para luego dejarlas caer a su lado - Tu... tu... solo...

\- ¿Yo que? - Le pregunta Rachel desafiante

\- Solo... no lo hagas - termina Finn, haciendo un ruido frustrado - No puedo hablar contigo en este momento. Me voy... Dijiste que estabas más calmada

\- Oh, ¿Ahora es MI culpa? ¡YO ESTABA CALMADA HASTA QUE ME ACUSASTE DE RESENTIR A MI HIJA! - Grita Rachel, mientras Finn coge sus llaves y se pone su abrigo - ¡AHORA CORRE! ¡CORRE DE LOS PROBLEMAS! ¡PORQUE AL PARECER ESO ES LO QUE MEJOR SABES HACER!

Finn cierra la puerta de un portazo y Rachel se derrumba en el sofá, llorando inconsolablemente. Para luego correr a la habitación de Eleonor, escuchándola llorar cuando abre la puerta.

Rachel se acuesta al lado de su hija y la abraza fuertemente

\- Oh, cariño - suspira- Lo siento muchísimo. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Has sido muy valiente y tu padre y yo te amamos como a nadie en este mundo. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Te amo mi pequeña.

Rachel se queda despierta toda la noche, viendo a su hija dormir y preguntados como fue que su vida termino así

* * *

Quinn la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que él saludo de la diva por teléfono no es normal

\- Rachel ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta la rubia preocupada

La garganta de Rachel trabaja, tratando de soltar alguna palabra

\- Finn se fue - Dice al fin

\- ¿Que?

* * *

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Sé que deben estar ansiosos por conocer los demás deseos, es por eso que este capítulo tiene 4500 palabras (uff) para tratar de avanzar más rápido en este deseo._

 _No se preocupen, Faberry llegara eventualmente. Por ahora. Disfruten el viaje._

 _Próxima actualización 17 de Septiembre de 2017_


	6. El primer deseo Parte 5

_Disclaimer en el primer capitulo_

* * *

Quinn la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que el saludo de la diva por teléfono no es normal

\- Rachel ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta la rubia preocupada

La garganta de Rachel trabaja, tratando de soltar alguna palabra

\- Finn se fue - Dice al fin

\- ¿Que?

\- Tuvimos una discusión y... se fue

\- Y... ¿No es otra de las tantas pequeñas peleas que suelen tener?

\- No, Quinn. Esta vez es enserio. Él nunca se había ido y yo... yo - Rachel no puede seguir hablando, la garganta se le cierra y las lágrimas empiezan a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas

\- Rach... yo... lo siento mucho...yo...

\- No estaba funcionando - logra continuar Rachel en medio de sollozos - a él no le ha estado yendo bien en el trabajo y Elly ha tenido problemas tratando de encajar en la escuela, yo nunca estoy AHI para ninguno y...

\- ¡Berry! - La interrumpe Quinn con un tono serio - Quiero que te metas esto en la cabeza y nunca pienses lo contrario: lo que está pasando NO ES CULPA TUYA

Rachel ríe débilmente - No he conseguido un sólo papel. Ni siquiera para balancearme en el fondo del escenario en una obra Off - Broadway. He perdido a mi marido y no sé qué voy a hacer sin él. Yo no puedo hacerlo sola... yo, no puedo... yo...

\- ¡Si vas a portarte tan patéticamente te voy a colgar el teléfono! - Dice la rubia con determinación, a pesar de la voz débil y apesadumbrada de Rachel - ¡Esta no es la Rachel que yo conozco! Ahora, Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala - Continua, escuchando como la morena la sigue el paso y sus sollozos disminuyen - ¿Mejor?

\- Si - Contesta una aun débil morena

\- Okay - Respira Quinn, pues a pesar de mantener los pies en la tierra y pensar con cabeza fría en momentos como este, una Rachel como con quien estaba hablando hace unos segundos puede derretir el más frio corazón y derribar la más fuerte de las murallas - Iré a Nueva York este viernes y quiero que...

\- Pero... ¿Y los niños? - Pregunta Rachel, interrumpiéndola

\- Este fin de semana es de Puck para pasar tiempo con ellos. Hablaré con él para que se encargue de ellos un par de días más.

\- Quinn... no tienes que...

\- Si, Rachel. Si tengo que - La interrumpe la rubia firmemente - Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de este tiempo, créeme cuando digo que tomar un avión para estar ahí para ti es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

Rachel pasa por la escuela de su hija lo más pronto posible para recogerla, haciendo que no asista a algunas clases adicionales.

\- Hola cariño - Saluda la morena a su hija, con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- ¿Porque estas aquí? - Le pregunta Eleonor, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos chocolates tan parecidos a los de ella misma

La sonrisa de Rachel de desvanece un poco - Pensé que podría llevarte a comer un helado

\- Okay - Responde la pequeña tranquilamente, abandonando su inspección.

Ambas se encaminan a una antigua heladera que Rachel frecuentaba en su "vida real" (Después de que se vio obligada a convertirse en vegetariana por problemas económicos). Ella sonríe cuando los ojos de Eleonor se abren a la vista del lugar

\- Uhhh, quiero una Banana Split

Rachel le cumple el deseo y ordena un batido de fresa para ella misma. Mientras la camarera se aleja, estudia a su hija sentada al frente con una postura recta y barbilla alta, como un adulto en miniatura y la morena no puede evitar recordarse a sí misma. Ser hija de dos hombres gay significaba que pasaba muy poco tiempo con niños de su edad.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela? - Pregunta Rachel para romper el hielo

\- Bien. Aprendimos a sumar... y Brandon se comió un insecto

\- Oh... Okay - Deja escapar una asqueada Rachel - Brandon se sienta a tu lado en clases ¿verdad?

\- Sip - Contesta la pequeña, haciendo 'pop' en la "p", un hábito que aprendió de Finn - Lo hizo por un dólar

\- ...Ya entiendo - Honestamente, Rachel no lo entiende. Pero piensa: ***Niños*** y lo deja pasar. Aunque ya busca mentalmente un hueco en su agenda para hablar con la profesora y pedir que Brandon se siente en otra parte donde puede comer insectos libremente... solo pensando en Brandon

\- Elly, cariño, ya eres una niña grade, por lo que mamá te va a tratar como una - Empieza Rachel respirando hondo

\- ¿Es sobre de donde vienen los bebes? Por qué no tienes que preocuparte, ya lo sé - Dice la niña inocentemente y Rachel se congela en su lugar

-¡¿Que?! - Pregunta con sorpresa y con una queja a la escuela formándose en su mente ***Es una niña, no tiene por qué saber esas cosas todavía. Además, en mi experiencia el tema debe ser tratado en casa. ¿Qué clase de institución escolar...***

\- Si, me lo dijo papá - Interrumpe la niña ***Voy a matarlo* -** Papá me dijo que la cigüeña los trae. Deja a las niñas en la puerta y a los niños los tira por la chimenea. Por eso son tan tontos y sucios - Termina su hija con seguridad

Rachel respira hondo y se calma. Igualmente hablará con Finn sobre sus métodos de enseñanza tan erróneos como graciosos - No, cariño. No se trata del origen de los bebes. Se trata de... de nosotros - Responde Rachel, titubeante

\- Ustedes... se... ¿se están divorciando? - Pregunta el infante.

Claramente, cuando se trata de percepción, la niña aprendió de ella

\- No corazón. Tu papá y yo solo... necesitamos pasar un tiempo separados. - Trata de explicar la morena - A tu padre no le gusta vivir en Nueva York porque hay gente que es mala con él en el trabajo. Yo, quiero seguir viviendo aquí porque cuando tenía tu edad tenía el sueño de llegar a ser una cantante de Broadway. Nos mudamos aquí para intentar alcanzar mi sueño... pero está siendo muy difícil para tu papá.

Eleonor asiente con la cabeza, pero Rachel puede ver que se ha perdido en el camino, así que aclara su garganta e intenta hacerlo más simple - El punto es, Elly, que te queremos mucho y el hecho de que estemos viviendo separados no significa que papá no te quiera. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Okay - Responde Eleonor, para luego dar la conversación por terminada cuando su atención se enfoca en el gran helado con banana que se acerca a su mesa.

\- Okay - Resopla Rachel.

* * *

\- ¡TIA QUINN! - Grita una emocionada Eleonor lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia, desestabilizándola un poco.

\- ¡Hola Cariño! - La saluda la rubia con su rostro iluminado, y alzándola en sus brazos - Estas creciendo demasiado, pronto no podre alzarte y serás tú la que me alce a mí

\- Claro que nooo - Dice una risueña Eleonor.

Rachel no puede recordar la última vez que vio a su hija tan feliz. Quinn entra a la casa seguida de Mandy y Jordan, Eleonor se zafa de los brazos de su madrina inmediatamente y los niños se abrazan con alegría.

\- Pensé...

\- YO Pensé, y Puck estuvo de acuerdo, que las vacaciones improvisadas serian buenas para ellos y para hacerle compañía a Elly

\- Yo...yo... Gracias - Balbucea Rachel, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, casi haciéndola tropezar en el proceso

\- Tengo que aprender a estar más preparada a los "Abrazos impulsivos" marca Berry - Ríe Quinn

* * *

Quinn vuelve a la cocina, con el agotamiento esculpido en cada línea de su rostro, pero arreglándoselas para brindarle una cálida sonrisa a la morena - Bueno, los pequeños monstros finalmente se han desmayado - Anuncia - Eso nos da tiempo para recuperar el aliento

\- Tú fuiste la que se buscó esto - Ríe Rachel - Fuiste tú la que trajo su parte de los monstruos

La rubia la golpea juguetonamente en el brazo, para después servir la tercera taza de café del día, para la morena y para ella misma. Siempre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Toma - Le dice la rubia, pasándole a Rachel una taza humeante, mientras se sienta en el comedor frente a la diva

\- Te amo - Le agradece Rachel, inhala profundamente el aroma que desprende el café, cerrando los ojos y enfocándose en el exquisito olor y agrega - Pero a ti te amo más - Dirigiéndose a la taza de café

\- Que bueno saber que soy apreciada - Dice Quinn con falsa indignación

\- ¡Lo eres! - Responde Rachel entre risas - Quinn, realmente estoy muy agradecida y feliz de que estés aquí - Termina más seria

\- No es necesario que te pongas cursi, Berry - Responde Quinn rodando los ojos. De forma cariñosa, no sarcástica, y ahora Rachel puede ver la diferencia completamente - Hasta ahora logré que Jordan se separará un poco de mí.

\- Siempre supiste que la idea de que Finn y yo viniéramos aquí era mala ¿no? - Pregunta Rachel, después de un cómodo pero prolongado silencio en el que la anterior pregunta rondaba por su cabeza

\- No sé de qué hablas, Rachel

\- Lo sabias. Y no dijiste nada - Le dice - ... no es que sea malo - añade al ver la expresión de la rubia - ... tu siempre me has apoyado en todo lo que he querido hacer y... de verdad significa mucho para mi

Quinn intenta sonreír, toma un profundo respiro y responde

\- Vamos a ser completamente honestas con nosotras mismas, Rachel. Corrígeme si estoy equivocada, por favor. Si yo te hubiera dicho que estabas cometiendo un error al mudarte a Nueva York con Finn, te hubiera herido y me hubieras reclamado por no apoyarlos hasta que mis oídos sangraran, y te hubieras mudado de todas formas. - Termina la rubia, retando a Rachel a negarlo

Rachel siente la sangre subir a sus mejillas y agacha la cabeza para tratar de ocultarlo. Todo lo que salió de la boca de su amiga es completamente cierto y ambas lo saben.

\- Voy a decir esto de la forma más delicada y amorosa posible, Rachel. No eres el tipo de personas que piensa con cabeza fría cuando alguien se opone a ellas... y lo entiendo. Obviamente esperaba que las cosas hubieran salido bien. Nadie desea tener la razón en este tipo de cosas. Pero quería estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaras y no antes - Termina la ex-porrista - ¿Tiene sentido eso? - Pregunta

Rachel sonríe torpemente, como cada vez que Quinn le dice algo especialmente lindo.

\- Lo tiene. Creo que eres mejor es esta amistad que yo. - Dice la morena, con su sonrisa intacta - Alguien que no nos conozca, diría que somos pareja y tú eres la novia perfecta - suelta sin pensar. Solo arrepintiéndose los cinco segundos siguientes.

El rubor que empieza a aparecer, lento pero gradualmente, en las mejillas de la rubia, quien se esconde detrás de su taza mientras finge tomar un sorbo de su café inexistente, para disimularlo, le hace pensar a Rachel que tiene que decir más cosas como aquella más seguido.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos estado hablando

\- Este completamente relacionado - Insiste la diva - Me siento muy bendecida de tenerte en mi vida

Quinn solo sacude su cabeza, pero Rachel puede ver la felicidad en sus ojos avellana.

En sus hermosos ojos avellana

* * *

Ella ya no es tan joven, va a cumplir 32 el próximo año, pero para los estándares de Broadway eso es haber nacido en los años piedra. Y aún no está establecida en la industria.

No tiene pequeños papeles o secundarios bajo el brazo para justificar sus años de ausencia en el escenario, y soporta más de un ocasional comentario nefasto de los directores de casting.

Pero Rachel encuentra algo de esa determinación que tenía en sus años de adolescencia y da el 120% de ella. Cuando no se encuentra pasando tiempo con su hija, esta inscribiéndose en talleres, charlas y audiciones. Se levanta al amanecer y no para de moverse en todo el día, y se está desplomando en su cama después de media noche.

Y a pesar de su agotamiento, cada día parece ser más brillante. Finn tenía razón, había perdido una gran parte de sí misma, y cada día que pasaba en su amada Nueva York se está encontrando de nuevo.

Ella redescubre alimentos que solía amar pero que dejó de comer por razones que no puede recordar y viste prendas que han estado escondidas en su closet por años porque a Finn no le gustaba lo "reveladoras" que eran.

Rachel aun lo ama, pero empieza a pensar que ya no puede seguir con él y sus sueños de pueblo pequeño; ya no.

* * *

Finn habla de divorcio en una de sus visitas a Eleonor y Rachel casi se ahoga con su comida.

\- Finn ¿Hablas enserio? No hemos vivido juntos por un tiempo ¿y vienes aquí y me pides el divorcio?

\- Bueno... si - Responde Finn, comiendo de su plato como si hablaran de comer helado como postre - Deberías estar libre para salir con otras personas

\- Finn, yo…

\- Ya no estás enamorada de mi - La interrumpe Finn. Ella trata de decir algo coherente, pero su boca se abre y se cierra sin emitir sonido. El ex futbolista no parece molesto...solo resignado - No lo has estado por un tiempo

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Porque dices eso? - Pregunta la morena recuperándose del shock y sintiendo como su ira va creciendo gradualmente - ¿Es porque no quiero volver a Lima?

\- No es bueno que Eleonor crezca en una familia rota - Dice Finn, con la mandíbula tensa. Haciendo que Rachel se sienta un poco culpable, porque ÉL creció en un hogar monoparental, y ha lidiado con más de su parte justa de problemas - Has accedido a volver antes. No entiendo porque no lo puedes volver a hacer

\- Yo... no sé qué quieres que te diga... es complicado - Es el punto de discordia que ha rondado en la cabeza de Rachel desde hace años. ¿Porque estaba tan dispuesta a ceder antes y porque no puede rendirse ahora, sobre todo ahora con una hija en la ecuación? Ella lo ama, eso nunca ha estado en duda

No es que ella no lo haya elegido a él por encima de sí misma antes

Finn aprieta los puños ante su respuesta nada significativa - ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy demasiado estúpido para entenderlo?

El momento de ira del ex futbolista sale de la nada, ella lo hubiera esperado de un Finn adolescente, así que Rachel retrocede sobre sus palabras y trata de aclararlas

\- Finn, sabes que no...

\- Entonces ¿Porque no vuelves a casa, Rachel? - La interrumpe

\- Sabes que esa ya no es mi casa - Responde la diva con determinación

\- ¡¿Ahora ves porque creo que ya no me amas?! - Le pregunta Finn, gritando, para luego pasar sus manos por su cara y respirar profundo - Es lo único que tiene sentido - continua más calmado. Levantándose de la mesa - ¿Hay alguien más? - Pregunta, inspeccionándola

\- Dios mío, Finn, estas siendo completamente ridículo

\- ¿Algún chico del trabajo?

\- ¡Finn! - Le advierte la morena, severa, con la esperanza de que cierre la boca

\- ¿Es Puck? - Sigue Finn, ignorándola

\- ¡PARA! - Le grita la morena

\- ¡ADMITELO DE UNA VEZ!

\- ¡LARGATE! -Le ordena Rachel

Finn la mira con desprecio y sospecha antes de irse dando un portazo y pateando una silla de comedor en el camino.

 ***Si no lo hiciera... no sería Finn***

* * *

\- ¿Él que?

Rachel se sonroja y repite la última parte de la historia. Quinn frunce el ceño

\- ¿Tendremos 33 el año que viene y él se sigue comportando de esa forma? - Pregunta la rubia, escéptica y decepcionada

\- Estaba enojado... dije algunas cosas que le molestaron y...

\- Y tu - La interrumpe Quinn, señalándola con un dedo acusador - Tu aun inventas excusas por él. Justo cuando pensé que había vuelto tu columna vertebral, para luchar por tus sueños otra vez, haces esta mierda

Rachel se traga su respuesta. Se siente pequeña e insignificante, al igual que pasó la mayoría del tiempo de su primer año de secundaria. Aunque su corazón se agrande, al pensar que esta "personalidad" de la rubia ahora esté dirigida para su beneficio

\- Lo siento – Se disculpa Rachel en un susurro

Quinn se calma un poco al ver las consecuencias de sus palabras en la morena.

\- Rachel... no hagas eso

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que eres un poco intimidante cuando tienes esa expresión en tu cara. Los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Berry? - Pregunta Quinn - Aun no estamos haciendo esta cosa de "ser amigas" muy bien ¿no? - continua la rubia, insegura

\- Honestamente. No lo querría de otra manera. Yo... de verdad, te agradezco, Quinn. Por todo. Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre has estado ahí para mí.

\- Tu también - Responde Quinn con una expresión sombría. Y Rachel sabe que se refiere a sus años de secundaria. En donde la morena la busco mil y una veces ofreciéndole su amistad - Y no entiendo porque tienes que hablar de esto cada vez que tenemos una conversación un poco profunda. Me gusta pensar que ya pasé la edad en la que necesitaba afirmaciones para convencerme que soy una buena persona - Termina Quinn con una sonrisa.

\- Quinn, siempre has sido una buena persona. Un poco perdida en algunos momentos, pero siempre has tenido un buen corazón, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario - Responde Rachel

Cada vez que Rachel la adula, le dice cuanto significa para ella, le hace saber cuánto la quiere y lo que sería sin ella... Quinn responde con un comentario egocéntrico, fuera de lugar o estúpido, para acabar con el momento emotivo.

Sin fallar una sola vez

Así era Quinn

\- Deja de alagarme Berry. No te dejaré meterte en mis pantalones - Ríe la rubia

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco

 ***Sin fallar una sola vez***

* * *

Rachel empieza a pensar en cómo Quinn siempre ha apoyado cada faceta suya intransigentemente. Finn había hecho lo mismo, mentiría si dijera lo contario, pero últimamente el apoyo del muchacho había llegado con condiciones y "peros"

Ella lo perdió, y solo se da cuenta de esto cuando Finn llama a disculparse por su anterior comportamiento y continúa su llamada con preguntas para cuadrar las vacaciones de Elly.

Rachel pregunta por Quinn y los niños

\- Oh - Deja escapar Finn y se ríe. Una risa bastante incomoda, tipo " ja ja ja" que ella de inmediato identifica como la risa que significa que está ocultándole algo, usualmente algo que tiene que ver con Quinn, un hábito que ella descubrió desde la secundaria - Ella está bien

\- Finn…

\- No, en serio... bebimos un café el otro día y hablamos. Ella dijo algunas cosas de nosotros y los niños...no me reprendió mucho, si es lo que estás pensando.

\- Lo hizo

\- ¿Le dirás que te dije? - Pregunta Finn en pánico. La rubia no lo dejara en paz si se entera que le "dio quejas" a Rachel

\- No, Finn - Ríe Rachel - Está probado científicamente que no eres responsable de nada extraído de ti de forma inadvertida o de otro tipo cuando Quinn y yo estamos involucradas

\- Como si nada hubiera cambiado - Ríe Finn - Como la cara de advertencia e interrogación de Quinn. Mandy la tiene, deberías verla, con su pequeña ceja levantada y todo.

* * *

Marcan su primer año viviendo por separado con un viaje de vuelta a Lima. Eleonor se queda con su papá mientras Rachel se queda con sus padres.

Leroy todavía no toca el tema de Finn, a diferencia de Hiram que ha estado diciendo lo justo para cubrirlos a ambos

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas? - Pregunta Leroy. Sentado en el comedor frente a Rachel

\- Todo está bien. Elly empezó a asistir a ballet y he conseguido un papel secundario en un nuevo musical. Les enviaré boletos

\- Eso es genial, pero no era lo que estaba preguntando

\- ¿Sobre Finn y yo? - Suspira Rachel ***Se estaba demorando***

\- No puedes esperar que no me preocupe, princesa. Te mudas a Nueva York por segunda vez y Finn vuelve solo apenas seis meses despues. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos, lo sabes. Tú y nuestra preciosa nieta, solas, en esa gran ciudad.

\- ¿También me pedirás que vuelva, papá?

\- No - Suspira Leroy - Te conozco muy bien. Le entregaste tu corazón a Broadway desde que tenías tres años y te llevamos a la primera obra.

\- Papá... ¿Crees que fue mala idea volver? - Pregunta Rachel, insegura

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No. - Responde la morena con determinación - Amo a Elly, y parece estar más feliz ahora que tiene amigos y yo estoy en la ciudad que amo, en la que me siento como en casa. Lamento que Finn y yo no funcionáramos. Debí haberme esforzado más.

\- Rachel, te casaste con el chico en la secundaria, a pesar de las objeciones de todos, de los adultos e incluso de amigos. Tú renunciaste a Nueva York por él y admito que no lo podía creer al principio - Dice Leroy, estirándose y alcanzando las manos de su hija para envolverlas con las suyas - Cariño, podemos ver lo mucho que ustedes han tratado de que las cosas funcionen. Estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes, para ti misma y para Elly.

\- Soy una madre terrible, soy como...

\- No, no lo eres - La interrumpe Leroy. - Además no creo que esa comparación se mantenga. Quinn nos dice que Beth se ha convertido en una jovencita maravillosa. - Continúa el hombre sabiendo la comparación que tenía su hija en la punta de la lengua.

Quinn se había puesto en contacto con Beth poco después de graduarse en Yale. La niña era una versión más joven de su madre, con una mezcla de personalidad entre Rachel y Quinn.

Cuando Quinn la vio por primera vez, sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y Beth, sabiendo toda la historia, o todo lo que una niña de su edad debió haber sabido, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia.

Fue uno de los momentos en los que Rachel da gracias al cielo por haber presenciado

\- ¿No estoy cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida? - Pregunta la diva, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordar

\- Incluso si lo estas, no estoy en posición de juzgar - Ríe Leroy - Soy tu padre, obviamente quiero envolverte en algodón y guardarte bajo llave, asegurándome de que nada malo te ocurra. Pero no puedo.

\- Lo sé - Responde Rachel. Con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

La morena espera nerviosamente en la puerta.

Rachel encuentra desconcertante estar en este lugar familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey - Saluda Finn cuando abre la puerta - Pasa

Rachel entra a la casa saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Puedo quitarme el abrigo o saldremos a cenar? - Pregunta Rachel con las manos en el dicho abrigo

\- Nah. Cociné. Elly me enseñó a preparar tu plato de espaguetis - Dice él un una sonrisa tímida, tomando su abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero, para luego dirigirse a la cocina - Toma asiento

Rachel echa un vistazo a sus alrededores. La casa no ha cambiado, aparte de los cuadros en la repisa de la chimenea; algunas nuevas fotos de Eleonor en la escuela que ella misma tomó y envió a Finn después, una de Finn cabalgando con una pequeña Elly delante de él y un dibujo de macarrones titulado "Mi familia"

Sorprendentemente también hay una foto de los tres en la feria del condado. Rachel puede recordar aquel día con facilidad, fue poco antes de volver a Nueva York... poco antes de que su matrimonio se derrumbara... o terminara de derrumbarse, en todo caso.

Finn vuelve con los platos de espaguetis unos minutos después, colocándolos sobre la mesa y gesticulando con las manos, invitándola a sentarse.

Rachel lo hace, sintiéndose ligeramente... ¿traicionada? Finn nunca ayudó en la cocina; sus habilidades culinarias se resumían a calentar lo que había sobrado de la cena anterior. Ahora que estaba sólo y no tenía a nadie que hiciera las cosas por él, había tomado la iniciativa de aprender. Aprendió por él... nunca lo hizo por Rachel

\- Siento hacerte esperar - Comienza Finn, una vez él mismo tomó asiento

\- No hay problema - Responde ella con una sonrisa, un poco falsa - Se ve delicioso - Continua, mirando el plato

\- Elly me enseñó algunas cosas - Dice el chico, encogiéndose de hombros - Estuve un tiempo viviendo de comida rápida

\- Finn - Lo llama la morena, con una mirada materna.

\- ¿Que? También comía verduras - responde él, un poco a la defensiva - No necesito cuidar tanto mi dieta. Me examiné hace poco y el doctor dijo que estaba más saludable que algunos veinteañeros que él ve.

\- Eso es genial, Finn - Se alegra Rachel. Lo cual termina la conversación y ambos empiezan a comer.

La comida no es GENIAL, pero la morena se da cuenta que él está orgulloso de ella. Se las arreglan para pasar la cena con charlas acerca de Eleonor, de su trabajo, sus amigos. Rachel se da cuenta que él y Puck pasan mucho tiempo juntos y, por lo tanto, él pasa mucho tiempo con los hijos de Quinn.

\- Puck logra pasar cada fin de semana con Mandy y Jordan - Finn dice, limpiando el plato prácticamente con la lengua - Eso es lo bueno de que viva en la misma ciudad que Quinn.

Rachel lucha para no reaccionar y morderse la lengua. Ella sabe que Finn no es malicioso, pero nunca ha entendido el significado del tacto

\- Eso es bueno - Responde la morena, reparando profundamente para controlarse

\- Si. ¿Puedes creer que Mandy acaba de entrar a la secundaria? Pronto será el turno de Elly - Dice el ex futbolista observándola. Se limpia la boca y baja la servilleta, adoptando una posición seria - Rach, estaba pensando... entiendo porque quieres quedarte en Nueva York, y eso está bien, pero tal vez Elly pueda empezar la secundaria aquí. Quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que no seas una buena madre o que ella no sea feliz allá - ***Golpe en la yugular*** piensa Rachel - Es sólo que Puck y mi madre piensan que es bueno para ella crecer aquí, donde tiene familia y personas que la conocen desde que nació

\- Finn...

\- Ya lo pensé, Rach. Yo podría mantenerla vigilada, ya sabes, cuidar de ella, en la escuela. Asegurarme de que nadie la moleste, ya sabes lo malos que son los niños a su edad. Además tendría una amiga de entrada, Mandy, y Quinn la ayudaría a...

\- Finn - Lo interrumpe Rachel. Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Finn y escuchando la vacilación en su voz. - ¿Desde cuándo me tienes tanto miedo? - Pregunta la morena con tristeza. A esto han llegado.

\- No lo tengo - Responde Finn - Elly también es mi hija, y debería tener una opinión en su vida. Es decir, soy su padre.

Algo en el tono en que lo dijo envía una alarma a la cabeza de la diva

\- Eso nunca ha sido puesto en duda - Responde ella, pausadamente

\- Mira, Rachel, la razón por la que te invite aquí hoy es porque quiero que Elly vuelva a casa. Soy su padre, pero solo logro verla como... una vez al año. No es justo

\- Y... ¿ella no puedo opinar? - Pregunta Rachel, luchando por mantener la calma

\- ¿Acaso YO no puedo opinar? - Pregunta Finn subiendo un poco su tono. Después, termina su copa de vino y respira profundo - Voy por una cerveza - Dice más calmado, levantándose - ¿Quieres una?

\- Estoy bien, gracias. - Responde la morena - Pero no creo que debas beber mientras hablamos de esto

\- Yo bebo cuando me dé la gana - Es la respuesta del chico.

Rachel se queda sola, sentada en el comedor, por un largo momento, mientras Finn respira profundo en la cocina.

¿Qué está pasando? se pregunta Rachel. ¿Enserio Finn quiere quitarle a su hija? ¿Enserio Finn la está haciendo escoger entre su hija y su sueño de toda la vida?

Pero... Finn tiene razón. Él es su padre, y la ve una vez al año. Y tal vez pueda estar más pendiente de ella. Los múltiples trabajos de la morena junto con sus audiciones la dejan exhausta y si tiene una charla larga con su hija una vez a la semana, es mucho.

Además, no tiene que pensar en ella misma y en como su ex-marido está tratando de separar a su hija de ella. Tiene que pensar que tal vez Elly no es feliz y se siente sola, y que Finn sólo quiere lo mejor para ella.

Él no piensa en hacerle daño a Rachel, él piensa en lo mejor para su hija

\- Piénsalo - Le dice en un susurro Finn, recostado en el marco de la puerta y con la cerveza destapada en su mano derecha - Estaré pendiente de ella, ella estará cerca a sus abuelos y a Quinn y Puck y tu podrás concentrarte en tus audiciones. Es una gran idea. ¿Qué te detiene?

\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que estas esperando que tome una importantísima decisión en cinco segundos? - Responde la diva, a la defensiva

Él se encoge de hombros

\- Si, es un poco sacada de la nada. Pero seamos racionales, Rachel, yo he hecho mi parte y ahora tú debes contribuir

\- ¿Hecho tu parte? ¿Contribuir? ¿De qué rayos hablas, Finn? - Pregunta ella, sintiendo como su ira se incrementa, de nuevo. Sólo Finn tiene el don de hacerlo

\- Yo no era feliz en Nueva York. Nunca lo fui y no necesitaba volver para darme cuenta que yo no pertenecía allí. Pero tú no eras feliz aquí y lo entiendo. Sé lo importante que es Broadway para ti, Rach, y por eso lo volví a intentar. Quería que te dieras cuenta que me esforcé, pero no fue suficiente - Dice Finn, clavando su vista en la cerveza - Así que este soy yo esforzándome de nuevo, por nosotros. Si te vas no voy a detenerte, Rachel. Quiero decir, claro que quiero que volvamos a ser una familia y Elly necesita a su madre, pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a volver

\- Quieres que me rinda - Afirma Rachel en un susurro, sabiendo que en esas cuatro palabras se resumía el discurso de Finn

\- Quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de nosotros. Éramos muy felices, Rach

\- No te entiendo - Responde Rachel negando con la cabeza - Dices que sabes que yo no era feliz acá, pero aun así ¿Me estas pidiendo que vuelva?

\- Ya lo hiciste antes, cariño - Responde Finn un poco condescendiente - Todo lo que pido es que vuelvas a casa. No ahora, dijiste que has obtenido papeles y es genial, estoy feliz por ti. Por eso sugerí que Elly volviera primero, para estar seguro que tú volverías para siempre, que no tendríamos que volver a Nueva York otra vez.

Rachel continua negando con su cabeza, mirándolo a la cara con dolor, está claro que él verdaderamente piensa que está haciendo lo correcto

\- Finn, te pediré que por favor pares de hablar y...

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque no quieres ver las cosas con racionalidad? Maldita sea, Rachel - Explota Finn, dando un manotazo en la mesa, asustándola. Finn, instantáneamente se ve contrariado, como si ni él pueda creer lo que acaba de hacer y luego fija su mirada en Rachel, aun en shock - Yo... lo siento, Rach

\- Creo que debo irme - Dice la morena, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el perchero en busca de su abrigo

\- No, espera - La persigue Finn tomándola con demasiada fuerza del brazo y haciéndola girar para mirarlo. Rachel se estremece ante el fuerte contacto - No hemos terminado

\- Si, ya hemos terminado - Responde Rachel con determinación y desafío, zafándose con fuerza de su agarre

Finn fija su vista en el brazo de Rachel, en donde su mano ha quedado marcada. Pasa las manos por su cabello, desesperado.

\- Mierda, Rachel. Lo siento - Suspira él, recostándose en la pared más cercana y dejándose caer al suelo - ¿En dónde nos equivocamos? - Pregunta él, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Finn - Comienza la diva, arrodillándose frente a él. Dividida entre querer hacer las cosas bien con él o volver a ser ella misma. Ella alcanza el rostro del chico y pone una mano en su mejilla - Te amo, Finn - La postura de Finn se tensa. - Pero tienes razón, no soy feliz aquí. Cada día que pasaba en este pueblo me mataba lentamente. Tengo que ser esta persona egoísta que sé que estoy siendo. Pero no podría vivir conmigo misma si continuara eligiéndote a ti por sobre mis sueños, Finn. Lo siento si no lo ves de esa manera - Dice Rachel con una voz suave - No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, quiero que lo sepas. Nunca me he arrepentido. Éramos felices - Termina ella

Al ver que parece que no obtendrá respuesta de Finn, Rachel se levanta y se coloca su abrigo, dispuesta a salir. Justo cuando su mano está en la perilla, él vuelve a hablar

\- ¿Quién es?

-¿Que?

\- ¿Cómo se llama? El otro tipo - Le pregunta Finn, mirándola con los ojos aguados y con odio. Mirada que Rachel nunca creyó ver dirigida a ella

\- No hay otro tipo - Se defiende la morena

\- ¿Segura? Porque encuentro difícil de creer que escojas tu carrera por encima de tu familia si no hay nadie más, Rach

\- No. Hay. Nadie. Mas. Finn - le responde Rachel, lo más calmadamente posible que puede

\- Dime la verdad por una vez, Rachel. Estas enamorada de Quinn

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Cliffhanger una semana después._

 _Estoy tarde una semana pero, hey, miren el lado bueno. Este capítulo es el más largo que he subido hasta ahora. Con más de 5500 palabras. Si eso no es amor y (mi forma de pedir perdón por mi tardanza) es lo mejor que tengo._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y respondiendo a algunos Reviews:_

 _Sé que quieren leer partes felices y con perdices y en lugar de eso leen más drama y frustración; pero seamos sinceros ¿Creen que esta parte Finchel de la historia estaría llena de pétalos de flores? No. Todos sabemos que nada de esa relación era saludable. No sé preocupen, llegaran las perdices cuando llegue Faberry. Mientras tanto Rachel debe ver la vida que le hubiera tocado de haberse casado con Finn y haber ignorado sus sentimientos por Quinn._

 _Y no se preocupen. Faberry llegara, no se apuren_

 _Sin más que escribir_

 _¿Sugerencias, comentarios u opiniones? Deja tu review_

 _PD: Gracias por su gran apoyo a este Fic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen_

 _Próxima actualización: 15 de Octubre de 2017_


	7. El primer deseo Parte 6

_Disclaimer al final del primer capitulo_

* * *

\- ¿Quién es?

-¿Que?

\- ¿Cómo se llama? El otro tipo - Le pregunta Finn, mirándola con los ojos aguados y con odio. Mirada que Rachel nunca creyó ver dirigida a ella

\- No hay otro tipo - Se defiende la morena

\- ¿Segura? Porque encuentro difícil de creer que escojas tu carrera por encima de tu familia si no hay nadie más, Rach

\- No. Hay. Nadie. Más. Finn - le responde Rachel, lo más calmadamente posible que puede

\- Dime la verdad por una vez, Rachel. Estas enamorada de Quinn

Silencio.

Finn la miraba con odio, mientras ella era incapaz de cerrar su boca

\- ¿Que? - Pregunta la morena, una vez recuperadas sus facultades - ¿Estas escuchándote, Finn? - Continua con incredulidad - Es absurda la sola afirmación. Quinn no es gay y yo tampoco. Ambas estamos casadas con otras personas... yo...yo estoy casada contigo... estaba...estaba casada contigo - Agrega la diva, perdiendo su confianza a medida que las palabras salían de su boca

\- Puck lo sabe - Dice él, sin dudarlo un solo momento y bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

Ella siente su sangre bajar hasta sus pies.

\- ¿Puck lo sabe? - Pregunta la diva con inseguridad y voz trémula, para luego recuperarse - ¡No hay nada que saber, Finn!

\- ¡Él es mi mejor amigo, está casado con Quinn! - Explota Finn - Esto es tan jodido - Continua entre dientes.

Y sí, es jodido, dañado, enfermo...

Que su Ex Esposa, con quien tiene una hija, esté enamorada de su Ex novia quien está casada y tiene hijos con su mejor amigo.

Es jodido.

Todo esto pasa por la cabeza del Ex Quarterback, mientras la diva solo lo mira boquiabierta, con su mente zumbando por la locura de sus acusaciones.

Excepto... que él no está completamente equivocado; en su vida real, ella estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Pero de SU Quinn Fabray. En esta vida, esta no es su Quinn y ella no puede ser ESA Rachel.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - Le pregunta la diva, por fin, después de tomar un profundo y prolongado respiro. - ¿Porque Quinn? De todas las personas ¿Porque Quinn?

\- Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte - Responde Finn, cortante. Pero evitando mirarla a la cara

\- Esto... esto es... estas siendo completamente ridículo. No sé cuáles son tus fundamentos para tales acusaciones. No. Hay. Otra. Persona. Finn y aunque la hubiera, no sería Quinn- Trata de nuevo Rachel, de forma pausada. Para luego perder los estribos al no obtener respuesta de su Ex-marido - Por el amor de Dios ¡ELLA NO ES GAY! - Le grita, con la intención de despertarlo.

Él solo levanta su cabeza y la penetra con la mirada

\- Suenas demasiado molesta por ello - Le dice serio

Ella se ríe ***Increíble***

 **-** ¡Mi Ex-Marido está acusándome de estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga! ¡Creo que tengo derecho a estar molesta!

\- Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería

\- Como sea. Me largo - Responde Rachel, no sabiendo cómo manejar la situación y agradeciendo no ser detenida cuando su mano se encuentra de nuevo en la perilla.

Finn continua sentado en el suelo con su espalda en la pared, saca el anillo de bodas, que él mismo le puso a Rachel hace unos años y que ella le devolvió una vez firmados los papeles de divorcio, de su bolsillo. Pensaba dárselo una vez ella aceptara volver a casa.

* * *

Sus padres no necesitan preguntar; pueden darse cuenta que la cena no terminó bien. Ellos ofrecen llevarse a Eleonor a Columbus por el día (Rachel escuchó que Finn estaba agradecido por el espacio), le dejan preparada su comida favorita y se van con promesas de abrazos y apoyo cuando vuelvan.

Rachel se encuentra sentada en su vieja habitación, hojeando sus álbumes de fotos de la secundaria cuando suena el timbre. La diva lo ignora, hasta que escucha la voz de Quinn llamando su nombre.

En su camino a la puerta, la morena se detiene para observar su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo, se pasa las manos por su cabello para manejarlo un poco y abre la puerta, cuando llega a la conclusión de que no puede hacer nada por sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

\- Hola, Quinn

\- Finn me contó - Dice la rubia sin preámbulos, de pie en la entrada de la casa, sin intentar entrar. - ¿Es cierto? - Pregunta

Rachel palidece, y maldice a su amplio vocabulario por abandonarla en un momento tan crucial.

A falta de palabras, la diva se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de mí? - Vuelve a intentar Quinn

\- ¿Finn...él...? no importa - responde Rachel, recuperando su facultad de habla - No es cierto de todos modos - Dice la morena, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga para entrar a la casa. La rubia le sigue los pasos

\- Él parece pensar que es cierto, Rach. Yo... ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le dijo que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ella... y ella se preocupa por su bienestar.

 ***Esta rubia me lo deja cada vez más difícil***

 **-** Mi marido... Mi Ex-Marido - Se corrige Rachel - Piensa que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga, que está casada con nuestro amigo de la secundaria - Resume Rachel, para luego tirarse en el sofá, cansada de repente - Sabes cómo es Finn... pero... ¿Le creíste?

\- Yo... pensé... no

Rachel levanta su cabeza para mirar a la rubia de pie frente a ella, evitando encontrase con sus ojos

\- ¿Quinn? - La ínsita la morena

Quinn se cruza de brazos y centra su atención en la ventana de la sala, toma un profundo y prolongado respiro mientras piensa en como continuar la conversación

\- Veo la forma en que me miras - Dice finalmente.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunta Rachel, sintiendo que su pecho se contrae

\- Pase cuatro años alrededor de Santana y Brittany; viéndolas en la escuela, caminar con sus meñiques entrelazados... veo como se miran...y...y... pensé que... pensé que así es como me miras - Termina insegura Quinn, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordar de sus ojos. La rubia vuelve a mirarla después de un momento y le ruega - Por favor... por favor dime que me equivoco

Y para Rachel... es como si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago, quitándole el aire.

\- Todo...todo esto... ¿Porque nunca dijiste nada? - Es todo lo que Rachel puede preguntar, luchando contra sus propias lagrimas

\- No... No pude. ¿Cómo iba a sacar el tema? Estaba tan segura que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, que todo estaba bien y que íbamos a reírnos de ello algún día. Lo dijiste tú misma, Rachel, ¡Es ridículo! Estoy casada y tu... tu estuviste casada y... yo... no puedo...yo... no estoy hecha de esa manera - Termina la Ex-porrista, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

\- ... no me amas de la misma manera - Le ayuda Rachel.

Quinn la mira angustiada

\- ¿Que?... ¿Quieres...quieres decir...?

\- Honestamente... no lo sé, Quinn - Responde la morena, harta de actuar, harta de pretender que todo lo que ve en Quinn es una amiga. Harta de negar algo que, al parecer, es muy obvio.

\- ¿No sabes qué? ¿No sabes si estas enamorada de mi o no?

\- ¿Acaso importa? ¡Tú y yo somos amigas! ¡Tú y yo no podemos ser nada más que amigas! ¿Porque necesitas ponerle una etiqueta? ¿Porque necesitas saber si estoy o no enamorada de ti?

\- Entonces... Finn tenía razón

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI FINN TIENE RAZON O NO! - Explota Rachel, desesperada - No cambia nada - Termina débilmente

\- Si... si lo hace - Dice Quinn - Todo cambia entre nosotras Rach...yo...yo no quiero lastimarte

\- Lo sé - Responde la diva, cuando toda la rabia la abandona, ahora suplantada por el miedo de perder a su mejor amiga

\- Dime la verdad, por favor - Le ruega la rubia

Ella no necesita decir nada. Rachel mira directamente a los ojos avellana de Quinn, sabiendo que su alma está desnuda para que ella la vea, como siempre lo hace.

Quinn rompe el contacto visual

\- ... Tengo que irme. Lo siento

Rachel se levanta del sofá y detiene a Quinn del brazo cuando da un paso para retirarse

\- Quinn... - le ruega la morena

Pero la rubia, sin regalarle una segunda mirada, se desprende de su agarre y se va.

Rachel se derrumba.

* * *

Para cuando Eleonor y sus padres vuelven, Rachel está lo suficientemente compuesta como para saludarlos con una sonrisa y pasa el resto de la noche escuchando a su hija hablar de su día.

Hiram se queda en la cocina después de que Leroy pone a Eleonor en la cama con una historia.

\- Rach, hija ¿Estas bien?

\- No, papi

\- Oh, princesa - Suspira preocupado su padre, para luego envolverla en sus brazos.

No importa si Rachel vive sola en Nueva York, si ya es adulta y tiene una hija, ella siempre será la princesa de la casa para sus padres.

Rachel se deja envolver en los brazos de su padre, extrañando la sensación. Después de un momento se separa gentilmente.

\- Papá... ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?

\- ¿Hay algo que no me estas contando? - Pregunta Hiram, arrugando la frente.

\- Finn cree que estoy enamorada de Quinn

Para darle crédito, Hiram no reacciona de manera exagerada. No demasiado al menos.

\- Okay... y ¿lo estás?

Rachel sacude la cabeza

\- No importa, porque ella no es gay, y mi matrimonio acaba de terminar, y tengo una hija de la que preocuparme. - Rachel no se da cuenta que su voz se ha debilitado con forme hablaba y sus lágrimas han empezado a derramarse - Pronto cumpliré 34 años y ni siquiera tengo control sobre mi propia vida, y tengo una hija en quien pensar. No debería estar creándome problemas adicionales ¿Cómo deje que las cosas se pusieran tan mal? - Pregunta Rachel a su padre, quien siempre ha parecido saberlo todo

\- No lo están

\- Si lo están

\- Rach, tu padre y yo te criamos mejor que esto. Eres una luchadora, tú y Elly, y no es el fin del mundo. Sé que lo sabes.

\- Tal vez - Déjenselo a Hiram Berry calmar el dramatismo de su hija

\- Esto es lo que harás. Volverás a Nueva York y seguirás con tu vida. Harás que mi preciosa nieta sea tan fuerte y decidida como tú. Enviaras los boletos para tu padre y para mí de tu gran noche de apertura - Hiram hace que su hija vuelva a mirarlo levantando su barbilla con gentileza y continua - y al final, todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando te mantengas fiel a ti misma. Lo prometo

\- Pero... ¿qué hay de Quinn? - Pregunta Rachel, siendo la rubia su mayor preocupación

Hiram resopla

\- Eso es complicado y muy personal, cariño. No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer

Ella suspira

* * *

Es su último día en Lima, y Rachel ya lo tenía planeado. Mientras Eleonor está en casa de Finn, ella pasará el día leyendo su guion sentada en el sofá.

No contaba con que Quinn entrara a la sala de estar de casa de sus padres y se parara frente a ella, con las manos en las caderas y una ceja levantada.

Una postura tan familiar como terrorífica para la diva

\- ¿Quinn? - Se recompone Rachel. Luego de dejar caer su guion en la sorpresa de ver a la rubia de pie frente a ella.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero igual no creo que deba hacerlo - Dice Quinn con determinación en sus ojos.

La rubia toma asiento en el sofá, a una distancia segura de la morena, algo que le duele a Rachel más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar.

\- Por... por muy complicadas que estén las cosas entre nosotras; necesitas una amiga, Rach. Me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás... - ***Golpe a la yugular*** piensa Rachel - ... y no puedo, abandonarte cuando más me necesitas

\- Yo... Quinn... no tienes que...

\- Si, si tengo que - La interrumpe Quinn - Rachel... no puedes quedarte

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo quedarme? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando - Dice Rachel, confundida

\- Te conozco. Estas tentada a rendirte por Finn otra vez. Rachel, te suicidarías. Por feliz que fuera... que fuéramos, con Puck, los niños y tus padres por tenerte cerca, no podremos soportar verte morir por dentro... de nuevo

\- Ninguno de ustedes dijo nada antes

\- Sabíamos que tú no escucharías. Y tú también lo sabes.

Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos. Y como siempre, Quinn lee con facilidad a Rachel

\- No vas a ser una mala madre

\- No puedes estar segura de ello

\- Tal vez, pero eres muy predecible. Por lo menos para mí. No puedes ser una buena madre si eres miserable y lo sabes. Sabes que esa fue la razón de que Shelby volviera.

\- Shelby se sentía culpable, eso es todo - Interrumpe la morena, con el rencor por su madre biológica sintiéndose en cada palabra - Ella dejo un bebe atrás y no quería tener nada que ver con la adolescente que encontró

\- Pero no puedes negar que es una buena madre para Beth - Responde Quinn, sabiendo que Rachel no podría decir nada al respecto

La diva lo sabe, Shelby ha dedicado cada pedazo de su vida a criar a Beth. El genuino afecto y la calidez que tiene por su hija adoptiva son evidentes para todos

\- No puedo decir que se redimió o arregló todo, porque no lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará - Continua Quinn, recordando el dolor que sintió su mejor amiga al enfrentar el rechazo de su madre biológica - Pero tú no eres Shelby. Siempre has estado ahí para Elly, siempre la has puesto primero. Créeme. Se todo sobre poner a mi hijo primero - Termina Quinn, con dolor en su voz, recordando el día en que dejo ir a su pequeña primogénita

\- No sé si estoy a punto de tomar la peor decisión de mi vida - Dice Rachel, vacilante

\- Confía en ti misma, como siempre lo has hecho - Aconseja la rubia tomando a su mejor amiga de la mano.

Después de un tiempo, Quinn se levanta del sofá

\- Tengo que irme. Cuídate Rachel. Confió en que tomaras la mejor decisión

Rachel siente como el nudo en su garganta se forma rápidamente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante el prospecto de ver a su rubia partir otra vez

La morena sabe que esto es un adiós. Incluso si Quinn no lo dice con palabras

Quinn, con los ojos llorosos y sus manos temblando, se las arregla para recomponerse y tomar una postura calmada, justo como hacía en la secundaria cuando quería esconder sus emociones, gira sobre sus talones y se va dejando a Rachel observando la puerta por la que acaba de cruzar

* * *

Una semana después de que ella regrese a Nueva York, recibe un mensaje de texto de Puck pidiéndole que se vea con él. Su corazón sube a su garganta mientras escribe su respuesta afirmativa, y le da la dirección de un restaurante a una cuadra de su departamento. Elly está en casa con la niñera ya que tiene un espectáculo esta noche.

Rachel llega temprano, elige una cabina al lado de la puerta y pide un café. La camarera llena su taza justo cuando Puck llega a sentarse en la silla frente a ella.

\- Te ves bien, babe

\- Gracias, Noah, pero he estado levantada desde el amanecer y no me hago ilusiones sobre mi apariencia actual. No hay necesidad de pensar en no herir mis sentimientos y vanidad, dado que nos conocemos el tiempo suficiente para habernos visto en nuestros peores momentos. - Le saluda Rachel, casi sin respirar.

\- Si, también te extrañe - Ríe Puck - Me alegra ver que el agotamiento y la vida monoparental no han dejado que tu amplio vocabulario te abandone - Continua, arrancándole una risa a la morena - ¿Dónde está la enana?

\- En cama. Es noche de escuela. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Nueva York?

\- Necesitaba hablar con algunos comerciantes de suministros sobre su nuevo contrato, así que pensé: Que más da, podría pasar a ver a mis judías no relacionadas favoritas - Responde Puck, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel no puede estar segura de sí dice la verdad o si lo dice para hacerla sentir mejor acerca del hecho de que vino exclusivamente a verla o , lo que es peor, que Quinn lo haya enviado.

\- Claro, entiendo - Es todo lo que la diva puede responder

\- Finn me conto sobre ti y Quinn - Suelta Puck de la nada, evitando mirarla directamente

 ***Claro, AHORA entiendo*** Piensa Rachel

\- Finn no estaba del todo en lo correcto. No existe tal cosa como "Quinn Y yo" - Responde Rachel contundente

\- ¿No?... No entiendo - Dice Puck frunciendo el ceño

\- Es… complicado

\- Si, la mayoría de cosas que tienen que ver con chicas lo son, aunque tú y mi rubia están en un nivel completamente diferente. Explícate

Rachel organiza sus ideas cuando son interrumpidos por la camarera que se acerca a tomar la orden de su amigo.

\- No hay "Quinn Y yo" - Explica Rachel una vez están solos de nuevo - Finn estaba molesto conmigo porque no quería reconciliarme con él. Me acusó de quebrantar nuestra familia, de ser demasiado egoísta para priorizar a Elly por encima de todo... especialmente porque yo había aceptado renunciar a mi carrera por nuestro matrimonio antes. Cuando lo negué él llegó a la conclusión de que había alguien más. - Termina Rachel con un suspiro

\- Y... ¿lo hay?

\- No. Quinn es heterosexual, y ella nunca ha pensado en mí de esa manera

\- Pero tu si

Algo que Rachel siempre ha admirado de Puckerman es su percepción y su "directo al punto" manera de conversar. Sin pañuelos de agua tibia.

La morena se retuerce un poco en su asiento antes de contestar

\- Si - Admite, por primera vez en voz alta, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando su reacción

La mesera elige ese momento para llegar con el café de Puck, quien le agradece.

\- Okay - Responde el judío antes de tomar un sorbo de su café

\- ¿Okay? ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar enojado? ¿Has visto a mi rubia? - Bromea Puck y Rachel retiene sus ganas de decir _"Si, OBVIAMENTE he visto a MI rubia_ " - No, Rach. No estoy enojado. - Continua Noah, más serio - Quinn y yo... las cosas no funcionaron como queríamos, pero estamos bien. El corazón quiere lo que quiere. Es solo que... me sorprende que seas tú y Quinn. Nadie lo hubiera visto venir ¿entiendes?

\- Yo... yo... gracias Noah - le dice Rachel, sin saber que más decir

\- Pero claro, estoy obligado a estar un poco molesto contigo, porque Finn es mi mejor amigo y Quinn es la chica de mis ojos... pero igual eres mi babe Judía... todo se está volviendo un poco incestuoso pero... siempre fue así con nuestro Club Glee... además es muy sexy - Suelta Puck, como pensando en voz alta.

\- Es bueno ver que eres el que menos ha cambiado entre nosotros, Noah - Puck se ríe

Después de unos momentos de silencio, en donde ambos disfrutan de sus bebidas, Puck la mira con preocupación

\- ¿Cómo estas Rachel? - Le pregunta, sorprendentemente amable, con un tono generalmente reservado para sus hijos

\- He estado mejor - Responde la diva encogiéndose de hombros

\- No te cierres conmigo Rach. Yo también sufrí por personas que no corresponden mis sentimientos. Sorprendentemente por la misma persona pero muchos años atrás. Sé que lo sabes

\- Si. Los sentimientos no correspondidos lastiman. Casi tanto como estoy lastimando a todos a mi alrededor. Lo siento. Sabes que nunca les haría daño a ninguno de ustedes de manera intencional ¿Cierto? - Pregunta Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos

Puck suspira, antes de levantarse de su asiento frente a Rachel y tomar uno al lado de la diva, para después descansar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

\- Mira, lo que pasa con herir a la gente es que la mayoría del tiempo, nunca quisiste hacerlo en primer lugar, pero lo haces de todas formas. He lastimado a mucha gente con el pasar de los años y desearía no haberlo hecho. Pero no tiene sentido ahogarte en la culpa. Porque ya lo hiciste, ya pasó. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de que esas heridas que dejamos, sanen. A veces lastimamos tanto y tan profundamente que deja cicatrices, pero esa es la vida. Esa mierda pasa.

Rachel recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, y deja que sus lágrimas se derramen libremente

\- Si - responde ella

\- Eso fue aterradoramente corto - Dice Puck, después de un silencio; y ambos ríen.

\- Una larga respuesta difícilmente parece apropiada, dada la gravedad de la situación

\- Esa es la Rachel que conozco - Responde él, y vuelven a reír

Pasan el resto de la velada en silencio. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos perdidos en ojos avellana.

* * *

Después de una semana dejando a su hija con una niñera, debido a los ensayos, shows, talleres y trabajos de medio tiempo. Después de una semana de ver a Eleonor 2 minutos al día, Rachel llega a la conclusión que Finn tenía razón después de todo.

En la edad en la que Elly se encuentra y por lo que está pasando con el divorcio, lo que menos necesita es pasar el día alrededor de una extraña.

Elly necesita a su familia.

Elly necesita a sus abuelos.

Elly necesita a sus tíos.

Elly necesita a sus primos.

Elly necesita a su padre.

Rachel llora toda la noche después de enviarle el E-mail a Finn.

Porque Rachel necesita a Elly.

Pero debe tomar la mejor decisión para ella.

* * *

Eleonor parece pequeña y perdida, de pie en el enorme aeropuerto, rodeada por su equipaje, y Rachel tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en lágrimas. No otra vez.

La morena se siente terrible, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de su hija, aunque no lo esté, nunca; pero sabe que es lo mejor para ella.

\- Papá te estará esperando en el aeropuerto ¿de acuerdo? - Pregunta Rachel, la niña asiente - Llámame una vez que llegues

\- Okay - Responde su hija, con voz débil

\- Cariño... yo... Cuídate ¿sí? Cuida a tu padre y no olvides que te amo, por favor.

El labio inferior de Eleonor tiembla en un feroz puchero, y sus lágrimas han empezado a recorrer sus mejillas. Abraza a su madre fuertemente, mientras ambas lloran. Cuando el último llamado para abordar el avión resuena en las paredes ambas se separan.

\- Te amo - Dicen madre e hija al mismo tiempo.

Rachel se queda arrodillada, mirando a su hija agitar la mano en su dirección.

Rachel rompe en llanto en medio del aeropuerto

* * *

Ella contesta su teléfono en el segundo timbre

\- ¿Elly?

\- Hola, Rachel - Saluda Finn, seco

\- Hola Finn - le responde la diva igualmente

\- Sólo llamo para decirte que ya recogí a Elly del aeropuerto. Creo que a ella se le olvidó hacerlo

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Está bien. Un poco cansada, creo, porque se quedó dormida en el asiento de atrás

Rachel guarda silencio, imaginando a su bebe durmiendo tranquilamente en el asiento de atrás del carro de Finn

\- Ella no te odia - Interrumpe sus pensamientos Finn, y Rachel llegó a la conclusión que el chico estaba tomando clases de Quinn sobre "Como leer la mente y el alma de Rachel Berry"

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? la acabo de enviar lejos de mí con todas sus pertenencias. Tu no la viste, Finn - Responde Rachel, sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a inundarse

\- Ella lo entenderá cuando sea mayor. Estas haciendo lo correcto

\- Espero que si - Suspira la morena

\- Rach, tienes a Shelby de madre. Simplemente no hagas lo que ella hizo, y estoy seguro que las cosas estarán bien

* * *

Rachel ajusta sus gafas de sol y luego su vestido. Ella sabe muy bien que las posibilidades de que los paparazzi la encuentren en una ceremonia de graduación son escasas; pero no se arriesgará.

El lugar está lleno de emocionados graduados y sus padres igualmente emocionados; Rachel no tiene ni idea de cómo rayos va a encontrar a su graduada

Pero tiene suerte; la multitud se parte y ella inmediatamente posa la mirada en su hermosa hija

\- ¡ELLY! - La llama

\- ¡Mamá! - Grita la joven, acercándose a ella mientras aparta a la multitud a empujones.

Rachel, también empieza a moverse entre la multitud y las dos se abrazan fuertemente una vez se encuentran

\- Cariño, felicitaciones. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti

\- Gracias mamá - le dice Elly, rompiendo el abrazo con la sonrisa torcida que heredó de su padre - Me alegra que hayas logrado venir ¿Escuchaste mi discurso?

\- Por supuesto, estuviste increíble

Rachel se perdió la graduación de Mandy porque estaba en una gira nacional de Wicked y aun no se lo ha podido perdonar

Rachel está apunto de agregar algo más cuando las palabras mueren en su garganta; ella ve una cara familiar no muy lejos de donde están. Eleonor la mira y se da vuelta para ver lo que Rachel ve. Al momento que lo hace, su rostro se ilumina (de una forma que nunca ocurre cuando ve a Rachel, pero no puede culpar a su hija por eso)

\- ¡PAPÁ!

Finn se acerca y le da a su hija un fuerte abrazo. Rachel aparta su mirada; sintiendo como si se entrometiera en un momento familiar privado.

\- Felicitaciones amor - Le dice Finn, con orgullo en sus ojos. Su expresión se congela en cuanto su vista se posa en Rachel - Oh, hola Rachel

\- Hola, Finn - Saluda Rachel, esperando que su hija se quede a su alrededor para mediar entre ellos. Dado que no han hablado directamente en más de diez años. Pero Eleonor ha logrado desaparecer entre la multitud, gritando emocionada a uno de sus amigos - Te ves bien

\- Gracias. Tú también - responde Finn, con las manos en los bolsillos

\- Gracias

Finn ha envejecido bien; sus líneas de risa están más definidas ahora, y aunque su línea del cabello está disminuyendo, ha logrado mantenerse relativamente en forma. Se viste mejor de lo que nunca lo había visto; su chaqueta es cortada a medida, sus pantalones no están arrugados, y sus zapatos complementan su ropa.

Él la atrapa examinándolo

\- Elly me ha escogido la ropa - dice Finn, tímidamente. – Me hubiera puesto Convers si dependiera de mí

\- Eso explica mucho - Responde la morena, riendo

Ella es salvada de una charla aún más incómoda por los salvadores más improbables. Mandy y Jordan aparecen de la nada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando la ven.

\- ¡Tía Rachel! - Gritan ambos, lanzándose a ella con los brazos abiertos

\- ¡Hola enanos! - Los saluda Rachel, felizmente, abrazándolos con fuerza. Han crecido tanto. La última vez que los vio fue cuando fueron a pasar sus vacaciones en Nueva York con Eleonor. Hace unos dos años.

Ella está feliz de verlos a ambos, pero realmente ella no quiere tener que encontrarse con...

Bueno, quien quiera que esté allá arriba: Dios, Buda, Jehová, Allah, Brahmán, Krisna o simplemente el maldito genio, decide ignorarla

Los últimos 15 años han sido amables con Quinn: la rubia parece no haber cambiado en absoluto. La morena se concentra poco en Puck, dado que se las ha arreglado para verse con él con poca frecuencia a lo largo de los años. La diva posa su vista en la rubia frente a ella, tratando de memorizarla

A su lado, Finn se pone rígido

\- Hola Puck. Hola Quinn - Saludo el chico

Puck le devuelve el saludo y Quinn lo ignora, teniendo ojos solo para la diva

\- Hola Rachel - La saluda

Rachel suelta un suspiro que no se dio cuenta de estar sosteniendo

\- Hola Quinn

* * *

 _Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaan_

 _Respecto a mi tardanza solo puedo decir que, la universidad es una perra._

 _Eeeen fin, en el próximo capitulo, como se habrán dado cuenta por los saltos en el tiempo, será el fin del primer deseo y el comienzo del segundo, el cual, personalmente, me parece el mejor de todos._

 _Sigan sintonizando, la temporada Faberry se acerca y no podría estar más feliz al respecto._

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Sus Reviews es algo que me aleja de mis trabajos académicos y me incitan a escribir, así que síganlos dejando._

 _Próxima actualización: 22 de Octubre de 2017_


	8. El primer deseo Parte 7

_Disclaimer al final del primer capitulo_

* * *

\- Hola Puck. Hola Quinn - Saludó el chico

Puck le devuelve el saludo y Quinn lo ignora, teniendo ojos solo para la diva

\- Hola Rachel - La saluda

Rachel suelta un suspiro que no se dio cuenta de estar sosteniendo

\- Hola Quinn

* * *

Si Rachel hubiera pensado que su tormento había terminado, se habría reído de tal ilusión. Todos salen a cenar juntos y ella no tiene corazón para decepcionar a los niños, ya no tan niños.

La morena pasa la mayor parte de la noche solo observándolos. Finn es un gran padre, pero es evidente que no ha estado ni está solo en la tarea; por la forma en que Eleonor habla con Puck y Quinn, Rachel se da cuenta que prácticamente la han criado juntos.

Ante tal descubrimiento, Rachel tiene que excusarse en medio de la cena para salir de allí lo antes posible.

Fuera del restaurante, mientras piensa en como su hija la ve como un pariente lejano y Quinn está más hermosa que nunca, es interrumpida de sus cavilaciones por la ultima en cuestión. Rachel no puede hacer más que maldecir mentalmente. ***No se me da un respiro***

 **-** ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo? - Pregunta la diva, dado que Quinn no da el primer paso

\- Yo... te ves bien, Rachel - Suelta Quinn, insegura, mientras juega nerviosamente con la correa de su bolso. - He estado siguiendo tu carrera. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado

\- Gracias - Responde la morena, cortante

Quinn toma un profundo respiro.

\- Rachel, por favor - Ruega después de un incómodo y prolongado silencio

\- ¡¿Por favor que?! - Explota la diva, sin poder mantener la calma - Han pasado 15 años, Quinn. ¡15 AÑOS!. Cortaste todo contacto conmigo desde aquel día. Creo que tengo todo el derecho a estar molesta

\- ¡No fue fácil para mí, Rachel! Te amo, pero no de esa manera, y no quería lastimarte. No podemos ser más que amigas y...

\- ¡No éramos nada más que mejores amigas, Quinn! Nunca fuimos más que eso, y eso me bastaba. Pero tu decidiste alejarte, por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad, a lastimarme. Y haciéndolo, hiciste exactamente eso, arruinaste nuestra amistad y me lastimaste más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho jamás.

Quinn agacha su cabeza, antes de que la diva pueda ver sus ojos llorosos. Pero ella alcanza a notarlos

\- Lo siento

\- Te llamé - Continua Rachel, ya no podía parar. Mejor decir todo lo que tenía que ser dicho - Te envié emails. Hubo momentos en que solo te necesitaba a ti, a mi mejor amiga, para decirme que todo iba a estar bien, pero tú... - La diva para un momento al oír su voz temblorosa y continua - Le dijiste a Puck que me dijera que te dejara en paz. Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo tú misma

\- No podía manejarlo en ese entonces - Se excusa la rubia

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Nada ha cambiado?

Quinn la mira, decidiendo su próximo movimiento.

Y se decide.

Hurga en el interior de su bolso y saca un anillo de diamantes.

.

.

.

Y se lo coloca en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

\- Estoy casada

\- Oh, felicitaciones - Le dice Rachel, forzando una sonrisa, sintiendo como su estómago se revuelve - ¿Quién es el afortunado chico?

\- De hecho...

Quinn no tenía que terminar la oración para que Rachel entendiera.

La diva siente como todo su mundo se derrumba a sus pies. No solo Quinn está casada, de nuevo, no solo no asistió a su boda, no solo se acaba de enterar... Quinn está casada con una mujer. Y es el peor golpe que Rachel ha recibido en las vidas que ha vivido.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Puck está secretamente enamorado de Artie? - Pensó que podría manejar una conversación con Quinn cuando estaba en el avión camino a Lima. Pero esa única revelación fue capaz de desbaratarla en segundos. Pero intenta continuar, llevada inevitablemente por la rabia y el dolor- Okay... así que... ¿Ahora estas casada con una mujer? Porque... ¿Que? ¿No podías soportar pensar en MÍ particularmente, de esa manera?

\- No fue así, Rachel - Dice débilmente Quinn, quien ya evidencia lagrimas cayendo por su rostro - No se suponía que sucediera. En aquellos días pensaba mucho en ti, en nosotras, en la secundaria... cuando me di cuenta... no era totalmente heterosexual. Yo... era demasiado tarde... había destruido lo que teníamos y…

\- Pero nunca me amaste de la manera en que yo te amaba - Interrumpe la morena

\- Lo siento, Rachel - Dice Quinn, en forma de respuesta

Rachel cierra sus ojos, sabe muy bien que Quinn está enterada de que no ha habido nadie más en su vida. La prensa sensacionalista atestigua eso cada vez que puede. Y piensa en la secundaria y en cómo, pensar en ella, pudo hacer cambiar el pensamiento de la rubia.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - Le pregunta la morena, sin abrir los ojos

\- Lo soy - Responde Quinn, después de recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial por el repentino cambio de tema

\- Me alegro mucho Quinn, de verdad - Le dice Rachel, abriendo los ojos para que la rubia viera la sinceridad en ellos - Es todo lo que siempre quise para ti - Continua, y al sentir las lágrimas amenazando por correr por sus mejillas, susurra una despedida y camina calle abajo, ignorando las múltiples llamadas de la rubia.

* * *

Recibe una llamada telefónica de Eleonor en estado de pánico, a la 1 de la mañana una noche de Junio. Es Finn

Resulta que la persistente tos que ha tenido durante meses ha desarrollado complicaciones.

Rachel lo deja todo para tomar el primer avión de vuelta a Columbus a pesar de su propio reumatismo (Envejecer apesta. Nunca envejezcan, niños)

Cuando llega, Eleonor ya está allí, con los ojos rojos y luciendo diminuta con una sudadera que le queda grande. Apenas la observa llegar, su hija se lanza a sus brazos

\- Oh, cariño. Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien - Trata de calmarla, sin mucho éxito - ¿Dónde está Peter?

\- Su vuelo se ha retrasado. Estará aquí mañana en la mañana - Le responde ella, y parece que pensar en su prometido le da una renovada energía, y es capaz de cesar un poco el llanto y pararse erguida - Papá está durmiendo, pero el medico dice que puedes entrar a verlo

Rachel le agradece la información, y vuelve a dejar a su hija sentada en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera en donde la vio cuando llegó

La diva entra a la habitación, en donde ve a Finn dormido, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, conectado a unas máquinas. Se sienta a su lado y lo coge de la mano

\- Lo siento mucho, Finn - Le susurra, después de un tiempo

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta Finn, débilmente, abriendo de a poco sus adormilados ojos

Rachel salta un poco por la sorpresa

\- Lo... lo siento. No quise despertarte

\- Está bien. Esta tos tampoco me deja dormir mucho tiempo. Si no me despertabas tú, me despertaba ella - Trato de bromar Finn, para luego ser atacado por la dichosa tos - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes que asistir a esos premios mañana? - Pregunta cuando se recupera del ataque

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - Pregunta ella con genuina curiosidad

\- Dah, miro las noticias cuando la enfermera me deja prender el televisor - responde Finn y ambos ríen divertidos, o al menos Finn trata de reír - Sabes que aquí en Lima eres una gran celebridad y todo lo que haces o dices es noticia aquí - Era cierto. Desde que Rachel alcanzó el estrellato (En ambas vidas) Lima siempre ha sentido cierto orgullo por sus proezas, aunque cuando no era nadie la condenaban en el infierno por ser hija de una pareja gay - ¿Por qué te disculpabas? - Pregunto Finn luego de un momentáneo silencio

\- Porque... lamento no haberte dado una familia adecuada. Era todo lo que siempre deseaste y yo... yo no he sido más que una terrible esposa y una madre horrible

\- Hey, Rach - La interrumpe su Ex-marido - ¿De dónde sacas eso? No lo eres Rachel, ninguna de las dos. Somos Ex-amores adolescentes que criaron una hermosa niña. Juntos.

\- Si, pero pude haberlo intentado más. Pudimos haber sido más. Llegado a más

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que todo lo que quería era escucharte decir eso - Responde Finn con una media sonrisa - Pero lo intentamos. Tuvimos nuestras oportunidades y las aprovechamos. Pero solo porque no resultasen, porque no fue para siempre hace que sea menos real. Elly es real. Hablando de nuestra perfecta hija ¿Aun está afuera?

\- Si. Está esperando a Peter, dijo que vendrá mañana en la mañana

Finn emite un débil gruñido

\- Ahora entiendo por qué el padre de Quinn me odiaba tanto. Es difícil ver a tu bebita con otro hombre que no seas tú, en su vida

\- Sé a lo que te refieres - Le responde Rachel, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano, quitándose las lágrimas y riendo débilmente - Finn... Me importas mucho y siempre lo has hecho. Sé que no he sido la mejor, pero...

\- Nunca necesité que fueras la mejor, Rachel - La interrumpe Finn - Solo necesitaba que fueras tu - A pesar de su poco tacto y su estropeado timing, el Ex-Quarterback siempre fue mejor que ella en lo que respecta a las cosas importantes, logrando transmitir las cosas en un mínimo numero de palabras cuando ella necesitaba párrafos para articularlas - Y lo eras. Incluso cuando era difícil. Es decir, estaba enojado, y me tomó mucho tiempo superarlo, pero Elly resultó ser una gran niña. Eso es todo lo que importa al final ¿no? Las cosas grandes, no las pequeñas

\- Elly es genial ¿no? - Pregunta Rachel a falta de palabras

\- La mejor hija de todos los tiempos - Responde Finn con el rostro iluminado al hablar de su niña

\- Al menos hicimos algo bien

\- Si - Responde Finn, al tiempo que bosteza

\- Debería irme para que puedas descansar

\- Espera - la detiene, cuando está a punto de levantarse - ¿Estamos bien, Rach?

\- Debería ser yo la que pregunte eso. Fui yo la que nos separó

\- No mantengo el marcador de quien se equivocó y cuando - Responde él, encogiéndose de hombros - los marcadores son para juegos de futbol y esas cosas, pero a nadie le importa una vez el campeonato termina

Rachel le sonríe y se inclina sobre el para darle un abrazo, a manera de agradecimiento por la dulce conversación que acaban de tener

\- Auch - Gime Finn y Rachel se aleja de él, asustada de haberle hecho daño - Estaba bromeando - Sonríe su Ex-marido

\- Eres un idiota, Finn Hudson - Ríe Rachel, más calmada

\- He escuchado eso muchas veces - Responde él, tosiendo, pero logrando sonreírle de algún modo.

* * *

Al funeral han asistido muchos estudiantes de diversas generaciones, y le anima a Rachel ver a tantas personas cuyas vidas habían sido cambiadas por Finn

Quinn le sonrió triste a lo lejos, con los ojos enrojecidos, ojeras en el rostro y una mujer apretando su mano izquierda con fuerza.

Rachel se centra en su hija.

* * *

\- Es cáncer

A decir verdad, ella no tiene miedo cuando el médico le dice aquellas temidas palabras, en parte porque ha tenido una buena y larga vida y está muy cansada, pero sobre todo porque en realidad no es su fin

Sin embargo, despedirse es más difícil de lo que imaginó

Mandy y Jordan la visitan en el pabellón con sus respectivas familias, cada uno prometiéndole que se levantaría de la cama y volvería a cantar en un santiamén

Puck la había visitado para mostrarle su bastón nuevo. Rachel está francamente sorprendida de su buena salud, dada su salvaje juventud

\- Es el vodka - Dice Noah - Y el sexo... cuenta como ejercicio - Se defiende, tras la mirada que le lanza la morena - ¿No desearías haberte divertido un poco más cuando pudiste, nena?

Eleonor entra a su habitación inesperadamente, interrumpiendo su gira de conferencias para visitarla y trayendo noticias emocionantes. Está embarazada.

Lo más sorprendente, o lo menos sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su historial, es la aparición de Quinn, dos semanas después de haber sido ingresada en aquel hospital.

Eleonor está con Rachel, sosteniendo su mano y hablándole en voz baja, cuando alguien toca débilmente la puerta y Quinn entra en la habitación

\- Tía Quinn - Dice Elly, sorprendida - Hola, no sabía que vendrías...

\- Lo siento ¿Es un mal momento?

\- Bueno, mamá está muy cansada y... - Empieza Eleonor, mirando a su agotada madre

\- Cariño, déjame hablar con ella ¿sí? - Le pregunta una débil Rachel

Eleonor duda. Tiene la edad suficiente como para entender porque su madre y su tía ya no son amigas, y (Gracias a Dios) está de lado de Rachel, a pesar de que Quinn prácticamente la crio. La morena no sabe que ha hecho para merecer tal nivel de lealtad

\- De acuerdo, iré por un café - Accede Eleonor, abandonando la habitación

Quinn toma el asiento que antes ocupaba Elly.

\- Es bueno verte - Le dice la diva - ¿Cómo está tu esposa? Creo que no sé su nombre

\- Jessica. Ella está bien - Responde la rubia, para luego aclararse la garganta - Rachel, yo... lo siento

\- ¿Sabes? Todos estos años siempre he apreciado tu capacidad de ir directo al grano - Le dice la morena, sonriéndole - ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Por desperdiciar todos estos años. Por romper tu corazón. Por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaste. No lo sé. Por todo. Te he extrañado muchísimo

\- También te he echado de menos. Pero, tenía que ser así, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Podríamos haber quedado como amigas...

Rachel se ríe suavemente. El tiempo ha logrado convertir todo a un suave dolor, y ella está más inclinada a la melancolía que al rencor

\- Sabes que eso me hubiera lastimado más. Nunca hubiera podido estar satisfecha siendo solo tu amiga, Quinn. Créeme, fue lo mejor - La morena estira su mano y Quinn entiende el gesto y la toma entre las suyas - Así de dramático como estoy segura que sonará, estoy feliz de haberte visto una última vez

\- Rachel, no. Todavía tienes muchos años más por delante de ti

\- Quinn, estoy en cuidados intensivos y la mitad de mi tratamiento consiste en morfina. Pensé que tú eras la realista entre nosotras - Se ríe y la rubia se ríe con ella - Míranos - Continua Rachel - Tuvimos vidas espectaculares, ambas, con y sin la otra. No hay por qué lamentarse

\- Te extrañé - dice Quinn - todos los días

\- También te extrañé

* * *

Todavía recordaba su último día.

Hablaron durante horas, el sol que entraba por la ventana la adormilaba. Quinn había cerrado las cortinas para que ella pudiese descansar. Tenía que irse, pero había prometido visitarla la mañana siguiente para seguir poniéndose al día. Rachel le sonrió y le dijo que condujera con cuidado.

Rachel se había acomodado y cerrado los ojos mientras Quinn desaparecía por la puerta...

... y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando en el balcón de su habitación de hotel

Respira profundo unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu vida? - pregunta el hombre sentado frente a ella

\- Yo...yo... morí

\- Si - concuerda él

\- Esto es muy extraño - dice Rachel apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla - Debes haber metido algo en mi bebida. Me despertaré mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi publicista gritándome al oído por los titulares en las revistas

\- Si ese es tu segundo deseo...

\- ¡NO! - Lo detiene la diva - Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que deseo - Dice Rachel, más para sí misma

\- Eso sería sabio, si - concuerda el hombre

\- Necesito un trago - sentencia la morena, adentrándose a su habitación

\- ¿Eso sería prudente? Tus acciones ahora, a diferencia de antes, tienen consecuencias... en este caso, para tu hígado

Rachel lo ignora mientras busca una copa y gira para mirarlo, agitando dicha copa.

El hombre entiende y la copa es llenada en cuestión de segundos

\- Creo que te gustará. Puedo hacer mucho más que convertir el agua en vino. Esos campesinos probablemente hubieran bebido orina de camello si les hubieras dicho que era vino, y no hubieran sabido la diferencia

Rachel contiene la respuesta sarcástica que estaba en la punta de su lengua para olfatear el vino. Tenía un olor embriagador... Cabernet.

Rachel toma un sorbo y el sabor se arremolina en su boca, lo saborea con determinación

\- No está mal. Podrías considerar dedicarte a Bartender cuando te canses de jugar con la gente

\- Oh no. Nunca me cansaré de jugar con la gente - Responde el genio, mientras llena su propio vaso de whisky y lo levanta en señal de brindis - Por tu salud, Rachel Berry

\- A expensas de mi cordura - concuerda ella, levantando su copa para luego tomar otro sorbo

\- Entonces... tu segundo deseo

Rachel lo contempla por un largo tiempo antes de responder

\- No puedo. No ahora. Tal vez otro día

\- Entonces mañana

\- Es demasiado pronto

\- Bueno, yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo el lujo del tiempo y la comodidad - Le responde el hombre, dando paso a una sonrisa traviesa y bastante... aterradora - A menos que... a menos que tengas miedo...

\- No tengo miedo - Dice Rachel bruscamente

\- Deberías tenerlo - Le responde el genio, serio

Rachel vuelve a contemplarlo antes de hablar

\- Mañana - concuerda

* * *

Ella despierta en la cama de su habitación de hotel al día siguiente, desorientada y con resaca.

Le toma algunos minutos recordar los eventos de la noche anterior y luego respira profundo mientras se frota las sienes

Ese fue un horrible sueño. El hombre extraño, el viaje en el tiempo... Quinn

La Rachel que era ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, y eso era un hecho que no podía cambiar. La Rachel adolescente pudo haberse sentido igual, pero la Rachel adolescente era inmadura e impulsiva, con tendencia a enamorarse demasiado y muy rápido de la primera persona que le diese un poco de cariño.

Así que, la vida en la que ambas estaban casadas con otras personas y en la que Quinn se alejaba de ella por no amarla de la misma manera, fue parte de un sueño muy, muy doloroso

A pesar de tener resaca, todavía se las arregla para despertarse lo suficientemente temprano como para que el salón de desayuno del hotel todavía este abierto. Sin embargo ni siquiera mira la elíptica en el gimnasio cuando pasa frente a él; no se había sentido lo suficientemente motivada en los últimos meses

Rachel se siente ligeramente mejor después de una taza de café negro y un tazón de pedazos de fruta. Las gafas y el sombrero que llevaba para protegerse del sol brindan una ayuda monumental.

Justo cuando la niebla en su cabeza se había disipado lo suficiente para que ella descartara la noche anterior como una alucinación empapada de alcohol, el hombre de dicha alucinación toma asiento frente a ella con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

\- Te ves mucho mejor después de tomar un café y unas horas de descanso - Dice el hombre - Puedo entender por qué, aquí saben cómo preparar un buen café, obviamente es colombiano. Pero personalmente prefiero algo un poco más fuerte en las mañanas

\- Tu - Suelta la morena, incrédula, con sus ojos amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas

\- Si, yo. ¿Sigo pareciendo una alucinación empapada de alcohol?

\- Todavía sueño. No es real - Dice Rachel en voz baja para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a frotar sus sienes

\- Puede que no sea real. Eso depende de tu definición de realidad. Pero la vida que viviste ayer ¿No se sintió real?

Si, se sintió perfectamente real y Rachel lo sabía, pero prefería renunciar a dos papeles protagónicos en importantes obras de Broadway, que admitirlo

\- Entonces... ¿me quedan dos deseos? - Pregunta la diva, insegura

El genio asiente

\- Puedes pedir tu segundo deseo ahora...

\- No - Interrumpe la morena - La... experiencia de anoche me ha llevado a darme cuenta que necesito pensar muy bien mis deseos y la manera en que los digo

\- Ah, una inteligente - la adula con gesto burlón mientras se levanta de su silla - Entonces te veré esta noche a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar - afirma y se aleja sin esperar respuesta alguna de la diva

Tampoco es que estuviera en posición de emitir alguna. Rachel se encontraba en medio de creer que se había vuelto loca y concluir que todo era real.

La morena pasa su día encerrada en su habitación (una mejora de los días anteriores en donde se encerraba en el bar del hotel) con su computador portátil abierto ojeando Facebook, tratando de ponerse al día con la vida de la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiera, sin tener que hablar con ellas.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil. Sus amigos de la secundaria no eran famosos, por lo que sus páginas de Facebook estaban llenas de fotos, estados, publicaciones compartidas y bromas internas. Rachel ni siquiera podía reconocer la mayoría de las personas en las fotos de sus amigos

Por el contrario, su página de Facebook y demás redes sociales eran constantemente actualizadas por "Rachel" (Lo hacia su asistente. Ella misma rara vez tenía tiempo para navegar en la web o hacer publicaciones en los últimos años).

La diva sonríe al ver en su muro algunas fotos de ella misma sonriendo sinceramente a la cámara en fiestas, visitas al gimnasio y tras bambalinas. Las pocas personas que sonreían a su lado eran las mismas en cada foto: Su estilista, James. Su maquillista, Michelle. Su asistente, Carla. Tenía sentido que fuera tan cercana a ellos, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a ellos.

La publicación más reciente era de una semana atrás. Una foto de ella misma con un gran sombrero de paja, indicando que estaba de vacaciones y que volvería pronto y un montón de emoticones

La publicación se sentía algo fría e impersonal.

Después de un rato más mirando su propia página, sus dedos la guían al perfil de Quinn.

A Quinn nunca le gustó Facebook, por ello solo mantiene su perfil para estar en contacto con la gente. La mayor parte del contenido de su muro eran fotos en las que había sido etiquetada, y Rachel nota, no por primera vez, que es imposible encontrar una foto poco favorecedora de la rubia. En todas, EN TODAS, la ex-porrista se las arregla para lucir perfecta con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa.

La última foto llama la atención de la diva. Era una foto de Quinn en medio de Santana y Brittany, sonriendo a la cámara, con la leyenda: _La Impura Trinidad *Corazones*._

Lo que lleva a Rachel a suponer que la rubia aún se encuentra en Nueva York, aunque había creído que volvería a Chicago ya que ya no tenía razón para seguir en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

La morena mira su teléfono y se muerde el labio. Había respetado la decisión de Santana y Brittany de permanecer en terreno neutral y no tomar partido, por lo tanto no le iban a contar nada de Quinn... pero en serio, en serio... se moría por saber de ella.

Así que, en vez de coger su teléfono y exigir respuestas, se levanta y se sirve un poco de vodka, consolándose.

* * *

\- Llegas temprano, ¿No tienes fiestas a las que asistir? ¿Chicas sexys para conocer? - Le pregunta el hombre con burla

\- Terminemos con esto - Le corta Rachel - entre más pronto continuemos, más rápido olvidaré que todo esto sucedió

\- Haces que parezca como si fuera algo demasiado difícil ¿Quieres que lo haga más interesante para que de verdad sea difícil?

Había algo en la forma en que lanza la pregunta que hace que Rachel sienta un escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda

\- No, gracias - Responde Rachel, un poco temerosa de haberlo hecho enojar - Quiero pedir mi segundo deseo ahora, si no te molesta

El hombre sonríe, mientras Rachel repasa las palabras exactas que debe decir al genio, una y otra vez

\- Veo que no haber obtenido lo que querías una vez, te ha enseñado a pensar en lo que dirás con más cuidado

\- No quiero repetir lo de anoche - Responde la morena, cortante.

El recuerdo de Quinn no sintiendo lo mismo por ella y casándose con otra aun estrujaba su corazón.

Y esa fue la razón de ser de su segundo deseo.

Lo que Rachel no sabe, es que mientras pedía su segundo deseo el hombre se repetía a sí mismo la regla dorada de los genios:

 **Dar lo que se les pide, sin darlo realmente**

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que pidió?_

 _Bueno este es el final del primer deseo y el comienzo del segundo_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan al respecto?_

 _Recuerden que sus Reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo y sus opiniones, especulaciones y comentarios son muy importantes para mí._

 _Gracias infinitas por su apoyo a este fic, no se imaginan lo que significa para mí._

 _Como siempre, ¿Tienes sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Próxima actualización: 5 de Noviembre_ _de 2017_


	9. El segundo deseo Parte 1

_Ya sé, ya sé. Volví, no me asesinen._

* * *

El recuerdo de Quinn no sintiendo lo mismo por ella y casándose con otra aun estrujaba su corazón.

Y esa fue la razón de ser de su segundo deseo.

Lo que Rachel no sabe, es que mientras pedía su segundo deseo el hombre se repetía a sí mismo la regla dorada de los genios:

 **Dar lo que se les pide, sin darlo realmente**

* * *

Rachel está sentada en la fría y estéril sala de espera del hospital, aun con su vestido de novia puesto.

Junto a ella, se encuentra Finn, sentado en la incómoda silla, con su corbata floja y ligeramente aturdido. El resto del Club Glee están a su alrededor con vestimentas similares, todos hablando en voces bajas.

Todos excepto Santana, que se encuentra en una esquina solitaria, acurrucada en el suelo, con su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas.

Es una imagen mucho más tensa que la que vio Rachel en su vida real.

La diva puede sentir su estómago encogerse recordando lo que está por suceder.

\- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunta un preocupado Finn

\- Si - Responde la diva - Estoy bien, Finn - Continua con más sinceridad

\- Ok. Es sólo que te perdiste en tus pensamientos por un momento - Le explica el chico, rodeándola con su brazo - Ella va a estar bien - Le asegura, leyendo la expresión de preocupación de la morena

Ella solo asiente. Pero sabe que la rubia no estará del todo bien, no por un tiempo pero esta vez Rachel está decidida a acompañarla en cada paso de su recuperación.

* * *

\- Está viva - Les anuncia el médico, y todos dejan escapar suspiros de alivio.

Rachel, por el contrario, espera el anuncio de la parálisis temporal de Quinn, aguantando la respiración.

El anuncio no llega.

Al menos, no el que ella esperaba.

Quinn está viva

Pero no está intacta

\- Quinn estará en silla de ruedas de manera permanente.

Rachel rompe en llanto.

 ***Maldito genio*** Es todo lo que puede pensar

* * *

Santana, la primera en entrar, sale furiosa de la habitación, con los ojos rojos y las manos en forma de puños

\- A la mierda... a la mierda... esto es una mierda - Murmura Santana, entre los brazos de Brittany

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Le pregunta Finn, quien tiene un brazo alrededor de Rachel.

Santana lo mira por unos segundos, para luego posar la vista en la diva. Los ojos de la latina, inyectados de ira, se posan en ella unos momentos antes de abalanzarse en su contra.

Rachel no se mueve de su puesto. Porque sabe que todo esto es su culpa. Porque sabe que lo merece. Solo cierra los ojos y espera el golpe de furia... que nunca llega.

Mike, Finn, Brittany y Tina sostienen a Santana con dificultad en el momento que Rachel abre los ojos.

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA ENANA DE PACOTILLA! ¡ESPERO QUE LO SEPAS! - Le grita la latina

Pero Rachel no reacciona, aunque quiere contestarle que sí. Que lo sabe.

Con dificultad logran sacar a Santana del hospital, con algo de ayuda de los guardias de seguridad.

Después de aquel episodio Rachel no logra reunir el valor para entrar en la habitación de la rubia, y menos aun cuando Puckerman, el segundo en entrar y el chico "más rudo" de McKinley, sale de allí con lágrimas en los ojos y la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunta Finn aun al lado de la morena, sin parecer aprender de sus errores

\- ...yo...es un trauma irreversible...es su medula espinal... y... yo…

Puck es incapaz de continuar y rompe en llanto en medio de la sala de espera, lo que solo ayuda a Rachel a seguir desmoronándose.

* * *

Luego de unos días y cuando Rachel se incorpora y es capaz de pensar con claridad, sabe lo que debe hacer.

No será para siempre. No es su final feliz. Incluso si lo ama y el la ama, incluso de comparten algo real, ella no lo hará pasar por un dolor mayor más adelante

Él lo superará. Los herirá a ambos, pero la diva llega a la conclusión de que prefiere herirlo ahora y no a lo largo de los años como en su deseo anterior.

* * *

La morena va a visitar a Finn, con su anillo de compromiso en la palma de su mano. El la hace pasar a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras ellos y la mira con confusión

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Le pregunta él, un tanto preocupado. Rachel, a falta de respuesta con palabras, abre la mano del chico y posa en ella el anillo de compromiso - ¿Rach? - Pregunta él, entrando en pánico

\- Lo siento - Le contesta ella, esperando ver una silla volar en cualquier momento

El continúa mirándola, estupefacto

\- Pero... pero... nosotros, aun podemos casarnos Rach, cuando Quinn se mejore, estoy seguro que...

\- Lo sé - Lo interrumpe la diva - Pero Quinn no es la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto - ***Al menos no la única razón*** piensa Rachel mientras busca en su cerebro el discurso que preparó hace unos días - Finn... todos tienen razón. Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, y nos estamos pasando por las razones equivocadas. Tenemos diferentes sueños y metas. Solo nos haríamos miserables y me importas demasiado como para dejar que eso nos pase.

\- No, no lo sabes con seguridad - Trata de razonar el chico, mientras ella solo quiere decirle que sí, que sabe más de lo que él piensa - Dije que iría contigo. Estaremos bien en Nueva York. Prometimos que haríamos lo que sea para que las cosas funcionaran.

\- No... Finn... me estaba apresurando con el tema de la boda... porque... tenía miedo

\- ¿Miedo de que?

\- De todo - Admite Rachel, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecen poco a poco - De Nueva York, de dejar Lima, de madurar, de estar sola. Te necesitaba para sentirme segura, pero necesito que seas más que mi ancla. Necesito que te encuentres a ti mismo, y pienses en ti antes de pensar en mí

\- Solo te necesitó a ti Rachel. Sólo quiero ser tu ancla. Con eso soy feliz - Responde el chico, corroborando las palabras de la diva. El mundo de Finn gira alrededor de Rachel y Rachel necesita que tenga su propio mundo para unir ambos. Que no sea ella la única segura de lo que quiere hacer y lo que quiere lograr. Que no sea ella la única con metas y sueños.

\- Tendrás que ser algo más

\- ¿Estas...rompiendo conmigo? - Le pregunta Finn, boquiabierto

\- Finn...

\- ¿Hice algo mal? - Pregunta Finn, con la cabeza gacha y fijando su vista en el anillo en su mano

\- No, Finn...

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?

\- Lo siento - Se disculpa Rachel una vez más, dejando que sus lágrimas bajen con libertad de sus ojos

\- Vete - Susurra Finn, y Rachel no alcanza a escucharlo - ¡Vete! - Le grita, señalando la puerta, sin volver a mirarla.

Rachel se retira

* * *

Al día siguiente, en McKinley, Rachel camina por el pasillo cuando una mano la agarra del hombro y la hace girar bruscamente

\- No sé por qué terminarías con Finn después de comprometerte con él - Dice Kurt, enojado - Pero será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación.

\- Kurt, me estas lastimando - Le responde ella, haciendo alusión al agarre demasiado apretado que Kurt mantiene en su hombro. Él la suelta como si fuera algo desagradable.

\- Sólo permíteme aclarar todo esto. Les hemos estado diciendo que no apresuren las cosas por semanas y los dos han estado insistiendo con la dichosa boda por semanas. Luego la boda es suspendida por el accidente de Quinn, pero no te conformas con suspenderla o posponerla y rompes por completo su relación. - Termina Kurt, y Rachel no puede evitar concordar en que si es demasiado extraño y bipolar - Finn ha estado encerrado en su habitación todo el día, Rachel. Lo has roto. No sé a qué estás jugando aquí pero...

\- No estoy jugando - Lo interrumpe la diva - No quería herirlo

\- Demasiado tarde ¿No lo crees? Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de que prácticamente le tiraras el anillo a la cara. Finn acaba de tener la vida de su primer amor pendiendo de un hilo y su novia decide que ya no lo quiere y no tiene la decencia de decirle por qué.

\- Kurt... - Trata de explicarse la morena

\- Estoy horrorizado, Rachel - La interrumpe el chico - pensé que eras una persona decente, pero parece que estaba equivocado - Termina, para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

Esa noche Rachel llora hasta quedarse dormida pensando en que aquella vida, no fue la que deseó.

* * *

Rachel, armada con la madurez y la comprensión adquirida a lo largo de una vida y media de conocer a Quinn, es capaz de visitarla tres semanas después del accidente; dos semanas después de que la rubia ha recuperado el conocimiento.

Incluso en ese momento, la diva hace una pausa tan larga justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Quinn que la enfermera en turno debe darle algunas palabras de aliento para animarla a seguir.

\- Hola - Saluda Rachel en un susurro una vez está dentro de la habitación. La rubia, tan hermosa como siempre, incluso con tubos y maquinas a su alrededor, le lanza una sonrisa algo cansada

\- Hola - Le devuelve la porrista. La mayoría de los cortes de vidrio que la rubia recibió sobre su piel cuando el camión chocó contra el costado de su auto, han desvanecido. Si no fuera por los cables, las máquinas y la habitación de hospital, casi parece como si no hubiera pasado nada - Gracias por visitarme - Prosigue Quinn

\- No es nada. Yo... Lo siento

\- No lo sientas - le responde la rubia automáticamente - No fue tu culpa

Rachel apretar sus labios, conteniendo las ganas de llorar mientras toma asiento en la silla al lado de la cama de la rubia

\- Rachel ¿Algo anda mal? - Le pregunta la rubia con preocupación, notando las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Y Rachel no puede evitar enamorarse más de ella. A pesar de estar tirada en una cama, sin la capacidad de volver a mover sus piernas, le pregunta a la persona que lo causó si algo anda mal

\- ¿Aparte de lo obvio? - Le pregunta la diva, mirándola de pies a cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas circulen libres por su rostro. - Quinn, casi mueres por mí y mi estúpida boda... que nunca pasó de todas formas. Sé que no causé el accidente, que aquello no es mi culpa, pero no puedes pretender que no tuve nada que ver con él

\- Rachel... - Trata de interrumpir la rubia

\- ¡Odio que te haya pasado esto! - Continua Rachel con rabia, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas en sus mejillas - Has pasado por tantas cosas, y esto no... Tu mereces muchísimo más, Quinn. Tienes una vida increíble por delante, lo sé, pero podría haber sido... - La morena se corta y empieza a sollozar con mayor fuerza, llevándose ambas manos a su cara - No es justo - Dice entre sollozos.

Mientras llora, Quinn estira una mano hasta tocar su hombro, y lo acaricia alentadoramente. Cuando Rachel se recompone un poco, es capaz de volver a mirar a la rubia

\- Rachel... realmente no hay una razón por la cual las cosas terribles ocurren... pero creía, aun creo, que las cosas pasan por una razón y que al final... todo es para mejor

\- ¿Si? Pues... no sé qué tienes en mente exactamente si esto es para mejor

Quinn solo se encoge de hombros a manera de respuesta y Rachel suspira y asiente

\- ¿Que? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin discursos o respuestas de tres páginas? - Le pregunta Quinn

\- No - Admite Rachel

\- Seria la primera vez - Le responde Quinn con el tono tan suyo de _Head Bitch in Charge_ y Rachel no se molesta en esconder su expresión dolida. Quinn al verla suspira y vuelve a hablar sin ese tono combativo e insultante - Lo siento. Admito que este par de semanas no han sido fáciles. Tratar de entender lo que me... es un trabajo en proceso. Estoy llegando ahí lentamente. Tengo mis amigos, tengo a mi mamá...

\- A mí - La interrumpe Rachel sin pensar, para luego sonrojarse como un tomate y darse una bofetada mental a si misma

\- Supongo - Le responde Quinn con una sonrisa y la morena no tiene más remedio que devolvérsela.

Aquel "Supongo" no era la respuesta que habría esperado, pero Rachel trata de no parecer herida. Su determinación de casarse con Finn pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo para ella; pero para Quinn sólo han pasado un poco más de un par de semanas. Además, para la porrista, la boda no tuvo lugar por su accidente en vez de cualquier cambio de mentalidad. No es de extrañar que Quinn esté siendo un poco fría, pero la diva lo comprende.

\- Okay. Creo que debería irme - Le dice Rachel levantándose de su asiento

Quinn no la detiene ni se despide, pero tampoco llama a Rachel con nombres hirientes ni la culpa del accidente.

Rachel supone que es un comienzo

* * *

La mayoría del Club Glee no le habla. La mitad por romper su compromiso con Finn, después de ser tan insistente con el tema de la boda y la otra mitad porque el hecho de que Quinn casi muriera, era su culpa.

\- ¡TU NO DEJABAS DE ENVIARLE MENSAJES DE TEXTO PARA QUE SE APRESURARA! ¡POR RESPONDERTE A TI NO VIÓ AQUEL PUTO CAMIÓN!

Le había gritado Santana en la primera reunión del club después del accidente. Lo que pasó inmediatamente después no vale la pena mencionarlo. Un par de gritos, un par de lágrimas, un par de palabras hirientes... una reunión normal del Glee Club

Aquello, esencialmente significa que ninguno de los amigos de la morena le habla. Incluso Mike, el dulce Mike, no le devuelve la mirada en los pasillos.

La única persona en buenos términos con la pequeña diva es quien, además de Finn, tiene verdaderos motivos para no dirigirle la palabra, aunque lo haga por tener que estar postrada en una cama y no poder correr a mil por hora cada vez que Rachel la visita.

\- Rachel, estas siendo demasiado dramática - Suspira Quinn con exasperación - Nadie te odia

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y con razón. - Dice con resignación la morena. Quinn guarda silencio - Aun no me has preguntado

\- ¿Aun no te he preguntado qué?

\- Porque terminé con Finn. Puedes preguntarme si quieres. No me ofendería

\- Eso es entre ustedes dos - Le responde la rubia, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - No es mi lugar. Especialmente porque él y yo tenemos historia

\- No me molestaría contarte. Ya no somos aquellas niñas que se peleaban en los pasillos. Es diferente

\- No es solo eso, Rachel. Es... raro ¿No crees? - Le pregunta Quinn arrugando la nariz, y la morena solo podía pensar en lo adorable que se veía

\- Solo es raro si lo hacemos raro

\- YA es raro

\- Pero ¿cómo? No creo que haya ningún sentimiento latente en ninguno de los lados, estoy bastante segura de que lo que Finn y tú tuvieron fue hace bastante tiempo. Además, ya que somos amigas, tendría sentido que compartiéramos este tipo de conversaciones personales - Dice la morena, esperanzada en ahondar su relación con la rubia, que por el momento se resume en saludos, momentos incomodos y despedidas.

Quinn es salvada por un golpe en la puerta. La enfermera de turno entra para anunciar el término de las horas de visita. Y Rachel se levanta dejando escapar un suspiro resignado

\- ¿Supongo que te veré pronto?

\- Si. Adiós, Rachel

* * *

Toma su tiempo, pero los chicos de Glee ceden un poco y comienzan a tratarla, con decencia al menos. Con la excepción de Finn y Kurt (Por no entender el tema del rompimiento) y Santana (Porque obviamente culpa a Rachel por el accidente, aunque ya dejó de gritárselo en la cara)

La morena trata de no dejarse afectar. Su futuro la espera en Nueva York y es solo cuestión de tiempo

* * *

Rachel no está presente en el momento que Quinn regresa a su casa, pero llega al lugar un poco más tarde

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Berry? - Le pregunta Santana cuando abre la puerta.

\- Vine a ver a Quinn - Le responde la morena con toda la determinación de la que es capaz

\- ¿Y crees que Quinn quiere verte? - le pregunta la latina de manera amenazadora. Rachel sólo se prepara mentalmente para volver por donde vino pero... gracias a Dios por Brittany

\- ¡San! - Grita la rubia, asomándose detrás del hombro de Santana - Quinn dice que seas amable y dejes seguir a Rachel, de lo contrario te atropellará con su silla de ruedas repetidamente. ¡Hola, Rach!

\- Hola, Brittany - Le responde el saludo la morena, con una sonrisa egocéntrica amenazando con aparecer

Santana refunfuña algo entre dientes y abre totalmente la puerta con un gesto dramático, para luego adentrarse en la casa con Brittany siguiéndole los talones. Rachel, después de cerrar la puerta tras ella, sigue a las dos porritas al interior.

Esta es la primera vez que la morena entra a la mítica casa Fabray. Es igual de lujosa y amplia como se la imaginaba, pero existe evidencia de construcción en todas partes: comodidades para sillas de ruedas, el olor a madera y pintura...

\- La dejé entrar. Ya puedes dejar de ser tan bruja - Anuncia la latina - Y, por cierto, fue un golpe bajo mandar a Britt a hacer tu trabajo sucio

Quinn, acostada en su cama, la fulmina con la mirada, que se suaviza cuando se posa en Rachel, quien al entrar pudo darse cuenta que aquella habitación no era originalmente de la rubia y que probablemente habían bajado las cosas de su verdadera habitación. ***Difícil subir escaleras en silla de ruedas*** Piensa Rachel, que alcanza a sentir una punzada en el estómago ante el pensamiento.

\- Hola, Rachel - Saluda la rubia

\- Hola, Quinn. Te hice galletas de "Bienvenida a casa" - Anuncia la diva, dejando el plato en la cómoda más cercana

\- Gracias - Le responde Quinn con una sonrisa.

Ambas ignorando la forma exagerada en la que Santana pone sus ojos en blanco ante la escena

\- ¿Bajaron todo ustedes solas? - Pregunta la morena mirando a su alrededor.

\- Claro que no - Responde con burla la latina - Puckerman trajo a los chicos del equipo de futbol para ayudar. ¿Crees que Britt y yo moveríamos un dedo por esta perra? - Pregunta Santana, señalando a Quinn

\- En realidad si - Responde la diva con una ligera sonrisa - Especialmente tú. Todos saben qué haces lo imposible por Brittany y Quinn.

Y con ello parece haber dicho las palabras mágicas para apaciguar a Snixx.

\- Algunos dicen lo contrario - murmura Santana, antes de sentarse en la silla más lejana.

\- Saben que estoy justo aquí ¿no? - Pregunta Quinn, señalándose

\- Claro que lo sabemos. Es bastante seguro que tu bocota funciona bien

\- Ignórala - Le dice Quinn a la diva, luego de poner los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Ignorar a quién? - Pregunta la morena dulcemente y Brittany ríe junto a ellas. El ceño fruncido de Santana se profundiza, pero todo lo que hace es cruzarse de brazos, dejándose ser el blanco de la broma. Era la primera vez que presenciaba a Quinn reírse de esa manera en un largo tiempo, y si ella debía ser la burla… pues que así fuera.

\- ha ha, muy graciosa, Berry. Solo has venido a entregar galletas ¿Verdad? Porque si es el caso, no dejes que la puerta te golpee al salir – Bueno, todo tiene su límite

\- No - responde Quinn por la diva - Ella ha venido a ver película con nosotras ¿Verdad, Rachel?

La morena en cuestión asiente con una sonrisa a pesar de no saber nada de dicho plan.

Sólo Brittany se da cuenta de la sonrisa casi imperceptible de Santana al observar la interacción.

* * *

La primera vez que Rachel ve a Quinn desmoronarse un poco es cuando le dan la opción de aplazar su aceptación a Yale por un año. La fisioterapia será dura, tiene que adaptarse a un estilo de vida completamente diferente mientras sana, y sus doctores le dicen que será imposible hacer malabarismos para aprender a vivir con una silla de ruedas mientras maneja sus estudios en una universidad prestigiosa y exigente.

El Doctor Michaels en realidad sugirió que la rubia no fuera a la universidad en absoluto, insinuando que no será de mucha utilidad para su futuro.

El doctor en cuestión tiene una nariz grande, y Rachel se concentra en desear que Finn estuviera presente para darle un codazo

Judy Fabray parece sorprendida pero insegura; a su lado, Santana lanza unas miradas asesinas. La expresión de Brittany no ha cambiado, pero su agarre de la mano de Quinn se tensa.

Para sorpresa de todos, DE TODOS, Quinn les pide amablemente que se larguen de su casa para después llamar a la oficina de admisiones de Yale e informarles que estará en el campus este otoño, pero que ahora necesitará una habitación apta para sillas de ruedas, mirando directamente a Judy, quien alza su mirada llorosa y observa a su hija, orgullosa.

\- Eso fue muy cool, Fabray - Le sonríe Santana a Quinn, quien devuelve el gesto

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti - Le dice Rachel

\- Todas lo estamos - Agrega Brittany, con su brazo alrededor de Judy Fabray.

Y la sonrisa satisfecha de Quinn se vuelve más radiante. Una verdadera imagen para Rachel, quien empieza a sentir sus propias lagrimas amenazando con desbordar sus ojos.

* * *

\- Tres abdominales más y podremos tomar un descanso

\- Vete... a... la mierda - Le contesta agotada Quinn mientras lucha por trabajar los músculos de su abdomen sin la fuerza de sus piernas

El terapeuta, que asusta un poco a Rachel y cuyos métodos no tienen nada que deberle a los de Sue Sylvester, no se impresiona por la respuesta de la rubia. ***Ya debe estar acostumbrado*** piensa Rachel

\- Si tienes energía para maldecirme, esa es la energía que no estas poniendo en esto. Creo que otro abdominal es posible ¿tú no?

Rachel se siente un poco mal por convencer a Quinn de dejarla quedarse a su sesión de terapia física; es claro, por las miradas que le lanza de vez en cuando la rubia, que está incomoda con el poco control que tiene de la situación. La diva se pregunta si puede disculparse e irse, cuando Quinn aprieta los dientes y con determinación hace tres abdominales.

\- Tomate cinco y bebe agua, estas empezando a parecer una pasa - Le dice el terapeuta con aprobación y tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Quinn... ***Si las miradas mataran***

 **-** Eres increíble - Le dice Rachel a la rubia, una vez está al lado de esta con una botella de agua y una toalla

\- Estoy... exhausta - Le responde la rubia recibiendo el agua para luego dar un par de sorbos

\- Sigues siendo increíble - Insiste la diva, quien se desinfla un poco cuando Quinn no reconoce el cumplido - Yo... si no te sientes cómoda con mi presencia... podría marcharme...

\- No - La interrumpe Quinn rápidamente. Es difícil saber si está avergonzada o incomoda, ya que su cara esta sonrojada por el ejercicio - Me gustaría que te quedaras.

Rachel asiente, sin poder esconder su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Entonces... hazme saber si necesitas algo más. Yo estaré aquí... - Dice la diva, acercando una silla plegable - sentada en esta silla, sin hacer ruido y fingiendo que no te estoy mirando

\- Que no existo

\- ¿Que? - Pregunta la morena, perdida

\- La cita. La cita es " sin hacer ruido y fingiendo que no existo" - Le responde la rubia

Rachel la observa con atención un par de segundos

\- Bueno... mírate. ¿Quién diría que la ama y señora de McKinley High se sabría de memoria una cita de Harry Potter? - Bromea Rachel y Quinn se sonroja más, si eso es posible - Prepárate para un interrogatorio exhaustivo apenas salgamos de este lugar, rubia

Quinn le dedica una sonrisa, capaz de robarle el aliento, y justo cuando abre la boca para responder, el momento es interrumpido por el terapeuta

\- Odio interrumpir tu conversación, cuando parece que hace maravillas con tu temperamento, Señorita Fabray, pero tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes

\- Te odio - Murmura Quinn, lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre escuchara, pero este le responde con una sonrisa

 ***Definitivamente ya está acostumbrado***

* * *

Rachel se encuentra en el Lima Bean, repasando su papeleo para mudarse a Nueva York, así como algunas investigaciones discretas sobre Yale y sus políticas sobre estudiantes discapacitados, cuando alguien se aclara la garganta frente a ella

\- Oh - Deja escapar Rachel, levantando la vista - Hola, Kurt. Lo siento, ¿he tomado tu lugar sin darme cuenta?

\- No... - Responde Kurt, inseguro - Estaba pasando por aquí y... esperaba poder hablar

\- Claro - Le dice la diva, mientras acomoda los papeles a un lado y Kurt toma asiento frente a ella - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Lo siento

Rachel parpadea un par de veces

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dije algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y te traté horriblemente. Estaba enojado y herido, pero eso no es realmente una excusa por la forma en la que actué contigo y...

\- Kurt - Lo interrumpe Rachel, posando una mano sobre la del chico - Está bien. Entiendo tu posición, Finn es tu hermano y lo estabas protegiendo. Tu reacción está completamente justificada

\- Justificada... puede ser. Pero seguías siendo mi mejor amiga - Dice él chico con una sonrisa triste - No lo merecías viniendo de mí, ni dé nadie más. Has sido una amiga excelente con todos nosotros y especialmente con Quinn, incluso antes del accidente. Al menos, te diste cuenta del error que estabas cometiendo al casarte con Finn, un poco tarde, pero lo hiciste

\- Creo que nunca me perdonaré por ello. Por el accidente, por arruinar todo lo que algún día tuve con Finn, por...

\- El accidente no fue culpa tuya Rachel, lo sabes...

\- ¿Si? Creo que mucha gente no concuerda con eso. En especial Santana y... yo misma. Quinn... Quinn es...

\- ¿Es...? - La incita Kurt, al ver que Rachel no puede continuar

\- Gracias por tu disculpa pero, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, tal vez después ¿Si?

\- Okay, no hay problema. Te dejare con tus asuntos entonces - Le responde Kurt levantándose - ah, y suerte investigando sobre Yale - Le dice antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir del establecimiento

Rachel parpadea un par de veces

\- ¿Soy tan obvia? - Se pregunta a si misma

* * *

\- ¿Por qué rompiste con Finn?

Rachel le había dicho que podía preguntar, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero entonces... ¿Porque la tomó por sorpresa?, ¿Porque sus manos están sudando? y, lo más importante ¿Porque evita mirar a la rubia a los ojos?

\- Yo... yo… - De todos los momentos que se podrían escoger, el cerebro de Rachel escoge aquel para quedarse en blanco

* * *

 _Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

 _Damn, se puso bueno ¿no?_

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Nos leemos luego. A_


	10. El segundo deseo Parte 2

_Miau_

* * *

\- ¿Por qué rompiste con Finn?

Rachel le había dicho que podía preguntar, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero entonces... ¿Porque la tomó por sorpresa?, ¿Porque sus manos están sudando? y, lo más importante ¿Porque evita mirar a la rubia a los ojos?

\- Yo... yo… - De todos los momentos que se podrían escoger, el cerebro de Rachel escoge aquel para quedarse en blanco.

Quinn la mira con expectación

\- Bueno, mmm, dije que podías preguntar ¿no? Okay. - Dice Rachel entre dientes, mientras piensa en algo que decirle a la rubia - En pocas palabras... tenías razón. Todos tenían razón. Nos estábamos apresurando a algo más grande de lo que creíamos, y para cuando me di cuenta de que era un error, terminé destruyendo nuestra relación. Nos amábamos, de eso no hay duda, pero... no había forma de que pudiéramos recuperarnos de algo así, y nosotros... tuve que romper su corazón - Terminó Rachel, con sinceridad... un poco de omisión, pero sinceridad después de todo.

\- Oh - Fue todo lo que dijo Quinn, sumida en sus pensamientos

\- Si - Rachel casi odia que la "Rachel mayor y madura" sepa que todo saldrá bien a la larga, porque en este momento realmente le duele, además, no hay un "a la larga" porque nada de lo que está viviendo es real. Sentir la mano de Quinn en su brazo la distrae de sus cavilaciones

\- Lo siento - Le dice la rubia

\- Creo que Finn merece más tu simpatía - Le responde la morena acariciando la mano de la ex porrista

\- Tal vez, pero seguramente tampoco fue fácil para ti

Rachel le regala una débil sonrisa mientras observa sus manos unidas

* * *

Quinn también compra los pases de metro en esta vida, pero esta vez, Rachel abraza el sobre apretándolo contra su pecho y promete no desperdiciar este precioso regalo. La morena se inclina para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de Quinn y promete mantenerse en contacto

\- Mas te vale, Berry - Bromea la rubia - Gaste una fortuna en esos pases - Termina la rubia, con un ligero rubor en su rostro, sin embargo, se nota que estaba más conmovida de lo que parecía

En aquel momento Rachel saca un sobre de su bolso, con copias de los horarios de ambas y todas las políticas de Yale que tienen que ver con los discapacitados, dispuesta a empezar su discurso.

Quinn palidece con los ojos como platos.

* * *

Finn no la deja en la estación esta vez, obviamente; de hecho, Finn no estuvo en ninguna parte cuando los miembros del club Glee se reunieron fuera de la casa de Quinn para despedirlas. Rachel insistió en acompañar a Quinn a New Heaven para ayudarla a instalarse, e hizo todos los arreglos del vuelo, con nada menos que la tarjeta de crédito y la complicidad de Judy Fabray.

\- Realmente no tenías que hacer todo esto, Rachel - Le dice la rubia, rígida y desconcertada, mientras Rachel empuja sus silla hacia el avión que las espera - Habría sido mucho más barato conducir, y hubiera estado bien, hubiéramos podido tomar descansos frecuentemente

\- Descansos con frecuencia o no - Responde Rachel negando con la cabeza - el manejo sería agotador tanto para ti como para tu madre. Ir en avión, en cambio, solo involucra desplazarnos al aeropuerto y desde el aeropuerto.

* * *

Quinn se inquieta cuando el avión comienza a andar, mientras la morena la mira con preocupación

\- Estoy bien - Le dice la rubia, leyendo su mente - Sólo... esta es la primera vez que viajo en avión

\- Oh - Deja escapar, Rachel

\- Estoy bien - Repite la rubia, sin embargo agarra con fuerza la mano de la diva

\- "Bien" - Murmura Rachel - Supongo que "Bien" está bien

* * *

Rachel sabe que está siendo sobreprotectora incluso para sus estándares, cuando aterroriza al pobre estudiante que guía su tour alrededor del campus de Yale, haciendo preguntas detalladas de las comodidades para silla de ruedas sobre las que leyó

\- Creo que has hecho que el pobre chico se sintiera un poco incómodo - comenta Judy cuando el tour termina y se encuentran en la habitación de Quinn, una vez que el guía las lleva, tartamudea una despedida y salé del cuarto casi gritando "¡FUEGO!".

Rachel resopla a modo de respuesta y se dirige al baño, para asegurarse que las instalaciones están a la altura de los estándares ADA.

\- Incomodo es una subestimación, mamá, esto no fue nada - Dice la rubia - Deberías haber visto a Rachel en nuestro segundo año...

\- _Quinn -_ Le advierte Rachel a la rubia, una vez fuera del baño, Quinn ríe

\- A veces puede ser terriblemente intensa - Continua la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Creo que es dulce que a ella le importe tanto tu bienestar, cariño - Dice Judy, mientras comienza a desempacar uno de las maletas que trajeron consigo: Puck está conduciendo desde Lima con el resto de las cosas de Quinn, programadas para llegar al día siguiente. - Estarás terriblemente lejos de casa, y es agradable saber que tienes a alguien más cuidando de ti - ante sus palabras, Rachel se siente ligeramente alagada, Judy le está confiando su hija

\- Mamá... - Comienza la rubia menor

\- Estaré bien cariño. - Dice Judy, con una sonrisa, algo triste - Los niños abandonan el nido con el tiempo, no es como si no hubiera pasado por todo esto con tu hermana - Su expresión se suaviza cuando se vuelve para mirar a Quinn. - Aunque no ha pasado un día en el que desearía no haber dejado que te fueras tan pronto

Si Quinn tiene algo más que decir, queda en el olvido cuando una joven alegre y en muletas entra, presentándose como Jackie, la otra ocupante de la habitación.

\- ... y tú debes ser Quinn Fabray, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba - Le complementa la chica. Rachel la observa, desconcertada por esta adición repentina de vida y energía a la habitación.

Quinn parece abrumada por la cantidad de palabras que salen de la boca de la chica y la energía que posee, y Rachel tiene que contenerse para no interrumpirla y controlar la situación; ella no es la madre de Quinn, por amor a Dios, y Judy parece feliz de quedarse en el fondo y observar a Quinn interactuar con su nueva compañera de cuarto.

Pero eventualmente la tensión abandona a la rubia conforme charla con Jackie, y Rachel también se relaja.

* * *

\- Te extrañaré - le dice Rachel.

\- Nos veremos pronto, ¿no? Es imposible olvidar la fecha de tu próxima visita - Le dice la rubia, risueña, mientras señala con la cabeza el gran calendario que Rachel le dio como un regalo para el dormitorio (con fotos de Yale, puede ser egocéntrica, pero no está loca), y Rachel se sonroja.

\- Oh sí. - Es todo lo que es capaz de decir

Jackie suelta un "aww" mientras mira el calendario y se despide alegremente de Rachel y Judy. Sentada al estilo indio en su cama, es fácil ver que le falta la pierna derecha desde la rodilla hacia abajo, la prótesis se encuentra apoyada contra su escritorio junto a sus muletas.

Hicieron arreglos para que Judy se quedara con Quinn por el resto del día, y luego se registrara en un hotel por la noche. Puck recogerá a Judy para el viaje de regreso a Lima (Rachel se pregunta cómo Puck estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan, ya que será la primera vez que verá a la madre de Quinn desde que nació Beth).

Rachel estrenará el pase de metro, tomará un tren a Nueva York y se registrará en su propio dormitorio. Sus padres ya le han enviado un mensaje de texto para decirle que la esperarán fuera del dormitorio con sus cosas.

Ella entiende que Quinn y su madre son mucho más cercanas ahora, pero Rachel no puede evitar desear ser ella la que se queda.

* * *

Rachel mantiene una constante actualización en Twitter de su progreso desde que sale de su dormitorio hasta el momento en que baja del tren. Han acordado reunirse frente a la taquilla principal, pero Quinn no está a la vista cuando Rachel pone su equipaje en el suelo.

Ella toma una respiración profunda, luego otra. Es ridículo y, sin embargo, tentador para ella comenzar sus ejercicios de respiración tranquilizantes. Está nerviosa, y solo ha estado en New Haven durante 15 minutos.

\- Hola Rachel.

\- Quinn - Salta la morena, abrazándose a su amiga - Oh, hola - Saluda Rachel al joven que empuja la silla de Quinn, una vez se separa de ella

\- Rachel, él es Nate. Nate, ella es Rachel Berry, mi amiga de la escuela secundaria - Rachel sonríe y estira su mano para apretar la del chico - Nate comparte el infierno de las 8 de la mañana, alias "Escritura compuesta", conmigo.

\- Así que esta es la famosa Rachel - se entusiasma Nate. - Me alegra conocerte finalmente

\- Igualmente - Responde la diva. No está segura de lo que Quinn ha dicho sobre ella para ser "La famosa Rachel" (y a juzgar por el rubor que mancha las mejillas de Quinn, la rubia tampoco está segura) pero escuchó a Quinn hablar sobre Nate unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunta Quinn un poco desesperadamente. Nate le guiña un ojo a Rachel, y ella entiende; Quinn está nerviosa. Él está aquí para ayudarla a asegurarse de que Rachel se divierta. Rachel asiente para que Nate sepa que le había entendido, y luego levanta su bolso.

\- ¡Nate, ayúdala con su bolso, por el amor de Dios! - Casi le ordena, Quinn.

Nate gallardamente balancea el bolso de la diva en su hombro, y los dirige al compacto automóvil en el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

\- No estamos tan lejos de los dormitorios, pero Quinn insistió en que te llevaran a tu alojamiento con toda la comodidad posible - dice el chico, sonriendo. Quinn hace un ruido exasperado y se retuerce en su asiento para darle una palmada en el brazo.

\- ¡Au! - Se queja él

\- Ya me arrepiento de haberte traído - Le dice la rubia, para luego volverse hacia Rachel - Ignóralo - Le sonríe

\- ¿Ignorar a quién?" responde Rachel, sonriente. La sonrisa de Quinn se amplía

\- Oh, bromas internas. Lo entiendo - Dice Nate, sacando su lengua a los dos mientras abre su auto. Deja a Quinn fuera de la puerta del pasajero y se dirige a la otra puerta

\- Uh... - Alcanza a decir Rachel, pero se interrumpe a si misma cuando Quinn abre la puerta, se levanta a si misma al asiento del coche, acomoda sus piernas y se sienta en la silla, justo cuando Nate vuelve para acomodar la silla en el asiento trasero - ¡Wow! Eso es impresionante, Quinn - Dice en cambio la diva

\- Jackie me enseñó - Le dice Quinn con aire de suficiencia. - Es casi lo mismo que la transferencia a la cama, pero con menos espacio

Eso provoca una animada conversación entre Quinn y Nate sobre los servicios públicos en una vida sin barreras. Rachel pasa el viaje en coche sentada en el medio del asiento trasero entre la silla de Quinn y su propio bolso, mirándolos con fascinación.

La forma en que Quinn niega con la cabeza con vehemencia cuando está en desacuerdo sobre un punto y luego se sumerge en la discusión... había extrañado esa parte de Quinn, la chica que solía pasar por los pasillos de McKinley como si fuera la dueña y señora.

Pero ahora se da cuenta de que nunca se fue.

* * *

Salen a cenar (o más bien, Nate las lleva) a un pequeño café en las afueras del campus principal de Yale. Él las deja, diciendo algo acerca de tener que encontrarse con alguien en la biblioteca, y se compromete a dejar el equipaje de Rachel de forma segura en la habitación de Quinn en su camino de regreso.

Rachel no dice nada; confía en los amigos de Quinn. Porque Quinn confía en ellos. Y Quinn no confía en cualquiera

Cualquier preocupación persistente desaparece rápidamente cuando están sentadas. Rachel no puede contener los "oohs" y "aahs" sobre la amplia gama de opciones veganas y vegetarianas en el menú (que no se limita a las ensaladas).

\- Lamentablemente, debido a limitaciones presupuestarias, ya no soy vegana - Explica Rachel. En este punto de su experiencia, ella está mucho menos molesta por eso, pero todavía es difícil de admitir.

Quinn no flaquea; solo sonríe, asiente y apunta a un elemento en el menú.

\- Entonces, supongo que no te importaría probar el parmesano de berenjena con queso de verdad. Dejaría de comer tocino por él, lo juro - Dice la rubia

\- ¿Tú, renunciar al tocino? - ríe Rachel - Debe ser bastante bueno, entonces. TENGO que probarlo

\- Estupendo - Sonríe Quinn. La rubia ordena un quínoa tofu tabbouleh, mirando a Rachel cuando el camarero se va. - ¿Qué? He tenido muchas oportunidades de probar comida que no sea Breadstix, servida en pan blanco, o comida grasienta desde que estoy aquí, y... no es tan mala.

\- Quinn Fabray, carnívora en esencia, comiendo tabbouleh vegana - dice Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza, riéndose cuando Quinn juguetonamente le arroja una servilleta. – Y además dispuesta a dejar el tocino por una opción vegetariana

\- Bueno, tal vez exageré en esa afirmación

Rachel carcajea. Aquella rubia nunca iba a cambiar. Pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

* * *

Nate le envía un mensaje a Quinn para decirle que lo invitaron a tomar algo temprano, y las insta a seguir con el resto de la noche sin él. A Rachel no le importa en absoluto, francamente; aunque Nate es amable, ella vino por Quinn y Quinn solamente.

El sábado por la mañana desayunan en el campus y almuerzan con un sándwich, para ir comiendo mientras exploran las tiendas y lugares de interés del centro. La cena es pizza (vegetariana) después de un concierto en el parque, y luego ven The Sound of Music en un pequeño teatro.

Es el mejor día de la vida de Rachel, porque todo ha sido planeado pensando en ella y para ella.

Nate aparece principalmente para transportarlas, pero nunca se queda, sacando todo tipo de excusas para despedirse.

* * *

Quinn no permite que Rachel duerma en el sofá _"porque incluso si las instalaciones de las habitaciones son mejores de lo normal, los sofás son sofás"_ y Rachel se encuentra compartiendo la espaciosa cama doble de Quinn. Al igual que en otro momento de su vida, su vida real, Rachel se encuentra despierta, contemplando a una dormida Quinn Fabray mucho después de haber dicho sus buenas noches. Esta vez, sin embargo, no está confundida sobre lo que siente por la chica que duerme frente a ella.

Es emocionante. Ella ha tenido toda una vida para procesar sus sentimientos por Quinn, y ahora, ahora se le ha dado otra oportunidad, otra vida, para actuar sobre ellos. Importa muy poco que ella no sepa si esta Quinn puede devolverlos.

Quinn suspira en su sueño. Rachel cambia de opinión; no importa en absoluto, siempre y cuando tenga a Quinn en cierta forma. Cualquier forma.

* * *

Ella planea tomar el tren de la tarde el domingo de regreso a Nueva York, así que Quinn la lleva a un brunch tardío y se dirigen a la estación. Jackie viene a despedirla en la estación, junto con un Nate muy amargado. (Él les había advertido expresamente que no lo despertaran antes del mediodía los domingos)

\- Gracias por hacer que mi visita resultara maravillosa, Quinn - dice Rachel, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza, deseando no tener que irse. - Creo que este ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida. Has establecido un listón muy alto para Nueva York, pero me esforzaré por cumplir tus estándares

\- Siempre tan dramática - bromea Quinn - Pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

Rachel abraza Nate para despedirse

\- Sé que Quinn te sobornó o te convenció para que le ayudaras - le susurra al oído al momento del abrazo - así que gracias por todo

\- Me convenció - Le responde él cuando se separan - Puede ser muy elocuente. Cuídate, Rachel

\- Igualmente - Le sonríe la morena

* * *

Rachel no duerme bien durante la semana previa a la primera visita de Quinn a Nueva York.

\- ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? - ella pregunta por Skype. - Podría ir a buscarte. Tengo el pase, no costaría nada

Incluso borrosa, Quinn se ve claramente exasperada.

\- Hola a ti también, Rachel

Rachel tiene la decencia de sentirse avergonzada.

\- Hola, lo siento.

\- Estaré bien, Rachel. No soy una completa inválida - Le responde la rubia, hace una pausa, ocupando su atención a algo detrás de ella. - Por cierto, Jackie dice hola

Rachel sólo puede pensar en las dificultades que Quinn afrontaría, SOLA, en una estación de tren de camino a Nueva York

\- Hola, Jackie. Pero en serio, Quinn, no estoy menospreciando tus capacidades, pero tuve muchos problemas en el viaje a New Heaven, y no quiero que tengas inconvenientes de ningún estilo

\- Solo porque estoy en una silla de ruedas, no significa que sea menos capaz de manejarme sola, si eso es lo que estás insinuando - escupe la rubia. Incluso a través de la conexión de Skype, la frialdad del tono de Quinn es inconfundible.

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, no quise decir eso

\- Lo hiciste. - Las palabras son casi silenciosas y sin malicia, y sin embargo, Rachel se estremece.

\- Lo siento.

Quinn toma un profundo respiro.

\- Tengo que irme

\- ... Okay. Te... te llamaré más tarde

* * *

Ella saca sus frustraciones y enojo consigo misma. Rachel reserva un estudio de baile en NYADA y se somete a los ejercicios de Cassandra July en ritmos de castigo cada vez mayores, decidiendo que es suficiente cuando casi se desmaya por deshidratación.

Quinn tenía razón. Es sobreprotectora, casi sofocante, y no tiene derecho a comportarse así. Es difícil, tener que fingir que una vida y media nunca sucedió, y que esta Quinn no es SU Quinn. Es más difícil, pisar territorio nuevo y desconocido con una Quinn maltratada, especialmente cuando esta Quinn nunca fue suya para empezar.

Rachel se pregunta qué fue lo que la hizo pedir aquellos deseos, haciéndola pasar por todo esto. Debería haber deseado algo más; un millón de dólares, un póster autografiado de Barbra Streisand, cualquier cosa.

Bebe toda su botella de agua y se dispone a volver a llenarla. Cuando regresa, su teléfono prácticamente suena hasta casi explotar, pero la persona que llama cuelga mientras ella corre para llegar a él. Cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Quinn. Suena de nuevo mientras su pulgar se mueve sobre el botón de llamada.

\- ... ¿Hola?

\- Rachel, lo siento

\- No, yo lo siento. Tienes razón, estaba sobrepasando mis límites y menospreciándote. Puede que seamos amigas, pero eso no me da derecho a estar dictando lo que debes y no debes hacer. Tú entiendes tus propias capacidades mejor que yo, y lamento que pareciera que no confiaba en tu juicio, porque lo hago, y...

\- RACHEL - La interrumpe bruscamente Quinn. - Lamento interrumpirte de ese modo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar qué hubiera pasado un laargo tiempo antes de que me permitieras escupir una palabra

Rachel se ríe suavemente.

\- Más o menos. - Le responde avergonzada

\- Bien. Entonces... quiero que me escuches y no digas una palabra - Le pide la rubia

\- Mis labios están sellados

\- Sí, me estabas sofocando un poco y siendo sobreprotectora, pero no estabas siendo condescendiente ni mala. Solo tenías mi bienestar en mente

\- Intencionalmente.

\- Intencionalmente - repite Quinn.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Rachel...

\- Lo siento, por favor continúa

\- No importa lo que estoy sintiendo, no debería sacar mis frustraciones contigo - dice Quinn en voz baja. - Supongo que todavía es un trabajo en progreso

\- ¿Puedo hablar ahora? - Pregunta la diva

Quinn se ríe

\- Sí - responde

\- Quinn, realmente aprecio tu disculpa, incluso si creo que es un poco innecesaria, porque estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada. Lo siento. Nunca pretendí insinuar que eres menos funcional y capaz de lo que eres, porque tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y en todo caso, eres mejor manejando tus capacidades y limites; además yo no sé exactamente por lo que pasas a diario, por lo que fue una tontería de mi parte hablar tan condescendientemente

\- Okay, creo que solo pude captar todo eso a través de la experiencia que tengo con tus monólogos, pero acepto tu disculpa - dice cálidamente Quinn, y Rachel está segura de que está a punto de echarse a reír.

\- Gracias, Quinn

\- Así que te veré este viernes por la tarde en Grand Central, ¿está bien?

\- Claro. Gracias por llamar

\- Adiós

\- Adiós

* * *

Ella sabe que no debería preocuparse cuando llega el tren de Quinn, y la propia Quinn no está a la vista después de que la mayoría de los pasajeros han bajado. Rachel sabe que hay procedimientos adicionales a seguir - según su extensa investigación en Internet- y ciertamente no significa que Quinn haya sido secuestrada o se haya perdido.

Pero incluso entonces, el alivio que la llena cuando Quinn aparece, empujada por un empleado de la estación, es abrumador.

\- Hola - dice Quinn, radiante.

\- Hola, Quinn - La saluda ella, y arroja sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, inhalando el aroma de su cabello. - Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí - Le susurra al odio

\- También me alegra verte - Le responde ella, correspondiéndole el abrazo

Rachel le agradece gentilmente al asistente y a su colega (que ha traído el equipaje de Quinn), prometiéndoles generosas propinas antes de decirles que la siguieran hasta la fila de taxis.

\- ¡Taxi! - Le grita la morena al primer automóvil amarillo en la fila - He estado practicando cómo llamar a un taxi como una verdadera neoyorquina - Le explica a Quinn, quien se ríe como si su vida dependiera de ello

Rachel continuamente lanza miradas furtivas a Quinn, pero la rubia se queda en silencio mientras Rachel le ordena al conductor que conduzca despacio y de manera segura, prometiéndole una propina más grande si ayuda a llevar las cosas de Quinn al apartamento. (Por suerte, el conductor, que es un fornido hombre con turbante, alegremente se niega a aceptar el dinero extra y llama a Rachel "buena chica" por cuidar tan bien de su amiga).

* * *

\- Okay, llegamos - Rachel sostiene cuidadosamente la puerta del departamento, asintiendo con la cabeza para que Quinn entre. - Siéntete como en casa - La invita

Mientras lucha con el equipaje de Quinn, ve a Quinn darse la vuelta, inspeccionando las divisiones de las cortinas, la pequeña cocina, la sala de estar.

\- Sé que es un poco pequeño - dice Rachel ansiosamente - pero es todo lo que podíamos permitirnos entre Kurt y yo, y tuvimos que conseguir los muebles de la tienda de segunda mano... -

\- Es maravilloso, Rachel - La corta la rubia, mientras rueda hacia ella. Sus ojos son grandes y brillantes de emoción, y el corazón de la morena revolotea con fuerza. - Me encanta

Rachel puede sentir la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas a consecuencia de la mirada que le dedica la rubia frente a ella. Se aclara la garganta y se esfuerza por hacer que las palabras escapen de su boca

\- Vamos a compartir mi cama. No voy a tenerte durmiendo en el sofá porque, una revelación emocionante, Kurt y yo lo sacamos de un callejón dos cuadras más abajo, pero los cojines y la tela han sido limpiados profesionalmente

Quinn palidece, y rápidamente arroja la almohada que estaba inspeccionando, a su lugar original sobre el sofá

\- ¿También sacaste eso del callejón?

\- Oh, está bien. Esa es de mi habitación en Lima

Quinn se relaja y la levanta nuevamente, pasando sus dedos sobre el patrón bordado.

\- Es linda

\- Gracias

Quinn se aclara la garganta para disipar el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

\- Cenar - Responde Rachel, alegremente mientras va a recuperar sus abrigos de la silla en la que los había arrojado hace minutos.

* * *

Rachel no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo encontrando el lugar; una restaurante no tan sencillo con varias opciones de platos veganos que había encontrado en su vida pasada, en los primeros días de su matrimonio con Finn.

Su rampa para silla de ruedas es una ventaja, una que hace que a Quinn se le iluminen los ojos

\- Me estás haciendo sentir malditamente especial, ¿lo sabías? - bromea la rubia cuando Rachel insiste en empujarla por la rampa

\- No deberías sudar antes de una buena cena

\- Ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido ha llegado a tal extremo

\- Deberían haberlo hecho - Le responde la morena, tratando de no pensar demasiado en dichos chicos ni en dichas citas - Es realmente una cortesía básica tratar bien a la otra parte cuando eres tú quien hace la petición. Sin mencionar que hiciste todo lo posible para asegurarte de que yo disfrutara mi primera visita a New Haven, así que solo es razonable que yo haga lo mismo por ti

\- No todos tienen los mismos altos estándares de caballerosidad que tú, Berry, además del mismo vocabulario - La alaga Quinn con una sonrisa que amenaza con descomponer a la diva.

Rachel se sonroja con fuerza, en una mezcla de vergüenza y placer, agachando la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultarlo.

\- Me alegra que pienses así. - Le responde cuando han llegado con el anfitrión- Dos, por favor, bajo Streisand - Le indica, él asiente y las guía a su mesa.

\- ¿Streisand? - Le pregunta la rubia

\- Estoy practicando para mi futuro - susurra Rachel una vez acomodadas en la mesa y el anfitrión las ha dejado a solas - Cuando sea famosa, tendré que hacer reservas con nombres falsos, de lo contrario, los paparazzi estarán al tanto de todos mis movimientos

\- Y Streisand es una excelente opción para una estrella de Broadway que desea pasar desapercibida - dice Quinn, sarcásticamente

Rachel resopla.

\- Te puedes reír ahora, pero ya veremos si lo seguirás encontrando gracioso cuando sea una ganadora de múltiples Tony's y tú seas una escritora galardonada, y tengamos una serie de cámaras siguiéndonos en nuestras citas

.

.

.

\- ¿Citas? - Pregunta la rubia, luego de un silencio

\- Bu... bueno, en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, en... en la que dos personas salen a comer juntas - explica tartamudeando Rachel

Los labios de Quinn se curvan en una sonrisa, que, unida a la tímida caída de su mirada, crea un efecto que hace que Rachel se sonroje aún más.

\- Cita suena bien - murmura la rubia, justo cuando el mesero regresa a tomar su orden, poniendo fin a esa línea de conversación en particular.

Rachel puede sentir una gota bajando por su espalda.

* * *

La morena se sabe el horario social de Quinn de memoria.

Los lunes son para Santana; la latina prácticamente echa a Rachel y Kurt de la sala de estar y se sienta cómodamente con su computadora portátil. Por lo general, se convierte en una conversación a tres bandas si Brittany sale temprano de la práctica de Cheerios, y no es raro que Rachel regrese de las clases y pueda saludar a la rubia. Pero saludar es lo único que le es permitido.

Los martes la rubia habla con Mercedes. Rachel sabe que no debe llamarla entonces, porque sus conversaciones pueden fácilmente extenderse durante horas.

Quinn chatea con Blaine cada segundo miércoles más o menos, dependiendo de si sus horarios se sincronizan, y quién terminó de leer el último Rainbow Rowell primero. A Rachel le parece lindo que sigan siendo amigos, y aún más curioso que sus intereses compartidos van desde novelas para chicas hasta thrillers

Si Kurt la llama, tiende a ser un jueves porque es cuando no tiene que ir al restaurante o a Vogue, y Quinn termina las clases temprano. Rachel aprendió en algún momento de su vida pasada que son amigos sorprendentemente buenos fuera de Glee, y que él (a través de Mercedes) estaba allí para ella cuando estaba embarazada.

Pero los viernes son sus días. Los viernes son cuando Rachel le da a Cassandra July el "jodete" más sincero que puede a través del baile, y luego sale corriendo por la puerta, apenas deteniéndose para tomar un pastelito de trigo y un café con leche en el camino a casa. Los viernes son cuando Quinn sale de la sala de conferencias media hora antes (nadie se atreve a detenerla), por lo que puede estar en su habitación cuando Rachel se conecta.

\- Hey - La saluda Rachel, sin aliento.

\- Hey - La saluda Quinn, en igual estado. Se ve un poco borrosa en la pantalla, pero es mucho mejor que solo escuchar su voz en el teléfono, algo que tuvieron que reducir, porque las facturas de ambos teléfonos daban miedo - Te ves... azotada por el viento

\- ¡Quinn! - La regaña Rachel, no era su culpa que el clima decidiera pasar de leve brisa a huracán en cuestión de segundos, y su aspecto sufriera las consecuencias. Rachel había tenido tanta prisa por iniciar sesión que no se había molestado en mirarse al espejo. - Admitiré que el clima de hoy no ha sido el más propicio, pero no se me puede culpar por no haber tenido tiempo de prestar atención a mi apariencia

\- Estoy bromeando. Te ves bien

Rachel se sonroja

\- Debes decirle eso a todo el mundo

\- Solo a las personas que me gustan

\- Una vez más, debes decírselo a todo el mundo - dice Rachel, y luego cambia el tema a la fecha de vencimiento de los pases de metro. Pero Dios, aquella rubia no podía ser más encantadora, ni siquiera si lo intentara

* * *

Rachel es la que compra nuevos pases de Metro cuando vencen

\- Es justo, porque nos los compraste la última vez, y aún aprecio mucho aquel gesto porque el precio de estas cosas es . - Le había dicho a la rubia

La diva orgullosamente enmarca el antiguo y gastado boleto, para colgarlo en su pared. Quinn cree que está loca.

A Rachel le encanta cómo se adapta Quinn a su vida de forma tan natural. El collage de fotos que decora su pared cuenta con una galaxia de Quinn en una constelación de hitos: Quinn en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 21, Quinn, Santana y Brittany asistiendo a la producción de Anastasia en su último año (ella interpretó a Anastasia, por supuesto). Quinn dando un discurso en la Asociación Americana de Discapacidad, Quinn, Rachel, Jackie y Santana en la fiesta de Halloween de la hermandad de mujeres de Quinn. Quinn ganando un premio por escritura creativa en su tercer año.

La estrella de Quinn brilla tan intensamente que Rachel no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en ella.

\- Ugh - Escupe Santana cuando pasa por la habitación de la diva de camino a la cocina - estas muy mal, enana

\- ¿Mal de qué? - Pregunta Rachel, retirando la atención que tenía su teléfono mientras esperaba un mensaje de texto de Quinn, para mirar a Santana.

\- Las piernas tambaleantes. Las bragas mojadas. Los pensamientos sucios- Explica la latina

Rachel frunce el ceño.

\- Eres asquerosa

\- No, soy honesta. Tu traga es tan grande que ha dejado de ser gracioso y es simplemente patético.

Rachel palidece y ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos

 ***He sido descubierta y si Santana lo sabe, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Quinn se entere***

 ***Mierda, mierda, mierda***

* * *

 _Okay. Estoy tratando de ser justa entre historias. Como probablemente notaran, publiqué el primer capítulo de la serie "No parpadees" así que aquí estoy, tratando de ser equitativa y continuando también con esta historia._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Y CREANME, Faberry está muy cerca._

 _¿Sugerencias, comentarios u opiniones? Deja tu Review_

 _Nos estamos leyendo – A_


	11. El segundo deseo Parte 3

_Lalala_

* * *

\- Ugh - Escupe Santana cuando pasa por la habitación de la diva de camino a la cocina - estas muy mal, enana

\- ¿Mal de qué? - Pregunta Rachel, retirando la atención que tenía su teléfono mientras esperaba un mensaje de texto de Quinn, para mirar a Santana.

\- Las piernas tambaleantes. Las bragas mojadas. Los pensamientos sucios- Explica la latina

Rachel frunce el ceño.

\- Eres asquerosa

\- No, soy honesta. Tu traga es tan grande que ha dejado de ser gracioso y es simplemente patético.

Rachel palidece y ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos

 ***He sido descubierta y si Santana lo sabe, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Quinn se entere***

 ***Mierda, mierda, mierda***

\- Ve a hablar con él

 ***¿Qué?***

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando - Le responde Rachel con sinceridad, tratando de que la tranquilidad vuelva a su cuerpo.

\- Um, hola. Nadie ve su teléfono como lo estás haciendo si no espera un mensaje de una persona especial, y solo para hacértelo saber, es jodidamente espeluznante. Date prisa y dile al tipo cómo te sientes para poder eliminar todo exceso de energía con sexo

Quinn elige ese momento para responder el mensaje de texto. Rachel sonríe a su teléfono, ignorando por completo a Santana, quien solo emite un gemido en forma de queja y se aleja.

La morena suelta un suspiro aliviado.

 ***Dios, no sabe nada. Aleluya, Amen***

* * *

El tan esperado día llega; después de cuatro años de viajar, tarde en la noche e interminables tazas de café. Cuatro años de anhelo. Quinn se graduará summa cum laude con un título en Dramaturgia y Escritura Dramática.

(Rachel hizo malabares con Funny Girl en la universidad, pero eso significa que tiene que esperar un semestre extra para obtener su título, cum laude, muchas gracias; lo que no le afecta).

Las graduaciones son momentos de celebración, de cierre de capítulos para pasar a cosas más grandes y brillantes. Para la morena, también significan revelaciones.

Está sentada en su asiento asignado, jugueteando con el dobladillo del vestido azul marino que eligió para la ocasión, con el ramo de gardenias blancas especialmente seleccionadas posadas en su regazo, con una cinta verde. Y por milésima vez esa tarde, Rachel contempla salir corriendo y tirar el ramo.

A su izquierda, Santana mira el ramo y después de unos segundos de inspección mira a la diva

\- No digas nada, por favor - le ruega Rachel.

\- Bien. No iba a preguntar, de todos modos, solo iba a mencionar que Quinn todavía tiene un ramillete de la escuela secundaria metido en un cajón en alguna parte. Adivina cuál. - responde Santana, con picardía

\- Oh. - Es lo único que Rachel es capaz de emitir

\- No lo arruines, Berry - Le dice la latina, para luego volver su atención al frente.

Por milésima primera vez, Rachel vuelve a pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer; probablemente sea una mala idea, poner a Quinn en el reflector de esta manera, pero la diva no puede pensar en otra ocasión para decirle. Ahora o nunca, ¿no? La vida es una sola, y todo eso.

Rachel solo comienza a sonreír cuando ve la lluvia de birretes, y no para hasta que todo termina. Solo entonces, la diva se levanta y se abre paso entre los graduados hasta que encuentra a Quinn.

\- Felicitaciones - Le dice, besando la mejilla de Quinn, sonriendo cuando los brazos de la rubia rodean sus hombros.

\- Gracias por venir. - Le responde Quinn sonriendo, sonrisa que se ensancha cuando ve las flores que Rachel le ofrece. - No deberías haberte... - ella comienza, y luego se detiene abruptamente cuando se da cuenta que son gardenias. - ¿Tu?

\- Yo - Asiente la diva y toma un profundo respiro. "Ahora o nunca" - Escucha, Quinn...

\- Siempre se me hizo extraño que aquella vez fue la única vez que Finn tuvo buen gusto - La interrumpe la rubia, perdida en sus recuerdos con la mirada puesta en el ramo

\- Bueno, si. Pero Quinn...

\- Lo que no entiendo ahora es ¿Porque?

\- Okay, esa pregunta no es muy fácil de responder en este momento, pero si quieres, después...

\- Es decir, tú y yo no éramos exactamente las mejores amigas

\- Si, lo sé. Pero ahora...

\- Sólo nos acercamos después del accidente

\- Es cierto, pero traje las gardenias hoy porque...

\- Después de que no te casaras porque me estabas esperando

\- Si, bueno. Eso tiene una explicación, que si me dejaras termin...

\- A mí, Rachel. No te casaste, por esperarme A MI - Le recuerda Quinn, finalmente levantando su vista y clavándola en sus ojos marrones. Algo en la manera en como Quinn la mira y en la manera en como dijo la última frase le dice a Rachel que Quinn... es muy inteligente y ha armado el rompecabezas.

Ellas se quedan en silencio por unos segundos. Quinn esperando la confirmación y Rachel preguntándose si debería correr o morir

\- Yo... bueno... yo... - Intenta Rachel - Dios... definitivamente subestime tu percepción

\- Ahora muchas cosas están cobrando sentido en mi cabeza - Le dice la rubia - Pero... tendremos tiempo para que respondas mis dudas ¿verdad? - Le pregunta Quinn, esperanzada; a lo que Rachel solo puede asentir. - Cool... ahora... - La graduada no termina su frase, por lo menos no con palabras. La rubia tira de los brazos de Rachel, de tal modo que la morena se agache, y une sus labios suavemente.

A pesar de que a su alrededor una infaltable audiencia las anima, Rachel solo está consiente de dos cosas:

1- Los labios que hace tantos años se moría por saborear ahora están posados en los suyos; y

2- Fuegos artificiales...

\- Wow - Suelta Rachel cuando se separan. Porque ***Wow***. El beso le da a Rachel una valentía que ni ella es capaz de reconocer o contener. Es decir, Quinn fue quien la beso. QUINN - Sal conmigo - Le dice a la rubia - Esta noche. En una cita de verdad, donde tengo la intención de cortejarte

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunta la graduada con la ceja Fabray levantada y una gran sonrisa - Siempre pensé que el "cortejo" es algo que esperas que hagan por ti, no al revés

\- Bueno, cuando pasas tantos años babeando por la misma persona, haces una excepción

\- Mmm... Hablaremos de eso en privado - Le dice Quinn, captando las sonrisas en Santana y Kurt (La infaltable audiencia que las animaba)

\- Oh, por favor, no se detengan por nosotros - Dice un sonriente Kurt

\- No, por favor, deténganse. Esto es lo más gay que he visto hoy, y vivo con Lady Hummel y la pequeña Streisand de allá, y ahora Q... que dado a los recientes acontecimientos pasará aún MÁS tiempo en el departamento... Dios viviré en el departamento más gay de Nueva York.

\- Tú también eres gay, Santana - Le recuerda la rubia.

\- Si, pero estoy soltera y preparándome psicológicamente para los gritos femeninos que escucharé pronto en la habitación de al lado

\- ¡Santana! - Gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero con sonrisas en sus rostros

* * *

\- Lamento haberte avergonzado hoy - Se disculpa Rachel.

\- No me has avergonzado - frunce el ceño Quinn. - Tomado un poco desprevenida, si - murmura para sí misma, pero Rachel ha sido bendecida con la audición de un murciélago.

\- ¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ya has hecho reservas para cenar esta noche? - Pregunta la diva. Quinn sonríe tímidamente.

\- La última vez que revise, no tenías el monopolio de los grandes gestos románticos, Rachel. Estaba pensando en preguntarte si querías... salir conmigo

\- Espera... ¿Qué? - Pregunta Rachel, quien no puede evitar la sonrisa que comienza a aparecer en su rostro, y solo crece con la revelación de Quinn.

\- He tenido... sentimientos, por ti, como más que una amiga, desde hace un tiempo, que obviamente, fueron correspondidos, esta tarde. Y, las graduaciones son nuevos comienzos, ¿no? , y amas los grandes gestos románticos, por lo que tenía todo este plan para preguntarte, y... - Responde Quinn, deteniéndose y haciendo un gesto vago con su mano.

Rachel no ha estado tan abrumada, emocionada y feliz en todas sus vidas. Le gusta a Quinn, le gusta de gustar GUSTAR, ella y Quinn estaban en el mismo canal, QUINN.

\- ¿Preguntarme qué, Quinn? - Le cuestiona la morena, con una intacta sonrisa

\- Realmente quieres que lo diga, ¿no? - Pregunta la rubia, con un toque de exasperación, pero con una amplia sonrisa. - Me gustas, Rachel. Sal conmigo - Le pide, deslizando su mano en la de Rachel.

\- Si - responde Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn.

 ***La medida perfecta*** Piensa

* * *

\- Te ves increíble - le dice Quinn. Los miembros del club Glee que pudieron asistir a la noche de apertura de Rachel (un número sorprendente, que incluye a Finn) están de acuerdo. Rachel abraza a todos y cada uno, agradeciéndoles por tomarse el tiempo para venir a verla.

Quinn (con quien irá a casa más tarde esta noche) usa un sencillo vestido negro que nunca había visto antes, y un enorme ramo de felicitaciones en su regazo. Y la morena no puede evitar preguntarse dónde su novia encontró el tiempo en su ascendente carrera como escritora y columnista, para ir de compras.

\- Gracias - responde la diva, inclinándose para tomar el ramo y besar a Quinn. Puck les sonríe maliciosamente a ambas cuando ella se aleja; Rachel puede sentir la sangre en sus mejillas, pero mantiene la compostura, y le muestra la lengua. Él solo se ríe.

Finn los observa a todos con una expresión ligeramente melancólica. Ella aparta su mirada cuando él mira hacia ella; todavía no ha intercambiado más de unos pocos saludos rutinarios con él, y han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que hablaron.

Rachel no está avergonzada. Está nerviosa y asustada; pero mientras mira a la mujer que le toma de la mano, siente que la tensión se desvanece lentamente.

* * *

\- Ella te hace feliz - Le dice Finn sonriendo tristemente, después de acercarse a ella para despedirse.

\- Lo hace - coincide Rachel, sin poder evitar esa sonrisa tonta que florece inmediatamente sobre su rostro cuando piensa en Quinn. - Finn, yo...

\- Está bien. Abecés las cosas pasan sin que nosotros las deseemos, pero suceden para mejor, ¿no?

\- Lo siento. Siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos - Le dice Rachel a falta de otra respuesta

\- Sí. - Gruñe él, cambiando su peso al otro pie - ... Todavía no puedo ser tu amigo. Todavía no te he superado, pero... lo haré. Dame tiempo, ¿sí? - Le pide él, un tanto incomodo

\- Por supuesto. Tanto como necesites - Le responde ella, haciendo una pausa, y extendiendo sus brazos - ¿Puedo abrazarte? - Le pregunta esperanzada

Finn se encoge de hombros.

\- Seh. Puedo con los abrazos - Él la deja arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; Finn huele a Axe y jabón, una combinación dolorosamente familiar. - Estuviste genial en el escenario esta noche. Me alegro de que tus sueños se estén haciendo realidad - Le dice él una vez se separan.

\- Espero que los tuyos también - responde ella.

* * *

Esta vez, la carrera de Rachel despega sin problemas. Quinn tenía razón; ella nació para el escenario, y no poder cantar para una audiencia le quitó una parte más grande de la que ella creía posible. Con el beneficio de la experiencia previa, Rachel sabe qué hacer, y en qué momento, y rápidamente gana una reputación por ser una de las actrices jóvenes más talentosas y prometedoras de su generación. Incluso es aclamada como la próxima Barbra cuando gana un Tony y un Emmy en sucesión antes de sus veintinueve años.

Todo palidece en comparación con su papel favorito: ser la esposa de la prometedora novelista, Quinn Fabray, desde hace tres horas. Rachel todavía no puede dejar de tocar su anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda.

\- Deja de jugar con eso - Le pide una risueña Quinn - y déjame cargarte por la puerta - continua, extendiendo su mano hacia Rachel

La diva se acomoda en el regazo de Quinn, con las piernas colgando del costado y ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. - Lista- Le dice la morena, besando la punta de la nariz de su esposa.

\- Esta pesada - se queja Quinn, chillando cuando Rachel le pellizca la nuca en represalia.

\- Alguien no tendrá sexo esta noche

\- ¡Rachel!

\- ¿Qué? no deberías decirle eso a tu ESPOSA

\- Mmhm. En realidad, me sentí escandalizada por tu crudo lenguaje, pero me gusta cómo suena eso - le dice, Quinn moviéndolas hacia la habitación- Esposa

\- La Señora Rachel Fabray

\- A la vieja escuela

\- Planeo mantener "Rachel Berry" como mi nombre artístico - le dice la morena. Le resulta increíblemente difícil concentrarse en hablar cuando Quinn besa su cuello. - Y "Fabray"... bueno, ya estoy en camino de convertirlo en un nombre familiar

\- Lo imaginé. No me sorprendería que lo hayas planeado todo, probablemente incluso antes de nuestra primera cita

Cuando llegan a la habitación Rachel sube a la cama y admira el juego de músculos superiores de los brazos de Quinn mientras se levanta de la silla y se posa en la cama

\- Lo tenía planeado todo antes de nuestra primera cita – Responde Rachel sonriente. Lo cierto es que la morena lo tenía planeado prácticamente desde su vida anterior, pero la morena considera que no es necesario, ni practico, decirle eso a la rubia en el momento – También tenía un plan B y C, obviamente.

\- Coloréame impresionada, aunque ahora también tengo una increíble curiosidad por saber lo que estos planes de contingencia conllevaban

\- En general, consistían en seducirte hasta que estuvieras a mis pies y te casaras conmigo. Es decir, ¿has visto a mi esposa?

\- ¿Has visto a la mía? - responde Quinn, y Rachel se disuelve en un ataque de risitas.

\- Tienes una manera de decir las cosas, Quinn Fabray que me... ¿Por qué estoy tan lejos de ti? - Pregunta Rachel y se escabulle hasta estar pegada a su esposa con la cabeza en su pecho, Quinn, riendo, la atrae más cerca.

* * *

Quinn ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida plagada de inseguridad; Rachel está bastante segura de que tiene una foto de Lucy Caboosey escondida en alguna parte, que saca de vez en cuando para recordarse a sí misma quién solía ser.

En los primeros días de sus carreras, Rachel todavía era una estrella desconocida, y nadie se molestaba en mirarla dos veces. La mayoría de sus compañeros de reparto y equipo pensaban que ella y Quinn eran bastante lindas juntas, y el hecho de que habían sido enemigas y rivales durante la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria solo hacía que sus amigos las envidiaran y las admiraran más (especialmente los románticos empedernidos).

Pero las cosas se ponen un poco más difíciles ahora que Rachel es una celebridad bastante conocida que aparece en programas de entrevistas en televisión.

Quinn siempre rechaza cuando Rachel le pide que asista a eventos con ella, y Rachel siempre ha respetado el razonamiento de Quinn... hasta esta noche.

\- Es mi primera película, Quinn - dice ella - y en una ocasión tan trascendental, no hay nadie a quien quiera más a mi lado que a mi esposa

\- Lo sé, cariño, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero no me siento cómoda estando allí - Responde Quinn, pinchando a su esposa en el estómago de manera juguetona - Hey. Te ves como un cachorro deprimido – le dice la rubia. El puchero de Rachel se profundiza.

\- Sí, bueno, podría sentarme sobre mis patas traseras y rogar si quieres... ¿Por favor? - Le pide de nuevo, agitando sus pestañas y "llorando" como un cachorro con tristes ruidos gimoteantes hasta que Quinn se ríe.

\- Dios, eres ridícula. No sé por qué me casé contigo

\- Te casaste conmigo porque soy adorablemente ridícula, y me amas así - declara Rachel. La morena se arrodilla frente a Quinn y posa sus manos sobre las rodillas de su esposa. - Solo quiero que todos vean a mi hermosa esposa - Quinn mira hacia otro lado, la sonrisa cayendo de su rostro.

\- No soy un poni de exhibición, Rachel

\- Bebé, no - dice Rachel rápidamente - Lo siento. Me refería a que... no estoy avergonzada de ti, y quiero que todos admiren a la hermosa mujer de la que me enamoré.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer esta noche - dice Quinn, alejándose del alcance de Rachel, y desplazándose a su oficina.

\- Quinn... - la llama Rachel mientras se aleja

La diva sigue a su esposa a la habitación, y se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Quinn mantiene su mirada fija en su computadora, de vez en cuando pausando su trabajo para anotar cosas en el gran bloc de notas frente a ella.

Justo antes de que Rachel ceda y se marche, Quinn suspira. Se aparta de su escritorio, y extiende sus brazos hacia Rachel.

Rachel se acerca lentamente, como un niño en problemas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y una mano hurgando nerviosamente en el dobladillo de su camisa. Ella deja que Quinn la ponga en su regazo, y posa su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

\- Lo siento. - susurra la morena, segura que Quinn es capaz de escucharla. La rubia niega con la cabeza.

\- No, yo lo siento. No debí haberme comportado así

\- Te estaba presionando

\- No lo estabas

\- Quinn...

\- Está bien, tal vez me estabas presionando. Un poco - Le responde la rubia, girando los ojos, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Rachel. - Rachel, no es que no esté orgullosa de ti. Simplemente no me siento cómoda con el nivel de atención que se suele manejar en esos eventos.

\- Entiendo, pero me preocupo porque nunca quiero que pienses que estoy avergonzada de estar contigo - le responde la diva

\- Lo sé.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo - Le dice la rubia, dejando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

* * *

Comenzó como una tonta discusión por que Rachel dejaba el control remoto en el piso y se olvidaba de recogerlo. Normalmente, Rachel se habría disculpado y Quinn la habría perdonado; cosas como esta sucedían todo el tiempo.

Pero había sido un día agitado en el teatro porque la producción estaba retrasada; como la protagonista, mucha presión caía sobre los hombros de Rachel. La primera novela de Quinn fue un fracaso. Hay facturas sin pagar y tareas pendientes. Rachel explotó y Quinn perdió la compostura.

\- Ahí está - dice Quinn, saliendo de su oficina, señalando el espacio detrás del sofá. - Recógelo, por favor

\- ¿Recoger qué?

\- ¿Estás ciega? El control remoto. Está ahí - Le dice exasperada la rubia. Rachel aprieta los dientes.

\- Quinn, sería extremadamente útil si pudieras proporcionarme una ubicación más específica del control remoto en lugar de "ahí" - Le dice la morena

\- ¿Qué quieres, un mapa? - Resopla la rubia, quien no espera una respuesta - ¿Sabes qué? no importa, lo haré yo misma

\- ¿Y cómo vas a recogerlo? ¿Tienes tu garra? - Le pregunta Rachel, refiriéndose al juguete de plástico verde con temática de T-Rex que Santana compró para el cumpleaños reciente de Quinn. - Sé que no tienes ni idea de donde la dejaste. Pero te quejas de mí porque se me cae el control remoto. Olvídalo, yo lo recojo

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo lo hago!

\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo vas a hacer?!

\- ¡Como cualquier persona! - Le grita Quinn, estirando su brazo derecho todo lo que puede para alcanzarlo. Cuando Rachel ve que la rueda izquierda se está alejando demasiado del suelo posa sus dos manos en los brazos de la silla, estabilizándola; su cara queda a unos cuantos centímetros de la de su esposa.

\- ¡¿POR QUE ERES TAN TERCA!? TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YO LO HAGO - Le grita. La rubia solo la observa.

Después de unos segundos, Rachel respira profundamente y se arrodilla para recoger el control. - ... Lo siento. Ambas estamos teniendo un mal día, no deberíamos estar desquitándonos con la otra - Dice la morena, aun arrodillada frente a Quinn. La rubia la mira fríamente

\- Esto... - Dice señalándose a sí misma, y por consiguiente a la silla de ruedas - No es sólo un mal día, Rachel

\- Bebé...

\- ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE SER INUTIL! ¡DEPENDER DE UN ESTUPIDO JUGUETE INFANTIL PARA RECOGER COSAS DEL SUELO! - Grita la rubia. Es inmediatamente evidente que la verdadera causa de la ira de Quinn no es algo tan transitorio como encontrar el control remoto en el suelo. - ¡Y TU!, ¡NO CREAS QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI!

\- ¡¿ASI COMO?!

\- ¡CON LÁSTIMA! - Escupe la rubia. Rachel niega con la cabeza y respira profundo

\- Quinn... - Intenta la morena, cogiendo la mano de su esposa, pero ella rueda hacia atrás.

\- ¡NO QUIERO TU LÁSTIMA! ¡NO QUIERO SER LA POBRE LISIADA QUE TE ESTÁ ATANDO, RACHEL! ¡PORQUE ESTÁS HECHA PARA GRANDES COSAS Y NO DEBERIAS ESTAR ATRAPADA CONMIGO SOLO PORQUE SIENTES LÁSTIMA POR MÍ! - Suelta Quinn sin respirar, o detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

Hay un largo silencio.

\- ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas, Quinn? ¿Qué estoy contigo porque te tengo lástima? - Le pregunta la morena, con las lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Quinn piensa en sus palabras, y se arrepiente.

\- Rachel - dice la rubia, - Rachel, cariño, no quise decir...yo... mierda - Intenta Quinn, pero las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - pregunta Rachel de nuevo, viéndose pequeña y vulnerable.

\- No, yo...Dios, no. Nunca. Por supuesto que no... - Le responde Quinn, estirándose para coger la mano izquierda de su esposa y besarla con reverencia - ...Te amo - le dice

\- Yo también te amo - dice Rachel. - Te amo mucho, Quinn. Y desearía que tú también te amaras a ti misma.

\- Lo estoy intentando - responde Quinn, con un sollozo ahogado. - Pero es difícil... despertar y que mis piernas no hagan lo que quiero que hagan, y no poder mirarme al espejo sin ver a esta lisiada...

\- ¡No eres una lisiada, Quinn!; Dios, me gustaría que te vieras de la manera en que todos te ven, de la manera en que yo te veo - Le dice la morena apretando la mano de su esposa - Eres hermosa. Siempre lo has sido. Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa que he conocido, y soy la mujer más afortunada que existe por tenerte como esposa - Continua Rachel, estirando su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia - Eres mucho más que esta silla

Quinn le sonríe vacilante. Y probablemente es allí cuando Rachel se da cuenta que está a punto de perder a su esposa.

* * *

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Capitulo corto, lo sé. El siguiente será más largo. Quiero terminar esta historia tanto como ustedes_

 _Demora con el capítulo, también lo sé. Pero aspiro a terminar esta historia este verano (En los próximos dos meses)... crucen los dedos._

 _Eeeen fin. Gracias a quienes siguen leyéndome y teniéndome paciencia. Esa es gente que le pone el alma._

 _Xoxo_


	12. El segundo deseo Parte 4

_Probablemente lo más triste que he escrito hasta ahora. Recomiendo tomar un momento para prepararse psicológicamente._

* * *

No es culpa de Quinn que el daño irreparable en su espina dorsal también haya debilitado su vejiga. Cuanto más envejece, más aparentes se vuelven los efectos a largo plazo del accidente. La primera vez que Quinn moja la cama, no se levanta durante dos días. Rachel tiene que llamar a Judy (Quinn no le permite contarle a sus amigos cuán mala es su condición) para que tomé el primer vuelo a Nueva York y se quede con ellas durante unos días, mientras ajustan una nueva rutina diaria.

También hubo algo de daño en su pecho; como resultado, ella es cada vez más susceptible a las infecciones respiratorias en los meses más fríos. Rachel aprende esto de la peor manera cuando el resfriado de Quinn empeora en neumonía, después de un invierno en Nueva York en su nuevo departamento.

La capacidad pulmonar reducida también significa que se cansa fácilmente, la razón principal por la que Rachel insistió en que Quinn trabaje desde casa, aunque las horas en que es productiva laboralmente disminuyen constantemente.

Quinn tiene una larga lista de problemas médicos, por lo que Rachel simplemente se convierte en experta médica. La morena da forma a su vida alrededor de Quinn. Arrastra a Kurt para que le enseñe a cocinar y pueda administrar personalmente la dieta de Quinn. Rachel elige los roles en función de las fechas de funciones y ensayos, para que pueda estar libre en los meses de invierno, cuando Quinn necesita cuidado las 24 horas. Ella toma lecciones de masaje terapéutico para que pueda guiar a Quinn a través de los estiramientos especiales y masajes necesarios para mantener su flexibilidad.

No hace falta decir que Quinn no está feliz con eso.

Hubo un artículo sarcástico escrito sobre Rachel y Quinn, y sobre cómo una actriz de Broadway galardonada no debería tener que ser niñera de una lisiada. Rachel consigue que su agente demande por una gran cantidad de dinero al blog, pero el daño ya está hecho. Más artículos de este tipo salen a la luz, cada uno más cruel que el anterior, insinuando que Rachel es el perro de ataque de Quinn y que la modesta fama de Quinn como escritora es debida exclusivamente a estar casada con Rachel.

Ya es suficientemente malo que pierda su codiciado papel de Elphaba en el rebut de Wicked porque su rival más cercano insinúa que Rachel no podrá comprometerse con la gira. Es peor que Quinn y Rachel hayan tenido que sacar a Santana de la comisaría de policía local por atacar a un grupo de paparazzi. De acuerdo, habían interrumpido la noche de chicas con preguntas invasivas; pero aun así.

Rachel está horrorizada de que el veneno se haya filtrado en tantos aspectos de sus vidas.

Quinn no dice nada por el resto de la noche. Dejan a Santana en su casa (Rachel rechaza cortés pero firmemente la oferta de Santana de rastrear a los paparazzis ofensivos y "hacer de sus vidas un infierno", aunque aprecia el sentimiento) y en el momento en que llegan a casa, Quinn desaparece en la habitación.

* * *

Se despierta encontrando el otro lado de la cama vacío. Rachel se estira, saliendo de su habitación hacia la oficina de Quinn.

\- Bebé - le dice, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta y sofocando un bostezo, - vuelve a la cama - Quinn deja de teclear

\- Estaré aquí tiempo, quiero terminar este último artículo. No me esperes despierta, tienes un espectáculo mañana en la mañana y necesitas dormir

Rachel no dice nada. Se acerca a su esposa con cara somnolienta y sube a su regazo, y rápidamente se duerme, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn.

Lo siguiente de lo que es consiente es que su esposa le está besando la frente y diciendo algo acerca de chicles y monos arañas, pero está sonriendo.

\- Hora de acostarse, mujer consentida - Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn.

\- Vámonos - Le dice la morena

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te lleve devuelta a la cama también? Esta silla es de ocupación individual, señorita

A Rachel le encanta cuando Quinn bromea sobre su silla; significa que está de buen humor.

\- No soy tan pesada. Sobrevivirás

\- Dice la mujer que comió una rebanada extra de pastel de frutos rojos anoche

\- Oye, los postres no cuentan, todos lo saben. Además, llevo un estilo de vida muy extenuante, eso me da permiso de disfrutar ocasionalmente de una ingesta calórica extra

\- Mmhm, supuestamente - bromea Quinn. Han llegado a su habitación en este momento de la conversación. Ella aprieta el freno y se inclina hacia delante para arrojar juguetonamente a Rachel sobre la cama. - Última parada. - anuncia

Rachel se arrastra bajo las sábanas, manteniéndolas abiertas. No ayuda a Quinn a meterse en la cama (a su esposa no le gusta que lo haga) pero le encanta ver a Quinn mientras hace fuerza con sus brazos para moverse de su silla a la cama; cada movimiento preciso lo ejecuta con una gracia y fluidez que le recuerda a Rachel sus días de porrista.

Una vez que Quinn se instala, Rachel gatea hacia su esposa y se acurruca lo más cerca posible a ella

\- Al fin - Dice la morena, contenta

\- Solo porque hiciste tanto berrinche - le dice la rubia. Pasan unos momentos en silencio en los cuales Rachel piensa que su esposa ha caído en brazos de Morfeo, pero luego la escucha susurrar - ¿Sabes? Tienen un punto... no deberías estar atrapada en esta casa, cuidando de mí.

Rachel se apoya sobre sus codos para poder mirar a Quinn a la cara.

\- Pero que tontería, Quinn Fabray. No estoy atrapada. Estoy aquí porque te amo mucho, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida CONTIGO no CUIDANDO DE TI. Esos mal nacidos me pintan como tu niñera, no como tu esposa, por el amor de Dios.

Quinn sonríe débilmente y tira de Rachel hacia abajo para que vuelva a acurrucarse como estaba

\- Está bien, está bien. Lo sé. Lo siento, Rach. Estar prestándoles atención es estúpido, lo sé. Me has dicho

\- No es estúpido si todavía te molesta el tema

\- No me molesta

\- Sí, lo hace

\- Es tarde - anuncia la ex porrista - Duerme. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel sabe que no volverán a tocar el tema, pero no quiere discutir con su esposa

\- De acuerdo. Buenas noches

Rachel cierra los ojos, pero no se duerme hasta tres horas después, perdida en sus pensamientos y en el latido del corazón de Quinn

* * *

Aunque Quinn actúa como si nada hubiera cambiado, Rachel la conoce lo suficiente como para ver que sí. Solía estar ansiosa por salir los fines de semana, ansiosa por escapar de las cuatro paredes del apartamento. Pero incluso cuando Rachel la sorprende con dos entradas para un festival de jazz, Quinn niega con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo este fin de semana - se excusa la rubia, y Rachel se entristece

\- Pero... has estado hablando de esto durante meses. Incluso lo pusiste en nuestro calendario.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy ocupada

\- Quinn... - Comienza la morena, sintiendo una punzada de ira cuando se da cuenta que Quinn evita mirarla a la cara. - No estás pensando en esconderte en tu oficina, ¿o sí?

\- No. Por supuesto que no

Ella evita comentar que Quinn tiene la costumbre de huir, figurativamente, en estos días, cuando las cosas le cuestan demasiado; han estado peleando demasiado recientemente, y todo lo que Rachel quiere es pasar tiempo con su esposa.

\- Okay, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Por acusarte de querer encerrarte en tu oficina. Eso fue... sé que hay mejores formas de comunicarse - Le dice Rachel sentándose en el sofá. - Cariño... solo estoy preocupada por ti - continua

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse - afirma Quinn, acercándose para poder tomar la mano de Rachel en su regazo, su dedo pulgar frotando el exterior de su muñeca. - No moriré por exceso de trabajo

\- En Japón hay gente que si - dice Rachel seria - Vimos el documental la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas? Ese tipo literalmente se desplomó sobre su escritorio y nadie se dio cuenta de que había muerto durante tres días.

\- No me voy a desmoronar en mi escritorio. No seas dramática - Ríe la rubia

Rachel se ríe, aunque no puede ocultar el escalofrío que le recorre los huesos cuando piensa en la muerte de Quinn.

\- Oye, estás dejando que tu imaginación se aloque otra vez. Lo que sea que estés pensando, probablemente no sucederá - Le dice Quinn cuando ve la expresión distante y entristecida que se apodera de su esposa. Rachel fuerza una sonrisa

\- Me conoces. Soy una profesional cuando se trata de sacar conclusiones precipitadas - Le responde la diva - Podemos ir al festival de jazz el otro fin de semana, y a cenar después

\- Me parece bien - dice Quinn, besándola.

* * *

Terminan no yendo; Quinn se cae en casa unos días después, mientras Rachel está en el ensayo, su teléfono olvidado en el dormitorio.

Rachel puede jurar que su corazón casi se detiene cuando llegó a casa y encontró a Quinn en el suelo, pálida y temblando de dolor.

Ha estado hospitalizada por dos semanas, su condición no mejora; sus doctores deciden ejecutar una serie de pruebas.

La lesión espinal de Quinn se agrava por la caída. La rubia es atacada por la depresión y la rabia cuando le dicen que ahora es completamente incontinente. Además, sus movimientos de las muñecas están deteriorados, lo que significa que no puede trabajar tanto como solía hacerlo.

Rachel se sienta con su esposa, sosteniéndole la mano, mientras los doctores entregan estas últimas noticias aplastantes. La morena deja de mirarlos después de los primeros segundos, enfocándose en cambio en Quinn.

Quinn se desmorona.

Rachel siente cómo se rompe un poco su corazón cuando ve la devastación en los ojos de su esposa.

\- Quinn... - La llama, una vez los doctores han salido de la habitación

Quinn parece no escuchar, sus manos tiemblan. El agarre que tiene en la mano de Rachel es apretado y doloroso, pero a Rachel no le importa y usa su otra mano para acariciar el cabello de Quinn.

\- Quinn, cariño… - vuelve a intentar, haciendo todo lo posible para controlar sus propias lágrimas.

 ***Dios, danos fuerza***

* * *

Quinn se niega a levantarse de la cama.

\- Quinn, ¿qué pasa? - Le pregunta Rachel, haciendo una pausa para sentarse en la cama, medio vestida. - ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Quiero el divorcio. - Escupe la rubia con determinación, mirándola a los ojos

Un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación por un largo momento

\- Bebé... - Comienza la morena, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Vete, Manos de hombre. Verte me enferma

\- Quinn, por favor - Le ruega la diva, ahora con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas, a pesar de que sabe que Quinn está desahogando su frustración. - No lo dices en serio

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? Aún estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para escoger mis palabras y saber lo que quiero decir o no. Lárgate. No lo diré de nuevo

\- No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Quinn Fabray - le dice Rachel, luchando por mantener la fuerza de su voz. - Te amo, y voy a estar aquí para ti por el resto de nuestras vidas

\- O hasta que te des cuenta que soy una carga demasiado pesada… que no mereces

\- No eres una carga para mí, y nunca lo serás

\- ¿Será? Habrá que esperar. Es solo cuestión de tiempo - Responde la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros

\- No creas que no reconozco esta actitud. Es la misma actitud que tomabas a los dieciséis años tratando de alejarme, Quinn. No funcionará

\- ¿Alejarte de mí? Sí, te estoy alejando de mí. Eso es algo que sucede cuando odias a alguien, Rachel. Ya que la opción de salir corriendo no está disponible - Le contesta Quinn, riéndose

\- No te creo - le dice Rachel, al borde de sucumbir ante la cruel actitud de su esposa - Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias. - Quinn abre la boca, para luego cerrarla un par de minutos después y desviando la mirada - Bueno... - Continúa Rachel, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a su esposa para limpiar discretamente las lágrimas de su rostro y terminar de vestirse - Tengo que irme. Santana estará aquí en una hora. Volveré a las...

\- Solo vete

\- ... okay - Responde la morena robóticamente. Ella sabe que Quinn no dijo en serio ninguna de esas cosas crueles, aun así, duelen... queman - Te amo - Le dice desde la puerta, porque Rachel nunca sale de su casa sin hacerle saber a su esposa que la ama, pase lo que pase.

Quinn guarda silencio

Rachel suspira, y cierra la puerta tras ella

* * *

Le toma un tiempo abrir la puerta debido a todas las cosas que tiene en sus manos; para cuando se abre, Santana ya está allí para ayudar.

\- Gracias - le dice la diva, sonriendo con gratitud a su amiga.

Llevan las bolsas a la cocina. Rachel compró un verdadero buffet de comida china; un popurrí de los platos favoritos de Santana y Quinn, y alternativas veganas para ella.

\- Gracias por la comida. - Le dice la latina

\- No es nada, de verdad. Gracias por venir hoy - Le dice Rachel mirando por encima del hombro de Santana al dormitorio.- ¿Como esta? - Le pregunta

Santana suspira.

\- Mal. No ha salido de su cama en todo el día. Acaba de dormirse

\- Oh. Debería... - Comienza Rachel

\- No, mejor déjala dormir - Santana coloca la comida destinada a Quinn en la nevera, y le indica a la diva que tome asiento. Finalmente, la latina se sienta a su lado con la comida de ambas en sus manos y posándola en la mesa

\- Más vale que empieces a comer rápido - Le dice Santana, a lo que Rachel la mira confusa - ¿Qué? Sería grosero de mi parte comenzar a comer primero, y tengo hambre

Rachel sonríe débilmente y empieza a comer

Comen en silencio, hasta que Santana apuñala un ala de pollo con su tenedor diciendo que Quinn le había contado la conversación de esa mañana

\- Oh. - Es lo único que Rachel es capaz de emitir, la comida que tragaba se convirtió en un nudo desagradable en su garganta.

\- Bueno, ella no entró en detalles, y solo lo mencionó porque yo no paraba de gritarle por estar con su cara de culo todo el tiempo - Le explica Santana, clavando sus ojos en Rachel, quien finge estar absorta en su chow mein. - ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio

\- Nada de lo que dijo lo dijo en serio - dice Rachel en voz baja, cuando el silencio se vuelve insoportable - Ayer tuvo un accidente y no pudo hacer nada para ayudar, ya sabes lo independiente que es y lo mucho que odia lo que le está pasando...

\- Eso no excusa lo que te dijo - replica la latina

\- Sí, lo hace. Quinn ha sufrido y está sufriendo demasiado, más de lo que cualquier ser humano debería sufrir y haber sufrido a su edad, eso la excusa de todo

\- Que su condición sea delicada no significa que no sepa lo que está bien y lo que está mal. La amas, y estás haciendo demasiado por ella. No merecías que Q dijera esas cosas tan hirientes. Porque sé que te hirieron, Rachel, no trates de convencerme de otra cosa

\- Eres una buena amiga, Santana - Le dice la diva, mirando a la latina a los ojos

Santana sonríe y estira su mano sobre la mesa para apretar la de Rachel

\- Yo también la amo mucho, Rachel. Pero si me enteró de que ha vuelto a tratarte así, le pateare el trasero

Ambas se ríen. Y probablemente es la primera risa real que ha escapado de la boca de Rachel en mucho tiempo

* * *

Rachel se encuentra en la cocina cuando Quinn se despierta y se asoma por el lugar

\- Buenos días, Quinn - La saluda Rachel, iluminándose visiblemente cuando su esposa rueda hacia la mesa del comedor. - O buenas tardes, más bien - se corrige la morocha después de levantarse de la silla y besarle la mejilla a su esposa

\- Rachel... - empieza Quinn, con voz ronca.

\- Hice tu favorito. El médico dijo que no puedes comer comida frita, pero creo que esta vez podemos hacer una excepción - La interrumpe la diva, posándose detrás de Quinn y guiando la silla a su lugar habitual. - Tu medicina de la mañana está en el mostrador. El resto de tus píldoras están en su caja, las ordené por ti. Compré tu comida china favorita anoche, pero estabas durmiendo y Santana dijo que no deberíamos molestarte, entonces puedes recalentar eso para el almuerzo - Termina la morena, con intención de alejarse, pero Quinn atrapa su muñeca antes de que vaya muy lejos.

\- Lo siento - le dice Quinn - ayer no estaba en mi mejor momento - continua, devastada, como Rachel no la ha visto desde la última vez que estuvieron en el hospital. - No quise decir nada de eso... Lo siento mucho, Rachel

\- No te disculpes, cariño - Le dice Rachel, sentándose al lado de su esposa y posando piernas sobre el regazo de Quinn, luego aleja los cabellos dorados de la cara de Quinn y besa su frente - Estás frunciendo el ceño demasiado - le dice luego, frotando con el pulgar la frente de la rubia.

\- Estás siendo muy amable - replica Quinn. - Dije cosas horribles...

\- ...y te perdono - La interrumpe Rachel, besando su mejilla.

\- Perdonas muy fácilmente

\- Porque eres tú. - Le responde la morena, regalándole una enorme sonrisa a su esposa

\- ¿Obtengo un trato especial solo por ser Quinn Fabray? - le pregunta la rubia

\- Sí, porque eres Quinn Fabray, mi esposa, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida - Le dice la morena, rozando sus labios con los de Quinn - Cariño, me casé con la chica que solía dejar comentarios desagradables en mis videos de MySpace. Creo que tus insultos ya no son rivales para mí - Termina, lamentando las palabras en el momento en que salen de su boca, pero el alivio la inunda cuando Quinn se ríe.

\- Eso es verdad. Tienes problemas, Rachel - Le dice en medio de risas

\- Tú lo vales - le responde Rachel ferozmente. Inclinándose hacia su esposa para besarla y siente que todo en el mundo está bien cuando Quinn sonríe en el beso.

* * *

En los buenos días de Quinn, no necesita tomar sus analgésicos de emergencia. La rubia sonríe libremente y pasa horas escribiendo ininterrumpidamente en la oficina de su casa. Incluso se siente con ganas de acompañar a Rachel en sus quehaceres (Rachel bromea diciendo que, como una celebridad atrayente de una cantidad considerable de paparazzi, es bueno tener un vehículo de escape esperando). Incluso organizan una cena con todos sus amigos de la secundaria y la universidad. Quinn se mueve entre ellos como si la silla nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero sus días malos… son muy malos. La ex-porrista se despierta en medio de la noche llorando; con sonidos estrangulados porque el dolor le dificulta respirar. Quinn tiene accidentes y tiene que despertar a Rachel para ayudarla a limpiar la cama y a ella misma. Rachel se desborona y sufre cada vez que ve a Quinn llorar de dolor, frustración y humillación, y va al teatro con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, los cuales, incluso con los mejores esfuerzos de su equipo de maquillaje, no puede ocultar.

Cuando el ensayo se alarga hasta tarde una noche y Rachel llega a su casa para encontrar al amor de su vida llorando porque ha estado sentada en su propia porquería durante dos horas, la morena toma una decisión.

* * *

La nueva silla de ruedas motorizada de Quinn emerge del dormitorio. Rachel puede sentir los ojos de su esposa sobre su espalda.

\- Rachel - La llama Quinn - ¿por qué no estás en el teatro?

Rachel se sienta derecha, tomando respiraciones profundas y contando hasta cinco, su método preferido para calmarse antes de un espectáculo. Ella gira lentamente, sonriendo a Quinn.

\- Buenas tardes, Quinn. Te preparé el almuerzo - Le dice ella, señalando hacia el plato. Obedientemente, la mirada de Quinn se dirige a la mesa, donde se encuentra un sándwich de bacon (bajo en sodio) y ensalada de nueces. - Asegúrate de tomar tus anticoagulantes después de haber comido, están en la caja de pastillas en la mesa - continúa Rachel.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta

\- Come tu almuerzo primero, cariño

\- Rachel - Dice Quinn, firmemente. Rachel respira profundo y cierra los ojos

\- Renuncie - Suelta al fin

\- ¡¿Tu qué?! - Le pregunta la rubia, con los ojos abiertos. Rachel casi puede asegurar que nunca ha visto aparecer la vena en la cien de Quinn tan rápido.

\- Renuncie - Le repite Rachel.

\- ¡Te escuché la primera vez, no soy tan inútil! - escupe Quinn. - Quiero saber por qué renunciaste

\- Quinn...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Rachel guarda silencio y vuelve a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo

\- Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

\- No del todo - dice Rachel, abriendo los ojos. - Robert extendió el show por otra temporada y no estaba en mi contrato, así que no estoy obligada a quedarme. Necesito un descanso del teatro de todos modos, así que fue la decisión más natural

\- No puedes hacer esto - Susurra Quinn, mirándola como si acabará de atropellar a su cachorro

\- Puedo y lo hice - dice Rachel con firmeza- Eres más importante para mí que Broadway, Quinn. Fin de la discusión - termina, dejando atrás la mentira. Quinn no es estúpida.

\- Pero no deberías haber tenido que elegir - Le responde Quinn con voz rota, alejándose

Rachel no es capaz de responderle nada, se queda con unas ganas enormes de ir tras su esposa mientras escucha sus sollozos en el cuarto, pero sabe que solo empeorará las cosas, así que derrama sus propias lágrimas en el sofá.

* * *

Mientras que Santana y Brittany (y en ocasiones la madre de Quinn) se turnan para visitarlas, Rachel se convierte en la enfermera principal de Quinn cuando se vuelve evidente que la condición de Quinn se ha deteriorado lo suficiente como para necesitar cuidado las 24 horas.

El golpe final llega cuando Quinn ya no puede levantarse de la cama.

Cuando llegan a casa del hospital, Quinn se derrumba en sollozos.

\- Te amo - Le susurra Rachel, agarrando los hombros de Quinn con fuerza, como si pudiera mantener unida a su esposa. - Te amo muchísimo, Quinn

* * *

\- ¿Quinn? - Llama Rachel, asomándose por la habitación

La rubia no habla mucho en estos días; en parte por la frustración de no poder hacer cosas que ella considera productivas, pero sobre todo porque tiene dificultad para inyectar suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Pero Rachel puede ver, por su patrón de respiración que Quinn está despierta.

A medida que su condición física se deterioró, también lo hizo su estado emocional.

\- Cariño, la clínica acaba de llamar. Necesito ir a pedir tus píldoras. ¿Estarás bien sola por un rato?

Ni siquiera un parpadeo. Los dulces ojos color avellana de los que Rachel se enamoró miran un punto fijo en la pared.

El corazón de Rachel se rompe un poco.

\- ... Te amo mucho, Quinn - Le dice, Extendiendo la mano para alejar el cabello enmarañado de la cara de Quinn, y besar su frente

* * *

Quinn está sentada cuando Rachel llega a casa. La computadora en su regazo está abierta en una página web de suicidio asistido.

Rachel grita, le quita la computadora a su esposa y la arroja con toda su fuerza a la pared, para luego caer de rodillas y estallar en lágrimas.

Quinn solo la observa.

Su corazón se rompe otro poco

* * *

\- ¿Rachel?

\- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Te paso tus pastillas? - pregunta Rachel, despertándose rápidamente y volteándose para ver a su esposa.

\- Rachel, ¿me amas?- Pregunta la rubia con palabras lentas y medidas.

\- Bebé, qué pregunta. Te amo. Te he amado antes de conocerte. Siempre te amaré - Le responde Rachel un poco perdida

\- Si me amas - dice Quinn, jadeante - me dejaras hacerlo

\- Yo... Quinn... - La diva se queda sin palabras, el solo hecho de imaginarse una mañana en que lo primero que vea no sea su esposa la deja con piscinas en los ojos y un dolor en el corazón

\- Ya no puedo hacer esto. Ya no hago nada. Siempre estoy tan cansada, Rachel, y siento tanto dolor. Tú también estás agotada. Bebé; necesitas vivir tu propia vida, puedo ver cómo todo esto te está matando también - Le dice Quinn triste pero decidida. Rachel solo niega con la cabeza - No voy a mejorar, Rachel. Los doctores dijeron que no me queda mucho más tiempo, incluso con los medicamentos, y necesito que...

\- ¡Quinn! - La calla Rachel, no puede decir nada más a través de sus sollozos. La morena busca las manos de su esposa desesperadamente y las sostiene firmemente; están frías, a pesar de las gruesas mantas. Quinn acerca las manos de Rachel a su boca y besa cada una con amor, lo que solo hace que la morena llore más fuerte

\- Lo siento - le dice Quinn.

\- No lo hagas. Sé cuánto se necesita para superarlo, y cuánto tiempo has estado luchando pero... No puedo dejarte ir. No puedo perderte. Siento ser egoísta

\- No lo eres. Rachel, eres la persona más desinteresada que conozco. Yo... Dios, ¿En que estaba pensando? Lo siento, cariño. No quería asustarte así

Rachel pasa el resto de la noche llorando en el abrazo de su esposa.

* * *

El día siguiente es mejor. Quinn trabaja en su oficina frente al escritorio, e incluso puede tomar notas a mano en el bloc a su lado, mientras trabaja en su nuevo proyecto, una novela sobre el amor y las segundas oportunidades, en el que ha estado trabajando durante los últimos años.

\- Prometiste ver una película conmigo hace dos horas - le dice Rachel cuando entra a la oficina, manos en la cintura.

\- Dame dos horas, todavía no he terminado - Le dice la rubia, garabateando una oración en su libreta; ambas pretenden no notar lo ilegible que es su letra cuando se compara con las notas de hace 4 meses. - Necesitada - murmura en voz baja, sonriendo ante el pequeño grito de indignación de Rachel.

\- Escuché eso.

\- Se suponía que debías hacerlo

\- Eres mala - Le dice Rachel haciendo un puchero. La morena se acerca a su esposa he intenta echar un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora; Quinn hace un ruido indignado, cerrando la tapa.

\- No fisgonees

Rachel conoce a su Quinn lo suficiente como para saber que está ocultando algo; pero ella lo deja pasar por el alivio de ver a esta juguetona Quinn después de tanto tiempo,

Cuando los días buenos son pocos y contados, Rachel toma todo lo que puede.

\- Dame un adelanto, y no fisgonearé. Lo prometo - Le dice haciendo su mejor puchero. Quinn sonríe

\- Este bien

Rachel puede sentir como su propia sonrisa se apodera de su rostro

* * *

Rachel esta acostada en la cama, cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, su oreja presionada en el pecho de su esposa para escuchar el latido de su corazón.

\- Estarás bien cuando ya no esté - dice Quinn - eres Rachel Berry

\- Siempre he sido Rachel Berry. Es Rachel Fabray quien quiero ser, para siempre - le responde la morocha. Ella siente, en lugar de oír, el tembloroso suspiro de Quinn.

\- Sabes... son las cosas estúpidas que dices, como esas, lo que hace que te ame más de lo que creí posible - Susurra la rubia. Quinn desliza sus dedos por el cabello de Rachel, el movimiento es lento y algo torpe. - Me la estas dificultando… mi partida

\- Entonces no partas - prácticamente ruega Rachel en voz baja. La diva levanta su cabeza para mirar aquellos ojos avellana suaves que ella conoce desde hace casi veinte años (los cuales considera no ser suficientes) - Partamos juntas. Cuando seamos viejas y malhumoradas, y hayamos criado niños increíbles, y hayas publicado libros pertenecientes a la lista de mejores vendidos, y yo haya ganado mi decimo Tony...- Continua Rachel, callándose cuando ve que Quinn niega con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Bebé, sabes que ya no es una opción. No juntas, al menos

Este es uno de los buenos días, uno de los últimos días buenos que le quedan a Quinn. Los médicos están bastante seguros de eso (comprensivos, pero aún seguros). Rachel lo sabe porque los ojos de Quinn son brillantes, no nublados por el dolor o la medicación.

No está lista para dejarla ir.

Nunca estará lista para dejarla ir.

\- Lo sé - confiesa Rachel; esto es lo más cerca que ha estado de reconocer la verdad de la condición de Quinn. - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Solo quiero estar aquí contigo, disfrutando el ahora - Le pide la morena. Quinn asiente. Sus ojos se cierran cuando las yemas de los dedos de Rachel rozan su mejilla.

\- Te amo. - Le susurra la rubia

\- Dilo otra vez.

\- Te amo.

\- Otra vez

\- Te amo

Y así continúan por un largo tiempo, mientras las lágrimas recorren el rostro de Rachel.

* * *

Era una emergencia. Necesitaba hacer su viaje semanal a la clínica para recoger la medicación de Quinn, pero tanto Santana como Brittany estaban ocupadas. Aunque no le gusta dejar a Quinn sola en casa, Rachel decide arriesgarse. Sin embargo, ella llega a la clínica y regresa en un tiempo récord.

\- ¡Quinn, llegué! - anuncia Rachel

La casa está extrañamente silenciosa.

Rachel empieza a hiperventilar y corre por su departamento. La cama está vacía, la silla ha desaparecido. Todas las cosas de Quinn están en su lugar.

Entonces Rachel abre la puerta del baño, si, un baño como en donde tuvieron lugar muchas de los momentos mas significativos de su relación (en todas sus vidas), y la ve.

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes

La morena se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo inerte de su esposa, sollozando incontrolablemente.

\- Quinn, mi amor... - le dice, mientras coge a su esposa y trata de arrullarla como un bebé, dándole besos húmedos por todo su rostro - Mi vida, mi alma... - Susurra ella - ... mi todo - Termina, desarmándose.

Rachel mira hacia el techo y grita con todas sus fuerzas, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Quinn aun en sus brazos

* * *

No vuelve a su casa, incluso después de que la policía y la ambulancia han ido y han salido.

Kurt, Santana, Blaine y Brittany se turnan para sacar las cosas de Rachel de la casa porque ninguno de ellos puede soportar estar dentro por mucho tiempo, hablando en voz baja y quebrada alrededor de Rachel mientras ella se sienta en el sofá de Santana y Brittany. Aturdida. La gente se turna para abrazarla y llorar con ella; realmente no se da cuenta de quién.

La conmoción de ser la que descubrió a Quinn afecta a Rachel tan profundamente, que sus amigos la ponen bajo vigilancia suicida durante un tiempo a pesar de sus garantías de que nunca, nunca les haría lo que Quinn le hizo.

Al igual que el accidente, todo es su culpa. Debió haber visto todas las señales de depresión que habían estado acechando a la rubia desde el accidente. Debió haber visto todas las banderas rojas y haber buscado ayuda. Debió haber sabido que no podía dejar a Quinn sola.

Debió. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

A Rachel se le ocurre que el dolor de ver a Quinn feliz con otra persona no es nada comparado con el dolor de tener a Quinn y luego perderla con ella misma. Le tomó meses a sus amigos convencerla de que el accidente automovilístico de Quinn no fue su culpa, ¿pero esto? Rachel pasa un buen rato en estado catatónico.

\- No es tu culpa - Le dice Santana, más deprimida de lo que la ha visto jamás

\- Y el accidente tampoco fue culpa mía - responde Rachel con sarcasmo

* * *

Quinn quería ser cremada y que sus cenizas se dispersaran. Después de una vida atada a una silla, ella quería volar después de su muerte.

Después de la breve ceremonia en la que se leen algunos de sus escritos, y cada uno de sus amigos y familiares recibe una porción de sus cenizas para dispersar, Santana se acerca a Rachel.

\- Encontramos un sobre con tu nombre - le dice, con los ojos enrojecidos y tendiéndoselo a la diva.

Rachel contempla tirarlo, sin abrir; quemándolo y dejando volar las cenizas con Quinn. Pero ella asiente y lo toma. Es cálido y espeso, un peso sólido en su mano; casi tranquilizador.

El contenido, páginas y páginas llenas de la letra de Quinn arrancadas de su cuaderno, resultan ser todo menos eso.

Rachel había pedido estar sola para leerlas y pasa cuatro páginas antes de correr al baño para expulsar violentamente el contenido de su estómago y llorar con su frente en el inodoro.

* * *

Rachel, acostada en la habitación de huéspedes de Santana y Brittany, observa con atención una foto de Quinn que cargaba todos los días consigo, en su billetera, y un recuerdo de su vida real penetra su memoria como una bala

 _Rachel se había escabullido al auditorio para estar a solas con el retrato de Finn cuando Quinn entró_

 _\- Lo siento - Le dijo la rubia, dando un par de pasos hacia ella_

 _\- ¿Por?_

 _\- No estar allí_

 _\- Te entiendo - Le respondió Rachel, sincera. Si hubiera sucedido un año antes... sin el apoyo de Kurt y Santana, se habría desmoronado. Rachel le sonrió, y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa algo dudosa - Me alegra que estés aquí ahora_

 _\- Yo también - Sonrió Quinn. Ambas contemplaron la imagen del Quarterback en silencio por unos minutos. - Puck y yo estábamos hablando de él. La entrenadora Beiste colgó su camiseta enmarcada en el vestuario - Dijo después de un tiempo_

 _\- Lo sé - Respondió Rachel. - Se la di para que la pusiera allí_

 _\- ¿Mantuviste alguna de las cosas de Finn?_

 _\- Solo las fotos y una camiseta. Siempre tendré los recuerdos - Le dijo la morena, aunque tenía algunas otras cosas, por supuesto, pero sintió que era una información demasiado privada para compartirla. Quinn asintió_

 _\- ¿Quieres... hablar?_

 _\- Yo... okay - Le dijo la morena, sorprendida. Sabiendo que Quinn no era de esas personas que se sienten cómodas hablando de sus sentimientos y emociones. La rubia señaló el piano y ambas se sentaron en el banco, una al lado de la otra. - ...Gracias_

 _\- Es solo hablar, Rachel - rio Quinn suavemente._

 _\- Significa más para mí de lo que crees - Le dijo la morena bajando la mirada a sus pies. - No soy... sé que no soy la persona más fácil para hablar o... aguantar, pero tengo la suerte de contar con Kurt y Santana. No, en serio - Agrego Rachel, captando la expresión de Quinn. - Santana ha demostrado ser una buena amiga, a pesar de nuestra relación antagónica en la secundaria. No cambiaría su amistad por nada_

 _\- Sí. Puede ser un poco ruda e imprudente... pero estar fuera de esta pequeña ciudad, por no mencionar estar con Brittany, saca lo mejor de ella - Rachel asintió. Con su mirada en el retrato de Finn._

 _\- ¿Crees que sufrió? - Preguntó al fin la morena. Era algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza por un tiempo._

 _\- Nunca lo sabremos con certeza, pero prefiero pensar que fue rápido y sin dolor. No merecía sufrir... - le respondió Quinn, después de guardar silencio unos segundos - ...dada la opción entre una muerte lenta y una rápida, elegiría morir por mi propia mano - Soltó Quinn, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Rachel levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante, con ojos tan abiertos que podrían habérsele salido_

 _\- Quinn Fabray, será mejor que no hayas dicho lo que creo que acabo de oírte decir_

 _\- Solo era... Dios, Rachel, era hipotético. No lo decía en serio_

 _\- Aun así, no deberías haberlo dicho_

 _Quinn suspiró._

 _\- Tienes razón. Lo siento_

 _\- Acepto tu disculpa - Sonrió Rachel débilmente_

 ***Dios*** Piensa Rachel.

Debió haber visto las señales. Estaban por todos lados y en colores fluorescentes

En todas sus vidas Quinn seguía siendo Quinn. Debió haberlo tenido en cuenta.

Pero la diva es consiente que el sufrimiento por el que pasa ahora es 50% su culpa y el otro 50%... culpa del maldito genio

Rachel mira el techo, nuevamente con lágrimas en sus mejillas, y grita con todas sus fuerzas

 **\- ¡MALDITO GENIO!**

* * *

 _Uff. ¿Alguien más está llorando? ¿Solo yo?_

 _Tengo que admitir que concuerdo 100% con el pensamiento de Quinn, dada la opción prefiero morir por mi propia mano; pero wow, el sufrimiento de Rachel... wow._

 _Espero sigan vivos para dejar sus Sugerencias, Opiniones y comentarios en un Review. Siempre los leo, y muchas veces me hacen el día._

 _Respiren profundo para afrontar lo que se viene._

 _Nos leemos_

 _Xoxo_


	13. El segundo deseo Parte 5

_Buenas. ¿Siguen vivos?_

 _Ok. Creo que ya varios se han dado cuenta, y quiero aclarar las cosas._

 _SI, esto es una traducción y NO, no traduzco literalmente. Cambio varias cosas y acomodo un poco la historia como la siento. Sin embargo, aunque haga estas pequeñas modificaciones, la idea es completamente de yumi michiyo._

 _Solo quería aclarar eso. Ahora sí, vamos allá._

* * *

El espectáculo debe continuar.

Rachel hace los arreglos necesarios con los ojos empañados y el corazón roto.

Quinn no dejó ningún testamento, por lo que dona la mayoría de sus cosas, distribuye algunas pertenencias personales entre sus amigos más cercanos y vende el departamento.

Su agente no la apura para que acepte papeles; pero un día aparece en su nuevo apartamento con un guión en la mano. Le gusta bastante el guión, pero cree que la verdadera música de su vida fue escuchar el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Quinn. Rachel adiciona de todos modos.

Los comentarios de su noche de apertura gritan lo fuerte que es. ***¿Es así como se siente ser fuerte?*** Rachel se pregunta, porque se siente vacía y con su corazón echo pedazos.

* * *

Finalmente Rachel mejora. Mejora, pero aun no está bien. Después de su regreso a los escenarios deja de asumir papeles por completo como lo hacía antes; su canto es técnicamente impecable, su actuación impresionante, pero le falta la pasión y la energía que solía definirla.

NYADA le ofrece a Rachel ser instructora de canto. Ella sabe que es por lástima, pero acepta de todos modos por falta de una mejor distracción.

Cassandra July aparece después de que la última de sus estudiantes se vaya en su primer día de trabajo, y le da una botella de vodka y una sonrisa un poco malévola

\- Me sorprende que aún no estés muerta - le dice Rachel. La sonrisa de Cassandra se ensancha.

\- Es malditamente maravilloso verte a ti también, Schwimmer

Una década no la ha cambiado mucho, y la morena piensa que es una gran injusticia que este miserable ser humano frente a ella, que hizo de su primer año en NYADA un infierno, esté vivo y caminando como Quinn nunca pudo después del accidente. Odia Cassandra July, y se lo hace saber.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Le responde la rubia - Todo ese talento se encogió y se ahogó en un charco de autocompasión. Boo hoo, Schwimmer. - Lloriquea - Otras personas se recuperaron de perder a toda su jodida familia y perro, y ¿tú? Tú estás atrapada aquí sosteniendo las manos de mocosos sin talento, y diciéndoles que sueñen en grande

\- Vete a la mierda - Le responde a Rachel, con todo el veneno que es capaz de escupir

\- Aaa, ¿Quieres compañía? - Ríe la rubia

Cuando Cassandra se va, Rachel se da cuenta de que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se ha sentido verdaderamente fuerte.

* * *

Rachel irrumpe en el estudio de baile de Cassandra July hecha una furia

\- Estoy harta de que me ataques durante todo el semestre con tus métodos mezquinos, deshonestos y rencorosos

\- Se llama adultez, Schwimmer - señala Cassandra – deberías probarla. También hay de tu talla - Se burla la rubia, dándole la espalda. Sus caderas se balancean exageradamente mientras camina por el estudio, preparándose para irse por el día.

\- Eres patética.

\- No fui yo quien irrumpió en el estudio de otra persona para quejarse

La impaciencia y enojo continúan creciendo y tratando de volver loca a la morena

\- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! - le grita exasperada.

\- Y si no... ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a castigar? - Se ríe Cassandra

Rachel pierde la compostura. Agarra con fuerza la muñeca de la otra mujer, empujándola hacia atrás para que golpee la pared con su espalda. Cassandra no es mucho más alta que ella, pero aun así se las arregla para mirar por debajo de la nariz a Rachel, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a milímetros del de la morena

\- Esto es un poco inapropiado, ¿no crees?

\- Y tú sabes todo sobre eso ¿no? - replica Rachel.

Sorprendentemente, Cassandra no dice nada más. Su mirada se agudiza, como si estuviera desafiando a Rachel a apartar la mirada primero. Rachel no flaquea, pero sus ojos son atraídos por otras cosas como el labio inferior de la otra mujer, la forma de su cuello, el escote de su camiseta sin mangas...

Es una sensación totalmente desagradable cuando se da cuenta. ¿Esa inquietud que ha estado sintiendo cuando mira a Cassandra July? Excitación.

¡No puede sentirse atraída por Cassandra July!

Maldita sea... lo está.

Rachel suelta la mano de Cassandra y retrocede rápidamente girando sobre sus talones. La retirada de diva está un poco oxidada, han pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de usarla, pero sirve para dar el mensaje.

Está furiosa

* * *

 ***¿Puede ser considerado un fetiche?*** piensa Rachel. Porque no está completamente cómoda con esta atracción a las rubias groseras y con actitud, que en algún momento se comprometieron a hacer miserable su existencia; ahora que ha sucedido dos veces en su vida (tres, si cuenta su vida real, en la que se acostó con una rubia que tenía fama de pisotear a sus rivales y era una inquietante combinación entre Quinn y Santana).

Una tarde de café expresa sus preocupaciones a una exasperada Santana quien solo ríe con incredulidad una vez que ha terminado de delinear su teoría.

\- Está bien, Berry, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué sentiste la necesidad de compartir esta mierda personal que realmente no necesitaba saber, no es realmente un fetiche. Te puedo asegurar que son mucho más raros que esta... erección metafórica que tienes por las rubias malas - Comenta la latina. Dios, Rachel ha echado de menos la amistad única de Santana

\- Lo digo en serio, Santana. Esto podría llevarme a relaciones potencialmente abusivas

\- Eso no está sucediendo. Claramente usas los pantalones de dictadora en tus relaciones. Siempre me burlaba de Q cuando... - Empieza Santana, para luego cerrar la boca a mitad de frase y pasar saliva con dificultad.

\- Puedes hablar de ella - le anima Rachel en voz baja.

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Duele... - admite la latina - ... mucho - Termina

\- Lo sé - Le responde la diva con lágrimas en los ojos - Pero no podemos actuar como si nunca hubiera existido. Quinn... ella... estuvo aquí - Dice, dejándose llevar por los sollozos que habían empezado a ser incontenibles desde el momento en que Santana dijo "Q". Santana maldice por lo bajo y cambia de puesto para sentarse al lado de la diva y así tratar de consolarla con un abrazo, a pesar de que Santana "Snixx" López NO. DA. ABRAZOS... a menos que se trate de Brittany o Qui...

 ***No duele. Quema***

\- Rachel. Rach. Shhh. Está bien.

\- Estoy bien. Sé que lo estoy - insiste Rachel, frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano - pero no sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar. Está... está en un lugar mejor, donde sea que esté. Es solo que... Dios, la extraño muchísimo. Extraño sus ojos, su sonrisa, su melena dorada, su sentido del humor... la manera en cómo me amaba... Dios, era mi alma gemela y... y... y... - llora, incapaz de continuar

\- También la extraño - dice Santana, con sus propias caminos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Rachel se ríe un poco, porque vinieron a chismorrear sobre su desacertada atracción por Cassandra July, pero terminaron llorando abrazadas y todo el café las está mirando.

\- Quinn estaría mortificada si pudiera vernos ahora

\- Súper mortificada - coincide Santana, con una sonrisa triste

Debe ser una imagen digna de enmarcar; ella y Santana, sonriéndose la una a la otra, sus mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas. Es la primera vez que hablan de Quinn sin que alguien se retire tirando la puerta y alguien llore. Rachel lo dice, y Santana frunce el ceño.

\- Rach. No lo arruines

La diva se ríe, inclinándose para apoyar su frente en el hombro de Santana.

\- Entonces... Cassandra July - dice Santana, tratando de recomponerse. Rachel suspira.

\- Cassandra July...

\- ¿Te gusta?"

\- Dios, suena tan juvenil e inmaduro, pero... sí. Sí, me gusta

\- Entonces yo digo... ve por ella - La alienta Santana, y Rachel levanta su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. - Han pasado dos años - Le recuerda la latina y la diva baja la mirada

\- ¿Ya dos años?

\- Sí. El tiempo vuela cuando no te estás divirtiendo

\- Tiene sentido entonces - Concuerda Rachel

Vuelven a sus bebidas.

El resto del café, ahora convencido de que no van a tener otro colapso emocional, vuelve lentamente a sus asuntos.

\- ...La conservé - Confiesa Rachel en voz baja

\- ¿Conservaste qué? - pregunta Santana.

\- La carta. El sobre que encontraste - Le responde Rachel. - Quería deshacerme de ella, pero no pude

\- Oh - Recuerda Santana - ¿Por qué no?

\- Simplemente no se sentía bien

\- Tengo la sensación de que algún día sabrás qué hacer con ella

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura

\- Okay, pero... francamente, estoy un poco sorprendida. Por lo general, Brittany es la de los comentarios inteligentes, no tú - Le dice la diva, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Santana rueda los ojos.

\- Dame un poco de crédito. He estado casada con ella durante veintiún años, me gusta pensar que he aprendido algunas cosas

 ***Si has aprendido*** piensa la diva ***Como yo aprendí de Quinn***

* * *

\- Espero que sepas lo poco profesional que estas siendo - Le dice Rachel, Cassandra suelta una carcajada

\- ¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien entró a mi clase, Señorita Berry. Otra vez.

Rachel sube un poco más su mentón. Espera que el gesto ayude a disminuir su desventaja en altura al darle la ilusión de mirar hacia abajo a Cassandra July

Combinado con sus tacones de cinco pulgadas, el gesto funciona.

\- Solo estoy dando un mensaje

\- Mmm. Muy cívico de tu parte - Le responde la rubia, colocándose el abrigo y recogiendo su bolso. - Debería agradecerte. ¿Conoces ese club de jazz de la esquina? Déjame invitarte a una bebida.

\- No creo que vaya a sobrepasar mi deber cívico recordándote que una alcohólica en recuperación no debería estar ofreciendo bebidas a otros - le dice Rachel con veneno, tratando de mantener la compostura ahora que Cassandra July, acaba de invitarla a salir. La rubia pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Haré que me den agua cada vez que pida aguardiente ¿Feliz? - Rachel sonríe.

\- "Seb's", ¿verdad? Nos encontramos allá. No quiero darle a los estudiantes ninguna razón para pensar que no estas siendo profesional - Le responde la diva con una sonrisa socarrona y se da vuelta, pavoneando más de la cuenta sus caderas, a sabiendas que Cassandra la observa.

* * *

\- Siento lo de tu esposa - le dice Cassandra (no, Cassie ahora que han dormido juntas) más tarde esa noche. Rachel se ríe agriamente.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? Eres una perra desalmada, como lo fue ella alguna vez. Ten en cuenta el uso del tiempo pasado y presente - aclara la morena, quien cree que ve un destello de dolor en los ojos de Cassie, pero se va una vez parpadea

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te has mirado en el espejo, Ohio?, porque tú misma estás llegando a serlo - Escupe la rubia deslizándose fuera de la cama y pavoneándose, descaradamente desnuda, hacia el baño. - Al menos soy una perra sexy

Rachel frunce el ceño. Desagradablemente, Cassie tiene razón. Después de la muerte de Quinn, ella era la única persona que no la trataba con pañitos de agua tibia, incluso Santana se había suavizado considerablemente.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento. Eso fue innecesario - Se disculpa la diva

\- Es bueno ver que la fama no se te ha subido completamente a la cabeza - Le dice la rubia cuando reaparece, con una bata de baño puesta. - Tan agradable como fue esta noche, es tarde, y una mujer necesita todo el sueño de belleza que puede tener - Continua la rubia señalando hacia la puerta. - Me temo que tendrás que irte por ti misma, a pesar de no ver gran parte de mi hogar cuando entraste - Rachel no protesta. A juzgar por la expresión hambrienta que Cassie usa mientras la mira vestirse, la diva sabe que estará aquí de nuevo en un futuro cercano.

\- Bien. Nos vemos - se despide, satisfecha pero vacía.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine la saludan con cálidas sonrisas y le reciben la botella de vino que ha traído. Comiendo lasaña y ensalada de nueces, ella les dice que está durmiendo con Cassandra July.

Kurt deja caer su tenedor. Blaine hace un ruido de protesta y va a buscar uno nuevo.

\- Rachel Barbra Berry. ¿Acabas de decir que estás durmiendo con Cassandra July?

\- Sep - afirma ella, mirándolo directamente.

\- ¿No estás saliendo con ella? ¿En una relación? - Pregunta Blaine, saliendo de la cocina.

\- No, ya no estamos en la secundaria - Dice la diva - Es una atracción puramente física por ambos lados, y es conveniente. Eso es todo lo que es - Aclara, observando las miradas de preocupación que le lanzan sus amigos

\- Rachel - comienza Kurt, - ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Aparte del hecho de que es Cassandra July, Quinn no querría...

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Quinn querría o no? Está muerta - escupe Rachel, con determinación pero con los ojos humedecidos. Tanto Blaine como Kurt se estremecen ante sus palabras y actitud. - No la estoy reemplazando, o estoy apresurándome a otra relación - continúa Rachel en un tono de voz más suave, - No estoy lista para ello. Yo... creo que nunca voy a estar lista

\- Lo siento, Rachel. Tienes razón. Solo... nos preocupa que te esté utilizando, o que quiera lastimarte - Se disculpa Kurt

\- Quinn solía ser así, una perra sin corazón cuyo deporte favorito era atormentarme... terminamos casadas - dice Rachel, intentando sonreír mientras su labio inferior tiembla. - Entonces... creo que estaré bien

\- Si estás segura... - dice Blaine, envolviéndola en un abrazo - Entonces te apoyaremos y estaremos aquí para ti

* * *

Sorprendentemente, es Cassie quien da el siguiente paso.

\- No tienes que irte - dice ella desde la cama mientras Rachel busca su ropa (se sentían aventureras anoche, y Cassie había sugerido introducir juguetes, y el resultado es que sus ropas están esparcidas en cada esquina del dormitorio... y no todo intacto).

Rachel, medio vestida con bragas rotas y una sola media, pone sus manos en sus caderas y mira a Cassie con suspicacia.

\- No podré ir a ninguna parte sin ser arrestada por indecencia pública si no encuentro el resto de mi atuendo, es decir, lo que no haya sido roto más allá de la reparación. Gracias de nuevo por eso, por cierto - Cassie le sonríe, pero luego su expresión se vuelve seria e incluso tímida.

\- Quise decir que... podrías quedarte aquí en lugar de tener que ir hasta tu miserable y solitario departamento

\- ¡Señorita July! - Ríe Rachel, fingiendo estar escandalizada - ¡Casi podría pensar que te importo!

\- Jodete, Schwimmer - Escupe Cassie con el ceño fruncido - Estaba tratando de ser menos bruja de lo que dices que soy, pero supongo que no vale la pena

\- Hey, hey. Lo siento - Se disculpa Rachel acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde - Cassie, estaba bromeando. Normalmente no... te gusta tu espacio personal, y yo soy la chica que prácticamente acosó a su primer amor hasta el matrimonio.

\- Como si no lo supiera. La necesidad prácticamente rebosaba de cada poro de tu piel cuando estabas en mi clase, y tuve que tomar dos duchas para quitarme el hedor de tu desesperación - Ríe la rubia, un poco más calmada. Rachel pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Maldita reina del drama. Estoy hablando en serio, no es fácil estar conmigo, y aún no he superado mi última relación. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que esto fuera casual, ¿o no?

\- Ohio, no te estoy metiendo un anillo en tu maldito dedo. Esto es conveniente para las dos, en caso de que tenga un súbito antojo de tu boca sobre mí en la mañana

\- El antojo podría ser mutuo - dice Rachel con una sonrisa pícara. - Aunque me pregunto si quiero una boca tan sucia entre mis piernas, podría contraer una ETS - bromea la diva. Cassie gruñe y jala del brazo a la morena para que esta esté completamente sobre ella.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunta la rubia

\- Entonces... espero que tengas mucho cafe - Responde picara

* * *

\- Rachel

Ella estaba durmiendo, pero se despierta de golpe completamente porque es uno de los raros y contados momentos en que Cassie la llama por su nombre.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunta Rachel, volteándose para mirarla.

Los ojos de Cassie se oscurecen, con una sola intención en mente. Se vuelve muy claro lo que piensa cuando se acomoda sobre Rachel, sus manos manteniendo las muñecas de la diva sobre la almohada

\- Es tarde. Tenemos un largo día mañana, y… - Empieza Rachel, siendo interrumpida por un apasionante beso; uno al que responde a pesar de sus palabras.

\- Di mi nombre - susurra Cassie cuando finalmente se separan.

\- Yo... yo...-

Las puntas de los dedos de la rubia suben por los costados de Rachel, quien jadea cuando se burlan de sus pezones dolorosamente sensibles. Cassie sonríe.

\- Vamos, Rachel - La ínsita Cassandra, inclinándose para morder el lóbulo de su oreja - No me dejes esperando

\- Yo... yo... - Balbucea Rachel. Está a punto de decirlo, pero luego recuerda que está no es la cabellera rubia que ama, que no son los ojos avellana que la miran con admiración, que las manos que la acarician no lo hacen con vehemencia. Que esto no es hacer el amor, esto es sexo. Que ella no es su amada Quinn, ella es Casandra July - ... Lo siento, no puedo... - Se disculpa Rachel, liberándose del agarre de la rubia, levantándose de la cama, recogiendo sus pertenencias y saliendo del departamento (a las 3 de la mañana), en un tiempo record.

Bueno, tuvo que vestirse en el corredor del edificio, pero tiempo record igualmente.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué?

Cassandra la mira de reojo por un momento y luego vuelve su vista a los papeles que está llenando

\- ¿Por qué qué, Schwimmer? - Pregunta la rubia

\- Anoche.

\- No necesito una razón para querer follar contigo, ¿o sí? - Pregunta Cassie con la vista fija en sus papeles - Nos encontramos atractivas y convenientes, y hemos estado cogiendo durante los últimos cuatro meses - Termina. Rachel, se sienta frente a ella y la obliga a bajar los papeles para mirarla a los ojos

\- Nunca decimos nombres

\- Olvídalo, Ohio. Simplemente, olvídalo.

\- Cassie, yo…

\- ¡Te digo que lo olvides! - Explota la rubia - Agradecería si...anoche nunca sucedió ¿ok? – continua, más calmada

\- Esta bien - Responde la diva, resignada

La rubia se levanta del escritorio y recoge sus papeles. Rachel se queda inmóvil, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no lo suficiente para no escuchar las últimas palabras que le dirige Cassandra antes de salir de la oficina

\- Tal vez a veces quiero sentir que no soy el reemplazo de otra...

Lo siguiente que escucha la diva es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse

* * *

Deben estar envejeciendo. Pasan menos tiempo teniendo sexo y más tiempo hablando. Casi se siente como una relación.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estamos saliendo ahora?

Cassie aparta la vista de su teléfono, y mira hacia abajo, a la mujer que descansa su cabeza en su regazo.

\- Salir es para adolescentes. Soy sexy, tu no siempre me das ganas de vomitar, queremos tener sexo la una con la otra. Hallmark, por otro lado, me hace querer vomitar, con su maldita porquería romántica - Rachel solo se ríe, tomando el escondido cumplido

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que te pareces mucho a una amiga mía?

\- Si, pero por favor, esa tal Santana solo podría desear ser como yo - Ríe la rubia. Ambas vuelven a sus teléfonos, hasta que Cassie rompe el silencio cómodo - Deberías escribir una canción

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás desperdiciando tu talento enseñándoles a esos niños cómo sostener una nota, ni siquiera podrían sostener agua en una taza si la sirves en ella. Joder, eres Rachel Berry, deberías dejar tu huella en el mundo como siempre me dijiste que lo harías

\- Lo hice - señala Rachel. - Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedo escribir canciones? Te he contado sobre el desastre que fue "Mi Diadema" ¿verdad?

\- Eres mayor y un poco menos quisquillosa en cuanto a composición de canciones, y has participado en suficientes musicales para saber qué es lo que hace buena música - Insiste la rubia, dejando su teléfono a un lado. - Vale la pena intentarlo

\- ¿Y de qué se trataría? ¿Angustia adolescente? ¿Otros accesorios para el cabello? - Bromea Rachel

\- Tú esposa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la diva se esfuma, al igual que su aliento.

Un silencio sepulcral invade la estancia.

Pero Cassandra July... si es conocida por algo, es por su tenacidad

\- Vi el sobre... - dice Cassie, pareciendo más seria de lo que Rachel nunca la había visto. Rachel guarda silencio, aún demasiado en Shock como para protestar sobre la importancia de la privacidad - ...por accidente. Estaba buscando el contrato de arrendamiento - Agrega la rubia, leyéndole la mente

\- No tenías derecho a leer algo tan personal - Susurra, sin embargo, Rachel. No está realmente enojada; solo siente esa sensación de vacío y las ganas tremendas que le dan de gritar, cuando los recuerdos se agitan dentro de ella al mencionar algo... _alguien_ tan importante, tan amado y tan preciado para ella.

\- Lo sé. Pero hay una historia que vale la pena contar, y... tienes que contarla. No has podido soltar a tu esposa, en todo este tiempo, porque te has estado aferrando a ella

\- Me aferro a ella porque durante mucho tiempo fue mi salvavidas, mi soporte, mi roca...

\- Pero ahora, Rachel, ella es tu ancla... ella es quien te está hundiendo al fondo del mar - La interrumpe la rubia. Rachel abre la boca para protestar pero Cassandra habla primero que ella - No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. Tú y yo sabemos que no se te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Pero piénsalo - Termina la rubia, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo del apartamento.

Rachel, esa noche, vuelve a leer las páginas que le escribió Quinn antes de morir.

Rachel, esa noche, vuelve a llorar mares

Rachel, esa noche, vuelve a maldecir al genio.

Todo es culpa de él.

* * *

Las luces están apagadas cuando Rachel se va a la cama. Ella se desliza bajo las sábanas, arrastrándose más cerca al cuerpo caliente que la acompaña

\- ¿Estás despierta, Cassie? - No recibe respuesta. Rachel suspira. El roce tentativo de su mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Cassie no hace que ella se estremezca, o se aleje, por lo que toma eso como una victoria. Rachel inhala profundo - Tienes razón - susurra hablándole a la espalda de la rubia - Debería escribir nuestra historia, la mía y la de Quinn. Ella merece ser... no debería ser recordada por las razones equivocadas... - Le dice, sabiendo que la rubia la escucha. El ritmo de su respiración indica que está despierta - También quiero agradecerte. Me armaste de nuevo. - Termina Rachel, cerrando sus ojos y posando su frente en la nuca de Cassie

\- Contaré su historia - Susurra, antes de dormirse

Efectivamente, Cassandra estaba despierta. Una vez segura que la diva duerme, se da la vuelta y envuelve a la pequeña morena entre sus brazos

\- La estoy cuidando por ti Quinn. Porque ella merece a alguien que cuide de ella. Porque tú mereces estar en paz - susurra July, para luego caer en brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Hay un dicho que recuerda: _el dolor no desaparece cuando te vas; simplemente pasa a las personas que te han amado_. Ella lo mantiene en su memoria al grabar canciones mucho mejores de lo que "Get It Right" fue alguna vez, con letra inédita de Quinn. En lugar de una canción, ella termina con un álbum completo.

\- Creo que es genial que estés haciendo esto - le dice Tina en voz baja. Artie asiente, con expresión suave. - Y agradecemos que nos tuvieras en cuenta para ser parte del proyecto - Artie vuelve a asentir

\- No quisiera que alguien que Quinn no conocía sea parte de esto - dice Rachel, sonriéndoles, - además, ustedes son los mejores en el negocio

\- Me alegra cumplir con tus estándares - dice Tina. Sus miradas se encuentran brevemente; en la de Tina hay simpatía, pero mayormente comprensión. Rachel siente una oleada de gratitud por los amigos que tiene. Después de casi cien años de amistad (acumulativamente), Tina aún no la ha decepcionado.

Entonces el momento pasa y Tina vuelve a su cuaderno de bocetos, con actitud ejecutiva

\- ¿Crees que podrías describir lo que tenías en mente para el concepto del álbum?

* * *

"Lucy" es un álbum increíblemente conmovedor y temático dedicado a la difunta Lucy Quinn Fabray, y producido por el legendario equipo de marido y mujer Abrams-Cohen-Chang; los críticos lo están aclamando como uno de los álbumes más importantes del año.

A los fanáticos les gusta especular sobre lado B, separado del resto del álbum. Hay dos canciones escondidas en el CD. Mientras que la imagen en la portada es una fotografía de Quinn (Quinn a sus 22 años sentada en la playa, sonriendo a la cámara en el que fue, Rachel sospecha, el mejor día de su vida desde que quedó postrada en la maldita silla), en la contra portada es posible apreciar, aunque algo escondida, a una niña morena con una corona de flores y una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

No es Quinn; eso está claro. No hay semejanza.

\- Ella no es una persona real. Es una especie de alegoría. - Es todo lo que Rachel dice sobre el lado oculto.

(Si su álbum trata de recordar amores, al menos Eleonor Lucille Hudson Berry debe estar representada).

* * *

\- Dios mío, Berry, deja de hacerme llorar en público. Tengo una reputación, maldita sea - Le reprocha Santana, luego de recuperarse (un poco) de su estallido de lágrimas.

\- Lo que quiere decir es "buen trabajo, Rach" - dice Brittany con ojos llorosos, abrazando a Rachel tan ferozmente que la mujer más pequeña deja escapar un sonido de 'oof' cuando sus pies abandonan el suelo temporalmente. - A Q le hubiera encantado. Apuesto a que está muy orgullosa de ti ahora mismo. Junto con Lord Tubbington

Rachel se ríe y abraza a su amiga. Santana, aun llorando, las envuelve en sus brazos

\- Tengan por seguro que aquella rubia que tanto amamos está orgullosa, no solo de ti, Rachel, si no de todas - Dice Santana, una vez se separan.

\- También estoy segura que sonríe al mirarnos desde arriba en estos momentos, y que nos vigila día y noche, como un ángel guardián - Agrega la diva, con sus propias lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Rachel y Santana se miran. Si, Quinn cuida de ellas.

\- Espero que no nos vigile todo el tiempo. Si nos mirará a mí y a San en la cama sería un poco incómodo - Agrega una pensativa Brittany.

Santana y Rachel ríen. Ríen hasta que su estómago protesta, (y también una confundida Brittany)

* * *

Después de uno de sus conciertos promocionales, Rachel se topa con una visitante inesperada en la salida del escenario.

\- Judy - suelta Rachel, aturdida.

Judy Fabray se ve pequeña y frágil, y Rachel se da cuenta de que han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a su suegra.

\- Hola Rachel

\- Es bueno verte - Dice la diva - Te ves bien - concede

\- Eres muy amable. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es exactamente cierto - Dice la rubia con una sonrisa suave

\- Bueno, es solo cuestión de comer mejor ¿no?

\- No lo creo querida

\- Vamos, Judy. Aparte de mi mujer, siempre fuiste la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, con una buena alimentación y...

\- Es cáncer - Interrumpe Judy

Un silencio estremecedor las rodea de inmediato.

Rachel contiene la respiración.

\- ¿Cáncer? - Pregunta la morena en un susurro, sintiendo desde ya como se forman las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Encontraron un tumor en mi intestino. Se extendió demasiado para poder operar. Los médicos me dieron cuatro meses - Rachel asiente y guarda silencio. El vacío en su estómago y los recuerdos que le llegan de otra Fabray vuelven seca su garganta - Recibí el álbum que enviaste. He estado pensando en verte cantar en vivo por un tiempo, y esta... fue una muy buena razón para dejar de posponerlo

Rachel vuelve a asentir. Su cabeza está en otro lado. En otra rubia.

 ***¿Qué pasa con las mujeres Fabray? Son forzadas a abandonar este mundo más pronto de lo que deberían. Más trágico de lo que deberían***

* * *

Después de verla vaciar su estómago en el cubo de basura más cercano, Judy la invita a un café.

No hablan en el camino, ni después de que Rachel ordena dos tazas de chocolate. Judy tiene sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo de la manera en que Rachel vio a Quinn muchas veces. La diva, después de percatarse de ello mantiene su mirada fija en la ventana. Sus tazas humean entre ellas.

\- Me he estado quedando en Nueva York por una semana, pero solo esta noche, encontré el valor para venir a verte - admite Judy en voz baja. - Fue hermoso.

\- Gracias.

\- La carta de la que hablaste en el escenario... ¿Quinn la escribió? - Pregunta Judy, con esperanza. Rachel asiente

\- Santana la encontró en sus cosas después de que... - Rachel no es capaz de continuar. La morena sacude la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de su esposa ensangrentada en su regazo y continua - No creo que Quinn haya tenido la intención de que yo la leyera, aunque estaba dirigida a mí

\- La convertiste en música

\- Algunas partes - Aclara la morena. La mayor parte de lo que Quinn había dejado era demasiado crudo, demasiado personal para compartir, pero parte de ello había llegado a "Lucy". - Era una escritora maravillosa. Quinn siempre hablaba de colaborar conmigo en un álbum algún día, de que escribiría letras si yo escribía la música, decía que íbamos a ser imparables - Recuerda Rachel con una sonrisa triste - En cierto modo, fue una experiencia catártica para mí. Quería compartir con el mundo lo especial que Quinn fue para mí, cómo había cambiado mi vida, no quería que la recordaran por cómo había elegido dejar la suya - Judy alarga su brazo sobre la mesa y toma la mano de la diva con fuerza y lágrimas en sus mejillas

\- Gracias por contar su historia.- Le dice la rubia - Quinnie... ella te amaba. Mucho

\- Lo sé. - Concede Rachel, con un nudo en la garganta, pero sin lágrimas ***Me sequé*** piensa - Y yo también la amé. Mucho

\- Todos lo hicimos, cariño

* * *

\- Iré a visitarte pronto - promete Rachel a Judy, una vez se están despidiendo con la puerta del taxi abierta. Judy solo sonríe.

\- Cuando tengas tiempo libre, cariño - le dice, y Rachel sabe que esta es la última vez que hablarán, por lo cual impulsivamente da un paso adelante.

\- Voy a abrazarte ahora - le advierte la morena, y no espera una respuesta, antes de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Judy nunca ha sido una persona de abrazos, lo sabe por la manera en que interactuaba con Quinn, así que a Rachel no le sorprende sentir a la mujer ponerse rígida en su abrazo. Antes de que ella pueda alejarse, sin embargo, Judy la abraza, firmemente.

\- La extraño demasiado - susurra la mujer mayor.

\- Yo también

Ninguna de las dos mujeres quiere romper el abrazo, solo lo hacen a regañadientes cuando el taxista toca la bocina

\- Cuídate, Rachel - dice Judy.

\- Lo haré. Tu igual - Se despide la diva

* * *

Irónicamente, un accidente automovilístico acaba con esa vida. Está en camino a casa, a Cassie, cuando una furgoneta de reparto pierde el control sobre el hielo resbaladizo que caracteriza las calles de Nueva York en el invierno, y choca en su taxi.

No siente ningún dolor.

Solo una prolongada sensación de alivio.

* * *

\- ¡Joder! - Exclamó la morena abriendo los ojos con el corazón a mil por hora.

Está de vuelta en su silla.

El maldito genio la mira, claramente divertido, con el mentón en una mano y una bebida fresca en la otra.

\- Qué elocuente - Ríe el genio

\- Eso fue... joder - repite Rachel, pasando las dos manos por su rostro y sintiendo las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas, acto seguido, apoya los codos en la mesa y respira profundo - Quinn... - Susurra con dolor

Su compañera ríe un poco y se levanta. Sus pasos resuenan en el suelo de madera y se desvanecen.

* * *

Rachel regresó a su habitación en algún momento del amanecer. No se molestó en quitarse los zapatos antes de desplomarse en la cama. Después de despertarse, pasó el resto del día revisando sus redes sociales hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que la vida que había vivido nunca había sucedido.

Una sonriente y muy saludable Quinn la observaba desde la pantalla de su computadora cuando marcó el número antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y luego la persona a la que llamaba contestó antes de que pudiera colgar.

\- Rach. ¿Estás bien?

\- Santana. No... no estoy bien

\- Wow, eso fue directo. - Concede la latina, acostumbrada a los discursos de la diva - ¿Quieres hablar? Aunque estoy algo perdida, te veías muy feliz en esa actualización de Instagram. ¿Acaso el paraíso resultó ser un mierda?

\- No, el paraíso está bien. - Responde la diva, había echado de menos a la latina - Yo solo... he echado de menos hablar contigo. Quiero aclarar, que quien maneja mi cuenta de Instagram, en realidad, no soy yo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Duh - resopla Santana. - Es solo que no hemos hablado en semanas. Si quiero saber que no estás muerta, reviso tus redes sociales - Explica

Rachel suspira. Había esperado que hablar con uno de sus viejos amigos la hubiera animado un poco, pero eso la deprimió aún más.

\- Tienes razón. Eso terminará una vez que regrese. Te quiero mucho, Santana, y sé que no lo he demostrado últimamente, pero eres una de mis mejores amigas, y no te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto...

\- Whoa, hey - La interrumpe Santana - estas siendo demasiado cursi. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te molesta, enana? - El hecho de que Rachel sonriera a la mención de su antiguo y despectivo apodo de secundaria era una señal de que ENSERIO había extrañado a Santana

\- Me preguntaba... - Comienza Rachel, dudando - ¿hashabladoconQuinnrecientemente? - Pregunta la morena, de sopetón

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta Santana, un poco exasperada. Rachel respira profundo

\- Pregunté si has hablado con Quinn recientemente - Le responde con más calma.

Silencio en la otra línea. Si estuvieran hablando personalmente Rachel habría visto a la latina negar con la cabeza

\- Nuh-uh. - Habla Santana, después de recordar que no podía ser vista - Britt y yo somos Suiza en todo esto. Ni ella ni yo vamos a involucrarnos

\- San. Solo quiero saber si está bien - Dice Rachel, con esperanza. Santana guarda silencio por un momento, dudando.

\- Está bien - Concede por fin - cenó conmigo y Britt la otra noche. Q no hablaba mucho, pero eso es normal en ella. Britt dice que estará bien

\- Cometí un error, San. La lastimé

\- Rachel...

\- Tenía miedo, le dije algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho. No merecía escuchar esas cosas, especialmente no viniendo de mi

\- Deberías estar diciéndole eso a ella, no a mí - dice Santana.

\- Lo sé… ¿Santana?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Crees que me perdone? - Santana suspira.

\- No estoy segura, pero tengo la sensación de que lo hará. Aprendió de la mejor, ¿sabes? - Rachel sonríe.

\- Voy para allá, tomaré el primer avión con destino a Nueva York

\- Buena suerte, hobbit – Le dice Santana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Rachel hubiera deseado ver.

* * *

 _Este capítulo estaba programado para la próxima semana, pero bueno, considérenlo un regalo por el mes del orgullo. #pride #LoveIsLove_

 _Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Nos leemos. xoxo_


	14. El tercer deseo Parte 1

_Lo sé, lo sé. Cero fuerza de voluntad y determinación. ¡Pero he vuelto! ¡FIESTA! Vamos con el último deseo, personalmente mi menos favorito._

* * *

 _So come to me my love (Entonces ven aqui mi amor)_  
 _I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry (Aporvecharé tu fuerza y la drenaré)_  
 _Can never have enough ( No puedo tener suficiente)_  
 _For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky ( Por ti quemaría la longitud y la anchura del cielo)_

My Medea - Vienna Teng

* * *

Bueno, tenía toda la intención de tomar el próximo avión fuera del paraíso y volver a Nueva York. Desafortunadamente, la realidad (en todo el sentido de la palabra) funciona de otra manera.

\- ¿Como que no hay vuelos programados hoy?

\- Srta. Berry, siento no poder ayudarla. Pero sin duda, podemos reservarle el próximo vuelo desde Barbados a Estados Unidos, pero hoy no hay vuelos de Mustique porque es un día festivo

\- Okay, okay, entiendo - Dice Rachel, tratando de calmarse - pero es muy importante que regrese a Nueva York lo antes posible. ¿Hay un ferry que pueda tomar, o...

\- Lo hay, pero el próximo ferry pasa en tres días

\- ¡Tres días! - Se escandaliza la morena. La encargada abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Rachel estaba segura que estaba a milímetros de presionar el botón que llamaba a seguridad, así que decidió respirar profundo y contar hasta 10 - Entonces, ¿cuál sugieres que sería mi mejor opción para salir de esta isla, lo antes posible? - Le preguntó a la señorita, lo más calmada que podía parecer, aunque por dentro fuera un mar de nervios

\- Bueno... puede haber propietarios de yates privados que estén dispuestos a llevarla. Podría hacer algunas llamadas - Le ofrece la encargada, aun con la mano bajo el escritorio

\- Eso sería genial, gracias... Andrea - Le dijo la morena, leyendo la etiqueta de bronce en su camisa. - Su ayuda es muy apreciada.

\- Un gusto, Srta. Berry - Le dice ella con una sonrisa, la cual, extrañamente, le hace pensar en Quinn, a pesar de que la encargada no se parecía en nada a su rubia

* * *

Santana estaba en medio de algo (Rachel sabía exactamente qué era ese algo, a juzgar por la respiración entrecortada de su amiga, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario)

\- Por Dios, enana, algunos de nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer - Espeta la latina a modo de saludo

\- No puedo regresar esta noche - suelta Rachel

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces, no vamos a hacer la cena? - Pregunta la latina - Es Rachel, Britt; no puede venir esta noche - Escuchó la morena que Santana le decía a Brittany - Estas en altavoz - anuncia después de unos segundos

\- Hola Rach - Saluda Brittany

\- Hola. Lamento arruinar los planes de esta manera. Es un día festivo aquí en Mustique, al parecer, y hoy no hay vuelos, y el siguiente ferry sale en tres días. La encargada dijo que podía intentar encontrar algunos dueños de yates que estarían dispuestos a llevarme a Barbados, y luego... Santana López, ¿te estás riendo de mí? - Pregunta una muy indignada Rachel al teléfono

\- Amor, deja de reírte de Rachel - Le pide Brittany, en medio de los bufidos de fondo.

\- Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, soy humana. - Intenta explicarse la latina en medio de carcajadas - Esto es como una gran comedia romántica. Streisand, ¿estamos protagonizando tu próxima película de éxito? Asegúrate de que tomen nuestros mejores perfiles ¿okay?

\- No es divertido, Satanás - resopla Rachel - Entiendo que esto puede ser una fuente de diversión para ti, pero yo me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no entrar en pánico

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Rachel - dijo Brittany con dulzura. - No te preocupes, los bicornios estadounidenses están diseñados para ser increíbles bajo presión. Es como si tuviéramos dos cuernos, así que tiene sentido que siempre tengamos dos planes también

\- ... Gracias, Britt - Es todo lo que Rachel es capaz de responder

\- Sí, escucha a Brittany. Mi novia es una genio - dice Santana, recuperándose de su ataque de risa - ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debo convocar al Consejo Gay? ¿Posponer la operación? - Pregunta la latina. Rachel lanza un teatral suspiro de sufrimiento. ***Ojala esto fuera una película*** piensa

\- No hay necesidad de eso, Santana; después de colgar hablaré con Blaine y Kurt para informarles de mi cambio de planes. Gracias por ofrecerte como voluntaria

\- Llámame Katniss (Buena suerte, Rachel) - Dicen Santana y su novia al mismo tiempo, y luego finalizan la llamada.

* * *

\- ¿Rachel? - Contesta Kurt una vez el teléfono sonó dos veces

\- Hola, Kurt. Ha pasado algún tiempo

\- Si, pero siempre me alegra saber de ti - dice cálidamente el chico. Rachel agarra su teléfono con fuerza, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a gente como Santana y Kurt como amigos. - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese texto extraño que Santana me envió anoche sobre una operación?

\- Ignórala - Aconseja la morena

\- Lo hice - ríe Kurt - Además, no es que Blaine y yo tengamos un momento libre para entretener a Santana en estos días. Lily está aprendiendo a caminar y está volviendo loco a Blaine. Ha convertido toda la casa a prueba de bebés, y la sigue por todos lados con su cámara

\- Sí, creo que he visto los álbumes de Facebook, los veintisiete - Ríe la morena, riéndose más cuando Kurt gimió. - ... Dios, me he perdido de tanto. Te extraño, y a Blaine, e incluso a Lily, aunque no extrañe las hormonas del embarazo - Continua, arrepentida.

\- Hemos estado esperando que vengas a hablar con nosotros - dice Kurt. - Has estado muy distante últimamente, y no solo por Quinn

\- Lo sé. He estado... he conocido gente que me ayudó a ver eso. Perdí mi enfoque, perdí de vista lo que es realmente importante - Concede Rachel, respirando hondo - Finalmente veo en lo que me he convertido, y no me gusta esa mujer, Kurt - Termina, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazan con hacer su aparición

\- Rachel, hablaremos más cuando vengas a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Siento cortarte así, pero no es la mejor manera para hablarlo, y de todos modos creo que primero necesitas un abrazo

\- Gracias, Kurt

\- No hay problema. Ahora, ¿sobre Santana...

\- No puedo regresar a Nueva York esta noche. No hay vuelos desde Mustique - Soltó Rachel

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puede que necesite nadar de regreso a Barbados - bromeó Rachel.

\- Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso. El agua de mar destruiría tu cabello - dice Kurt, como si fuera algo impensable - pero lo más importante es que ni siquiera llegarías a la mitad, los dos sabemos que no tienes un hueso atlético en tu cuerpo. A menos que estés contando el tiempo que saliste con ese gimnasta olímpico... - Continuo el chico, riendo

\- ¡Hey! - Se indigna la morena - Tú fuiste quien salió con aquel gimnasta olímpico

\- Oh... Cierto - Concede Kurt, y ambos ríen a carcajadas

\- Kurt, concéntrate. - Logra decir Rachel, una vez sus risas se han apagado - Ya me he desviado del tema una vez

\- Sí, está bien. Entonces. Atrapada en Mustique... ¿No puedes conseguir un transporte alternativo?

\- La encargada está intentándolo mientras hablamos. Tengo los dedos cruzados, pero la espera me está matando. He perdido tanto tiempo, Kurt, y he sido tan estúpida y ciega

\- Al menos lo estás admitiendo - Dice Kurt, con poco tacto. Rachel desea sentirse indignada, pero sabe que tiene razón.

\- Unos años atrás nunca me habrías dejado olvidar que me había equivocado. Te has ablandado - Bromea la morena

\- Las consecuencias de ser padre - Rió Kurt, antes de que se escuchara un golpe y luego un chillido ensordecedor que parecía como un _"Papiiiiiiiii"_ , como si Lily necesitara recordarle, que en efecto, era padre. - Maldición. Lo siento, Rachel; Lily ha despertado de su siesta y no parece feliz. Tengo que irme

\- Claro - Concede la morena - Envíale mi amor, a ella y a Blaine. Te mantendré informado sobre mis planes de vuelo. Te amo

\- Siempre, Rachel Berry - dice el chico, antes de colgar.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió. Ciertamente no iba a sentarse en el bar del hotel todo el día. Ella era Rachel Berry, y formaba planes y planes para conseguir las cosas que más quería. En este caso, la persona que más quería, y ella nadaría a Barbados si fuera necesario, a la mierda su cabello.

Cuando suena su teléfono, ella prácticamente vuela al mostrador, solo para que su corazón se hunda cuando ve a Andrea con cara de decepción

\- Lo siento mucho, Srta. Berry. Hemos verificado con todos los propietarios de yates que pudimos contactar y todos están ocupados o no van en esa dirección - Lamenta la encargada y Rachel no puede evitar sentir que su tiempo se agota

\- ... Ya veo. Gracias de todos modos por tu ayuda, Andrea - Le agradece la morena, dándose cuenta en el momento por qué encontraba la chica tan familiar; Rachel sonrió débilmente, recordando el incidente de una semana atrás cuando ella había sido quien le había dado la noticia de que su suite aún no estaba lista - Prometo no volver a arrojarte mi teléfono de nuevo, si eso es lo que temes - Agrega Rachel, apenada

Andrea ríe, pero la tensión se escapa de sus hombros. La morena suspira.

 ***Debo recordar darle una propina generosa. Se la merece***

* * *

De vuelta en su habitación, Rachel saca su agenda y comienza a llamar.

Cara fue informada de que habría cambios en sus deberes cuando Rachel regresara a Nueva York, lo cual, esperaba, sería dentro de los próximos días. A Hugh, su agente, le informa que, aparte de los dos musicales de los que ya había firmado contrato, no le interesarían nuevos proyectos hasta nuevo aviso

\- Si realmente quieren a Rachel Berry, pueden esperar - dice lacónicamente. - Después de todo, ya tengo una reputación de ser una diva, no nos gustaría decepcionarlos - Termina

Y a su publicista, Emily, le pide que empiece a disminuir sus apariciones públicas.

Tocan la puerta justo cuando acababa de colgar el teléfono

\- Ya era hora - dice Rachel, levantándose de su cama - ordené hace una hora y un hotel respetado...

\- Hola, Rachel - la saluda un hombre familiar. - Si se trata de tu orden, aunque no del tipo comestible, a menos que estés desesperada, por supuesto. Si no te importa me pondré cómodo - Termina el genio, rodeándola y entrando a ala estancia

\- Es muy temprano - dice Rachel entre dientes, cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, siguiéndolo después al diván.

\- Tonterías. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Quieres ir a casa esta noche, ¿no? - él ronroneó, guiñándole un ojo

\- Los vuelos. El ferry... fuiste tú.

Él pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Vuelos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Me estás haciendo sonar como un ser sobrenatural, con el poder de hacer que una isla entera olvide convenientemente que los vuelos se están llevando a cabo como de costumbre, que los Ferris pasan a diario como ha sido los últimos 10 años y que cada operador privado tiene su yate atracado durante todo el día - Termina el genio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rachel respira hondo y cierra los ojos, conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de golpear a un ser sobrenatural que puede matarte con un chasquido de sus dedos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Es lo único que Rachel es capaz de soltar momentos después

\- Tres deseos, cariño. Te queda uno - Le informa el genio.

\- No me digas "cariño" - le advierte la morena, sintiendo como la rabia vuelve a su cuerpo

\- Srta. Berry, entonces. ¿Cuál es tu último deseo? - Le pregunta el hombre mientras asiente hacia la silla de su izquierda. Rachel, de pie detrás de él solo lo observa por un rato - Por el amor de Dios, siéntate antes de que me pongas de los nervios.

\- ¿Puedo...? - Empieza a preguntar Rachel, ignorándolo

\- En tus propios términos. Es un paquete - la interrumpe - y no hay una política de cancelación

\- ¿Puedo simplemente... desear otra cosa?

\- Por supuesto que puedes - le responde el genio, dirigiendo su atención a sus cutículas, examinándolas meticulosamente hasta que el largo silencio atrae toda la atención de Rachel. - Pero tengo la sensación de que no quieres - termina con picardía.

\- Lo que quiero y lo que hago no siempre es lo mismo - Le responde Rachel, un poco frustrada consigo misma. Esto ha sido una parte importante de la vida de Rachel; ella sabía lo que quería en la vida, y había entendido lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo. No fue fácil, por supuesto; Rachel era una adolescente, no un adulto en miniatura. Por supuesto, hubiera preferido pasar el rato en el Lima Bean con sus amigos, charlar en un día de verano, pero en cambio estaba en el estudio de baile o en una clase de canto. Ella estaba en su elíptica a las 6 AM en lugar de dormir una hora extra. Ella fue atacada con Slushies por tomarse la escuela en serio y desconcertar a sus compañeros con su autodisciplina y enfoque.

\- Es cierto - responde el genio - Pero francamente, como una mujer que toma las oportunidades con ambas manos, ¿desperdiciarías esta última oportunidad?

\- No, no lo haría - Responde Rachel.

\- Exactamente.

\- Pero... no creo que pueda vivir otra de esas vidas

\- Eso depende de lo que deseas, ¿no es así? - Pregunta el hombre, con una nota demasiado sumisa en su voz que puso nerviosa a Rachel.

En cambio, Rachel guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Nunca imaginé... aun no puedo creer que ella hiciera eso. Nunca deseé que eso sucediera - Le dice alfan la morena, con lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar al amor de su vida tirada en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre

\- Nunca especificaste - Le contesta el genio con socarronería.

\- Me aseguraré de tener eso en cuenta, gracias por el consejo. - Le responde Rachel con los dientes apretados, conteniendo toda la rabia generada por el comentario y actitud del hombre - No perdamos más tiempo entonces.

\- Al fin - Se alegra el hombre, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo los pliegues de sus pantalones.

Rachel asiente distraídamente. Se levanta, cuadra los hombros, y ejecuta sus ejercicios vocales como si estuviera preparándose para subir al escenario.

\- Tienes que estar de broma - Gruñe el hombre, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y tomando un profundo suspiro

Rachel vuelve su atención al hombre frente a ella, lanzándole una mirada de determinación, convencida que esta vez sí tiene las palabras adecuadas.

Cual equivocada estaba

* * *

Honestamente, no podía entender por qué había vuelto a este punto de su vida. Con el deseo que Rachel había hecho, esperaba no volver tan atrás esta vez. Esperaba, por mucho, volver dos años atrás después de su divorcio con Jesse y reconstruir su amistad con Quinn

Pero en cambio, Rachel se encontró preparándose para su primer día de escuela secundaria. ¡El primero de todos!

 ***Qué demonios*** piensa Rachel ***Estoy aquí para arreglarlo todo. Y si tengo que volver tan atrás para hacerlo, lo haré. Ella lo vale***

En vez de colocarse el típico atuendo que Rachel adolescente usaría, se decide por un conjunto más normal. Unos jeans, una blusa roja y unas convers escondidas al fondo de su armario. Y alista su kit de limpieza de Slushies en caso de que la historia se repita

\- Buenos días, princesa. Te ves hermosa - La saluda Hiram, una vez baja las escaleras

\- Gracias papá

\- Tu desayuno está listo - le dice, señalando con la cabeza al tofu revuelto en la mesa frente a él y volviendo a su tostada y café. - Papá tuvo que irse temprano para su turno, pero te envía su amor y me pidió que te pidiera que estuvieras preparada para contarnos cada detalle de tu primer día de escuela secundaria

\- ¡Papá! - Ríe Rachel - Es solo secundaria. Además, no es que no haya hecho esto desde el jardín de infantes. Ya no soy una bebe

\- Oh, cariño, siempre serás nuestra bebe - Le sonríe Hiram - Ahora, termina de desayunar; tendremos que irnos pronto, si quiero dejarte en la escuela de camino a la oficina

Rachel asiente. Rápidamente termina su comida y limpia la mesa. Con su bolso en el hombro, sigue a Hiram por la puerta y entra en el auto aparcado fuera. Es agradable ver el viejo auto de nuevo; después de que Hiram se retiró en su "vida real", lo vendió por chatarra. Todavía estaba en su anterior vida; lo había visto cuando había vuelto a Lima para el funeral.

\- ¿Cariño? - Pregunta su padre, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que todavía no había cerrado la puerta del auto al subirse - ¿Rachel? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Estoy bien, papi - le tranquiliza Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza - Estaba pensando qué hacer para mi video de MySpace de esta noche.

\- Bueno, cariño... - Empieza su padre, dejando atrás su preocupación - ... estoy seguro de que, cualquiera que sea tu elección, seguro sonará increíble, como siempre - Termina, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el auto

El viaje a la escuela es silencioso, aparte de la música en la radio, elegida por Hiram. Rachel siempre le permite elegir la música cuando viaja en su auto, una de sus reglas familiares que no cambia en ninguna vida. Aunque él le lanza una última mirada de preocupación cuando la besa en la mejilla y le desea un buen primer día cuando llegan a su destino.

McKinley High se ve tan destartalada como la recuerda, y Rachel contiene la respiración mientras camina por la puerta principal.

Los pasillos están llenos de versiones adolescentes de personas que no ha visto en años y personas que ni siquiera recuerda. Brittany en realidad se acerca para hablar con entusiasmo sobre lo feliz que está de ver que Rachel no se ha ido para estar con los de su propia especie _"Los enanos con los pies peludos, de ese espectáculo con magos y elfos que a Santana le gusta ver, pero dice que no puedo decirle a nadie que le gusta"_

No la toca ningún Slushie, aunque puede recordar estar rodeada de deportistas sonrientes (incluyendo un desgarbado Noah Puckerman mirándola con lastima y remordimiento) después de ser bañada en uno de ellos en su vida real en este mismo día.

Cuando dichos deportistas doblan la esquina, Rachel cierra los ojos preparada para el golpe. Cuando este no llega y abre los ojos lo primero que ve es a Noah lanzándole una mirada extraña

\- Hola, Noah - Le saluda. Él le responde con un movimiento de cabeza, y sigue caminando sin dejar de mirarla extrañado

Rachel casi puede sentir el gemido del universo a medida que cambia, poniendo en movimiento una nueva secuencia de eventos. ¿Es una frase de uno de los shows que ha hecho? Ciertamente encaja.

Hubo una fase de su "vida real" en la que estaba empeñada en ganar el premio Tony de Mejor Actriz, por lo que había firmado con todos y cada uno de los shows que la tendrían como protagonista; Rachel estaba haciendo dos o tres shows al día, alimentada por batidos verdes y barras de proteína.

Solo los esfuerzos combinados de Santana y Quinn (y hasta la última gota de maldad Cheerio que poseían) le habían sacado la idea de un suicidio, como en los viejos tiempos, tratando de evitar sus malas decisiones

Lo siguiente es nuevo. Rachel recuerda haber pasado el resto de su mañana frotándose frenéticamente el hielo azul de la ropa y llorando, angustiada por la impactante y errónea jerarquía social de la secundaria. Esta vez, sin embargo, Rachel continúa a su casillero sin eventualidades. La morena intercambia algunos saludos más con otros amigos que ha conocido desde la primaria; Mike Chang (había olvidado que solía usar gafas hasta que comenzó a jugar al fútbol y no quería verse como un nerd). Artie Abrams. Incluso un Kurt Hummel muy tranquilo le sonríe con nerviosismo (lo saluda calurosamente, sabiendo que todavía está luchando con su sexualidad y su silencioso apoyo podría ser útil).

Incluso espía a Tina, merodeando en la esquina, mientras entra en su primera clase del año. Rachel hace una nota mental para encontrar un momento para hablar con ella, decidida a cimentar una amistad que ella apreciaba mucho en su vida real.

Todo es como ella lo recuerda, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

 ***Gigante detalle***

 ***Enorme detalle***

 ***Maravilloso detalle***

 ***Hermoso, rubio, ojos avellana, cuerpo de ensueño detalle***

Santana y Brittany están apoyadas contra los casilleros, charlando. Rachel se acerca a ellas con su pregunta más que lista

\- Hola, Santana, Brittany. ¿Han visto a Quinn?

\- Primero que nada, enana, me pregunto de dónde sacaste la idea, y espero que no sea de ese pequeño cráneo tuyo, de que puedes dirigirme la palabra, En segundo lugar ¿quién diablos es Quinn?

 ***Oh, no, no, no***

\- Finn está por allá - interviene Brittany, señalando el pasillo. Rachel abre la boca y luego la cierra.

\- No Finn. Quinn Fabray. ¿Una chica bonita, rubia, cuerpo de ensueño? - pregunta, perdiendo la confianza con cada palabra.

\- Brittany es la rubia más bonita que conozco - Le dice Santana, cerrando de golpe su casillero, faltando poco para golpear la cara de Rachel - Vamos, Britt. Llegaremos tarde. Cada vez que pienso que Berry no puede volverse más loca, me sorprende y lo hace

Rachel respira hondo y cierra los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con hacer presencia

 ***Esto no puede estar pasando. MALDITA SEA***

* * *

\- No tenemos estudiantes de primer año que se hayan transferido de Belleville este año, cariño - le informa la amable asistente administrativa, levantando la vista de su computadora. - ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- No... am... gracias; has... has sido muy amable - Le agradece Rachel, saliendo de la oficina y entrando en el primer baño que encuentra en su camino. No entra a ninguna clase aquel primer día, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Pero las lágrimas se hacen presentes todos los días.

Quinn le fue arrebatada demasiado pronto en su vida pasada, y parece que tiene mucho camino por recorrer antes de verla de nuevo. La perspectiva de la escuela secundaria, la universidad y el resto de su vida se extiende ante ella.

En vez de llorar en un cubículo de baño, en el octavo día, Rachel va al campo de futbol, y de pie en el medio, grita con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Su primer año de secundaria pasa rápido y con cambios mínimos. Sus planes y sueños permanecen sin cambios, al igual que los videos de MySpace y los entrenamientos en la elíptica.

Ella está sorprendentemente bien con vivir su vida otra vez; Rachel siempre ha sido una especie de fanática del control, y la oportunidad de volver a hacer las cosas de nuevo no llega todos los días.

Y así ella vive el día a día. Descubre que comparte una clase de álgebra con Matt Rutherford, y que cuenta las mejores bromas del cabello del maestro. Aprende que Tina se viste de manera gótica para que no la llenen de estereotipos como todo asiático. Aprende que si bien la música es su vida, también está perfectamente bien si pasa una tarde sentada en Breadstix no haciendo nada con sus amigos, en lugar de correr a su casa para preparar sus videos y calentar sus cuerdas vocales.

(Su página de MySpace permanece libre de comentarios despectivos, lo cual la alivia, por supuesto, pero no puede evitar sentirse impresionada por todo lo que Quinn hizo de adolescente para demostrarle al mundo cuanto _ODIABA_ a Rachel Berry).

* * *

Para cuando llega su segundo año de secundaria, ya está acostumbrada a ser una adolescente normal y a las versiones más jóvenes de sus amigos. Matt se muda debido al trabajo de su padre, pero tienen conversaciones semanales por Messenger con él y Mike.

Rachel de nuevo logra sacar a Sandy Ryerson de McKinley y el club Glee, y el Sr. Schue hace su magia para conseguir que el mariscal de campo Finn Hudson, recién nombrado, se una.

Y aquí es donde se pone bueno, Finn sale con la capitana de las Cheerios ***redoble de tambores***...Santana López, una poderosa pareja que Rachel no está muy interesada en romper.

Finn trae a Santana (y Brittany, por extensión) al club, pero solo porque a Santana le gusta cantar y no le importa si alguien lo sabe, y Brittany está muy feliz de seguir a su mejor amiga.

Bajo el gobierno de Santana, los slushies están reservados exclusivamente para Jacob Ben Israel (porque él es el único que la molesta semanalmente y no parece ser disuadido por sus amenazas de violencia), pero Noah Puckerman sigue insistiendo en fingir que le lanza uno a Rachel de vez en cuando "para mantenerla alerta". Una tarde, ella pierde la paciencia con él y golpea el fondo del vaso, vertiendo la mitad del contenido sobre él. Puck la deja pasar, pero más tarde confiesa que se sintió impresionado por sus agallas y le compra un Slushie como disculpa.

A veces Rachel presiona demasiado al club Glee, y Santana toma represalias con amenazas de violencia física e insultos, pero eventualmente todo para cuando tanto ella como Santana se acostumbran la una a la otra, especialmente porque el nuevo "aspecto relajado" de Rachel se gana el apoyo de sus compañeros.

* * *

Un mundo sin Quinn Fabray ciertamente no es aburrido, aunque Rachel siente la ausencia de su rubia cada día. Santana deja a Finn (con una balada poderosa de Kelly Clarkson nada menos, que impresiona a Rachel) en Glee para acostarse con Puck, al parecer no se preocupa por su estatus de capitana de las animadoras que sale con el mariscal de campo, como lo hizo Quinn. Finn patea algunas sillas pero lo supera rápido con una cadena de porristas.

Las Cheerios, en general, son de mente abierta pero responsables cuando se trata de sexo, bajo el liderazgo de Santana y Brittany. Puck es empujado fuera de una habitación, con los pantalones en sus tobillos, después de que Santana lo atrapa intentando persuadir a Brittany de que "amara sin gorrito", y ese es el final de esa relación.

(Siguen siendo amigos, pero a Rachel le lleva bastante tiempo perdonar a Puck por aquel truco).

Rachel no sabe si sentirse aliviada o triste de que Beth no exista en este mundo. Por un lado, el embarazo de Quinn provocó una gran cantidad de problemas que serían el foco de atención en un programa televisivo, pero vio lo buena que era Beth para Shelby. En su vida real, ella y Shelby tenían una especie de amistad, principalmente por el deseo de Quinn de volver a conectarse con la niña que nunca había conocido, y Rachel había querido estar allí para su mejor amiga.

En cualquier caso, hay cosas que se salen de sus manos. Se sienta en Glee para ver a Mercedes y Kurt interpretar una divertida versión de "Anything You Can Do", abriendo la boca por primera vez, desde que la reunión del club comenzó, para felicitarlos por su técnica y control de la respiración. Su corazón se agranda un poco al escucharlos agradecer con entusiasmo, y sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

* * *

Ella camina por el pasillo, charlando alegremente con Tina sobre el cuidado del cabello (ha estado tratando de hacer que Rachel intente las extensiones de cabello) cuando ven a alguien dando vueltas alrededor del casillero de Rachel.

\- Finn. hola - saluda la morena

\- Hola, Rach

\- Uh, tengo que irme a clase así que... Te veo más tarde, R-Rachel - Dice incomoda Tina

\- Nos vemos, Tina - Se despide Rachel, para luego enfocar su atención en Finn. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Finn?

\- Um... solo quería preguntarte... si... tal vez... ¿tienes planes para el viernes por la noche?

Las comisuras de su boca se levantan en una sonrisa. Casi había olvidado lo adorable que podía ser Finn, que había sido Finn, cuando eran adolescentes, y que prácticamente besaba la tierra que él pisaba.

Dios, esa había sido una fase embarazosa.

\- No, no tengo nada planeado para el viernes en la noche- le dice ella. Finn se relaja un poco.

\- Oh. Está bien, genial. Uh, no es genial que no hagas nada... solo que me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo - Hace una pausa para sonreírle, y luego continúa - Está en cartelera esta increíble película de espías y pensé que podríamos ir a verla, o si no te gustan las películas, podríamos ir a los bolos. Recuerdo que dijiste el otro día en Glee. que querías aprender a jugar bolos

\- Finn, me encantaría salir contigo - responde Rachel, risueña - aunque me preocupa un poco que al parecer te he contagiado mi verborrea - Ríe. Finn se ríe torpemente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El gesto familiar envía una punzada de nostalgia a través del cuerpo de Rachel.

\- Supongo... entonces, ¿te recojo a las seis?

\- Te estaré esperando. ¿Nos vemos en Glee?

\- Sí, de acuerdo. Uh, ahora tienes español con el señor Schue, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta allí? Está camino a mi clase de matemáticas

\- Sería un placer - le dice la morena, mientras empiezan a caminar por el pasillo

* * *

Salir con Finn de nuevo es extraño. A ella le gusta pasar tiempo con él (siempre le ha gustado, en cada una de sus vidas), pero la chispa, o al menos su determinación de gustarle, está ausente. Afortunadamente, no parece muy molesto cuando Rachel sugiere que deberían ser solo amigos porque hay otras chicas que han llamado su atención; él no lo dice, por supuesto, pero ella llega a esa conclusión cuando lo ve sonreírle a Nicole Haught en el pasillo tres días después de que terminaran su relación, una sonrisa que solía estar dirigida a ella.

(Ella se da cuenta con el tiempo que Finn se interesó menos en ella, ya que no estaba en medio de una pelea entre la hermosisima capitana de las porristas y la perdedora de la escuela).

Novio o amigo, todavía es un excelente compañero de canto, y eso es todo lo que le importa. Esa parte no ha cambiado mucho en ninguna de sus vidas.

* * *

Aunque tardan un tiempo en formar un club glee digno de competiciones gracias a la "recién descubierta" actitud relajada de Rachel, New Directions aún se las arregla para calificar para las Seccionales en su segundo año, trayendo a Shelby Corcoran y Jesse St. James de nuevo a su vida.

Disfruta mucho de su dúo espontáneo con Jesse, y ahora sabe que no debe saltar de cabeza a su coqueteo, y así evita el baño de huevos. En su vida real, le tomó años, y un crecimiento significativo por parte de Jesse, que ella lo perdonara por ello hasta el punto de casarse con él.

En este momento, tiene mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que mantener un romance secreto con Jesse St. James. Como reírse de las revistas con Tina. O dejar que Mike la gane en Dance Dance Revolution (y luego Artie limpie el piso con ambos, jugando con sus manos). Ayudar a Brittany a pasar su clase de inglés para que no tenga que asistir a la escuela de verano, cosa que hizo Quinn en su vida real, pero dado que por culpa de ella Quinn no podría ayudar a Britt, consideraba que ahora era su obligación, además del beneficio de ganar puntos en los libros de Santana.

Pero hablando enserio, ella cree que nunca ha perdonado realmente a Jesse por todo lo que hizo, al menos en su vida real. Además, a pesar de ser uno de los pocos hombres genuinamente heterosexuales de Broadway, Jesse no estaba enamorada de ella, ni ella de él. Ella solo se había casado con él por una desesperación persistente a causa de Finn, y el temor de que iba a morir sola porque la única persona en su vida que la había amado de verdad, estaba muerta (o eso creía, según resultó).

Jesse era... bueno, Jesse, y comprendió que Rachel, a pesar de su confianza en sí misma y sus ambiciones, necesitaba que alguien la amara porque no importaba cuánto de ella misma vertiera en su música, su música no podía amarla.

A veces, Rachel realmente odia cómo hace que todo sea tan complicado.

* * *

El día que se supone que Quinn debe decirle que nunca lo hará bien, Rachel pasa la tarde sentada junto al piano del auditorio, en la oscuridad.

\- Sigo intentándolo - susurra al vacío - Lo juro - Termina. Y rompe en llanto. Porque, tan bien como esta su vida ahora, no puede evitar extrañar a aquella rubia y cada día levantarse con la esperanza de volver a verla.

* * *

Ni siquiera pasa por la cabeza de Rachel la idea de operarse la nariz, ya que la rubia modelo de nariz no está presente. Aunque Rachel asiste a la oficina del cirujano plástico con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. No corre con tal suerte.

Tina canta el mashup _"I Feel Pretty/Unpretty"_ con ella, y aunque resulta realmente exitoso (vocalmente, Tina es mejor cantante que Quinn), no es lo mismo.

Pero cantar con Tina es divertido, y funcionan bien juntas.

Para sorpresa de todos (especialmente la de ella), ella comienza a salir con Puck después de que él admite que ha tenido una debilidad por ella desde la última vez que intentaron tirarle un Slushie. Es divertido, dejar fluir el pequeño enamoramiento que ha sentido por él durante más tiempo del que puede recordar, y además, no tienen muchas complicaciones. A ella le gusta él, a él le gusta ella, fin. Pero son demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros para entender el concepto de "para siempre".

* * *

Rachel no entiende (empieza a pensar que no es tan inteligente como cree que es, ya que es la tercera vez que vive su vida y no está más cerca de comprender por qué hace las cosas que hace).

\- ¿Noah?

\- ¿Si bebe?

\- Hemos estado saliendo durante la mayor parte de nuestro último año, y...- Comienza Rachel, apoyándose un poco en sus brazos para mirarlo correctamente. - ... ¿Qué nos va a pasar? - Pregunta y Puck comienza a reírse, deteniéndose y aclarando su garganta cuando Rachel lo mira seria.

\- Lo siento, Rachel, pero... ¿en serio? ¿Me estás preguntando esto, ahora? - Le pregunta. El brazo que tiene alrededor de su cintura se tensa. - Pensé que era algo obvio, y sabes que Puckster no es el nerd más inteligente que existe.

\- Desearía que dejaras de referirte a ti mismo en tercera persona, y con apodos tan horrendos - suspira la morena, pero se acurruca de nuevo en su costado. - Estamos saliendo, sí, y estamos haciendo mucho más que solo salir...

\- Bailamos el tango horizontal - la interrumpe Puck, moviendo las cejas.

\- ... pero nos graduaremos en unos meses y me iré a Nueva York. - Termina Rachel, en un susurro. Él suspira

\- No lo sé... sé lo que estás preguntando, pero soy un tipo de pueblo pequeño. Me preocupo por ti, mucho más que cualquier otra chica con la que he estado

\- No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo

\- Sé que no. Eres muy molesta con el tema de mi felicidad y perseguir mis sueños y todas esas tonterías, pero ya te dije; puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte -

\- Noah...

\- ¿Sabes?... antes de que empezáramos a salir, sabía que nunca iba a llegar a nada - dice el chico en voz baja. - Odio a mi padre por dejarnos, pero en el fondo yo también me odié a mí mismo porque sabía que iba a terminar como él. Embarazando a una chica de la escuela, casándome con ella, emborrachándome por las peleas de cada noche, observando como ella me odia más con cada día que pasa hasta que los abandono o ella me echa - Continua Puck riéndose torpemente -Pero eres diferente, Berry. Me haces sentir como si pudiera ser un tipo decente, como si pudiera levantarme y hacer algo de mi vida, lejos de este miserable pueblo

\- Podrás hacerlo, sin necesidad de tenerme a tu lado para recordártelo

\- Shh. Estoy haciendo ese discurso dramático que hacen los tipos en las estúpidas comedias románticas que tanto te gustan - Ella se ríe a pesar de sí misma; tiene razón, pero ella no le dará la satisfacción de estar en lo correcto

\- De acuerdo. Continúa - Accede la morena, él la mira y sonríe

\- No te seguiré a Nueva York como un cachorro enamorado solo porque es romántico. Ese no es el estilo de Puckzilla. Tampoco me quedaré y moriré en este pequeño pueblo. Vivo cada día conforme llega, y después de que tengamos ese diploma, decidiré qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Y si Nueva York es donde se supone que debo estar, ahí es donde iré - Termina Puck, abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- Está bien - dice ella, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho. - Tenía miedo de que abandonaras tus sueños para seguirme

\- Piensas demasiado en ti misma, cariño - bromea

\- Eres un idiota, Noah Puckerman - ríe Rachel

\- ¿Y eso qué te hace, Berry?"

\- Una idiota aún más grande – Le responde, para luego observarlo por algunos minutos

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta él, risueño

\- Tuviste tanto miedo al compromiso, durante casi todo el tiempo que te conozco. Y mírate, planificando lo que harás después de la graduación - se burla Rachel. - Claramente, he sido una gran influencia en ti - termina, y Puck se encoge de hombros

\- Sí, está bien. No hay necesidad de hacer alboroto

\- ¿No hay necesidad de hacer alboroto? - Ella repite con incredulidad. - ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando, Noah? - Ambos se ríen, a pesar de la tristeza que embargo a Rachel cuando él hablo de "embarazar a una chica de la escuela" ***Oh, Beth, lo siento***

* * *

Como era de esperar, ella asiste a su audición de NYADA y recibe su carta de aceptación por correo. Puck investiga un poco y concluye que en Los Ángeles es donde debe estar, si quiere dedicarse seriamente a su negocio de limpieza de piscinas (y, por investigación, se refiere a una búsqueda rápida en Google iniciada por Rachel). Él elige no ir a la universidad, pero decide tomar algunos cursos de administración de negocios a distancia (también por instigación de Rachel).

Él la acompaña al aeropuerto, con una mano metida en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la otra extendiendo un sobre.

\- Olvidaste empacar esto - le dice Puck, su boca curvada en una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo y descúbrelo

Ella rápidamente lo abre y saca una hoja ligeramente arrugada de papel de cuaderno. _"Cosas que hacer en Nueva York"_ , dice el título en cursiva desordenada.

(Habían pasado la mayor parte del verano antes del último año escribiéndolo, junto con una lista de graduación para Puck, "para que no perdamos de vista las cosas importantes de la vida", le había dicho.)

\- Noah.

\- Vas a dominar toda Nueva York - le dice. - Serás tan famosa que sabré todo sobre ti por los programas televisivos de chismes baratos, y le diré a todo el mundo que en la secundaria me acosté con una ganadora de tres premios Tony - termina con una socarronería, pero con diamantes en los ojos

\- ... ¿Es esta tu manera increíblemente cruda de decirme que hemos terminado? - pregunta Rachel, riendo un poco entre lágrimas. Él se encoge de hombros.

\- Piénsalo como si nos tomáramos un tiempo. Si realmente estamos destinados, nos encontraremos de nuevo, como hacen las personas en tus películas. Mierda, Berry, no llores - Le pide Puck, atrayéndola hacia él. - Tenemos que hacerlo. Comenzaras de nuevo en la ciudad de tus sueños, sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

\- No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión- le dice ella, medio bromeando - Podría ir a Los Ángeles contigo - propone, igualmente ya ha visto su sueño cumplirse un par de veces anteriormente

\- Sí, okay. Sé que no lo dices en serio, o al menos espero que no. Broadway y Nueva York han sido parte de ti durante toda tu vida, Rach; ignorarlos es como cortarte el interior. Terminarás resintiéndome después. Y seremos ese tipo de parejas sin salida que dijimos que nunca seriamos

\- ¿Cómo es que te has convertido en el sensible en esta relación? - Pregunta Rachel, bromeando

\- No tengo otra opción cuando Rachel Berry comienza salirse de sus cabales y dice que ya no quiere ir a Nueva York a cumplir sus sueños - Le dice él con una sonrisa triste para luego darle un largo beso en la frente - Llámame cuando aterrices. Te amo

Y así, Puck se aleja de ella con su caminado desgarbado y Rachel no puede dejar de pensar en Quinn y como el chico habría hecho esto y más por aquella rubia que ambos aman en su vida real.

* * *

No la han abandonado. Definitivamente no. Solo le acaban de recordar cuáles son sus sueños, y las decisiones difíciles en el camino que han tomado por ella

Rachel vuelve a pensar en su actual presente, y no puede detener la sonrisa que se extiende sobre su cara en el momento en que pone un pie en LaGuardia. Las personas en su vida pueden variar, pero su historia de amor con Nueva York permanece sin cambios.

No se le permite tener una habitación con Kurt en el campus (en esta vida él fue aceptado en su primera audición) así que siguen adelante con el apartamento de Bushwick. Ella paga el alquiler de su propio bolsillo, mintiéndole a Kurt que sus padres los están apoyando generosamente (¿cuál es el sentido de retroceder en el tiempo varias veces si no va a aprovechar el mercado de valores? El corredor de inversiones de Rachel prácticamente besa el terreno en el que ella camina, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es halagador en absoluto).

Santana los sigue a Nueva York desde el principio, con los labios apretados y los ojos llorosos después de romper con Brittany después de la graduación, pero se niega a decir una palabra sobre su ex a cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

También conoce a Brody en esta vida, pero no es mientras está viviendo a regañadientes en los dormitorios de NYADA; es cuando él se acerca a ella después de una presentación en el primer año, para decirle que ella es fácilmente la estudiante más talentosa de su año,

\- ...y wow, no puedo creer que no me haya presentado, que grosero de mi parte. Hola, soy Brody Weston.

Le gusta hablar con él; tanto que ella no se molesta en preguntar qué hace un estudiante de clase superior como él en un evento de primer año en el que claramente no conoce a nadie más. Mantiene un flujo interminable de cumplidos, y es un gran impulso para su ego el tener a alguien tan atractivo como Brody brindándole ese tipo de atención. Finn nunca que se le daba bien el cortejo, ni tampoco Noah, y mucho menos Cassie. Quinn, por otro lado...

* * *

Debería haber algún tipo de ley en todo esto de los deseos en la que diga que está prohibido pasar más de tres, (TRES, porque es uno de los pocos aspectos que no ha cambiado en ninguna de sus vidas) años tortuosos bajo la tutela de Cassandra July. Está bien, definitivamente tiene la experiencia, el conocimiento y la flexibilidad para navegar a través de la clase esta vez. Ella ha enfrentado los insultos de Cassie con una sonrisa en su rostro y una canción en su corazón. Rachel no necesita probarse a sí misma una y otra vez.

Esta vez, ella tiene un asistente técnico muy interesado en forma de Brody Weston que está intentando activamente ganársela, y Cassie no está contenta de que esté sucediendo frente a sus narices.

De ahí su situación actual; Rachel está, en contra de su buen juicio, aceptando ser la compañera de Brody para poder pasar la clase. Es un excelente bailarín, y es fantástico, y realmente necesita sobrevivir a su cuarta ronda con "Cassie Crazy July"

(También existe el pequeño factor de que estuvo saliendo con esta mujer durante casi cinco años antes de su accidente en su vida pasada, y aún siente algo por ella a pesar de saber que esta no es su Cassie).

Los suaves cumplidos de Brody y su fuerte y ancho pecho la ayudan a distraerse.

* * *

Brody la invita a salir después de que impresionan a Cassandra July juntos, y Rachel acepta. No es nada especial, se dice a sí misma; es divertido y familiar, y no tiene que ser serio. Ella sólo está matando el tiempo, hasta cuando, inevitablemente se estrelle con cierta rubia de ojos avellana saliendo del metro, en medio de un día con prisas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- pregunta Brody, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente hasta que ella se ríe y le golpea el hombro.

\- Pasando por la pubertad y asegurándome de que no te arrestaran por pedofilia - le responde

\- Auch - exhala él, fingiendo dolor - No soy tan viejo.

Ella solo se ríe

\- Tengo que decir, Rachel - Comienza Brody de nuevo - que eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Eres hermosa, inteligente, una bailarina increíble y esa voz... - Dice, sacudiendo la cabeza - Nunca escuché a nadie cantar así. Eres graciosa, fascinante y seguro podría seguir.

\- Estás siendo ridículo

\- ¡No, no! Lo digo enserio. He salido con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna ha sido tan increíble como tú. Es difícil creer que estés soltera - Termina. Pero Rachel, con toda la experiencia de sus vidas pasadas, sabe que no hay que creer cada palabra que salga de la boca de un hombre, así que lo observa fijamente y pregunta:

\- ¿Qué quieres, Brody? ¿Una relación? ¿Sexo?

\- Otra cosa que me gusta de ti - le dice con una sonrisa irónica - Eres directa. Si, Rachel. Te quiero, y supongo que tú también me quieres. Veo el potencial que tenemos. Quiero ver a donde iremos desde aquí.

Ella sonríe

\- Bueno, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Mi apartamento o el tuyo?

 ***¿Qué? Una chica tiene que comer***

* * *

Terminan en Bushwick, después de algunas llamadas rápidas para saber que Kurt está en clase y Santana está en el trabajo. Encuentra en Brody un amante fantástico, ahora que ha tenido suficiente experiencia para comparar y corresponder adecuadamente.

\- Eso fue increíble - jadea - ¿Estás segura de que tienes diecinueve? Porque nunca he hecho eso antes. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer, niña traviesa - Concede, y Rachel pone los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Estás seguro de que tienes veintidós años? Porque apestas en la charla post-coital

\- Lo siento - dice Brody, sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto. - ¿Charla post-coital? Es la primera vez que escucho esa expresión. Quién diría que hablar de forma técnica es sexy - Ríe él - ¿Qué hora es? - pregunta luego

\- Las cuatro y media - Responde la morena, viendo el reloj en su mesa de noche

\- Mierda. Tengo que irme - Recuerda Brody levantándose de la cama y empezando a vestirse - Olvidé por completo que voy a ir a la clase de Cassie esta tarde

\- ¿Cuántas de sus clases estás tomando?

\- Solo dos. Ya son demasiadas, con mis clases regulares y mi circuito de audición - Concede, atándose los zapatos - Entonces… ¿Te veré por ahí? - Pregunta, ya listo para irse

Rachel lo mira desde la cama, ahora vestida con una playera grande (propiedad de Puck) y bragas - ¿Qué?

\- Todavía nos veremos, ¿sí? - pregunta Brody de nuevo, caminando hacia ella. - Si... eso es, si estás de acuerdo con eso...

\- No lo sé. Acabo de salir de una relación - Concede ella, no tan sinceramente - y no estoy buscando nada en este momento. Sólo soy un estudiante de primer año de la universidad y tratando de disfrutar su primer año en Nueva York

Para su sorpresa, Brody asiente.

\- Entiendo. No tenemos que apresurarnos en nada - Le dice, inclinándose para besarle la frente. - ¿Te veré cuando te vea? Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma, o no en absoluto; tienes mi número, llámame si quieres tomar una copa o algo más - Termina mientras sonríe.

Después de que él se va, el peso de lo que ha hecho parece no llegar. No tenía idea de que era tan fácil hacer esto, la gratificación física, sin sentimientos reales involucrados.

Aunque llega a la conclusión de que con dichos sentimientos es mucho mejor, tendrá que esperar que esta vida la estrellé con ciertos ojos avellana

* * *

Cuando Cassie trata de hacerle el día difícil por coquetear sin rodeos con Brody, Rachel se enfrenta a ella en su estudio y termina, cinco horas más tarde, desnuda y jadeando en la lujosa habitación de Cassie. Es familiar. El sexo, porque eso es todo lo que es, carece de calidez o emoción; exactamente igual que en las primeras etapas de su relación en su vida pasada.

Solo hay atracción física. Es divertido, y eso es todo lo que Rachel es capaz de hacer ahora.

Cuando terminan, Cassie se sienta en la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Raro - Murmura

\- Oh vamos, estoy segura de que no soy la primera estudiante con quien te has acostado - , responde Rachel, apoyándose en un codo para sonreírle.

\- No, no es eso, Ohio - Dice con cara de pocos amigos - Quise decir que sé que esta es la primera vez que te encuentro lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarme contigo, y que eres una estudiante de primer año; esta es tu primera vez en Nueva York, por no hablar de NYADA...

Una punta de pánico se enciende en el pecho de Rachel.

\- Date prisa y llega al punto - la acosa

\- ¿Hemos... hecho esto antes? - Pregunta, y Rachel no puede evitar abrir sus ojos como manzanas- No lo sé - continua - Probablemente todavía esté alucinando después de la última Margarita que bebimos en el bar, pero puedo casi jurar que sabías exactamente lo que quería antes de decírtelo, y luego, luego, dijiste... - Cassie agita una mano con desdén. - Olvídalo. Aún estoy borracha

-Sí, probablemente - concuerda Rachel, liberando lentamente el aliento que estaba conteniendo. - ... Tengo que irme

\- Como sea. Sabes dónde está la puerta, no voy a salir de esta cama hasta mañana. Y borra esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara, Schwimmer; no eres tan buena

\- Bien. Nos vemos -se despide Rachel con aire de suficiencia y con su sonrisa intacta antes de atravesar la salida

* * *

Puck contesta al tercer tono

\- Hola, nena

\- Hola, Noah.

\- ¿Que cuentas?

\- No mucho. Te he extrañado.

\- Yo también. ¿Pasó algo?

\- No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo sucedió?

\- Una corazonada.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?"

\- Sí, claro. Es genial. Caliente como pelotas, pero eso es un gran negocio para mí. Contraté a un niño. Tiene que llamarme Jefe y él maneja el camión. Es genial. Deberías venir a vernos en el verano.

\- Me encantaría. Suena genial

* * *

Así que está durmiendo con Brody _y_ Cassie (y una que otra aventura de una noche), y Rachel se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto. Ella puede recordar este período de su despertar sexual, cuando estaba empeñada en deshacerse de su vieja imagen en busca del glamour en la gran ciudad. Esto... es un despertar de algún tipo, supone, pero no puede evitar pensar que no debería sentirse tan vacío.

Rachel se dice a sí misma que es joven e imprudente, y solo está pasando el tiempo hasta que se encuentre nuevamente con Quinn.

Rachel realmente contempla acortar la espera.

Un día subió a la cima del edificio más alto que pudo encontrar y se quedó en el borde.

Y, aterrorizada volvió a la seguridad del suelo de la azotea.

No pudo

No puede

Aunque sea otra vida, no puede evitar tener la imagen de sus seres queridos en la cabeza si llegará a hacerlo

Aunque no son SUS seres queridos en toda regla, Rachel no podría hacerle a nadie lo que Quinn le hizo.

Sabe lo que duele.

Sabe lo que destruye.

No puede.

* * *

Kurt llama a una intervención.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti, Rachel - dice frunciendo el ceño. - Te quedas fuera toda la noche y luego llegas haciendo el camino de la vergüenza... varios días a la semana.

\- Sí, me asquea por completo

\- Santana - reprende Kurt

\- ¿Qué? Como si no te secaras las lágrimas con esa elegante cortina tuya, sabiendo que Berry está obteniendo más polla de la que alguna vez tu haz conseguido en tu vida, incluso contando la de Cory porque todos sabemos que esa es muy pequeña

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?... Pensándolo bien, no contestes eso - Se arrepiente Kurt, estremeciéndose

\- No tocaría los pantalones de ese chico si tuviera cáncer y su pene fue la cura. Solo digo que todo lo que se pule ese tipo debe ser una compensación excesiva por algo

Kurt la mira fijamente, con las manos en las caderas

\- Concéntrese chicos. - Interviene Rachel, evitando el baño de sangre - ¿Mi intervención?

Kurt envía una última mirada de muerte a Santana antes de continuar:

\- Adam y Lewis dicen que no prestas atención en clase, y no creo que alguna vez te haya visto estudiar, pero de alguna manera parece que lo sabes todo - Se detiene y agrega, con un toque de envidia: - De hecho, estás bastante cerca de estar en primer lugar en cuanto a notas académicas

Rachel se retuerce un poco en su asiento. Aprecia lo que Kurt y Santana están haciendo por ella, realmente lo hace, pero eligieron la noche equivocada para eso; está un poco adolorida y muy sucia después de que Cassie decidiera introducir algunos juguetes de sus compras en línea en el dormitorio.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿podríamos hacer esto otra noche? Realmente me gustaría darme una ducha y dormir un poco

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Seguirás evitándonos? - Ladra Santana. - Te conozco lo suficiente como para no caer en eso, hobbit

\- No los estoy evitando chicos. Lo prometo

Santana resopla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella intercambia una mirada con Kurt, quien asiente, y luego suspira.

\- Bien. No tengo que estar en el trabajo hasta las siete de la mañana. ¿Kurt?

\- Puedo estar de vuelta aquí a las dos

\- Tengo el día libre mañana - dice Rachel. - Estaré aquí. Lo prometo

* * *

A las dos y media de la tarde, todos vuelven a reunirse en la sala de estar, sentados cómodamente. Por alguna razón, Santana ha traído bocadillos y cerveza.

\- ¿Qué? - Responde, luego de ver las miradas incrédulas de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación - Esto podría tomar un tiempo.

\- Rachel, estamos preocupados - Comienza Kurt, ignorando a la latina

\- Hummel lo está. No podría importarme menos a quién estés jodiendo, pero Ken es probablemente un traficante de drogas, lo que explicaría totalmente por qué sigues llamando a ese trasero

\- En Santana, eso significa que ella también está preocupada - Traduce Kurt, lanzando dagas con los ojos a la susodicha

\- Brody y yo no estamos saliendo - dice Rachel. - Somos amigos con derechos

\- Rachel... eso no es...

-¿Qué?

Kurt suspira.

\- ¿Pasaste de salir con Finn, a una relación semi-seria con Puck, a este - acuerdo?

Rachel decide que este sería un buen momento para revelar más cosas a sus compañeros de habitación.

\- En realidad, Brody no es el único al que estoy viendo

La mandíbula de Kurt se abre automáticamente y después del shock, Santana consigue exhalar un "Vas por todo Berry", invitándola a brindar con sus cervezas

\- Quién iba a decir que había un monstruo debajo de todos esos suéteres de e abuelita, esperando se desatado en Nueva York.

\- Y esta otra persona ¿La conocemos? - Pregunta Kurt luego de salir de su estupor

Rachel se encoge de hombros.

\- Cassie...

\- ¿Cassie quién? - Interrumpe Kurt, a quien le es suficiente observar la cara de su mejor amiga para saber la respuesta - Cassandra July?! - grita. - ¡Rachel, podrías ser expulsada por eso!

\- Esperen, ¿Cassandra July no es tu jodida maestra?

\- Si, pero...

Santana se ríe a carcajadas

\- Wow, quien iba a decir que Rachel "manos de hombre" Berry cumpliría más fantasías sexuales que el mismo Puckerman

\- Siento decírselos tan de repente, pero ya estaba cansada de los secretos - explica Rachel, poniendo sus manos en su regazo cuidadosamente. - Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, sí, incluso tú, Santana, y aprecio que estén preocupados por mí. Les aseguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sí, podría ser anormalmente promiscua sexualmente en este momento, pero soy cuidadosa con la protección. Este es solo un período de autoexploración para mí. Mis... _parejas_ son conscientes del lugar que ocupan en mi vida y entienden que no busco una relación comprometida con ninguno de ellos.

Kurt, que ha estado un poco verde desde que Rachel mencionó que se había acostado con Cassie, asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo renuente.

\- Si estás segura

\- Estoy segura - sonríe. Rachel levantándose del sofá para envolver a cada uno en un abrazo. - Gracias por escuchar y por preocuparse lo suficiente como para hacer esto

\- Claro, como digas. Necesito detalles Berry - Le dice la latina siguiéndola a su habitación, y dejándose caer en su cama sin ser invitada. - Está bien, ahora que Lady Hummel se ha ido, hablemos de todo el jugoso chisme, de mujer a hobbit

\- Sabes, Santana, tendrías más éxito en obtener información mía si no la hubieras intentado obtener con el ultimo insulto - le dice Rachel bromeando.

Se sienta a la cabecera de la cama, abrazando una almohada.

Santana parece pensar un poco, y quedan en silencio por un par de minutos

\- Mira, Berry; sé que no hemos sido amigas desde la escuela, pero sabes que no te odio por completo, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, Santana

\- Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias; principalmente esos desastres que llamabas guardarropa, y ese puño de hierro con el que gobernaste a Glee. Lo que es totalmente genial, si no me hubieras dicho que a veces estaba desafinada

\- No hay nada de malo en exigirte la perfección cuando eres capaz de hacerlo - dice Rachel. Santana le sonríe.

\- Entonces... ¿qué está pasando? Estoy segura de que no estás colgada de Puck o, Dios no lo quiera, Finnocence. Ni siquiera sabía que habías jugado unas cuantas rondas para mi equipo

\- No tengo sentimientos por ninguno de los dos. En cuanto a mi sexualidad, solo mantengo mis opciones abiertas; y explorando como cualquier chica sana de mi edad puede hacerlo, y no estoy lista para comprometerme con nada serio en este punto de mi vida - Responde la diva encogiéndose de hombros. - No veo nada malo siempre que tome las precauciones adecuadas para evitar cualquier consecuencia involuntaria - Termina Rachel, con el miedo al embarazo en el fondo de su mente mientras lo hace.

Santana se encoge de hombros.

\- Lo que digas, Rachel. - Le dice, arrojándole una almohada a la cara mientras se levanta - Cada vez que quieras hablar, pretenderé escuchar, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco ni lanzarle una sonrisa a la latina mientras le agradece

* * *

Rachel está frente al teatro en el que trabajó por primera vez en su segundo deseo, apreciando el lugar en donde su esposa solía esperarla todas las noches pacientemente en su silla de ruedas, con un chocolate caliente en su regazo, cuando la ve.

Es Quinn

Y la diva no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al instante y que sus piernas empiecen a correr en la dirección de esa cabellera rubia que tanto ama.

Es Quinn

Es Quinn al fin

* * *

 _Si bueno... en un año subo el siguiente capítulo xD_

XOXO


	15. El tercer deseo Parte 2

_¿Enserio me creyeron? Claro que no iba a dejar que pasara otro año. Este Fanfic se termina este verano, para embarcarnos en otras nuevas y emocionante historias._

 _Vamos allá_

* * *

 _Rachel está frente al teatro en el que trabajó por primera vez en su segundo deseo, apreciando el lugar en donde su esposa solía esperarla todas las noches pacientemente en su silla de ruedas, con un chocolate caliente en su regazo, cuando la ve._

 _Es Quinn_

 _Y la diva no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al instante y que sus piernas empiecen a correr en la dirección de esa cabellera rubia que tanto ama._

 _Es Quinn_

 _Es Quinn al fin_

 _Pero al acercarse se da cuenta de que Quinn está en silla de ruedas. Nuevamente_

 ** _*No, no. ¿Que hice mal? ¿Qué sucedió? Esto no fue lo que desee*_**

 _Quinn mira hacia arriba, en su dirección y antes de que Rachel pueda reaccionar, la rubia se levanta lentamente de la silla. Ella da un paso tembloroso, y luego otro; mirando a sus pies, soportando su peso sin temor. La sonrisa en su rostro cuando mira a Rachel es increíblemente hermosa._

 _\- Quinn - Suspira Rachel, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos sin pensar en nada más que no sea la maravillosa mujer que se encuentra en frente_

 _Quinn la atrapa cuando Rachel se lanza a sus brazos. Rachel inhala el aroma a vainilla y fresas que siempre la han caracterizado. La morena cree que el sonido palpitante del corazón de la persona que ama es el sonido más hermoso que haya oído nunca._

 _\- Hola Rachel. - La saluda, y Rachel llega a la conclusión de que ese es el segundo sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado en su vida. Rachel responde apretando su agarre alrededor del cuello de Quinn, acurrucando su cara más cerca a la curva del cuello de la rubia, sintiéndola todo lo que sea posible._

 _\- Te he extrañado mucho - murmura._

 _\- También te he extrañado_

 _Rachel se aleja para poder mirar hacia arriba, mirar hacia arriba, a los cálidos ojos color avellana._

 _\- Me dejaste. - Acusa. En este momento Rachel sabe con qué Quinn está hablando, y sabe que no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ella y entender al fin. Entenderlo todo_

 _\- Lo siento.- se disculpa Quinn, apenada_

 _\- No puedes simplemente... no puedes disculparte y ya. Te suicidaste, Quinn. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí abrir aquella puerta y encontraste ahí, tirada en el suelo con un bonito charco de sangre a tu alrededor? - Pregunta Rachel, hablando cada vez más alto al punto de gritar - ¡Me arruinaste los baños para siempre! ¡Eran lo nuestro! y no pude... todo después de eso fue terrible - Termina en un susurro, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos_

 _\- Lo siento - repite Quinn con voz calmada. Su mano acaricia el costado de la cara de Rachel, con su pulgar quita las lágrimas y los mechones sueltos de cabello. - Yo también estaba sufriendo_

 _\- Lo sé. Me di cuenta después, cuando Santana encontró el sobre - Rachel coloca una mano sobre la de Quinn, manteniéndola en su lugar. - Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes_

 _\- Rachel, no es tu culpa - dice Quinn con firmeza. - Ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron fue culpa tuya. Cometí errores; esa es mi cruz_

 _\- ¡Pude haberte detenido! - estalla Rachel - Podría haber estado allí para asegurarme de que no lo hicieses..._

 _\- ¿Y te hubieras degradado a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

 _\- ... te habría conseguido la ayuda que necesitabas - insiste obstinadamente. - Habría hecho todo lo que necesitabas que hiciera_

 _Quinn suspira._

 _\- Ya está hecho, Rachel. Cometí mis errores y acepté sus consecuencias. No deberías estar atormentándote por eso todavía - Su otra mano sube para acunar el rostro de Rachel; Los ojos de la morena se cierran mientras se concentra en el contacto. - Dijiste que leíste lo que había en el sobre. ¿No aprendiste nada?_

 _\- Sí. Dijiste que tenías que ser libre para tomar tus propias decisiones, Quinn, y yo lo entiendo, pero tú... me dolió saber que no era suficiente_

 _Quinn sacude la cabeza._

 _\- Nada hubiera sido suficiente. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, Rachel, y estaba demasiado lejos para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo_

 _\- Deseé todos los días que no estuvieras sufriendo - susurra Rachel. Las yemas de sus dedos tiemblan cuando descansan sobre el rostro de Quinn, vacilante como si estuviera tocando porcelana frágil. - Te amo._

 _\- También te amo - susurra Quinn, apoyando su frente contra la de Rachel._

 _\- Lo que escribiste... fue hermoso - le dice la morena dejando caer su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn, abrazándola cerca lo más físicamente posible, sus dedos agarran la tela del abrigo de Quinn como si Quinn pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. - Realmente te quería a mi lado después de que terminé de leer. Así podría abofetearte y luego besarte por idiota. - Ambas se carcajean - No puedo creer que estuvieras trabajando en eso en lugar de en tu novela, y no pretendías dejarme leerlo_

 _\- Pero lo leíste de todos modos - le dice Quinn, sonriendo suavemente - y ahora me alegro de que lo hayas hecho_

 _\- Todavía te odio por hacer eso_

 _\- Lo sé._

 _Quinn se aleja, riéndose entre dientes cuando Rachel se queja en señal de protesta_

 _\- Escuché el álbum que escribiste. Fue hermoso. Tenías razón; me encantó, y me encantó que no te rindieras solo porque me había ido. Me encantó que hicieras algo tan maravilloso con algo terrible, y que ayudaste a tantas otras personas a través de su dolor_

 _\- ¿Me has estado cuidando?_

 _\- Tanto como he podido_

 _\- Oh, Dios - dice Rachel, la vergüenza colorea su rostro de rojo - Lo viste totalmente... ¿todo?_

 _\- Podrías haber conseguido peor partido que tu profesora de baile - dice Quinn con una sonrisa. Rachel gime dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn. - Ella fue buena para ti. Me alegra que te haya ayudado a seguir adelante - Continua la rubia_

 _\- Por favor, deja de hablar - Le pide Rachel, presionando su nariz contra la piel de Quinn, cerrando los ojos. No quiere pensar en nadie más, no cuando está parada aquí en los brazos de Quinn. Rachel puede sentir el calor que irradia la piel de la rubia debajo de la tela. Si es un sueño, no quiere despertarse._

 _\- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Realmente eres tú? - Pregunta en voz baja, para luego sentir un beso sobre su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Tu qué crees?_

 _\- Estoy soñando - dice Rachel sin rodeos. - Este es mi subconsciente que te inventa, te hace decir todas las cosas que quiero escuchar, como una forma de sobrellevar la culpa_

 _Quinn sonríe._

 _\- Estás soñando, sí - concuerda, - pero soy lo más real que puedo ser; es decir, soy la Quinn que amaste en esa vida, pero nunca fui real_

 _Rachel se aleja para mirarla con sus ojos abiertos como platos_

 _\- Tan adorable como es esa expresión de "pez fuera del agua", no se te ve tan bien, Rachel - comenta Quinn, sonriendo levemente. - Además, no es tan raro como piensas que es. Todo está en tu subconsciente, querida; los deseos, las otras vidas... todo. Soy parte de tu subconsciente también. Dame un poco de crédito – agrega con una sonrisa, - Fui a Yale_

 _\- ¿Lo sabes?_

 _\- Sí._

 _Rachel se tapa la boca con las manos_

 _\- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Quería volver a verte después de que... moriste, y decirte todas estas cosas que quería que supieras, que te he estado ocultando durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas. Te amo, pero no eres..._

 _\- Lo sé - interrumpe Quinn en voz baja._

 _Rachel baja la mirada._

 _\- ... Lo siento. - se disculpa_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Estás enamorado de ella, no de mí. Si hay algo que puedo decir que es verdaderamente mío es que; en lo que respecta al amor, no hay nada por lo que disculparse. Todo esto, toda yo... todo existe, por ella._

 _\- No, no me disculpo por eso. Me disculpo por no estar enamorada de ti. Conocerte, Quinn Fabray... esta tú - aclara Rachel, acariciando la mejilla de Quinn, - ...ha sido un honor y un privilegio que llevaré conmigo hasta el final de mis días. Tu mereces más de lo que recibiste y, sinceramente, te amé por el breve tiempo que estuvimos juntas, pero... -_

 _\- No soy real, y no soy tu Quinn - termina Quinn por ella. - Entiendo. - Le dice la rubia, presionando sus labios contra la frente de Rachel, hasta que Rachel la jala de los hombros hacia abajo para darle un beso adecuado._

 _\- Te amo - susurra la morena contra los labios de Quinn._

 _\- Mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde que te dije que te amaba hace quince minutos, pero también te amo - responde Quinn con una amplia sonrisa. - Pero... ¿Rachel?"_

 _\- ¿Hmm?_

 _\- Es hora de que te vayas_

 _Rachel asiente. De alguna manera, puede escuchar al director de escena anunciando que faltan cinco minutos para que la cortina se abra, y ella necesita estar allí. Ella es una profesional, después de todo._

 _\- Estarás aquí cuando regrese, ¿no?_

 _\- Rachel - empieza Quinn - siempre he estado aquí. Y siempre lo estaré_

 _Rachel sonríe. Es verdad._

 _\- ¿Beso para la buena suerte? - pregunta Rachel, con una amplia sonrisa_

 _Quinn le dedica una sonrisa cálida y se acerca a la diva robándole el aire con un beso_

 _Siempre le ha robado el aire_

 _Y seguirá haciéndolo_

 _Al menos eso espera_

* * *

Rachel cree que debería obtener algún tipo de premio por su paciencia. Ha esperado... ¿qué?... más de un maldito siglo para volver a Quinn.

Pero no puede acortar su tiempo aquí. Ha regresado a esa azotea desierta al menos cuatro veces en la semana posterior al sueño, y ha pasado horas sentada en la cornisa, mirando hacia abajo.

No está hecha de esa manera; especialmente no después de lo que Quinn le hizo pasar. No importa que sus seres queridos no sean reales, que nada de esto sea real... no puede

Sin embargo, conociendo a ese bastardo pelirrojo, Rachel está segura de que vivirá más de cien años en esta vida.

 ***Idiota***

* * *

Puck la recoge en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles en una camioneta nueva.

\- El niño también está en vacaciones de primavera - le informa - coqueteándole a las chicas. Le he enseñado bien

Rachel resopla

\- Eres una influencia horrible

\- No, soy la cosa más grande que le haya pasado. Desearía haber tenido a alguien que me hubiera enseñado a ser un rudo, pero afortunadamente fue algo natural - Se jacta Puck, haciendo reír a la morena. Está bronceado y bien alimentado, con un tatuaje asomándose por debajo de la manga de su camisa. Puck está en su elemento aquí, y está contenta de que no la haya seguido ciegamente a Nueva York.

Rachel pasa los próximos días en el relajante Los Ángeles, pensando en todo y en nada, hablando de todo y nada en absoluto con Puck, y besa su mejilla cuando la deja nuevamente en el aeropuerto.

* * *

Santana se dedica a pasar más tiempo con ella (y al pasar más tiempo, significa que se presenta con frecuencia en donde se encuentra Rachel; en el trabajo, en la escuela, en su habitación). Rachel toma el gesto de apoyo por lo que es, comprando el extraño mochaccino para ella.

Un día, Rachel se atreve a preguntar por Brittany.

Santana agita su bebida durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- No puedo... hacerla esperarme. Ella no debe esperarme - dice Santana sin levantar la vista. - Ella tiene que concentrarse en la escuela y graduarse. Britt no está preparada para la universidad, todos lo sabemos, así que la secundaria es la última cosa que le impide tomar el mundo con sus manos

Rachel asiente, sonriendo levemente.

\- Amo a Britt, pero no somos de esa gente que mantiene relaciones de larga distancia. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé. Si realmente estuviéramos destinadas y todo eso, terminaremos juntas eventualmente

Lo dice con la misma determinación silenciosa que Puck llevó consigo el día en que la dejó en el aeropuerto de Lima hace tantos años atrás, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué les sucede a estas personas tan rudas, para tener estas convicciones que los desgarran por dentro

\- Lo harán - Le dice Rachel con seriedad, inclinándose hacia adelante; no está segura de sí Santana está lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejarla tocarla, pero ella quiere transmitir su apoyo. - Ella te hace feliz. Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti, con tu abuela y todo eso, pero mejorarán, lo prometo...

\- Espera un momento, Berry - interrumpe Santana. - ¿A qué te refieres con lo de mi abuela?

\- Yo... - ***Mierda, mierda, mierda***

En esta realidad las cosas habían ocurrido de manera diferente

\- No se lo dije a nadie, solo a Britt... - Ella se recuesta en el espaldar de su asiento, mirando a Rachel con sospecha - ¿Me has estado espiando?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si no, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Rachel se encuentra atrapada como un ciervo en los faros. Ella sabe que es una visión poco atractiva en este momento, pero no puede pensar.

\- Santana, yo... es una larga historia

\- Bien, como sea. Es genial si no quieres decirme nada - Le dice con sarcasmo y se levanta del asiento después de reunir sus pertenencias.

Rachel aprieta los dientes, tira un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y corre tras ella.

\- Santana, espera... - le dice, agarrando el brazo de su amiga cuando la alcanza - Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por no decirme que los sabias o por no decirme como lo sabes?

\- Ambas. Lo siento, parece que no quiero decírtelo, pero si quiero. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que eras una de mis mejores amigas, Santana, pero en realidad es una larga historia, y... todavía no estoy lista para compartirla toda - Trata de explicarle, bajando la mirada - Lo siento. Confío en ti y te lo contaré todo algún día, cuando esté lista. Lo prometo

Santana se suaviza visiblemente.

\- Está bien, enana. No tienes que decirme si es difícil - Concede la latina. Al mirar a Santana a los ojos, Rachel recuerda que esta es la niña asustada que luchó con su sexualidad durante la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria, y sabe que ella realmente entiende.

Rachel le sonríe.

\- Voy a abrazarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ugh. ¿Para qué? Por favor, no me digas que es porque tuvimos un _momento_ o... - Intenta discutir Santana pero igualmente le permite rodearla con sus brazos, e incluso le devuelve el abrazo brevemente. - Está bien. Está bien. Fue suficiente, Berry

* * *

Se entera que Brittany sale con Sam mientras la rubia repite su último año de secundaria, lejos de Santana. Pero Sam, y luego ¿Finn? Este giro en los eventos le sacude la cabeza. Si no fue ella y Quinn, en medio de Puck, Finn y Sam; ahora son Santana y Brittany

No le importa mucho en realidad, ella y Finn se separaron en muy buenos términos. Brittany y Finn hacen una buena pareja; están en el mismo nivel intelectual y parece que se entienden entre sí. Pero como compañera de cuarto de Santana y mejor amiga actual, Rachel está firmemente en el campo contrario. Pasa la boda de Will sosteniendo el brazo de Santana y lanzando miradas tristes a Finn desde el otro lado del piso.

Recordando también que en aquella boda la latina con quien entrelaza los brazos había sido la primera mujer en conocer el sabor de Quinn Fabray, LA PRIMERA. Algo que Rachel no ha sido capaz de superar, o perdonar, en su vida.

Sin embargo, dados los acontecimientos y la ausencia de cierta rubia, Rachel olvida el asunto por el momento.

\- Lo siento - dice ella, apretando la mano de Santana.

\- Yo no - Su amiga no ha quitado los ojos del escenario, y de sus amigos del club Glee que se han turnado para actuar. - Ella es feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa. Él la hace feliz. Ambos son muy buenos el uno para el otro. No puedo creer que no haya sucedido antes

Los ojos de Santana están vidriosos, ya sea por el alcohol o las lágrimas, y la diva decide no seguir con el tema. Ella sabe que Santana no ha superado su amor de la escuela secundaria, y sabe cómo se siente eso.

\- Vamos, me prometiste que me mostrarías tus movimientos de Lima Heights la próxima vez que encontráramos una pista de baile - le dice justo cuando Blaine sube al escenario con algunos chicos que recuerda vagamente de su período de tutoría durante el Día de Acción de Gracias.

Santana pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Buen intento, Berry. No estoy tan borracha

\- ¿Desde cuándo Santana López necesita estar borracha para "mover el bote"?

Su amiga se ríe, fuerte y ruidosamente.

\- Oh, Dios mío, Berry. Bailaré, con la condición de que nunca vuelvas a usar esa expresión

* * *

Al parecer alguien tenía que dormir con Santana esa noche

Y dada la ausencia de Quinn...

De acuerdo, Santana es atractiva y una amante ridículamente buena, pero Rachel no tenía la intención de que las cosas resultaran así.

Santana se da vuelta para mirarla, sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- Wow... no es de extrañar que todos quisieran un pedazo de tu trasero. Tu boca realmente es buena para algo más que cantar - dice, meneando la lengua.

Rachel le frunce el ceño.

\- Oh, relájate, Rachel. Estaba bromeando - Le dice mientras saquea el cajón junto a la cama, produciendo un menú de servicio a la habitación. - Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Rachel se salva de contestar con el sonido de los teléfonos de ella y de Santana.

Un mensaje

"Desayuno en IHOP en una hora"

\- Al diablo con ellos, tengo otro tipo de desayuno en mente - Dice Santana, moviendo sus cejas mientras desliza una mano por el vientre de Rachel.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Debes decirlo tan sucio?"

\- No, pero es divertido. Además, no recuerdo que te quejaras anoche

Rachel se levanta de la cama, quitando las manos de Santana de su cuerpo.

\- Vístete

\- No tengo ganas de vestirme. Todavía no, si sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Necesitamos comer. Nuestro vuelo de regreso a Nueva York es en la tarde, no tendremos tiempo si no comemos algo ahora, así que podríamos unirnos a nuestros amigos

\- Puedes comerme a mí

\- Ya basta, Santana - Le ordena Rachel, riéndose a su pesar pero arrojándole el vestido de Santana a la cabeza y volviéndose a recoger su propia ropa.

\- Estoy siendo realista - Dice Santana y vuelve a gruñir cuando sus bragas navegan a través de la habitación para aterrizar sobre su cabeza. - No tienes sentido del humor. Cassie July y Bobby Gaypants deben habértelo arrebatado todo

\- Santana...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos que hablar de esto - Le dice la diva, gesticulando entre ellas.

\- ...Lo sé... Pero no ahora. ¿Okay?

\- ...okay - Concede Rachel, desapareciendo en el baño.

El agua caliente cae en cascada sobre el cuerpo de Rachel; ella suspira, se ha metido en un graaan lio. Siente que ha complicado su amistad con Santana en contra de su buen juicio, y no está segura de cómo procederá desde aquí, o incluso si continuará.

Rachel grita cuando Santana se desliza para abrir la puerta de la ducha.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No he terminado!

\- Ese es el punto - dice la latina con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. - Te ayudaré a terminar

\- ¿Solo piensas en eso verdad? - Le pregunta la diva, obteniendo su respuesta cuando Santana la besa

Bueno... una vez más... ¿Qué más da?

* * *

Se reúnen todos los miembros del club Glee, antiguos y nuevos; ella supone que Puck debe haber enviado mensajes de texto en masa a cada número que tiene, y como organizador principal de todas las fiestas, tiene muchos. Él surge de su lugar en medio del caos del desayuno cuando la ve.

\- Hey princesa - La saluda Puck. No tuvieron oportunidad de hablar en toda la noche; con ella haciéndole compañía a Santana.- Luciendo sexy como siempre

\- Es bueno verte, Noah - El saludo de Rachel - Te ves genial.

\- El Puckster siempre se ve genial - responde. Rachel se ríe y lo sigue hasta la mesa. Él juguetonamente empuja a un lado a unas pocas personas para dejarle sitio; Rachel con gusto se aprieta entre Sam y Marley y toma el menú que le pasan.

\- ¿Tú y Santana son amigas de desayuno? - pregunta Puck, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

\- En realidad no es asunto tuyo, Noah - dice Rachel. Mantiene sus ojos clavados en su menú.

\- Dos chicas calientes juntas es siempre asunto mío, cariño

La chica rubia sentada a la derecha de Puck frunce el ceño.

\- Esconde tu pene, Puckerman, antes de que te lo corte.

\- Oh nena – que queja Puck

Está claro que la rubia es Kitty, la estudiante que escuchó que Puck se está enganchando. Es una mala imitación de Quinn, pero Rachel supone que podría estar peor

Como ella.

Rachel le roba una mirada a Santana (quien ahora dedica su vida a evitar mirarla a ella y a Brittany).

* * *

\- Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche

Santana la mira fijamente.

\- ¿De qué hay que hablar? Fue solo un poco de diversión entre dos amigas borrachas. Tú, de todas las personas, debes estar familiarizada con el concepto del sexo casual, Rachel

\- Sí, pero... ahora es diferente. Eres mi mejor amiga, Santana - Le dice Rachel juntando sus manos en el regazo.- No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

\- No lo hiciste. Sabíamos exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba borracha porque ver a Brittany con otra persona aún me duele, aunque dejamos de estar juntas hace mucho tiempo, y estabas intentando hacerme sentir mejor con muchos orgasmos. Además, ahora estamos sobrias, así que no volverá a suceder.

Rachel fuerza una sonrisa.

Rachel no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer a Santana. Solo después de la secundaria en su vida real, y luego en su deseo más reciente, ha tenido la oportunidad de mantener una amistad. Rachel sabe lo buena que puede ser Santana como amiga... pero...

¿Una relación romántica con ella? La posibilidad pasa por su mente. Nunca ha podido ver a Santana de esa manera, principalmente porque pensaba que era heterosexual, y debido a que Santana y Brittany eran una de esas parejas que estaban destinadas a ser.

Pero ¿y si ella quiere ser egoísta? ¿Qué pasa si ella toma a Santana para sí misma, porque esto no es real y volverá a su vida real después? No. Ella no puede hacer eso. No a Brittany, especialmente a Santana. Ella no es capaz de entregarse completamente en una relación como Santana se merece, como Brittany o prácticamente cualquier otra persona puede hacerlo.

No después de ver a Quinn nuevamente. Cosa que sabe que pasará eventualmente.

Porque sabe que volverá a verla

\- Ya deja de pensar, Berry. Puedo oír tu cerebro trabajando desde aquí - dice Santana, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - No me gustas de esa manera, y estoy bastante segura de que yo tampoco a ti. Además, tienes tus manos llenas con tus juguetes actuales... Snixx no comparte - Termina Santana en un susurro

* * *

\- Schwimmer

\- Si, Cassie?

Cassie levanta la vista de su teléfono.

\- No tienes que irte

Rachel se detiene. La conversación suena familiar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podrías quedarte aquí, en lugar de tener que viajar hasta tu miserable agujero de artista

Rachel no se ríe esta vez. Ella deja su bolso y vuelve a la cama.

\- Cassie, ¿me estás pidiendo que me mude?

Ella frunce el ceño

\- Joder, no. Quise decir que podrías quedarte un poco más de tiempo en lugar de merodear como una adolescente después del toque de queda. Dios Tienes ¿Cuantos? ¿Veintiuno? ¿Veintidós?

\- Veinte - dice Rachel en voz baja, tratando de no dejar que su alivio se muestre.

\- Lo que sea. Demasiado joven para una vieja bruja como yo

\- Cassie... sabes que lo que tenemos... no es una relación. No puede ser. Todavía soy una estudiante

Cassie pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Puede que tenga el doble de tu edad, pero todavía no estoy senil. Dios, lo sé. Solo tengo ganas de rascarme con alguien que conozco que no me va a pasar una enfermedad venérea, tienes una lesión cerebral que te hace volver conmigo cada noche... lo que tenemos funciona, Ohio, y me complace mantenerlo así

\- Bien. Solo para que estemos en la misma página - Termina Rachel y la besa suavemente, luego se quita los zapatos. - Ya que no estás tan ansiosa por deshacerte de mí, aprovecharé al máximo tu hospitalidad - continua, volviéndose a poner debajo de las mantas y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cassie.

\- Mocosa perezosa - murmura Cassie, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Rachel.

* * *

Brody llega tarde con su cabello despeinado.

\- Hola, Rachel - dice, besando su mejilla. - Te he extrañado.

\- Hola, Brody - Espera que su falta de respuesta a la segunda parte sea notoria, de modo que pueda acomodarse al guion. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Sí, me estoy muriendo por un frappe. Acabo de venir de la clase de Introducción a la Danza de Cassie - Él hace una mueca, y se ríe. - Vuelvo enseguida.

En el lapso de tiempo dentro del cual él compra su café y un panecillo, Rachel pierde el nervio y lo encuentra de nuevo al menos siete veces.

Cuando Brody vuelve a sentarse, comienza sin preámbulos

\- Brody, nos hemos estado viendo desde hace casi dos años

\- Sí, algo así - Se ve presa del pánico. - ¿Me he perdido una fecha importante o algo así?

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Simplemente estaba haciendo una declaración

\- Espera, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

Rachel frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar? - Pregunta exasperada. Esperaba que se acomodara al guion

\- Lo siento.

\- Como decía, nos hemos estado viendo desde hace casi dos años - Comienza Rachel, cruzando sus manos frente a ella. - Acordamos mantenernos informales y ver qué se desarrollaba, pero... mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Necesito saber qué sientes por mí para poder hacernos un favor a los dos, por así decirlo

Él mira la mira.

\- Rachel, ¿estás hablando en serio? Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres atractiva, asombrosa y talentosa. No me encantaría nada más que estar en una relación contigo, y la única razón por la que accedí a esta relación casual tuya es porque entiendo cómo es estar en Nueva York por primera vez. No se parece en nada a los pueblos de vacas en los que crecimos, y quieres experimentarlo todo. Entiendo que quieres explorar tus opciones...

\- He explorado mis opciones - le corta la diva

Brody la mira por un rato y luego susurra

\- Pero no sientes nada por mí

\- Lo siento.- se disculpa la diva. Y lo mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que inició la conversación. - No eres tú…

\- Soy yo - termina. - Lo he dicho muchas veces, Rach, no te molestes. Dios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que me las iba a decir una chica recién nacida de Hicksville? - Él mira hacia otro lado, apretando la mandíbula. - Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por ser un buen tipo y esperar por ti

\- Estás siendo injusto

\- ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? Tú fuiste quien me pedía que la cogiera cada vez que te picaba, y ahora tú me has cogido a mí. No querías nada serio. Puedo vivir con eso, porque, en serio, Rachel. ¿Qué tipo no quiere sexo gratis? ¡Y sí, ahora viene un pedazo de caramelo más bueno y me estás botando porque ya me he puesto como una puta barata contigo!

\- Lo eres - dice Rachel en voz baja. Supo que lo que dijo estuvo mal, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las palabras de Brody

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Dejaste tu teléfono en mi casa el otro día. Te llamaron algunos clientes. Santana pensó que estabas vendiendo drogas - Brody evita mirarla a los ojos - Te acuestas con gente por dinero

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Tienes que crecer, maldita sea! ¡No todos vamos a la escuela con el maldito dinero de papá. Hago lo que necesito hacer para sobrevivir! - Le grita, sobresaltado. Rachel quiere ser amable con él, porque ... Dios, él ni siquiera hizo nada malo, pero la forma en que Brody le busca la lengua y pretende que Rachel se ponga a su nivel, hace que Rachel acuda a lo poco que aprendió de Quinn acerca de cómo herir a una persona con simples palabras.

\- Nunca dije que había algo malo con la prostitución - responde bruscamente. - Mi problema es que duermas con otras personas y no me lo digas, especialmente cuando duermo contigo. ¿Si quiera estás limpio o tengo que madrugar mañana a visitar a mi médico?

Brody parece calmarse, pero en vez de rabia en sus ojos, lo único que hay es dolor

\- Claro que estoy limpio - Susurra Brody - ¿En realidad estás...? Vete a la mierda. Rachel... - Le dice, después de que se recupera del golpe y empieza su camino rumbo a la salida, de la cafetería.

Rachel aprieta su el vaso de café hasta que el café se derrama por su mano y luego en la mesa

* * *

Rachel vuelve al departamento no mucho después. Las luces están apagadas, y está contenta de que sus compañeros ya se encuentren dormidos.

\- Estas no son horas decentes de llegar, Berry

Se enciende una luz para revelar a Santana, sentada en el sofá.

\- ¿Santana? - Pregunta Rachel, sorprendida

\- ¿Quién más? Alguien tiene que levantarse para asegurarse de que no vas a caerte y lastimarte - Dice Santana, suavizándose visiblemente cuando ve el rostro de Rachel y sus ojos hinchados - Oh, mierda. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada.

\- Vete a la mierda. Puedo verlo escrito en toda tu cara. ¿Te dejaron? ¿Dejaste a alguien? ¿Dejaste a todos?

Rachel sacude la cabeza.

\- La mayoría de las personas se sentirían más molestas si hubieran sido botadas que al revés - dice, caminando enérgicamente hacia su habitación para guardar su bolso. Santana, despreocupada por cosas triviales como el espacio personal, la sigue.

\- Te conozco, Rachel. Te sientes culpable en cualquiera de las dos situaciones. Vamos, habla con la tía Tana

\- Rompí con Brody. No estábamos en una relación, por lo tanto, no hay nada de qué hablar - responde Rachel bruscamente. Ella busca en el guardarropa una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos para cambiarse, frunciendo el ceño cuando encuentra a Santana aun esperando. - ¿Te importa? Me gustaría cambiarme

\- Antes no te preocupabas por si estaba aquí o no y simplemente te cambiabas - observa Santana.

\- Sí, antes de que durmiéramos juntas

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Los dientes de Rachel se presionan en la carne de su labio inferior, al principio con suavidad y luego con más fuerza.

\- Todo... - Susurra Rachel - Yo... mira, Santana; ha sido un día largo, y estoy agotada. ¿Podemos... hablar otro día?

\- Como sea, enana - Dice Santana con ojos brillosos, retirándose de la habitación

 ***Perfecto***

* * *

Santana comienza a salir con una chica de su cafetería, Bailey o algo así. Rachel se dice a sí misma que está bien con eso, porque Bailey es linda y simpática y viene sin ningún tipo de equipaje emocional.

Y Rachel viene con un carro de equipaje Orient Express completo con bolsas de alfombra vintage y todo.

Todavía tiene a Cassie de todos modos.

No merece nada real.

No hasta que se encuentre con Quinn, lo cual está segura de que pasará muy pronto

* * *

Rachel llega a casa, cansada y despeinada. Ha estado consumiendo cafeína y ensalada de frutas desde esta mañana, pero ahora lo único que quiere es una ducha caliente y su cama.

Santana está tendida en el sofá, las palomitas de maíz metidas debajo de un brazo, mirando la televisión.

\- Hey

\- Hola, Santana - Le sonríe a su compañera de cuarto. - ¿Dónde está Kurt?

\- Se fue a la cama hace siglos, murmurando algo sobre su sueño de belleza - murmura Santana, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. - Es una causa perdida, en realidad

\- Sé amable - responde Rachel, aunque las comisuras de su boca se levantan un poco y, a juzgar por la sonrisa sarcástica que Santana usa, no pasó desapercibida. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - le pregunta Rachel desde la cocina mientras revuelve en la nevera.

\- Estuvo bien. ¿Y tú clase?

\- Igual - Responde - Necesito una ducha. Apesto a sangre, sudor y lágrimas. No esperes

\- Okay - Le dice Santana, después de reírse.

Rachel desaparece en el baño. El agua caliente es el cielo de sus músculos adoloridos, y ella suspira alegremente. No todos sus dolores musculares provienen de bailar; había acorralado a Cassie en algún momento entre clases porque estaba enojada con sus compañeros de clase y Cassie estaba frustrada por la incapacidad del elenco de la producción principal para tomar la dirección.

El sexo había sido rápido, duro y sucio; en otras palabras, espectacular.

Rachel se pone una camiseta holgada y pantalones cortos, frunciendo el ceño; todavía puede oír la televisión y oler... ¿es tofu?

Afuera, Santana está ocupada con la estufa. Ella tiene una espátula de madera en la mano, revolviendo ocasionalmente el contenido de su sartén. El televisor está apagado, pero ella tiene su teléfono en su lista de música preferida y canta suavemente junto a la música.

\- ¿Santana? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Oh, Rachel - Se sorprende la latina para luego acercarse a su teléfono y apagar la música. - Siéntate, dame un minuto

Rachel obedece, todavía mirándola fijamente. Su compañera de cuarto pone un plato lleno de algo humeante frente a ella. - Toma. Apuesto a que no comiste nada más que fruta en todo el día, ¿verdad?

\- Yo... también tome un batido - dice ella automáticamente, luego se encoge cuando Santana sonríe.

\- Sí.. Eso no te ayuda. Come. Es un tofu salteado, hecho con amor y con las sobras de las verduras que Kurt y yo salvamos de la cena

\- ...Gracias.

\- Agradéceme luego. Come antes de que se enfríe, o Snixx irá con toda la actitud de Lima Heights en tu flaco trasero - la amenaza Santana - Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches, Santana. Gracias. - Rachel ojea su comida, su apetito se ha ido.

No puede culpar a Santana por estar distante, no después de que ella misma ha tratado de alejarla desde la boda. Pero Rachel no está dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad de que pueda tener sentimientos por Santana.

Ella está esperando a Quinn

Y seguirá esperándola

* * *

Finn muere en esta vida, tal como lo hizo en su vida real.

Curiosamente, el impacto de su ruptura con él en la vida pasada lo empujó a tener éxito en el ejército, y lograron reavivar una amistad a través de Kurt, después de la conversación incómoda en su noche de apertura. Ella recuerda haberlo visto en el funeral de Quinn, guapo con su uniforme de gala, con su esposa a su lado.

Habían hablado brevemente entonces; ella había sido presentada a su esposa, Andrea, y se habían puesto al día en sus vidas. Los Hudson le habían extendido una invitación abierta si alguna vez visitaba Washington (otra gran sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que Finn decía ser un chico de ciudades pequeñas).

Aquí, él es siempre joven. Ella se considera privilegiada por haber tenido, al menos, dos oportunidades de ver al hombre en el que Finn podría haberse convertido, tanto con ella como sin ella.

* * *

Necesita aire fresco.

Ya era bastante difícil tener que revivir su funeral. Pero ver a Brittany con el corazón roto junto al ataúd... trae demasiados recuerdos, y apenas logra excusarse antes de estallar en fuertes y sollozos lejos de la multitud.

Dos brazos cálidos la rodean.

\- Noah - murmura ella.

\- Estamos bien - dice él. Nunca ha sido un pregonero elegante, y las palabras son apenas audibles, pero Rachel habla con fluidez el lenguaje de la pérdida. - Vamos a salir de esto

\- No es justo.

\- Lo sé. Él había ido a la universidad porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que quería hacer, y planeaba casarse con ella después de la graduación porque sería capaz de mantener a una familia en ese momento - La voz de Puck se resquebraja un poco. - Me llamó el día antes de que sucediera, emocionado, porque ella dijo que sí

La sangre de Rachel se enfría.

\- ¿Qué?

Puck arrastra su manga entera a través de su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Le propuso matrimonio, ese jodido idiota

* * *

Ella está lo suficientemente compuesta como para volver a entrar al velorio, con Puck sosteniendo su mano. Brittany está sentada con Charole, mirando aturdida el ataúd; Santana tiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su vieja amiga.

Santana no debería tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella ahora; No cuando Brittany la necesita de esta manera, como amiga. Rachel se dirige a un Kurt angustiado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejándolo llorar en su hombro.

Cuando Rachel fija su mirada en Brittany, no puede evitar que un pensamiento de su vida pasada venga a su mente, estaba en sus zapatos:

 _\- ¿Crees que está en paz ahora?_

 _Rachel miró hacia arriba. Santana estaba mirando al frente, al ataúd de su mejor amiga, con la mandíbula apretada._

 _\- Ya no siente dolor, eso es seguro - responde Rachel_

 _\- Pero todos nosotros si - Replica la latina, bajando la mirada, con los labios temblorosos. - Y, sin embargo, estoy segura de que ella estaba sufriendo más de lo que lo hacemos nosotros ahora, y nunca dijo una palabra. Típico de Q_

 _\- Prefiero no pensar en eso - Responde Rachel alcanzando la mano de Santana y sonriendo levemente cuando Santana enreda sus dedos y aprieta - Prefiero enfocarme en que ya no está sufriendo, eso es todo lo que me importa ahora._

* * *

El primer día de la semana conmemorativa a Finn, Rachel canta "Ángel". Ella no termina la canción con una nota perfecta, pero la termina de todos modos, en memoria del primer Finn que perdió, el segundo Finn que amó, el tercer Finn que dejó y el cuarto Finn que conoció brevemente.

* * *

Las canciones continúan hasta el último día, cuando se abre la puerta de la sala del coro. Brittany entra, seguida de cerca por Santana. Se sientan en la primera fila de asientos.

Brittany eligió cantar "So Far Away" de Carole King, que interpreta en voz muy baja, con una voz llena de emoción. No hay un ojo seco en la habitación cuando termina y vuelve a su asiento.

Entonces Santana se levanta para cantar. Su voz se quiebra algunas veces, pero sus ojos no dejan a Brittany.

Rachel mira por la ventana.

* * *

\- ¿Como está?

Santana se encoge de hombros.

\- No muy bien. - Responde en voz baja. El hecho de que no se haya molestado con una respuesta sarcástica dice mucho. - ¿Y tú?

\- San, salí con Finn durante unos meses, igual que tú. No había hablado con él desde que nos graduamos. Estoy devastada, por supuesto, pero Brittany...

\- ...estaba enamorada de él - concluye Santana rotundamente.

\- Noah me dijo que él le propuso matrimonio.

\- Sí. El idiota lo hizo. Siempre siendo tan agradable y haciendo lo correcto - Dice con un toque de enojo y friega furiosamente su cara con sus manos. - Nunca había visto a Brito así. Está desconsolada

\- Lo extraño. - le dice la diva a manera de respuesta, acercándose más para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

\- Yo también. - le dice Santana con una sonrisa triste

\- Dios, una vez me envió un mensaje de texto para reunirme con él en el estacionamiento a las cinco, que era una emergencia. Resultó que la emergencia era el buffet libre de Breadstix - Cuenta Rachel, sacándole una sonrisa a la latina

\- Pensaba que vestirse "elegantemente" significaba una camisa fresca y pantalones vaqueros que no estuvieran manchados de grasa

\- Pensaba que una caja de chocolates medio vacía era un regalo adecuado para el Día de San Valentín porque necesitaba probar los chocolates para asegurarse de que fueran buenos

\- Ambas se ríen, lo cual hace un gran contraste con las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

\- Siento habernos roto Santana - se disculpa la diva

\- ... que comentario tan inesperado

\- Lo siento. Simplemente… parecía apropiado, después de que tuviéramos un momento… Siento haber estado actuando de forma extraña, bueno, más extraña de lo normal

Santana no dice nada, pero se inclina hacia Rachel y apoya su cabeza en la de la diva.

* * *

Rachel y Kurt tienen que regresar a Nueva York una vez que termina la semana, pero Santana opta por quedarse con Brittany.

\- Cuídala - dice Kurt, abrazando a Santana.

\- Por supuesto, Hummel

Rachel no espera el permiso de Santana para rodearla con los brazos; y puede sentir a Santana devolviéndole el gesto con fuerza- CuidaTE - dice Rachel mientras se separan.

\- Igualmente.

* * *

Definitivamente, algo ha cambiado entre ella y Santana cuando regresa de Lima, pero Rachel no puede identificarlo. La tensión ha desaparecido, pero la atmósfera no tiene la misma sensación de comodidad que antes.

Rachel no tiene tiempo para descifrarlo (incluso si quisiera hacerlo). Ha terminado sus exámenes, y aunque solo es una estudiante de segundo año, ha iniciado su circuito de audición. Kurt estaba diciendo algo acerca de una audición para el renacimiento de Newsies cuando lo llamó en la mañana; está emocionado incluso por ser un bailarín de fondo.

Las cosas están mejorando. Ella comienza a tararear "No Good Deed" distraídamente mientras abre la puerta del departamento.

\- ¿Santana?

\- Rachel - La voz de Santana es momentáneamente gruesa. La latina se levanta del sofá. - Llegas temprano.

\- Santana, ¿está todo bien? - Le pregunta la diva, observando los ojos hinchados y rojos que luce su amiga

-Sí.

Rachel la examina.

\- Termine con Bailey. ¿Feliz? - Responde Santana exasperada ante el escrutinio

\- Oh, lo lamento - dice Rachel, ignorando el tono desafiante y beligerante con que le hablo Santana.

\- ¿Sí? Pues por lo menos alguien lo hace

\- Yo... - Rachel traga saliva y continúa - Estoy aquí, y también Kurt, si quieres hablar - Rachel sabe que no debería pasar por alto la nueva tensión en su amistad, pero está demasiado agotada emocionalmente.

\- Este bien - Le dice Santana sin emoción.

Rachel camina hacia su habitación, la culpa picando en su interior. Y recuerda que ella es Rachel Berry y que es una estrella, incluso si la mayor parte de su brillo se ha ido, y está cerca de agotarse.

\- No, no está bien - dice de repente regresando a la sala y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Santana - Necesitamos hablar.

\- No rompí contigo

\- Lo sé, pero... lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa. Sé que he estado distante, y eso no es justo

\- ¿No es justo? - Santana se ríe amargamente. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que no es justo? Rompiste con Brody esa noche y no querías decírmelo. Tuve que presionarte, como ahora. Pensé que éramos amigas

\- Yo...

\- Estar distante es la subestimación más jodida del año. Te di espacio, especialmente después de... - Ahora Santana está gritando con rabia, pero se calla antes de continuar - Apenas hablas conmigo después de eso. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que dormir juntas no cambiaría nada, excepto que sí lo hizo y no tengo ni idea de por qué - La expresión de Santana se endurece. - ¿Entonces Bailey me abandona y ahora eres mi mejor amiga otra vez? Estás jodidamente bipolar, Berry

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior. Santana tiene razón; ha estado distante, y tiene una muy buena razón para eso, por supuesto; ella solo quiere proteger a Santana de ella, pero no puede simplemente decirlo así de fácil

\- Lo siento. - se disculpa la diva nuevamente

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Jódete, Rachel. - Santana no parece enojada ahora, solo cansada. - Mira. Asistimos en la escuela secundaria juntas, y ahora compartimos un departamento. Decide cuán cercanas más o menos quieres que seamos, y deja de cambiar tu jodida opinión todos los días sin avisarme -continua Santana, poniéndose de pie. - Estaré aquí, si quieres hablar - termina con ácido, mientras desaparece en su habitación.

\- No lo entenderías - susurra Rachel, sola en la sala de estar.

* * *

La tensión entre ellas que creía que había desaparecido, había crecido a un punto insospechado.

Kurt se encuentra de pie en medio de la cocina, dividido entre sus amigas, mientras se sientan en silencio en la mesa.

\- Ya terminé - dice bruscamente Santana. Su silla chilla en el suelo y ella agarra su bolso. - Llegaré tarde esta noche

\- Santana, espera...

Sus palabras son cortadas por el golpe de la puerta. Rachel no levanta la vista de la taza en sus manos hasta que siente los ojos de Kurt sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - suspira Kurt.

\- La lastimé

Él suspira de nuevo.

\- Rachel, te amo, pero eso ha estado ocurriendo por un tiempo

\- Lo sé - murmura la diva. Ella odia esto. ESTA ES SU TERCERA PUTA OPORTUNIDAD Y ESTÁ ARRUINANDO TODO. Para colmo, sigue sin haber señales de Quinn - Kurt, sabes que puedes ser completamente honesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre he sido honesto contigo; mi opinión sobre tu guardarropa de la escuela secundaria nunca fue tranquila

La broma débil le provoca una sonrisa, que Kurt regresa con un apretón de su hombro. Ella se anima con el toque.

\- ¿Santana tiene sentimientos por mí?

Kurt se pone rígido.

\- Rachel...

\- Necesito saberlo. Es Santana, y tenemos mucha historia, y yo... necesito saber que no todo está en mi cabeza, que no es la parte de mí que está enamorada de la idea del amor y persiguiendo a cualquiera que pudiera amarme, incluso peleando por ello

Kurt le lanza una mirada divertida.

\- ¿Luchaste por alguien? ¿Quién?

\- En una expresión - Rachel retrocede. Siente el calor en sus mejillas. - Quise decir que no siempre he sido la mejor en notar los sentimientos de los demás. Soy bastante egocéntrica...

Kurt resopla.

\- Oh, ¿enserio? No lo había notado, Rachel... - Dice Kurt, intentado hacerla reír, pero Rachel solo lo mira seria - Mira, Rachel, te conozco desde hace casi siete años. Si necesitas preguntar por Santana, creo que ya sabes la respuesta - Él le besa la mejilla. - Tengo que irme. Lo siento - Termina, mientras coge su pan tostado y se dirige a la salida

Rachel suspira

 ***Maldita sea***

* * *

¿Y ahora qué? No tiene tantas opciones.

El timbre de la puerta suena, sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Kurt? - pregunta Rachel mientras va a abrirla. - ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?

Cuando abre la puerta ve a Puck, lo cual la sorprende

\- Hola Rach

\- ¿Noah? - Pregunta ella, parpadeando. No le había dicho nada acerca de una visita. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Britt me dio tu dirección y decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones - Le dice el chico, quien entra al departamento con su bolsa de lona por encima del hombro - Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí por un par de días

\- Tendrías que consultar con Santana y Kurt - Rachel sabe que está siendo un poco fría, pero todavía está un poco sorprendida por su repentina presencia, sobre todo ahora, cuando tiene muchos de sus propios problemas por analizar. - Espero que te guste el sofá

\- Es mejor que el piso - Le contesta Puck con una sonrisa, y se sienta en él - Ven aquí, estás muy lejos - dice Puck, dando palmaditas en el asiento a su lado.

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Usando las mismas líneas que has tenido desde la secundaria? ¿Qué es lo que Kitty ve en ti, de todos modos?

\- No mucho, por lo que me ha terminado y se fue tras Artie

\- Oh.- Suelta la diva, y va a sentarse a su lado. - Lo siento.

\- No, está bien. No hubiera funcionado entre nosotros a largo plazo. No estoy aquí por Kitty. Estoy aquí porque necesitaba un poco de espacio para respirar lejos de casa, y... - La expresión de Puck pierde algo de su arrogancia. -...Te extraño - termina

\- Noah... - comienza la diva

\- No de esa manera, nena. Dame algo de crédito

\- Lo siento. Es un hábito cuando se trata de ti - dice Rachel abiertamente, y él se ríe.

\- Cierto. Puckasaurus tiene una reputación

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

\- Tengo un trabajo el próximo martes, así que debo estar en un avión para el lunes en la noche. Espero que ustedes me mantengan alimentado, entretenido y bebido mientras tanto. Hay una razón por la que todos están tan enganchados con la Gran Manzana que ni siquiera vuelven a casa, ¿no?. Muéstrenmela, háganme entenderla - Termina Puck con dramatismo. Rachel se ríe.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? - exclama, agarrando su mano y levantándolo.

Al parecer Puck no había llegado para agrandar su arsenal de problemas, había llegado para aligerarlos y darle un respiro

O eso era lo que Rachel pensaba

* * *

Lo que comenzó como un almuerzo se convierte rápidamente en un viaje épico a través de Nueva York. Cuando está con Puck, el estrés parece desaparecer. Rachel se olvida de Santana, de la escuela, incluso de Quinn.

Bueno, de la última no tanto.

Es fácil para ella perderse en el momento en el que están haciendo tonterías en Central Park.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien, Rach? - Pregunta Puck, cuando ambos están tirados en el pasto del parque, exhaustos

\- Define bien

\- No estás bien, entonces, si me preguntas cosas así

\- ¿Honestamente? No he estado bien por un tiempo - Se sincera y Rachel puede sentirlo mirándola fijamente. - Estaré bien. Solo... tengo mucho en mi plato en este momento, y necesito tiempo

\- Bueno. - Le dice, para luego acercarse a su cara rápidamente; justo cuando ella se está preparando para poner la mano sobre su hombro y evitar que su relación se complique, Puck cambia de dirección y toma un mordisco juguetón del resto de su helado, y ella grita con indignación.

* * *

Se desploman en el sofá cuando llegan al departamento el lunes en la noche unas horas antes del vuelo del chico, agotados y enrojecidos. Santana está tomando un turno de noche, y Kurt se queda en casa de Adam, así que están solos

\- Te dije que deberíamos habernos quedado por otra bebida - insiste Puck. - Tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros solos

Rachel se levanta un poco para poder golpearlo - Tomaras un vuelo más tarde esta noche, Noah. Regresamos temprano para que puedas organizarte antes de irte. Te sugiero que te bañes también, apestas

\- Me volvería a ensuciar. El subterráneo hacia el aeropuerto es desagradable

\- Depende de ti si quieres descuidar tu higiene personal, pero no esperes que me acerque a ti - dice Rachel. - Hablando de eso, me voy a bañar. Yo si me quiero sentir limpia - La diva se levanta, un poco inestable sobre sus pies e intenta dar unos cuantos pasos antes de tambalearse y caer. Ella aterriza en los brazos de Puck después de que él avanzó para atraparla.

Están nariz con nariz, y todo pensamiento coherente ha huido de su mente. Él es territorio conocido, y no tiene complicaciones, y está lo suficientemente cerca para que ella recuerde el tiempo en el que salieron y los talentos que posee... no eran los de Quinn, pero... bueno, ¿dónde está Quinn ahora?

Rachel lo besa primero. Los brazos de Puck se envuelven de manera segura alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más, Rachel posa sus manos sobre sus hombros. Y no rompen el apasionado beso en ningún instante

Rachel pasa sus uñas sobre la base del cuello del chico, algo que ella sabe que le gusta. Puck gruñe y se mueve para besarle el cuello. Sus dientes presionan brevemente el punto del pulso; Rachel inhala fuertemente.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo?!

Rachel lo empuja para alejarse.

Santana, que no parece divertida, tiene las manos en las caderas. - ¿Puckerman? ¿Eres tú o Berry consiguió otro juguete? - Pregunta la latina, y Rachel se estremece ante su tono agresivo, y dolido a la vez.

 ***Carajo*** Piensa la diva

* * *

 _¡Quiero terminar este deseo lo más pronto posible! Y les juro que lo haré. Porque después de esto Rachel debe volver a su vida real y la cosa se pone mucho más interesante para Faberry_

 _No cambien de canal_

 _Volveré pronto. Lo prometo_

 _XOXO_


End file.
